X-Men Evolution: Onslaught
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: The X-Men struggle to move from under the shadow of Jean's death. Missing members and thrown into new challenges, the X-Men learn true fear when darkness pervades them from inside. Can the X-Men save Xavier? **Roguecentric** Sequel
1. Death

_A/N: X-Men Evolution: Endsong is definitely a prequel to this story (think of them as seasons). You don't have to read it first but it's there if you want elaboration. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Emma Frost's Office Xavier's Institute, Thursday Aug. 8th 4:58 pm_

* * *

"In my favorite dream..." They closed their eyes and thought. "It's dark in my favorite dream. Someone is following me... I don't know why. I'm scared." Her voice quivered a little bit.

"But you said it's your favorite dream?" Someone responded. They smiled a little, their facial muscles relaxing.

"Because then I lift off, far away. Like I'm _swimmin'_ in the air. Free. Nobody can touch me." They sighed. "It's a wonderful feelin'." Rogue opened her eyes slowly and stared at Emma Frost in front of her. Ten long months had passed. Ten months since Jean became one with a cosmic force and disappeared. Ten months since Remy betrayed the X-Men (and Rogue) by working with Mystique. Nine months since the Mutant Registration law officially entered Congress. The timeframe is pregnant like the pause between Emma and Rogue.

She was wearing a crisp, form fitting white dress that Rogue knew cost more than her bank account had ever had. She just kind of hung around the mansion after the Dark Phoenix saga. Her school was a front for the Hellfire Club and she certainly wasn't welcome _there_ anymore. Xavier was still weary and raw from the loss of Jean. Emma was a good telepath in her own right but a Ms. Grey she was not.

_"I think a reasonable expectation of your lodge here, perhaps, would be to offer counseling and therapy to students and teammates who are suffering right now." She made a face. _

_"I'm assuming for free?"_

_"Haven't you got enough money, Emma?" She ignored Charles' question because she respected him. _

_"Can't say the whole of you lot don't need to be shrinked," She murmured, looking around at the bustling students. "But the people who need it most aren't here, are they?" Xavier frowned. Scott and Logan had gone off nine months ago, and both of them had been radio silent. It was incredibly hard for the man to lose both his oldest students and closest friend at once. Even the icy Emma took less advantage of the man's good nature than usual._

_"Yes. We all miss Scott and Logan dearly. They are both hurting more than anyone can imagine..." He looked wistfully out his window. "If only they would let us be there for them." Emma scoffed. _

_"But then they wouldn't be able to brood." Xavier smiled in spite of himself. Emma's perspective was refreshing sometimes to the state of months long mourning in the mansion. It'd been one big funeral, Jean would've hated that. She would've enjoyed the challenge Emma's wit provided. He sighed. 'Oh Jean...' _

_"Come professor," Emma said, interrupting his projected mourning. "You're projecting more than a child telepath's first use of their powers." She smiled wearily. "Why don't you show me Cerebro?"_

_"Yes, lets." _

She stared at the young mutant and held back a sigh. "Rogue," She began, searching for a patient tone. "You know you can fly in _real_ life, right?" She stared at the mutant who's hair grew seemingly over night. It was down her back and some days a wavy mess, others bone straight. She was starting to get (dare Emma think it) style. The resident house tomboy/goth suddenly started giving a shit about her appearance in the wake Jean's absence. Or maybe she stopped caring at all and it just served her better.

She had changed from a little urchin of a girl to a woman over night. Her eyes were closer to green when not covered in a hazy waste of makeup. Emma also noticed she even varied her gloves from day to day, outfit to outfit.

"Of course." Rogue responded, struggling not to snap. "_But_-"

"You don't feel _free_ when you fly in real life. Not anymore." Emma said, her tone more serious. "That's a problem. Is _that_ why you don't want to be on the team anymore?" There was a sudden silence. Emma shifted. "Do you feel like what happened to Jean, it was your fault?" _'Plenty of people think it's mine.'_ She thought flatly. Even if she turned on the Hellfire Club at the last minute nobody let her forget it.

"If I ha-"

"Beat an omnipotent cosmic force myself, as a _human mutant_, then Jean would still be here?" Rogue looked at her hands, covered in black fingerless gloves today. She smoothed out her dark green sweatshirt. "Scott and Logan left because Jean is _dead._" She finished. "Not because of something you couldn't do." Their eyes met for a long moment. A ringtone alarm on her phone alerted her that their session was over. She almost sighed in relief. "You're free. Good session Rogue."

"Thanks, Ms. Frost." She shuffled out of her office awkwardly. Emma knew the only two people who could convince the girl to get back on the field weren't here right now.

She sent a disdainful glare out the window, meant for them both. "Men, nature's best handicap."

* * *

Piotr stared wearily down at Kitty. She started her senior year in the fall but things had changed a lot since Jean had "gone". Kitty was definitely coping with it in an unexpected way. She lost her role model in Logan, Scott, and Jean all at the same time. She chopped her hair short above her shoulders, something the old Kitty would never dare do. Piotr, of course, thought it only enhanced her beauty. She began asking Ororo about making different team uniforms. Then, she got really gung ho about missions.

They all had a duty as X-Men, to Xavier and to the world, to answer when called upon. Kitty had never necessarily liked missions like some of her teammates. But she was dependable, quick on her feet, and a huge asset to the team. After Jean disappeared she started using the Danger Room herself. Rogue led the sessions now and there was no Scott or Logan to force her.

She quickly became almost as good as Rogue at hand to hand combat. She learned the Danger Room inside and out. It made Piotr feel a little bit better about her handling herself but he couldn't help but feel like she was just avoiding the inevitable. Mourning.

_"I've never even been to a funeral, you know that?"_ He remembered her saying. Not until Jean died. He smiled. Even when she was exhausting, it beat what Piotr could remember of his life before the small girl entered it. She was wearing a black, cashmere, off the shoulder sweater. For Kitty Pryde, it was as edgy as it could get.

_"What a world," He had said once, sitting in the courtyard with her. He traced giant fingers through short locks. "You cut your hair and The Rogue grows it..." _

"I just think if_ you_ sit in on my Danger Room sessions..." She placed tiny hands on Piotr's hulking chest and began to rub. "The new new recruits won't give me a hard time. They kept confusing me for one of _them,_" She pouted, her hands on her hips. "Why do you think I cut my hair?!" Piotr chuckled heartily.

"Sure. Anything for you, _Katya-Kat_." She smiled up at him and leaned on her tip toes, the tell-tale sign to the giant mutant that she wanted a kiss. He lifted her effortlessly and they locked lips. It wasn't a peck that Kitty had been fretting over months ago, it would've given Scott and Jean a run for their money. If she learned anything lately it was the value of seizing the moment. They broke apart and saw Rogue standing in the hallway, having just stumbled out of Emma's office.

"Get a room,_ y'all_." She said playfully, the look in her eye betraying her voice. How lonely Rogue must've been. Remy betrayed her then Scott disappeared. Kitty felt bad for her stumbling upon their PDA.

"Oh, hey! There you are!" Kitty bounded over from Piotr's side. "I barely see you and I'm your _roommate_!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Wanna jump in on a Danger Room session?"

"I think I'll raincheck, I'm always tense after a session with Emma." Kitty bristled as she rolled her shoulder out.

"Oh, ew. Say no more." She shivered. Kitty liked everybody but she could find almost no redeeming qualities in Emma. Not one. Rogue waved and ambled on her way through the mansion. "Oh, Kurt was looking for you! I think he's upstairs." Rogue half hovered up there in search for her adopted sibling. He meant well, but he and Kitty had been trying to coax Rogue back on to the X-Men for months. Only Bobby could understand Rogue had her reasons and need for her space.

_"I'm the oldest now, in team experience and by age," She explained frantically one morning after Scott and Logan left. "I don't want Jean's co-captain responsibilities. I don't want anyone counting on me ever again!" She snapped one day after a Danger Room session. "I'm helping out the professor and Hank and Ororo by doin' this. I don't want to be on any damn team so drop it." Everyone watched as she stomped up to her room._

She hadn't had a meltdown like that since she first arrived at the institute and Kitty messed with her things. The girls were young, immature, and didn't understand one another yet. They'd come a long way from that to being best friends. But no amount of prodding Rogue about the subject seemed to help.

She caught her adopted brother porting lazily around upstairs, looking for her she assumed. She didn't know how he'd kept his same light, airy demeanor through all the things that had happened last year. He was still the same old Kurt, he spent more time at church these days, though. After seeing Dark Phoenix Rogue even went with him sometimes. His eyes lit up when he saw his sister.

"There you are!" Rogue cocked her hands on her hips.

"S'up, Smurf?" She was hoping it wasn't another "You need to be on the team," speech because she'd had enough of those. He held out a crudely wrapped parcel.

"Here," He said. "For you!" He watched with anticipation as she opened it. He had always noticed Logan leaving small, thoughtful things for the girl all the time. Especially when she had first arrived. He learned little gifts were the way to keep his adopted sister's heart warm.

She pulled out the small, beaded bracelet. It was dark green and it smelled like incenses. "Whoa-"

"They're_ blessed_ rosary beads. For good luck, for protection." Rogue began to open her mouth to say_ 'Thanks, Kurt. But I don't need so much protection since I'm not an X-Man anymore._' But she pushed her mouth shut. It was very kind and thoughtful of Kurt, as always. She slipped it on over her glove.

"Wow, Kurt. Thank you. I'll always wear it." He held up his own wrist and there was a blue one.

"Now ve both have one, no matter vhere ve are..." She pushed him playfully.

"I'm just not active on the team, Kurt. I'm not... Leaving, or somethin'." He frowned at her.

"Kitty's vorried you'll apply for a far university in the fall." She crossed her arms.

"I would never jus' leave, Kurt. Sheesh." His tail wagged sheepishly.

"Ve just, y'know... Scott's gone. You don't go on missions anymore," He looked at her sadly. "It just really highlights how much time ve all spent together. I miss it, and you." Rogue hugged herself, thinking about the last time the whole team had been united. _'When Jean went away...'_

"Don't think just cause I'm not there I don't miss it, Kurt. I miss everything, trust me..." She sighed. "I jus-" She was interrupted by an alarm.

"X-Team, please make it to the Danger Room lobby is if you have A level briefing! Thank you!" Came Hanks voice over the intercom. She and Kurt locked eyes.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. Go get 'em." She said with a determined grin. She watched as Kurt fell in stride with Kitty and disappeared into the mouth of the mansion. '_I miss it more than you know.'_

* * *

_Xavier's Institute, Thursday Aug. 8th 7:23 pm_

* * *

_'Professor... Professor please...'_ Xavier jerked beside Ororo suddenly. She had been playing her piano, trying to establish a somewhat peaceful atmosphere in the sullen mansion. He had been sitting, meditating beside her. His peace had been wrecked in the absence of Jean. She turned to him worriedly.

"Charles, Dear..." He shook his head. "What is it?" He panted.

"So-Someone's in trouble. They're contacting me telepathically," He grunted, listening carefully to the message.

_'Yes, who is this?'_

_'I am in trouble... I, I have Magneto.'_

Xavier's heart stopped beating in his chest. After Jean ravaged his consciousness he mysteriously disappeared, despite his devastated state. That too, kept Xavier up at night.

_'Angel?'_

'_Yes, professor. I finally broke free of whatever was wrong with me. Mr. Sinister... I'm sorry. I couldn't let him get his hands on Magneto. He doesn't know who he is, Charles. That he's a mutant!'_ Xavier shook his head in disbelief.

_'Please, Warren. Bring him-'_

_'We are already on the way. I'll be there soon.'_ Xavier looked at Ororo tiredly. "Could you please alert Hank. I've just had a mental conference with Angel." She frowned.

"You mean, _Archangel?_"

"No, I think just Angel." He looked at her, his brow creased in concern. "He's bringing Erik with him. He's found him, Ororo." Her mouth dropped open.

"Charles,_ Erik_? You and I both know the odds he,"

"I know, Storm." He cut in, his fingers interlocked. "But something's going on. Please." He looked up at her. "Escort me." She nodded dutifully.

"Of course." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's see what this is about." They hadn't arrived onto the courtyard a few minutes before Angel descended with his ghastly blue skin, a mutant that looked like Magneto dangling in his arms. He still looked young and his hair had grown long, and white. Xavier gasped and for the first time in years felt like he might lift himself from his chair.

Frantically, his metal wings creaking, he landed before the professor and Ororo, the latter extremely weary of the mutated Angel.

"Easy, there." She said, standing between him and the professor. It had been a little too peaceful for her taste. Angel could not blame her, he wouldn't trust him either.

"How did you find him, Angel?" Xavier asked, staring into the unconscious mutant's face. _'Erik? How...'_

"I found him like this outside the remains of Genosha, that's where Mr. Sinister's main base was." His stare darkened. "I found him when I fled from Dr. Essex. And not a moment too soon." He looked at Xavier and Ororo apologetically. "I'm so sorry, for everything I've done. Can I please try to explain?" Xavier and Ororo looked at one another.

"Yes," Said Xavier with a tired smile. "Let us talk."

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Thursday Aug. 8th 8:16 pm_

* * *

"Remy LeBeau." Mr. Sinister looked at his now white hair and glowing, red eyes. Thanks to submitting himself to experimenting a lot had changed. "You have so much more than _control,_ you hold life and death in your hands!" He glanced at his gloveless hands, his trench coat billowing. "You are so close to perfect, aren't you?" Mr. Sinister sat across from him and grinned.

"_Close to_?" Remy questioned, his voice gravelly. Mr. Sinister snickered in the ambient candle light.

"The girl," He barked at him. "You're nowhere near over her. You wouldn't kill her if I sent you _right now_, even after drinking the concoction I prepared for this occasion."

Remy frowned. That girl. She was the bane of his existence. The only thing that made him remember he was human once with feelings. His expression must've been telling because Sinister sneered.

* * *

_Xavier's Institute, Thursday Aug. 8th 7:43 pm_

* * *

Angel sipped a glass of water as Hank examined him and continued to run tests in their infirmary. He was 'oohing; and 'ahing' as he jotted down his results on a clip board. "Fascinating." He looked seriously into Xavier's eyes.

"It's gonna sound crazy when I say it..." He began. Ororo snorted and crossed her arms.

"We don't believe in crazy _here,_ Warren." She responded. He sighed.

"Sinister has created some sort of elixir... It removes humanity. Emotion. Everything positive out of you." There was a short silence.

"And how do you know this?" Xavier questioned after a moment.

"Because I saw Gambit take it." Even Hank unburied himself from his notes to stare at the winged mutant. Xavier gestured towards the door and Ororo hurriedly shut it. Angel looked around. "What is it I've said?" He asked wearily. Xavier laced his fingers together and cleared his throat.

"Remy was briefly a student at this institute until he disappeared last year. He was very close with some, his involvement with Sinister..." He looked at Angel with hard eyes. "This news could hurt someone. Very much. And my students have been hurt enough." Angel nodded in understanding. Mr. Sinister was obsessed with Jean, he knew something had happened with her powers and she was gone.

"When my wings were mutilated at that riot..." He balled his fists. "Dr. Essex patched me up after. I was in such despair, my wings had to be amputated-"

"_Goodness,_ Warren." Ororo sighed. She could think of nothing worse to happen to the flight gifted man.

"I didn't know what I said yes to but that's no excuse. He admitted that he slipped the potion that removes humanity in my IV. He had done it without me knowing," He tossed his head in his hands and moaned. "The things I'd done, that I knew I shouldn't but I just didn't care!" Hank placed a hand on the mutant's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, friend. Dr. Essex had broken the most import vow of all: Thou shalt not cause harm." Said Hank solemnly. "Dr. Nathaniel Essex has absolutely harmed and disgraced medicine and science as a whole!" Xavier nodded.

"We can't allow him to continue doing this?" Angel shook his head.

"He has all of our DNA already." Xavier's eyes went wide. "Courtesy of working with_ Mystique."_ Ororo cursed under her breath.

"I told you, Charles. I should've fried her back i-"

"_Hush_, Ms. Monroe." Xavier was frowning but his eyes weren't. He turned back to Angel. "Do you think think he'll come for you? Regardless, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Warren shook his head, a distant look on his face.

"I don't really think Sinister ever really wanted _me_ that bad," He answered, looking at his hands. "It was always Gambit, _Scott_." He looked at Magneto's unconscious form. "I think he'll at least send someone for him." Everyone turned to look at him. Ororo sighed.

"I still cannot believe he survived, Jean-"

"Don't underestimate Erik, Ororo. He has been around for a long time for a reason." He shook his head. "I don't expect we'll ever have a clear idea of how he survived." All the metal instruments in the infirmary began to levitate, ominously. "Erik, no!" Angel screamed suddenly as his wings began to bend and creak the wrong way.

"Stop this!" Hank yelled as Erik's eyes shot open, glowing yellow.

"_Where am I?!_" He cried, the metal in the room groaning.

"You're safe!" Xavier cried out over Angel's screams. He was trying to move his wings but he couldn't. '_The team is out,'_ He thought.

_'Rogue, I need you to come to the infirmary, now.'_

_'Professor?! I'm on my way-'_

_'Take your glove off, and hurry!'_

"MY WINGS!" Angel shouted as he tried to spread them. He tried to enter his old friend's mind but it was it nothing but anarchy._ 'What?'_ It was almost as bad as Logan's mind at his worst. _'Oh Rogue, please hurry...'_

"I'll see if an inhibitor is in my lab!" Hank screamed, tearing off out of the room.

"Erik pleas-"

"Let me help you!" He shouted at Warren as he wrenched on his wings. Storm began trying to conjure as much wind in the room as she could.

_"Charles!_" She cried. Angel tried to shoot the metal feathers from his wings but he couldn't move them.

"Why..." He screamed at him.

"Professor!" Rogue cried.

"Magneto, Rogue! Hurry!" Before he could react the girl raced toward him, silver bangs catching his attention.

"Goodnight," She cried, grabbing on to his face. He yelled, all the metal objects dropping. Rogue moaned and yanked her hand back before long, rubbing the afflicted appendage. "_Ugh,_" She breathed.

"Why did you stop me?" He asked her before slipping into unconsciousness. Angel lay on the ground, panting. His wings were clicking and clacking as they shook. Hank made his way back in the infirmary, a collar in his hand. He hurriedly placed it around the incapacitated Erik.

"Warren," He said stooping to the wounded mutant. "Are you alright?"

"My _wings,_ Hank." He coughed. "I think he's ruined them, I'll never fly! Damn it!" Rogue watched as he pounded the floor, his wings twisted scrap metal on his back. She took a deep breath.

"Warren, you _have_ to let us help you. Those things are gonna kill you how you are." She begged. He shook his head.

"SINISTER!" He roared, punch upwards in anger. In that moment feathers plumed everywhere as though a pillow had been ripped into. Xavier and Rogue gasped as the metal fell away like a shell, revealing massive, feathered wings that had apparently grown under the others the whole time. She covered her mouth and staggered back as he realized he had his real wings all along.

"Father in Heaven..." Ororo breathed, making a cross over her chest. Hank sighed.

"_Fascinating_."

* * *

_6,739 Miles Away..._

* * *

_'Logan.'_

It'd been ten long months and not long enough that Logan had thought about the mansion. He had a strict contact policy with the professor, though. So he knew he had powered up Cerebro for a reason.

_'Hey, Chuck.'_ He sent back. _'Everything okay?'_

_'I don't know.'_ He fully broke his meditation.

_'You need me back?'_

_'I don't think so yet, but I got some disturbing news today...'_ He growled, even on a different continent.

'_Oh?'_

_'The good news is Angel has defected from Mr. Sinister and is with Hank trying to undo what's been done to him.'_ Logan nodded.

_'Good for Worthington._' He said, slightly sarcastic. '_What's that bad news?'_

_'Before he left he said Gambit was working for him. And that he drank a potion that stripped him of his humanity to be his henchman.'_ Logan's blood ran cold. They both know who was the most in danger if that was the case.

_'Rogue,'_ His claws shot out for the first time in months at the peaceful monastery. _'That rat bastard,_'

_'It's a little worse...'_ Logan tried to sigh in his telepathic message. _'When Angel came to me he brought an amnesiac Magneto.'_

_'What? He's at the institute?'_

_'And I fear Sinister may come for him, or he may send-'_

_'Gambit.'_ He raked a hand through his wild hair. He knew he needed this time away as well as he had things to investigate. But he did not want to abandon Rogue when he could potentially be coming after her.

_'I'll come back-'_

_'Logan, no.'_ Xavier's telepathic voice was firm._ 'You and I both know you need to do that research for as long as possible.'_ He was silent for a moment. Whether or not Jean was gone would remain to be seen but the Phoenix Force was forever, and it would be back for earth. "_Keep going, press your research. If I feel anyone here is in danger-'_

_'You let me know before that, Chuck.'_

_'Of course. Keep up the good work.'_

_'Take care.'_ Logan sighed and looked around the peaceful monastery once his communications with Charles ceased.

"_Kuzuri-oji-san. _The monk sighed as the entered, setting two cups of tea down for them down. "You want to learn more about the_ Ryoku-Fenikkusu_?" He chuckled, slightly amused as he sipped tea.

"Arigatou, Segi." Logan bowed. "And yeah, I do. I need to. I've met the smartest and wisest people here..." He locked eyes with the monk.

"You don't_ want_ the force, do you Wolverine-san?" He shook his head, the look in his eye clear.

"Nope." He searched the mutant's face, frowning.

"You don't... Love someone the Phoenix has chosen as host, do you?" Segi set his cup of tea down. "These are the only people who come here, searching for answers." Logan's silence answered for him._ 'Poor, poor fool...'_ He sighed. "You know you are it's source, right..." Logan sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sorrow. Your suffering. _Your longing_," He looked in Logan's eyes seriously. "Those will sustain the Phoenix Force long after us."

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Thursday Aug. 8th 8:16 pm_

* * *

Remy smiled, his eyes flashing red in the dark. "Da girl?" He said, playing coy. "_Wha_t girl?" Sinister had to laugh.

"Well it's not for my lack of trying to remove your affections!" Remy crossed his arms and Sinister grinned at him. "This is serious, Gambit. You are up for the promotion to my righthand man: _Death._" Remy swallowed.

"I am Gambit," He said, his voice surly. "And I _am_ Death." Sinister sneered.

"Prove it. Bring me Magneto for experimenting and," He looked in his eyes. "_Kill Rogue._" Remy snorted, bringing up her smiling face in his brain.

"_Ça ira._"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Kuzuri: Wolverine_

_Ryoku-Fenikkusu: Force Phoenix_

_Ça ira: Will do. _


	2. Joseph

_Xavier's Institute, Saturday Aug. 10th 4:44 pm_

* * *

Rogue sat between Kitty's legs as she ran a straightener through her now long hair. Her eyes were shut in a trance as Kitty carefully sectioned off her hair with gloved hands. Kurt sat beside them, a bowl of popcorn in his hands and Kill Bill on the tv.

"You're gonna have to start _paying_ me, Rogue. Sheesh!" She said as she ran her fingers through her shockingly long tresses. "How'd your hair get so long?" It was well past her shoulders straight. Rogue shrugged.

"More like how did she keep it so short?" Kurt commented with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You _said_ you missed doing it!" She snapped, looking up at Kitty. Bobby snickered from the kitchen, shooting ice into a blender with fruit.

"Remember when you first got here, Rogue? _Your_ hair was short and Kitty would beg _you_ to straighten her hair." They all laughed. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"It's just easier to manage in the Danger Room, okay. She wanted me to straighten her hair for _parties_." Rogue tossed her hair into a long, low pony. Kitty laughed, tossing her head as thought her ponytail still swished. She leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Those were the days, huh?" Now everyone felt wistful. Rogue became tense between Kitty' legs but she, Kurt, and Bobby just frowned.

"A lifetime ago..." Said Rogue, standing. She stretched. "I guess I should go get ready for duty," She said as Bobby approached, a smoothie in his hand.

"Not before dinner, _stupid_." He mocked, handing her the drink. "You always get a headache when you don't have one, and then the whole mansion's on _headache-Rogue_ alert!" She pouted as she excepted the smoothie.

"Do _not_." She lied, smirking as she took a sip. "Thanks, B." He flashed a triumphant smile.

"Uh huh. I'll walk you to the D.R." Rogue waved and headed off to lead her session, Kurt and Kitty barely able to control their laughter.

"Uh,_ Bobby_?" Kitty called, halting them. "Where's_ my _smoothie?" Rogue was blushing a deep red as they haughtily continued to the basement.

"Making her _smoothies_?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Since when does Bobby do _that_?"

"I know, right? For ms. "I'm never dating again" they were looking cozy." Rogue had had a rough go of having feelings, she didn't blame her. They all kind of had as far mutants were concerned, it made everything harder. They watched their retreating forms disappear.

Bobby plodded beside Rogue, content to find himself in her presence. Rogue had had a hard go of it. From before Apocalypse to after. They really bonded after Scott's departure, even if Rogue distanced herself from the team. He had always seen through her tough exterior and despite the hardships, she was slowly softening up (and not just on the outside, either). Bobby remembered the days when he used to purposely antagonize her, how times changed.

"What are you doin' after the session," He asked her nonchalantly. "Kurt says the second Kill Bill comes on right after." She took another swig of the smoothie.

"Hmm, I'll see if I can pencil y'all in... As long as_ Jaime_ doesn't extend this session tonight." She slapped a hand on her forehead and Bobby busted out laughing.

"You got _Multiple_? I'll see you at midnight, then..." She playfully shoved the boy. Even after it became clear Carol's abilities were permanent, he never changed how he treated her. He still joked with her and pushed her buttons sometimes. Rogue loved that and she never forgot it.

"Nah, Jaime's a good kid though." Bobby smirked at her. For as tough as an exterior she tried to have he always found her sweet spot for him funny. If Rogue was anything she was full of surprises.

"You're just like him." He said before he thought better of it. It had been ten months and nobody had heard from Scott. Rogue froze and Bobby frowned as the smile slid off her face.

"_Don't,_" She began.

"What?!" Bobby exclaimed. "He's left. He's not_ dead_, Rogue." She glared at him but he didn't back down. "We're gonna see him again-"

"Bobby..."

"I'm just saying you'd make a good leader. I know being an_ X-Man_ is the last thing you want to be, so don't jump down my throat." He waved his hands at her. "A guy can dream, can't he?" Rogue sighed. He almost had a way with words in a fucked up kind of way.

"You're a real yahoo, Bobby."

"Takes one to know one." Rogue stood toe to toe with him. She used to have him on height before Apocalypse but the boy hit a late growth spurt. He wasn't a boy anymore, he looked like a young man. When Rogue looked at Bobby she liked what she saw, he wasn't just a little annoying new recruit anymore. Kurt was her brother, Kitty was her best friend, but Bobby was her partner in crime. The only one she'd ever had.

And she wasn't exactly sure what she was gonna do as she stood nose to nose with him, staring defiantly into each other's eyes.

"_Drake_," Rogue drawled. She exclaimed when he grabbed her suddenly and hurled her behind him. He iced out and made a giant sword attached to his arm made of ice. Rogue watched for a moment, impressed. She really was missing a lot by not being on the team. When she followed Bobby's line of sight her blood ran cold. There stood Remy, or at least, what _looked_ like him.

There was no black in his eyes anymore, they flashed an ominous red. His hair was white like Magneto's and his skin deathly pale. He stared through Rogue, his smile hungry. He had betrayed her in every sense of the word. Rogue hated him. She could've_ killed_ him. But she had never_ feared_ Remy. She feared what she, herself, might do for his transgressions. He conspired with Mystique. His actions took the life away from a child. She could never forgive him. Ever.

But when she saw him now, knowing Sinister did things to him beyond their wildest dreams, fear set sail in her stomach. Even with all her powers. She didn't have anything that could counter the pure evil in his grin.

"_Chére_." He breathed like a lion stalking it's pray. "_Ça fait longtemps_." She glared at him.

"Bobby," She snapped. "I can take a tank to the _face_, why the hell you standing in front of _me!_" He was staring hatefully at Remy. It was a topic Rogue didn't like talking about, even now, but he could tell how he'd desecrated Rogue's trust.

"No way," He growled back, watching Remy intensely. "He's either here_ for_ you or to _kill_ you." He began icing up a wall in front of Rogue. "No way." She pulled his arm back.

"We need to apprehend him-"

"We don't even know how he got in here!" He looked at her to say "Logan and Scott aren't here, I'm not risking it." They both knew he wasn't there for a good reason.

"You think I'm still soft!" She accused, her voice hurt. Bobby frowned.

"Anyone would be."

"C'mon,_ petit._" He launched a glowing card at the ice Bobby built, exploding it with a rumble. Rogue screamed, grabbing Bobby and hoisting him from the blast. "Y'got _mon ami_ in here somewhere. Gambit jus' here t'get him back." He flashed a smile at Rogue that dropped her temperature five degrees. Bobby was right. There was something wrong with him. Really wrong.

"Even _he_ don't deserve to be sent off with you." Rogue spat, her fist shaking. "Final warning, Remy. Get out of here." He extended his staff.

"Y'don' wanna know how I got here?" She stared at him, her face red. "My new boss has a _lot_ of useful DNA samples." He examined his arms. "Gotta thank lil _Kitty f_or that one." Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"_God_, no..."

"I ain't as strong as you, _chére_ but maybe one day, Sinister can make me dat strong and _we_ can play." Her blood ran cold. Sinister. _'Did... Did he just say...'_

"You really _are_ busted, Lebeau." He snickered.

"Remy knows de importance of gettin' wit da winning team." Rogue grit her teeth. Without warning she shot forward and knocked Remy into the wall, creating a person sized hole.

"Wow," Said Bobby as he looked at the crater. "I wasn't expecting that. I know_ he_ wasn't expecting that-"

"Get the rest of the team here. He's trying to take Magneto." Bobby frowned, nodding seriously.

"Sure you're..." He watched her roll her leather jacket sleeves up.

"Trust me, it'll be_ cathartic_." She turned to him. "Go get someone! Send for the professor, shoo!" Remy climbed out of the wall, a scowl on his face. "REMY." Rogue yelled, flying forward. Reluctantly, Bobby took off War Room to get on the intercom.

She landed in front of him, angry tears in her eyes. "_Mr. Sinister?_ How could you!" He frowned at her. He had expected her not to be able to fight him at all. He had underestimated the southern belle once again.

"Da Remy who still loved ya jumped out dat window last year." He spat at her. "So don' "_how could I_" me." She balled her hands into fists and tried to keep herself from ripping a chunk of the floor and throwing it at him.

"Liar!" She hissed at him. "And you know it."

"You a telepath now,_ girl_?" She narrowed her eyes, unfamiliar with this one of his many pet names. It sounded negative. Violent. Like a scolding. Like her _father_ would do. "You like it when I call ya that, _right?_ I got mild telepathic capabilities now, too. I'm no X-Man so sometimes I take a peek." He pointed to his head. Rogue stumbled backwards as he advanced on her, a smirk on his face.

"I think I'm gonna be fuckin' sick." She stumbled away as she groaned, feeling light headed.

"Tell me I'm the same Remy." He goaded, standing right in front of her. "Ain't no Cyclops and Wolverine now, _girl_. Tell me." She shook her head, staring in to maraschino eyes.

"You're not," She drawled in response. "You're not _Remy_ at all. You been put together like Frankenstein by _Frankenstein_ himself." She wiped her tears hesitantly. He sneered at her.

"Still wrong," He teased, reaching for her. She jerked from his touch like he had the plague, trembling. "I _am_ Remy." He placed a hand behind her head and tugged on her long hair. Rogue was paralyzed for a moment, wondering how this was the same person she ever saw herself being in a relationship with. "And I _am_ death." Her heart slammed in her throat.

"First string X-Men, report to the D wing! Don't suit up to assist Rogue!" Bobby's voice rang over the school's P.A system. Remy chuckled to himself. "Professor, conference in with Rogue!"

The announcement on the intercom shocked everyone who heard it. Like turning a t.v on, Xavier was in Rogue's head as she stared at Remy.

_'Rogue? What's going on? You're putting out some alarming feelings.'_

_'Professor, Remy breached the mansion. He's... Here. Right now.' _She stared hatefully at him as she communicated with the professor.

_'Emma and the team are coming as we speak, DON'T engage, Rogue. You don't know what Sinister's plan might be.'_ She stared at him like a cornered animal, watching his every move very carefully. It did seem like Magneto was his main focus. If his goal was to hurt or kill Rogue he certainly was taking his time. Rogue couldn't really tell if he was enjoying this or not and it scared her.

"Guess I better take my chance till ya lil' _friends_ join us,_ non_?" She gasped when he mashed her lips to her in a painful kiss. If their first kiss had been incredible and everything she wanted this was the exact opposite. With a scream she was repelled from Remy and into the wall. Hard. She hit it with an 'oomph', glaring at Remy from the ground. He was smiling, unharmed. '_What the...'_

"Guess I shoulda expected dat, _non_? I had Sinister make me jus' like _you_, belle." Rogue covered her mouth in horror.

"You are a monster, Gambit. A_ monster._" He flashed an animalistic grin at her.

"Oh, well _merci."_

"_Remy Lebeau._" Emma stood with Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby and Laura behind her, a grin on her face. "I didn't know we ran a homeless outreach plan." Remy laughed.

Laura sharpened her two claws, staring at Remy and Rogue blankly. She didn't know her well but she was part of Logan's personal pack, so she was ready to launch an attack.

"If only you were as strong as you were funny,_ fille_." His gaze darkened. "I need da mutant." She shrugged.

"No." Kitty shook her head in disbelief, her heart breaking for Rogue. It was bad enough he had done the one thing Rogue ever asked someone not to do: betrayed her. But now he was in the mansion looking like a monster.

"It's like this, Gambit." Emma said, her face serious. "Just because you're a dead spot to _some_ telepaths," She began, raising a hand. "Doesn't mean you are to_ all._" She clutched a fist and he dropped to one knee instantly. "And just because some are not comfortable entering someone's mind like _this_..." Remy grunted under the strain while Rogue watched. "Doesn't mean we all aren't. _Darling._"

Remy snarled and struggled his way to his feet despite the telepathic pain Emma was inflicting on him. "Be careful." Rogue warned. "Sinister gave him _my_ abilities, don't let him touch you." He stared at Rogue, desperately trying to fight Emma's assault on his mind. He wanted nothing more than to grab Rogue's throat and squeeze.

He reached for it, his eyes blazing red. Clenching her teeth Emma pressed harder, causing Remy to scream and fall twisting to the ground. "_Enough."_ She snapped. "You go or you think you're a cup of orange juice for the rest of your life." She turned to Rogue. "And you stay the hell away from that one, Lebeau." She scowled at him. He muttered something in french they couldn't hear. Then, he disappeared in a sudden cloud of sulfur.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Did he just-"

"Mr. Sinister has all our DNA, apparently." Rogue held back Mystique's likely instrumental role in that, he didn't need that right now.

"He was totally, icky Rogue. I can't believe he just waltzed in here!" Kitty said hotly. She looked at Rogue worriedly. "Are you o-"

"No." Was all Rogue said before she walked past the crowd of convening mutants. Kurt began to chase after her.

"Vait-" Bobby caught his arm.

"Let her cool it." He suggested, his face grim. Kurt glowered.

"But-"

"Ice boy is right for once. Let her decompress." She crossed her arms and stared at the spot that Remy once was. _'He got right in here, Charles.'_ She sent the message telepathically as the students dispersed.

_'I know Emma. Time to invest in the war room.'_

* * *

"You failed, Gambit." Sinister crossed his arms. "But you did so much better than I expected." Remy was shuffling his cards back and forth, the image of Rogue's angry stare in his mind. He had never hated and loved something so much.

"I want t'watch da_ life_ go out her eyes,_ homme._" He declared, tossing his deck of cards on the ground. Mr. Sinister smiled.

"And you will. In time." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have another important task for you. I need for you to gather me a band. A band of _Marauders_." Remy sneered.

* * *

_Xavier's Institute Infirmary, Saturday Aug. 10th 6:07 pm_

* * *

When "Erik" awoke in the strange hospital the girl with silver bangs was there, glaring at him. It was strangely familiar. He sighed softly and sat up, looking at her. "Girl..." She winced.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, and his face softened even more. She didn't buy it. This soft, amnesiac, Magneto. It was a trick. A ploy, to get to Charles when he was vulnerable and she would never allow it. He smiled at her.

"Forgive me..." He waited for her to tell him her name but she didn't. She crossed her arms.

"What are you planning?" His head titled to the side.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sinister? Angel brought you here? _Gambit_ showed up?" She waited for recognition to wash over his features but it never did. "Don't act like-"

"Please, forgive me. Miss-"

"You know my name is Rogue." Erik chuckled.

"That cannot be your name? For one as lovely as you..." He dropped his gaze shyly. Rogue knew she must've been lonely because the long, white hair and young features served kind of Magneto. A lot. Also it was nice that he wasn't perpetually scowling. But it was fake. _A trick._ And Rogue knew better than to fall for any of it. "Certainly you have a true name?" She snorted in response.

"None _you_ will ever know." Confusion crossed his features.

"Do you know my name?" Rogue's face fell a little bit. It was beginning to become hard to believe that the meek man in front of her was Magneto, a mutant she had to work up the nerve to confront even now.

"Drop the act! It's Magneto..." He cocked an eyebrow and she could tell he didn't understand. She huffed. "It's Erik. _Lensherr_..." She mumbled. He pushed his mouth into a grim line.

"I do not feel like an Erik... Or Magneto. _Magneto_," He repeated. Rogue jumped as metal began to levitate around around them. Rogue frantically began to scramble out of her glove, panting. _'Knew it,_' She thought, "Is it because I can do this?"

"Quit it!" She screamed at him, and he dropped the things.

"My apologies..." She watched him wearily. "Do you have an ability? Like mine?" She huffed.

"Yeah, if I touch you, it's lights out." He nodded, remembering her touch that put him to sleep.

"You've got the touch. You're an angel." Rogue scoffed in embarrassment. He didn't seem lucid. She was beginning to believe that Jean_ did_ wreck his mind. "What if I don't feel like an Erik? Or Magneto." She frowned.

"I dunno, that's who ya are. What, are you just gonna call yourself? _Joseph_?" She quipped, wishing someone besides this banal Erik was there to witness it. He smiled at her and she dropped her gaze.

"Joseph and his robe of many colors." He said after a moment with a grin. He held his hands up and they began to glow with purple energy, then blue. Then every color. Rogue watched with wonder for a moment before she remembered who she was with. "Maybe I will call myself that. This self. It feels... Better." Rogue scowled.

"Right. I'm still calling you Erik, and that's a gift." She expected a telling hard look in his eyes but they remained soft. He laughed sadly to himself.

"As you wish, but I hope that you will give me something prettier to call you." Rogue froze on her way through the doorway, her ponytail splashing like a wave.

"No," She said. Her voice was firm. "And Erik," She turned to look at him, her face blank. "If you've _really_ forgotten..." She placed a hand on the doorframe. "I hope that you never remember." She disappeared from his sight and she was all Joseph could think of.

* * *

_Kyoto Japan, Saturday Aug. 8th 10:13 am_

* * *

Logan spent most of his time at the monastery in silence. He had a lifetime of horrors in his mind to work through, anyways. When he did speak and was spoken to he learned invaluable information.

"Let me guess, your Jean..." Segi had said after hours of meditative silence. "Flaming red hair." Logan turned to him, his concentration completely broken.

"Yeah..." He answered reluctantly. He looked carefully at his old friend. _'Don't tell me, the bastard loved a host of the force too?'_ He sent him a knowing smile.

"Old texts say the very first Phoenix Force's first avatar, the first woman, was a red head." Logan dropped his gaze, thinking about Jean's sea of red hair. "These texts also say she lived and ruled with once with Odin, lord of Asgard..." He looked at Logan. "The force hasn't had many avatars but I also knew and loved one. Briefly, as they always are..." Logan grimaced.

"You know more about this force than the people who try to tame it, control it." He snorted at the thought. "Now tell me how I can keep it from earth." Segi's face went blank.

"Logan,"

"Anything, Segi. Please."

"There's nothing you can do. It won't be the last time you see the Phoenix Force. And it won't be the last time you see Jean, either."

* * *

_Emma Frost's Office Xavier's Institute__, Monday Aug. 12th 6:54 pm_

* * *

Emma smiled across from Kitty Pryde. Shadowcat did not like her, not by a long shot. She knew the sickeningly cute girl had been close with Jean, and all but idolized Scott. Despite the very serious battle with the Phoenix Force, Emma knew the revelation of her half-cocked attempt at flirting with Scott didn't fall between the lines.

Kitty, who was normally seen chattering with any and everybody, was rather quiet in the session. She didn't like talking about Jean. She liked training in the Danger Room and going on missions. She'd rather go to school than talk about the loss of her hero. Especially, with someone like _Emma Frost._ Simple people thought Rogue was the opposite of Jean but they couldn't be more wrong.

At heart, Rogue cared a lot about things and the people around her especially. Even Jean when she didn't necessarily _like_ her. Maybe because the two girls were very similar. Brave. Protective of the people they cared about. Powerful. The opposite of Jean was someone like Emma. Cold. Superficial. Inauthentic. Sarcastic (in the least abrasive way). Underhanded. Bougie. Everything Kitty hated. Everything Jean stood against, yes, even that Jean who threatened the world and could just as easily destroy it.

Emma held in a sigh and tried not to pry into the girl's mind too much. She disliked her enough. "You're feeling guilty for something, Katherine. What could that possibly be?" Kitty frowned.

"I... Some of the girls and I, we'd been teasing Rogue about Remy for weeks."

"..." Kitty sighed again.

"That's just it, Emma. You weren't here for..."_ 'Jean already knew everything about all of us. The context, the history... That's why when she shrinked us we were actually better after._' Kitty thought bitterly, hoping Emma didn't hear her comparison to Jean in her head. "Rogue's just already been through a lot." She said glumly. "She was always so against it. If we let her just stick with her decision..." Emma leaned forward, an impassive look on her face.

"Kitty," She began, leaning her chin on her hands. Her white acrylic nails glinted in the light. "Bad things just happen. Not only do reasons not matter but they'll never accurately be traced. You'd be better off not worrying about such a thing." She pursed her lips when Kitty didn't respond. "The only person to blame for what's been done to her is him._ Remy_."

Their eyes met and for once, Emma saw true grit and potential in them. Her iPhone began buzzing as the alarm for the session went off.

"Thank you..." Kitty grumbled, standing awkwardly as Emma watched.

"Yes. Good session." Right when Kitty walked out the alarm sounded. She'd barely gotten out of school and there was something they needed to rush off and attend to. She huffed, watching as other raced toward the basement.

"Oh, joy..." She thought, hitting a light jog and falling in stride with Bobby.

_xxXXxx_

Xavier focused, coming out into the foyer.

'_Rogue, could I speak with you please?'_ She had been sketching peacefully on the roof, trying to ignore the alarm.

_'Sure, professor._' She replied, trying not to sound hesitant. She left her sketchbook and charcoals where they lay and hovered down a floor where she knew the professor would be waiting.

"Ah, there you are." Xavier smiled warmly. He had gotten closer to all his students in the wake of Jean's absence. He felt particularly protective of her in Logan's trip elsewhere, and she was slowly starting not to resist.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She hoped he didn't request her to go along in the mission. It was hard to say no to the man who had done so much for her, and he never cashed this card in unless he felt he needed to. Things weren't the same. They were never going to be the same. The X-Men had a mission: to rescue Jean. And they had failed.

"Nothing, nothing. Really." He sent her a look she couldn't read. "Checking on you after..." Rogue frowned. It had been a few days and she thought she might actually make it without an awkward conversation about Remy. Kitty and Kurt knew when to ask Rogue questions and when to back down. Bobby didn't even ask, communicating that he was there in seconds with a look.

But the professor held no punches with both Scott and Logan gone. Logan had made his fair share of mistakes but he knew the mutant would never forgive his neglect of Rogue. "Yes, I know you don't really want to talk about it but I had to check." He grimaced at her. "Emma, Hank, Ororo, and I are all very worried about your safety." He told her seriously. She sighed and hugged herself.

"Ah know," She said, avoiding his eyes. "But Remy _seriously_ underestimated how hard it's gonna be to take me on now." She looked at her hands. "I wouldn't worry." She smiled lamely at the professor. She knew the telepath didn't buy it but he smiled politely.

"Yes, even still. Remy's determination worries me." He cast her a weary glance. "I've just already noticed you pulling away from the team and I didn't want you to get even more withdrawn." He understood completely. Every night he was thankful he went to sleep a coward who did not have to witness or go through what they did. He loved Jean too much to ever bare it.

"I know, I'm sorry. These past few months have been-"

"Difficult? Of course. You don't have to apologize Rogue. Or _ever_ explain why you don't want placement on the team." Her eyes were watery again. It felt nice to just be understood, especially with Logan and Scott gone. Sometimes she forgot what it felt like. "I just want to make sure you're adjusted and doing okay here." She nodded.

"I'm okay, professor. Really." He studied her carefully to her dismay.

"Maybe so." He folded his hands together. "I heard you had a visit with our 'Joseph.'" She paled suddenly.

"Oh, I-"

"He was quite tickled, Rogue!" She watched in disbelief as he chuckled. "He perked up the most we've seen since Angel brought him here. He's been asking about you." She stared.

"_Me?_" He nodded.

"Oh yes."

"Professo-"

"Rogue." He cut in gently. "I know you are weary of Erik and rightly so." A moment passed between them and they both reflected on that time where she battled him in Times Square (she was lucky she wasn't murdered). Or when he kidnapped the X-Women to an asteroid. The kids didn't understand the professor's loaded and complex relationship with Erik. They only saw Magneto. "But sadly, that is not Erik."

Rogue tried to keep her suspicions to herself, he was clearly buying it. "Right."

"I can't explain what happened either, Rogue. There's nothing but... Space in his mind. No hint of his former psyche." He frowned. "It's a miracle he's aware of his mutation, he is simply not informed enough of anything to be a threat." He sighed. "And so far is our responsibility." He looked at her. "I have a suggestion."

"A _suggestion_?" She asked wearily. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, since you're not an active team maybe you could help Joseph get acclimated to the school. Maybe, have him on Danger Room sessions. He's getting energy and I feel he'll grow depressed without something to do." Rogue stared, dumbfounded.

"W-Wait, you're really calling him _Joseph?_" She looked at him skeptically and he chuckled.

"Yes, he doesn't feel like Erik. He means that Rogue, I'd be able to know if he didn't." She sighed. She was very reluctant to believe that on top of everything else, she really had to deal with a Magneto with no memories. She fought the urge to slap her face.

"Right..."

"You brought out a great side of him." She cocked an eyebrow._ 'Don't know why, I wasn't nice.'_ She smiled uncomfortably. "Give him a shot. You underestimate yourself."

_'No, I think I estimate myself pretty well, thank you. And I estimate that this ends with me socking 'Joseph' in the face.'_ She held her smile.

"Sure, professor. Why not." He chuckled at her choice of words.

"Have faith, Rogue. Have faith." She sighed.

"Luckily I do, _in you._" She turned and head toward the stairs.

* * *

She headed out to the garden with a plate of bread of pasta salad out to '_Joseph'_. He was sitting on a bench and gazing at the slowly setting sun. There was no telling how long he'd been like that. She watched him secretly. Everything about him was so different. His mannerisms were like a whole different person's. She crept up behind him and he didn't even acknowledge him.

She was wearing a black X-Suit and had a flannel wrapped around her waist. Her hair reached past her back now and it was still relatively straight thanks to Kitty's diligent work. She took her time approaching the amnesiac mutant, she wasn't sure what she was gonna say.

"Rogue."

She jumped when he called out, not turning to face her. "You've come." He continued. She swallowed hard.

"You haven't learned when dinner is." He turned back to face her finally, a peaceful smile on his face. He stood and hovered over to her deftly. He grabbed the plate gently as though his hands were dangerous.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you." She blinked as he took the plate and sat with it. "This place is lovely on it's own but it's even better with company. How do you like living in such a peaceful place?" Rogue snorted and crossed her arms.

"You think it's peaceful_ now._ Just wait." She moved a hair closer, eyeing him. "This place goes from Yale to a traveling circus real fast." Joseph laughed.

"You're clever." He paused and winced. "R-"

"Anna." She said through clenched teeth. "Anna Marie." He looked at her, his eyes soft.

"I know that there was a different name for you. I'm no Erik," He closed his eyes. "And you're no Rogue."

* * *

A/N: _Ça fait longtemps: Been a long time_


	3. Armageddon

_Xavier's Institute, __Monday Aug. 12th 9:45 pm_

* * *

The X-Men returned from their mission in hysterics. The day would be known in the future as Armageddon and there would be countless Danger Room exercises modeled after it. Not only were hostages taken but every_ administrator_ as well. Emma, Ororo, and Hank were all captured trying to rescue students detained at the riots in Mutie Town. Special Agents were imprisoning and transferring mutants to an unknown location.

Laura, Rahne, and Illyana (Piotr's sister) were captured before hand. Piotr was inconsolable on the Blackbird. He'd been shot with something that suppressed his mutant abilities and had been unable to stop the soldiers from taking them. Kitty's head was bleeding and she was freaking out, feeling guilty for pestering Piotr to _bring _his sister to the institute in the first place. What had meant to be a training mission for some new recruits turned to life or death really fast.

Everyone noticed the small sample of the X-Team running into the school grounds, panicking. Rogue had been reading in the common room when she heard the sound of foot fall. Usually the X-Kids came to lay out what had happened that time. When she caught sight of Kitty's bloodied head she paled.

"K-Kitty wha-"

'_Every student report to the conference room unless they are back from mission and injured. Rogue, please assist those students in the infirmary.'_ It dawned on Rogue that Hank wasn't there to treat them. As far as she could tell he wasn't anywhere on campus.

"Almost everyone's gone..." She panted, her eyes bloodshot. "Ororo, Hank, Rahne..."

"Illyana, Emma, Laura..." Bobby continued, making Rogue notice he looked a little worse for wear himself, covered in sweat and some scratches. Piotr was shaking, desperately trying to activate his metal skin so he could aid in the rescue of his sister.

"C'mon... _Piotr._.." He grunted desperately. Kitty placed a had on his arm as he shook.

"_Please_ rest, P. We don't even know what they _shot_ you with..." Kitty hurriedly presented Rogue with a needle of what had been shot into the metal mutant. Breaking from her stupor, she grabbed it and tucked it safely into one of the pockets on the X-Team cargo jumpsuit she was wearing. Before they had gotten back she had been reluctantly helping Joseph work on The X-Jet and the helicopter. She looked worriedly into her friends' faces.

"Vhat are ve gonna _do_!?" Kurt cried, yanking on his hair. "They had collars to stop our powers, mists! _Shots_..."

"They just rounded us up like cattle. They went to Mutie Town and started a confrontation_ just_ to do it!" Bobby screamed. Rogue shook her head. "We just ran!"

"Bobby, Kurt. Get to the conference room. Kitty, Piotr," Her gaze softened. "I'll see what I can do for you, c'mon." She shared a last look with Bobby and Kurt before they broke off sprinting in different directions.

Rogue clambered for the first aid kits and bandages, struggling not to shake. She'd never wished Logan or Scott were around more but they would get through this. They had to. She sterilized a cotton ball and gingerly cleaned Kitty's head scrape under Piotr's watchful eye. She taped three bandages on it and shined a light in Kitty's eyes against her protests.

"Ugh, I'm _fine._ Really-"

"Makin' sure you don't have a concussion,_ asshole_." Her pupils seemed to be dilating correctly. She exhaled in relief. "Just take it easy,_ okay?_" She said, a worried edge in her voice.

"Yes. _Please_." Piotr pleaded with her, his massive hand dwarfing her own. She squeezed his tightly.

Rogue sighed when she looked at the giant mutant. She was being trained in first aid for emergencies just like this but she wasn't Dr. McCoy. "Piotr are you feeling okay? All I can suggest is you drink water and rest 'til we go get Hank back." She told him apologetically. He got in a standing position, swaying.

"_Piotr is fine_," He said through gritted teeth. He stuttered to one knee, causing Kitty to cry out.

"Piotr!" He winced, holding his side.

"You_ can't_ come without without ya powers, not like that."

"My _sister._.." He breathed, tears squeezing past his eyes. Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"We're going to get them back. All of them." She promised. Kitty looked at her friend.

"Wait, you said '_we're'_. Are you coming?" Rogue's eyes hardened.

"Do you _really_ think I'd sit out on all this happening because I don't wanna be on the team?" Kitty shook her head.

"No, not at all-" She threw herself around Rogue unexpectedly. "I'm just glad that you're coming. Nobody knows what to do!" Scott and Logan's absence was probably just as hard for the younger mutant. There was a giant hole in the institute where they and Jean used to be. She put her gloved hand on her head.

"Nobody knows what to do, Kitty," She said, her eyes wistful. "We just have to do _something_." She turned to Piotr. "Please rest. We'll handle this."

"Have faith." Kitty begged, putting on a brave face. Piotr didn't want Kitty to go back out but he felt safe with Illyana depending on her.

"Give Little One my regards." They kissed passionately for a moment, as if Rogue weren't there. She understood. Tomorrow was the last thing that was promised.

Bobby was waiting around the corner for them when they left the infirmary. He tossed a bright, oddly colored suit towards Rogue. "Here," He began. "The suit I asked Ororo to make you." Rogue's face flushed. The suit was the polar opposite of her current X-Suit. Classy. Tactful. Subtle. Hint of green and her gloves. What Bobby had made was nothing like that. It was bright magenta and honey comb yellow. It was the most retro, 90's thing Rogue had ever seen and when she first saw it she became furious with him.

_"Bobby..." He grinned at her, certain she would be delighted by his 'surprise'._

_"Yeah! She thought I had gotten mixed up, but nope. This is what I came up with." He stared at her and waited for the real reaction, her face was oddly blank. _

_"Is this some sort of prank?" Bobby cocked an eyebrow. _

_"No? Why would I do that-"_

_"Because, why the fuck would I wear that? I don't even know why I came down here I don't want to be an X-Man." She crossed her arms and sent him a world famous glare. She was back to that short-haired goth and he was an immature prankster the X-Girls couldn't stand. He held his hands up defensively. _

_"Whoa, whoa. Alright. You don't have to get mad, I didn't mean anything by it. I just feel like we all needed a change." She watched him suspiciously. "I know I do. Everything's been freakin' terrible since Scott and Logan left." Rogue's shoulders sagged. She wasn't the only person who felt the way she felt. Even if it was way in the outfield Bobby didn't deserve to be chewed out over an X-Suit she didn't have to wear. She huffed, letting the tension and hostility flow out of her body. _

_"Okay," She said finally. "But don't expect me to ever wear that." Her eyes narrowed. "Jus' cause I don't wear the makeup or the clothes anymore don't mean I ain't the same girl." She snapped. He chuckled at the venom in her voice. She was being defensive but she didn't mean it, they both knew that.  
_

_"Sure, Rogue. Whatever you say." He looked back at his handiwork. "Who knows? I think one day you'll look at this and think, 'I need this. We all need this.'" Rogue shook her head, eventually busting into a smile._

_"You've got a great imagination, Bobby Drake."_

She gave him an extremely annoyed look but she realized she really didn't have time to worry about the color of her X-Suit. She ducked into a corridor without them and began to change quickly, making it into the conference room just as the professor began to speak. She caught a lot of eyes and when a few gasps sounded, all eyes.

"Ah," Xavier made a slightly startled Rogue. "Thank you for looking after Kitty and Piotr." He smiled warmly for a second before frowning, continuing his speech. "This is as worse a scenario one could think of. Not only students, but my _teachers_. Your leaders. The ease with which they were able to detain our brethren makes me scared for our future."

He looked at them all seriously. "I understand Piotr cannot access powers as of now," He looked down glumly. "But Kurt, Kitty, Bobby. Could I ask you to return back to retrieve our teammates?" They tried to hide the fear and apprehension on their faces and all nodded.

"I'll go... Lead." Xavier locked eyes with Rogue. She was the oldest student and the only one there now who had begun training to lead missions before Jean's death. Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby were gonna do what they could but they were not ready to lead a troupe of new recruits. They turned to her, glad she was returning after such a long absence.

_'They'd be proud of you...'_ Kurt thought. She turned to some of the newer mutants. "Amara, Ray, Sam," She looked at them seriously. "Do y'all think ya can come? This isn't gonna be the Danger Room, this is gonna be hard." She told them, her face grim. They nodded, their faces determined to step up. Xavier looked at them, proud.

"I came to make a plan but you've beat me to it." He smirked. "I was able to briefly communicate with Emma for a moment and have sent a coordinate to the jet." His face became a frown. "It won't be easy infiltrating. You must stay strong and stand together, X-Men!" All the students nodded. Rogue looked away, lost in thought.

_'I've got someone else to ask...'_ She thought grudgingly, thinking of Joseph. _'We need his powers. And if he can't remember how to use them I can take them!'_ She thought to herself. _'My powers still aren't so reliable in stressful situations.'_ She broke away the meeting to approach Joseph and hope he was deluded enough to join them. He was still outside, he said the metal in the earth was natural and comforting.

She approached him quickly to his surprise.

"Rogue-"

"You swear you don't remember anything. On your _life?_" He looked down at her with amusement.

"Not a thing, Rogue. For all intents and purposes, I'm Joseph." She stared at him hard before grabbing his wrist.

"C'mon," She began. "We need your help, then." He looked at her in confusion but then nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."_ 'That was easier than I thought...'_ She looked at him wearily before dragging him towards the mansion. He hushed her and dragged her down to the ground suddenly, looking around.

"Someone is on campus." He alerted, looking around. Even if he wasn't Magneto he had his _reflexes_. Rogue was shocked at how he'd gotten the element of surprise on her for such a docile guy. She watched him carefully.

"Our alarms would've gone off." She reasoned, not taking her eyes off of him.

"They found a way around them." She started to protest but he covered her mouth. They heard silence and the sound of leaves rustling. She inhaled with surprise as she focused on telepathy. Joseph watched around them.

"They must've followed the team back." They looked at each other as the figures moved like shadows in the dark. "Shit," She thought as she looked around. _'Hey, everyone. That anti-mutant brigade came back here! Joseph and I are on the lawn!'_

_'You and Joseph?'_

_'Totally got it!'_

_'Coming!'_

Joseph huddled protectively over her as his eyes glowed yellow. He reached out and was able to snatch a pile of weapons away from the soldiers.

"We've been compromised! I repeat! We've been discovered!" One of them screamed over the walkie. Rogue placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"I appreciate the chivalry..." She said as she picked up a giant statue of a gargoyle. Joseph watched, finding himself more and more amazed by Rogue as he was around her. "But I got some _other_ powers you haven't seen yet." With a roar she tossed the statue at some soldiers trying to sneak up on them without their weapons. They screamed, tumbling backward in the debris. Joseph yanked a metal fence from the lawn and wrapped it around the soldiers with a groan.

"Guys!" Rogue looked to see Angel descending towards them, his feathered wings spread in the moonlight. She gasped at the sight as they watched him pluck two soldiers and drop them over the fence again.

"Angel! Can you stay here with students while we go rescue some?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"You got it," He answered.

"The Angel, who helped me..." Joseph murmured with wonder. "His wings, they're fixed." He stood there and smiled for a moment, Rogue watching him.

"_You_ took the metal off of them." She said before she thought better for it. "How did you know?" He looked deeply into her gray eyes and she felt her earlobes begin to burn. She dropped her stare when Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty all came sliding over.

"Rogue!" Bobby called, calling her attention to the call at hand.

"Right!" They slid over them and he began icing an enclosure around the remaining soldiers while they screamed. They hopped off near Rogue, eyeing Joseph wearily. "Good job, Drake." He smirked at Rogue. She looked around. "C'mon, before they send more reinforcements. It's been long enough."

* * *

_Unknown Location, __Monday Aug. 12th 11:06 pm_

* * *

Hank and Ororo stood on either side of Emma in the small cell. She sat in the middle, her head dipped beneath her hands at her colossal failure.

"Are you _happy_, Emma?" Ororo's voice began, quiet but firm. Like a storm gaining power. Hank huffed tiredly. He knew where this was going. "You just_ had_ to drag babes along and showboat your teaching experience?" Emma sighed, officially taking the bait out of boredom.

"I took newer recruits on missions all the time at _my_ school-"

"But this isn't your school,_ is it?_" Ororo cut in with venomous smile. "You don't even know what's happening to you own-"

"Please, my friend." Hank interjected finally. "This isn't helpin-"

"No, Hank. Allow her to be passive aggressive, it _is_ her right." Said Emma with an eye roll. She knew it was hopeless with the power suppression collar but she still tried to listen out telepathically from habit. She sighed. "I am worried," She began. "About the kids." Both Ororo and Hank cast a sidelong glance at her.

"So you_ do_ have feelings." Was all Ororo responded. They were all she had been thinking about since they were captured. They hadn't bothered with them. Emma ignored her comment.

"We have a mutant who controls the weather and one of the strongest telepaths left on earth. They haven't bothered with us at all." She chewed her nails nervously. "What are they doing with them..." Ororo shook the morbid thoughts from her brain. Hank heaved another heavy sigh.

"Illyana, Piotr's little sister..." He began, his voice grim. "If they figure out to weaponize_ her_ gifts and talents..." He thought about her vast and hard to describe interdimensional abilities. "A lot of people will die." Emma snorted.

"That's what they want." She said bitterly, wondering what they were supposed to do now. "Maybe you all are used to situations like this but, shouldn't we be more concerned?" Ororo huffed.

"The professor and the kids at the school are making a plan as we speak." She filled in confidently. Emma only chuckled.

"_We_ got caught and we expect the remaining kids and a paraplegic to be able to bust us out?" Ororo smiled again.

"You're underestimating them, Emma-"

"I'm not. Your kids are sweet and average and fine. And not necessarily something I feel comfortable leaving my very _life_ in the hands of."

"Then maybe you are at the wrong school." Emma didn't have time to formulate a response, an alarm started blaring.

'"INTRUSION. INTRUSION." Ororo couldn't help but smirk.

"I told you..."

_xxXXxx_

"Are you sure?" Rogue repeated, looking at Joseph. He nodded.

"An electromagnetic pulse should disable their cameras, the sensors, their locks. Everything." He closed his eyes and focused, his hands held in front of him. Generating electromagnetic fields was different than just manipulating metal but it wasn't something he couldn't do. Groaned, he pushed out and a visible wave of electromagnetic energy was formed. It bombarbed the facility housing their teammates and watched as the lights inside went off.

"Vhoa..." Kurt murmured. "Convenient."

Joseph rubbed his head and smiled tiredly. "We should be good to head in." Rogue nodded, her hand on his back.

"Thanks." She told him, walking ahead.

"Okay. Kitty, Kurt?" They nodded with determination and split the group. Kitty phased half of them in and Kurt ported the rest into the dark facility. Rogue focused on that piece of Logan's psyche in her head and focused, his sharp sense of smell barely leading her. "This way..." She pointed ahead. Joseph started slightly when he saw her claws emerge, made of bone.

"Your hands..." He murmured. Bobby watched her curiously. He always found it interesting when she conjured Logan's powers, she took on his memories. She was a 110 lbs soaking wet, claws on her hands, and hunched ready for a fight like a wolverine. She stopped suddenly when two human sized sentinels appeared.

Kitty yelled out in surprise and Joseph threw his hands forward, disabling their guns. Rogue flew forward and screamed while punching one to pieces. The other was shot with a blast of ice from Bobby then heat from Amara, destroying it. Joseph waved a hand and a door opened, inside were Ororo, Emma, and Hank.

"Every'vone!" Kurt cried in relief. Kitty hurriedly ran in and phased them all through the cage. She threw herself around Hank with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She sighed. Amara and Ray gathered around them.

"Nice to see you_ too,_ Kitty. Might you do something about these collars? We gotta find the others." She nodded and phased her hand through their devices, rendering them useless. Hank politely pulled them off of himself and the women. Emma rubbed her neck profusely. "Thanks."

Kitty smiled tensely. "You guys find Illyana and Rahne!" Rogue called to them. "Logan's gonna help me find Laura!" She had disappeared before anyone could agree to it. Emma closed her eyes and instantly began scanning.

"Illyana is close. We are the only ones in this place besides the people who run it." She reported. "This must just be a pitstop on the way where we were _really_ going." She continued probing and frowned. "I'm having a hard time finding Rahne at all." She said quietly. Everyone went a few shades lighter. Amara grabbed on to Emma desperately.

"B-But you still feel her, right?!" She cried. She tried not to look annoyed.

"Yes." Amara chewed her lip as Bobby placed an arm around her.

"Hey, we'll get to her." He told her reassuringly. She hugged herself nervously. Emma looked over the group.

"Original X-Men, why don't you come with me to get Illyana." She looked at Kitty. "Everyone else head with Hank and Ororo to find Rahne. This place isn't big, regroup and retreat as soon as possible." They looked around the dark, ominous facility. Ororo and Hank nodded and took their kids as Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby split with Emma. Joseph looked around before following Kitty and Kurt, assuming Rogue would eventually regroup with them.

"I don't think there are human soldiers watching this base," She reported, looking around. "Which means there are probably full blown _sentinels_ somewhere in here..." Kitty swallowed. They had expected as much.

xxXXxx

Rogue raced through the dark, relying on her sense of smell and hearing to carry her where her eyes couldn't see. She was one big ball of adrenaline when she channeled Logan. It scared her and she loved it at the same time.

Having absorbed him almost a year ago in a fiasco, she learned that his 'abilities' were overwhelming and almost torture. To hear, smell, feel, sense every shift in the atmosphere would be too much for most people. Not for Logan, though. It was making it easy to zero in on Laura's scent. He had her catalogued in his important smells, along with and her other X women and young recruits.

She stumbled upon a room with a giant window where Laura sat, huddled in a ball. "Laura!" Rogue cried, her throat tightening. The girl opened her eyes to see Rogue, her hands covered in claws like Logan's. She jumped to a crouching position, like she was ready to spring against the walls to get herself out. Rogue seamlessly thought about the first time she allowed Kitty to hug her and phased through the glass door, shocking Laura. "I'm here," She assured the girl. She only exhaled in response.

She grabbed her wrist gently and led her to the door, phasing them both through. Laura's eyes never left Rogue, seemingly searching for the appropriate reaction to her actions. "There." She said, wiping her brow. "You're safe now." She seemed to be eyeing Rogue's loud attire. In front of the young mutant, Rogue suddenly felt embarrassed.

"ESCAPEES! ESCAPEES!"

"MUTANTS!" Rogue shoved the girl instinctively, the world moving in slow motion.

"_Laura_!" She screamed.

* * *

They found Illyana easily after they broke apart. Kitty wasted no time phasing her through the crude restraints. "It's okay! I'm here Little Snowflake, I'm here." Illyana whimpered, still too distraught to form words.

_"K-Katya_..." Emma exhaled a breath she'd didn't know she'd been holding.

"She's speaking. Good." She bent down to the mutant's eye level. "Can you stand?" She nodded shakily as Kitty supported her weight. "Good girl. Let's go, careful..." Kurt took the other side and they helped the girl along, clad in only a hospital gown. _'They did experiment, or at least start to.'_ Emma thought bitterly. _'Damn it...'_

"ESCAPEES! ESCAPEES!"

"MUTANTS!"

Emma held her arm up defensively in front of the kids, staring into the darkness. "Guards." She breathed, ushering them back.

"_Laura!_" The blood drained from Kurt's face as he galloped forward.

"That's Rogue!" He cried, Kitty and Bobby chasing after him. Emma followed rather helplessly around the corner as they stumbled into Rogue and a very bristled Laura. Bullets began flying before anyone could react. Only two before Emma had both soldiers on the ground, incapacitated. One was a was a shot that burrowed into Kurt. He yelped and Kitty hurriedly ripped the needle out of his arm. The damage was done, soon his eyes changed. Then his fur to regular skin.

"Oh my god..." Bobby breathed as Kurt reverted to his human form.

"_Vhat_? Vhat is it?!" Kurt screamed as he looked at himself. "_Scheisse_." He spat. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This just strips them for some hours, you'll be fine."

The other needle hit Rogue in meat of her hip, causing her to hiss in pain. "Anna!" Joseph screamed, hovering over and removing the needle deftly with magnetism. The damage was done, more than half of the solution had managed to be injected inside her. She shook her head and looked at Joseph.

"Thanks..." She murmured as he peered at her. She stumbled slightly and he caught her.

"Are you _alright_?" She shook her head.

"Ah think so," She took a step but it felt like her feet weighed a hundred pounds. "I think I was shot with a tranquilizer," She explained. "But my invulnerability is fighting it off. _Sort of._" She groaned, her head foggy. "I'll manage." Joseph slipped a hand around her back.

"That we will." He smiled at her. Laura growled.

"It's heroin." Eyes fell on the young mutant. "A hot shot. I smell it." Rogue looked at her hip where it was shot.

"_Great_." '_That must've been enough dope to kill an elephant. Even with Logan's healing factor and my powers, I'm sluggish.' _

Emma nodded, noticing Laura anchored at Rogue's side. "Let me see how the others are doing."

_'Ororo, Hank. How's Rahne?'_

_'We've found her...'_ Hank's head voice sounded solemn. _'She's doing very badly. She can't even shift out of her dog form.'_

Emma gasped. _'Okay. Get her and get to the jet. We'll meet you there.'_ She blinked and faced the expectant faces of the young mutants.

"How are they doing?" Amara asked anxiously. Emma tried to smile.

"They've found her, they want to get her back to the jet." She began moving before she thought about what that meant. "Let's g-"

"SENTINEL PROTOCOL ACTIVATED SENTINEL PROTOCOL ACTIVATED." The electronic voice sounded over the speakers. Rogue unhooked herself from Joseph and stood in front of her now powerless brother. They watched the walls around them descend suddenly, leaving them in a very wide open space. The alarm continued blaring as the massive robots began stomping into view.

"Charming," Emma snarled, looking wearily at them. "Hope you prove you're of some use." She said more towards Joseph. He only smiled, his eyes soon turning yellow. He focused on the robots (ones still foolishly made of metal) and halted them, disabling their guns and lasers. He grunted under the strain of holding the mammoths back. Reluctantly, Rogue began to focus on his memories, memories _he_ didn't even remember.

Her eyes began to glow as well and she joined him in trying to hold them off._ 'She's amazing...'_ He thought as she held her hands out and supported without being asked. With their combined efforts they dismantled one, pulling it apart into a torso and scattered robotic limbs landing all around them. Both Joseph and Rogue shrank forward in exhaustion. "Good job," Said Emma tensely.

The remaining sentinel continued it's assault toward them. "Um," Kitty began.

"You guys," Bobby said, looking at the two. Rogue was trying but her nose was already bleeding, a human looking Kurt bracing her shoulders. Joseph focused but his eyes weren't yellow.

"I-" He shook his head, exhausted from the magnetic pulses earlier.

"TARGETS SIGHTED."

"Is _anyone_ capable of fending this thing off or are we to be locked up again?" Emma snapped crossly, wishing very bad in this moment that she was a _telekinetic_, because she would be a damn good one.

"Jus' hold on," Rogue grunted, tears forming in her eyes as she tried again to capture Magneto's power. _'What's wrong with me...'_ Her mind was lost in a fog. She remembered the shot. _'Damn it.' _She stuttered to one knee, her body feeling tired. The sentinel shook the the whole building stomping toward the huddled group of mutants. Bobby iced out immediately but his ice wasn't holding it off.

"The shot,_ idiot_!" He scolded her worriedly, shooting a wall of ice in front of them. He shot a stream of ice at the sentinel but it kept advancing. Magma joined in but the machine was relentless.

It pointed it's many guns and lasers at them, causing the group to shrink back.

"If anyone had an idea?" Emma suggested wryly when Kitty ran forward, her face determined. "_Katherine!_" She snapped at the girl, standing in front of them all.

"Kitty, what the _heck!_?" Kurt screamed.

"I've kind of been working on something!" She began, her face focused.

"And _now_ seems like the time to try it out?" Emma rebutted, growing more anxious by the second.

"Give her a chance," Rogue drawled tiredly, still trying to conjure any magnetism she could despite the failed efforts._ 'I'm too fuckin' high to do anything...'_ She thought, even breathing was kind of difficult. Kitty closed her eyes and held her hands up. The sentinel fired a barrage of rockets and bullets at them. Everyone watched as they hit an invisible wall and fell. Sweat dripped down her brow but somehow, Kitty had moved the particles in the air and_ erected_ a barrier. Everyone stared at the tiny mutant in awe.

"Since _vhen_ can you do that?!" Kurt cried in surprise. Kitty smirked, smiling in spite of herself.

"I figured it out in the Danger Room." She explained, her teeth clenched in focus. She could make barriers but they depleted her of all her energy. Without warning she collapsed on the ground, causing Emma to scream. She dropped beside the teenager, a frown on her face. She placed a hand on her shoulder and watched the sentinel anxiously.

Bobby came forward and shot a another stream of ice at the robot. Rogue flew forward and with great strain, lifted the sentinel into the air. With a yell she tossed it underneath her.

"Good riddance!" She huffed, her ponytail splaying behind her. Laura leapt into the air with a feral roar, slicing clean through the sentinel with her indestructible claws, electricity crackling everywhere. Emma exhaled with relief when Kitty twitched and began to stir.

"There you are!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, wiping the sweat from his head. She jumped a little in surprise when she realized Emma was kneeling by her side.

"You," She began.

"Yes," She answered with a smile. _'Two people would murder me if I let something happen to you.'_ She thought, looking around. She helped her to a standing position. "Can you help phase us one last time?" She nodded shakily, rubbing her head. Emma did a quick head count and ushered everyone along before they were discovered again. It was going to be tight squeeze into the jet but she was just grateful they were all making it back.

"Hurry," She emphasized. "Ororo says Rahne needs to be back at the institute." Everyone's faces fell. They limped their way grimly back to the X-Jet, still shell shocked. Rahne was in her dog form, unconscious as Hank grimly worked on her and tried to assess what was wrong. They filled in seats where there was room and new recruits lined the floor as everyone sat in silence. Emma and Ororo piloted wearily, trying to forget that they had been imprisoned. Rogue sat in the corner, exhausted. Laura was standing stiffly beside her.

Everyone was silent and subdued, thinking about what had happened and how it affected them personally. How many more times was this going to happen? Were Scott and Logan ever coming back? Everyone wondered.

Rogue's head lolled on to Kurt's shoulder and he leaned on his adopted sibling's. Laura began to growl, causing him to frown.

"Hey, vhats vrong?" He asked suddenly, Rogue not bothering to rouse.

"It's _okay_, Laura." Kitty said tiredly, Illyana's arm hooked in hers. "We're safe now." She comforted but Laura shook her head.

"_No,_" She grunted. "Something's wrong." She looked around uncomfortably. "I smell it." She stared at Rogue. Kitty unhooked herself from Illyana's side despite her whispers. She looked normal, albeit sleep. Kitty couldn't see what Laura meant until she noticed that the smallest sliver of her skin had been touching Kurt. For most of the ride. Kitty yelped and shoved him farther from her, on the verge of freaking out.

"K-Kurt? Haven't you realized you've been touching?"

"Vhat? No? I didn't feel anything?!" He tried to rouse her suddenly, blanching when she didn't respond. _"Rogue_?"

"Dr. Mccoy?!" He had standing vigil over Rahne in the jet, deeply concerned for her and the other kids. He had an ear cocked to the hubbub beside him.

"Ororo, if you could..." She got up as if in a daze from beside Emma and moved beside the child mutant. He placed rubber gloves on and approached Rogue as if on auto pilot. "What did you say she was shot with, earlier? Different than Kurt?" He mumbled, opening her eye lids to investigate._ 'Not dilating.'_ He noted with a frown.

"Heroin." Kitty repeated, a scared look on her face.

"Good heavens, it must've been enough heroin to knock out a horse!" He remarked in frustration, kicking himself for letting them see his concern.

"Is she alr-" Kurt began, his eyes wide.

"Yes." He cut in before he could cause a panic in the jet, lifting her with ease in one arm. "Just going to check her vitals as they shot her with something in the compound too." He explained, his face impassive.

_'Hank,'_ Emma began suspiciously in his mind.

_'Emma.'_

_'Is everything alright?'_

_'Rogue is ODing.'_ Emma felt her stomach drop out of the jet. _'They must have made some sort of super heroin and used it to cull and control 'volatile' mutants.'_

_'Is there anything on the plane for-'_

_'Yes. Narcan. Whether or not its enough is-'_

_'Hank._' Her head voice choked out.

_'Focus on getting us back to the institute, Emma.'_ He moved quickly and worked on the floor of the X-Jet as if that was normal. He ignored the eyes slowly accumulating on him and worked efficiently. He leaned in and listened to her chest. _'Not breathing.'_ He thought, wondering how he was remaining so calm. He stabbed the pen of adrenaline in her shoulder suddenly, causing most of the girls to whimper.

"D-Do you need any help, dr. McCoy?" Bobby asked, his voice shaky.

"I'll let you know know, Bobby." Hank answered distantly, staring at Rogue. _'C'mon...'_

He stuck the nasal medicine in her nose and muttered a prayer.

"_Dr. McCoy_?" Kitty asked, her voice rising in octave.

"Hank-"

"Not now, guys," Said Ororo quietly, her hand resting solemnly on Rahne. "We are almost home." Kitty chewed her lip and Illyana hooked her arm back in hers, leaning her head on the small girl.

Hank sighed with relief and wiped his brow, a bit in awe that a semi-normal dose of Narcan seemed to work. '_We have a tall order for the infirmary when I get back._' He thought grimly as the jet thankfully started to land.

Emma was trembling. That had been nothing but a series of close calls. It would be on their minds for every mission going forward. Hank hesitantly let Joseph carry Rogue to a few strange looks and he grabbed Rahne with a sigh. Kitty ushered Illyana off the landed Jet and Laura followed Joseph wearily, her eyes on the magnet mutant the whole time. Emma watched wearily as they all filed out.

"What the fuck do we do _now?_" She asked, her voice trembling. Ororo just sighed.

"What we can."

* * *

Rogue twitched and came to in the infirmary bed with a migraine. Turns out, OD'ing sucked. Rogue didn't know that, she had sat down in the X-Jet and that's all she remembered. She looked down and saw she was still wearing her ridiculous, loud X-Suit. She tried to sit up and hissed in pain. That caught Hank's attention and he turned to her, his eyes wide with worry.

"Rogue-"

"Hank," She croaked, trying to sit up. He ushered her back but she looked around worriedly.

"Is everyo-"

"_Please_, rest." She sat back slightly and studied his face for answers. Her eyes focused beyond him and she could Kitty and Piotr. Sobbing. Fear plunged Rogue's heart into an icy lake. She looked back at Hank who avoided her gaze.

"Hank-"

Emma appeared in the doorway, her face as white as her ensemble. Time stopped for a moment. She leaned against the door frame and just sighed, helplessly. Hank seemed to know what the look on her face meant but Rogue didn't. She took a deep breath, and then another.

"_Rahne's gone_." She shuddered, causing Rogue to rip the sheet off of her with a cry.

"_What,_"

"Please, god. No." Emma inhaled.

"And whatever she has, Illyana's got."


	4. Loss

_Xavier's Institute Infirmary, __Monday Aug. 12th 11:21 pm_

* * *

Rahne was gone. The institute had barely survived the loss of Jean, what were the new recruits going to do when they heard? How had the doctors and scientists done so much damage in such a relatively short time? Rogue's mind burned with rage, pain, and questions from the horror of losing a teammate. _'No,'_ She thought in anguish._ 'Not again!'_ Hank and Emma looked around as the lights began to flicker and everything began to tremor, slightly.

"Rogue!" Emma snapped frantically. Her gaze pinched. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to deal with the news of Rahne dying dozens of times over in her head. "_Enough_!" She threw her hand out and Rogue let out a strangled cry. The energy relaxed and her powers seemed in control. Hank sent her a bewildered and angry look.

"_Emma_,"

"We don't have_ time_ for her power-fueled tantrum." She said, a tear slipping out of her own eye. She wiped it quickly. "We need to coat this place in adamantium in case the same thing happens to Piotr's sister-"

"What's wrong with them?" She asked, her face falling all over again. "With_ Illyana_." She corrected, her fists clenched. Hank looked at the ground.

"We don't know. They seem to have infected them with something..." He started.

"It's a disease that rapidly destroy's the X-Gene of the subjects. The damage was probably irreversible in Rahne by the time we were rescued." She admitted blankly. Rogue shook her head in disbelief. _'This doesn't make any sense...'_ She thought.

"Okay," She breathed, looking over in Piotr and Kitty's direction. "Hank, you_ have_ to do something." He sighed again.

"There isn't much I-"

"Mr. Sinister engineered my powers and gave people the effects." She gestured at herself. "Can you do that with Logan's healing factor?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Maybe, but he's all the way in-"

"Mine, Hank. _My_ healing factor." He frowned at her.

"Rogue, no." He answered quickly.

"But-"

"I would have to infect_ you_ with whatever she has and hope that it could fight it off. Then cultivate the genetic sequence of your healing factor healing and_ hope_ I can spin an antidote out." He explained, his brow furrowed.

"Okay." She said, standing up. "Let's try i-"

"Do you X-Men_ ever_ do anything that doesn't involve one of you dying?" Emma snapped angrily. "What Hank is saying is that it's a _death wish,_ and we'd rather keep the death count as low as possible." She crossed her arms haughtily but Rogue ignored her.

"Hank, you have to try." She chased his stare and knew he knew she was right.

"I cannot willingly infect you, Anna." Rogue frowned at the sudden usage of her name. _'Never pulled that before, McCoy.'_ He looked at her as if to say _'two people would have me murdered'_ as well as his own objections. Rogue looked over to Kitty and Piotr, hopelessly collapsed against each other in despair.

"We have to." Her lip trembled. "She's just a kid." Both Emma and Hank's stares dropped. "And if_ this_ kid could rescue you, she can make this decision!" Emma blew on her hair in exasperation.

"She kind of has a point, Ms. Frost."

"Why are you so eager to let the child kill herself?" Emma responded back with a defeated smile.

"Listen, Hank. You're not a government lab. If _anyone_ can save Illyana's life without killing me, it's you." He sighed tiredly.

"We can try," He eyed her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She answered before he finished talking. Despite Emma's scowl Rogue slipped off the infirmary bed and followed after him.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters 219 West 47th Street New York, Tuesday Aug. 13th 2:03 am_

* * *

The one-eyed man smiled at Logan, but there was no joy.

"They're calling it the Legacy virus." Logan flinched. He could tell from his inflection it wasn't good.

"Do I even wanna know, Slim?" His friend with the eye-patch chuckled. They stared at the vial in the glass case together in silence.

"Still at the school of little mutie kids?" Logan's face grew serious.

"Yup." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it and handed the box and lighter to Logan.

"Don't ask us where it came from, we don't know yet. But this virus targets mutants. Not people with special powers, necessarily, but _X-Genes._" Logan's face paled. Everyone (himself included) was at risk to a virus like this. "It embeds a mutant in theirs and injects junk DNA code2, causing the subject to deteriorate upon usage of their powers."

Logan's claws shot out in a frustrated snarl. How could he possible protect a school full of vulnerable children from that. Nick Fury's face seemed to say "Your guess is as good as mine." He ran a clawed hand through his hand and huffed. "Jesus christ."

"Right. It's only a matter of time before-"

"This crap is in the hands of every Tom, Dick, and Harry?" Logan shook his head. "But-"

"This isn't why you're here, is it?" They locked eyes again.

"No," Said Logan nervously, realizing it had been far too long since the professor had contacted him. He needed to know about this, and now. Why hadn't he reached out to the mutant? He didn't know if he should continue trying to find information or return home...

_'You will know when if I don't reach for you.'_ Xavier had said, probably with a smile. Logan sighed, staring past Nick.

_'Hang in there you guys.'_ He thought worriedly.

* * *

Rogue took a deep breath and tried not to look worried as Hank approached her. "Rogue," He started. Kitty banged on the window to the infirmary, Emma standing haughtily beside her.

"ROGUE," She was mouthing but they couldn't hear her inside with the door locked.

"Are you_ sure_?" His eyes were grave. He looked like he was about to do something he didn't want to do. Rogue nodded.

"I'm sure." She looked at the wires connected to her. "Logan's healin' factor is gonna heal me and you're gonna be able to extract a cure from it." He nodded, his face tight with concentration.

"Supposedly." He looked at the bare flesh exposed on her shoulder grimly and placed a needle to it. "Rogue, is there an-"

"Jus' go for it." Kitty and Emma watched in horror and Hank injected Rogue with whatever virus had killed Rahne.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed. Emma was tapping her nails on her arm impatiently. She sure had inherited a train wreck from Scott.

"I don't like it either, Katherine." She said quietly. "But it's the only shot we get to save Illyana. And if this doesn't work..." Her voice trailed off. Kitty covered her mouth in horror._ 'What an impossible situation.'_ She thought bitterly. Piotr had been beside himself since they returned and he hadn't even seen Illyana yet. In fact, nobody had seen her _or_ Rahne.

He was terrified that his sister was dying, how awful that must've felt._ 'No wonder Rogue is doing this, no matter how dangerous it is.'_

Rogue winced as the needle entered her skin. Hank sighed again and placed the needle on the counter. "Now, I'll just watch." He announced, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I don't know what the symptoms are besides rapid deterioration." His mouth became dry. "Hopefully, your healing factor doesn't let many symptoms mani-"

Rogue hollered suddenly in pain, squirming to reach her shoulder. Hank watched her closely. "I-I dunno... I feel somethin', Hank." He nodded, grabbing an empty needle and watching her closely.

"I'm here." He said, turning the strange machine beside her on. He rotated her arm and began searching for a blue-green vein. Tears and sweat dripped down her face but she could feel Logan's healing factor kicking into overdrive to protect her._ 'This might just work...'_ She thought, gritting her teeth in vain.

"I'm going to take a sample of your blood now." Hank told her. "Just keep hanging in there!"

Rogue exhaled loudly as the blood began to fill the needle. She began to feel light-headed but she steeled herself to give the sample, hoping she didn't end up contracting the deadly virus. "Almost done." Hank cheered as the vial filled. He hurriedly placed a black band around Rogue's neck and pulled the blood sample away. He turned it on and allowed it to amplify Rogue's mutant abilities. "It'll give you a better shot at healing the virus away." Rogue nodded silently, feeling herself trying to mend on a genetic level.

He left the room with a grim face and closed the door.

"Well?!" Kitty cried. He sighed at her.

"I'm off to try and make Illyana some medication." He tossed a look back at Rogue. "Time will tell if Logan's healing factor will be able to work..." His voice trailed off ominously as he moved around the women to his lab. Kitty batted at her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to be brave when she went back to face Piotr.

_'What a mess this is.'_ Emma thought.

* * *

Joseph wandered back to the infirmary in a daze eventually. He saw the tiny one they called 'Kitty' draped over the hulking Russian, asleep. He was too anxious to sleep as the bags under his eyes told. He sat in a fog with his arms around Kitty and waited for word. About Illyana. Or about Rogue.

"Piotr," He tried gently, hoping he might return a smile. He frowned when he didn't, struggling to steady his voice.

"Joseph," He began. "Thank you for going along to rescue Illyana and others." He told him, attempting to smile. Joseph looked into the infirmary room, perturbed.

"You don't need to thank me. What's happened to Rogue?" Piotr sighed.

"She infected herself with the disease the labs gave Rahne and Illyana. She has a factor that can heal and hopefully Hank will be able to cure Illyana and Rahne with it." Joseph walked close to the window and watched in awe.

"What a leader." He commented, more to himself than anyone.

"She _should_ be. She made Hank use her as the guinea pig to try to save Illyana. He wasn't keen to..." His face fell and he looked into his hands. "I was powerless to help my own _sister_..." Joseph approached her and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You would do anything to help your sister." He told him firmly. "Anybody could see that. That's why Rogue helped you." Piotr gave a small smile.

"She is very precious to Katya, like Illyana is to me. She must hurt to see me smile again." Joseph smiled at him sadly.

"It's usually like that, isn't it? She will be alright. And so will your sister." They both silently said a prayer.

* * *

_Xavier's Institute, __Tuesday Aug. 13th 11:10 am_

* * *

Remy didn't really know how he'd ended up in this situation. Even in his despair at being banished by Rogue and Scott he hated Sinister. He would never align himself with the living experiment. He despised him. Mystique had told him that his obsession with the X-Men and her would leave Rogue in peril. Even if she hated him. '_What better way to help her den from de inside.'_ He'd thought that day in the rain, when Sinister had approached him for the last time.

He would overcome him and kill him from the inside when he was never expecting it. The plan was full proof. So he didn't understand why he kind of_ liked_ being Death. That's what he found when Sinister offered him the potion._ 'It'll take all your feelings away, my boy.'_ He had said. Remy was doing this to save Rogue. Not to get rid of his gut wrenching feelings about her. His pain. His heartbreak. _His regret._ Or was he? He could.

His eyes flickered around the dark, dungeon like room. Should he? He couldn't refuse, Sinister would never buy it. But did he_ want_ to remove his feelings? His care? His worry? His love? For the girl who hated him now. _Why not?_ "Okay," He'd said, accepting the elixir hesitantly. The potion did just that. Erased all his feelings. His warmness. His humanity.

He still hated Sinister. But now he hated _Rogue_ too. He snuck deftly around the institute grounds, his multiple abilities making it easy to sneak past the defense systems. He phased through the wall with ease into the kitchen, grabbing an apple on his way and taking a bite. The boy who could split into copies, Multiple, walked into the kitchen rubbing an eye. Remy grinned darkly.

"_Bonjour._" He froze, staring at his new appearance in fear. Remy waved his hand and he dropped into a sleep on the floor. He chuckled to himself and moved quickly through the halls.

_'Professor.'_

_'Ah, good morning Emm-'_

_'Remy is is leaving a snail trail through the institute as we speak.'_

_'He's here-'_

_'Yes.'_ Emma stood in her office with a frown, smoothing her white and gold Versace slacks out in her full length mirror.

_ 'Just head to the infirmary now, I'll alert everyone.' _He frowned, closing his eyes and focusing his telepathy on a broader audience.

_'There is an intruder in the institute. All capable and experienced mutants head to the west wing of the infirmary.'_

_'On it, Charles."_ Ororo said, tensely, hovering as her conservative skirt and sweater billowed.

_'Piotr is already here.'_ He announced. Xavier could imagine him armoring up in the waiting lobby.

_'I will lend a hand.'_ Xavier was shocked when Joseph responded back. He had never been able to permeate Magneto's mental shields. But Joseph was an open book. His openness and generable agreeability never failed to surprise him.

_'Thank you very much, Joseph.'_

He made his way hurriedly into the institute from the courtyard and hurried towards the infirmary. Kitty was already in Rogue's room and Piotr was one over, speaking quietly with Hank.

"You mean," He stuttered, looking tearfully at his little sister. Hank smiled, blinking back tears of his own.

"It worked. That virus, whatever it is... It's completely out of her system." Piotr blinked in relief and crushed the small girl to him.

_"Slava bogu_," He exhaled, kissing her blonde hair. Hank smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He broke the embrace and turned worriedly to Hank. "And, Rogue. She-"

"Her healing factor seems to have successfully fought off the virus." His face became more serious. "But the process of extracting the antidote removed her get out of jail free card. Her ability to heal at all is gone." Piotr looked at the ground.

"I am glad she is safe. And sorry she lost such a thing." Hank shook his head.

"She isn't."

Kitty sat at Rogue's bedside in the room over, babbling excitedly. "I sent Kurt to get us French toast since you're awake." She explained with a grin. Rogue rubbed her head.

"Sounds perfect. Is-"

"She's perfectly fine." Kitty's face formed into one of concern but she smiled. "Thanks to you..." Rogue frowned. _'But Rahne isn't... Why couldn't I save her? Why?'_

"Don't mention it." Kitty pushed her playfully.

"You were pretty _bad ass_ as commander in chief last night. Rogue scowled.

"Please, Kitty-"

"No, really. You did a good job." Rogue looked embarrassed suddenly, her face glowing red. "I-" They both jumped as Piotr appeared, his skin already iron. Kitty gave him a weird look. "Is everything alright, P?" She asked. Not much longer after that Joseph appeared looking flustered. Rogue frowned.

"Guys, I-"

"You are in danger, Anna." All eyes were on Joseph and Rogue, suddenly.

"I-I what?" No sooner had Rogue questioned him did Remy slide through the ceiling with Kitty's powers, causing both girls to scream.

"Dere you are,_ chére_." He grinned, his staff extended. "Good t'see ya." Piotr wasted no time blasting Remy through the window of the infirmary with a tackle.

"You are not welcome _here,_ LeBeau." He said in a warning tone, his skin glinting in the light. Remy wiped his face and stood up slowly, eyeing the Russian mutant.

"Nice t'see ya_ too_, Rasputin." He growled, spitting a little blood. Without much effort Piotr was slamming into the wall of a lobby. _'What powers are these?!'_ He thought, realizing there was a lot about Remy none of them knew.

"PIOTR!" Kitty screamed, erupted from Rogue's side. She began to get out of her bed but Hank sent her a warning look.

"You must let us handle it, Rogue."

"But-"

Kitty ran towards Remy with her fist raised but he smacked her aside with relative ease.

"Not interested in you, _petit._" He sneered, sprinting back towards the infirmary. Hank intercepted him, grunting with the effort of holding him back.

"You are no longer welcome here, Remy." He told him eloquently. He feigned sadness.

"Ya break _m'heart_, Hank." He flung Hank aside and clambered toward Rogue's room where she was already standing.

"_Remy._" She snarled. He sneered at her.

"_Mon amour_," He purred to her, leaping. She screamed and punched him back into the waiting area, IVs dangling off of her arms.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled.

"No," She seethed, flying forward. "This ends _now_!" She cried, preparing to punch the unconscious Remy into pulp. Joseph noticed a second in time that he was actually awake.

"Anna!" He shouted. Remy twitched and jerked his staff upwards towards Rogue's chest. Joseph slammed into Rogue and replaced her in harm's way, taking Remy's staff to the stomach. Kitty and Rogue screamed as Ororo and Emma arrived, flustered.

"_Joseph_!" Ororo shouted, floating near his side.

"NO. Why?!" Rogue screamed. "I'm invulnerable you... _You_..." She looked at him in disbelief and he smiled at her.

"I had to protect _you_." Tears leaked down her face as she faced the strange mutant. "You are precious."

"_Joseph.._."

"Everywhere you go," Emma began. "Begins to _stink,_ Gambit." She crushed a fist and Gambit crashed to the ground before he could attack her.

"_Merde._"

"Isn't this getting old?" Emma sneered at him.

Rogue grabbed Remy on by the collar of his coat and hoisted him up, trembling. "_Remy, I-_" He disappeared in a cloud of sulfur, leaving the X-Men alone. Beast grabbed Joseph quickly and ushered him back in to the med lab area. Rogue started to stalk towards the doorway but Emma held her back.

"And where are you going?"

"After Remy? Are we just gonn-'

"Back in the infirmary." Rogue started to protest but the look in the telepath's eye stopped her. With a huff she turned around and got back in the infirmary bed, her mind spinning. _'Why... Why me...'_

* * *

_Xavier's Institute, __Tuesday Aug. 13th 6:57 pm_

* * *

The entire institute was called to assemble in the backyard after everyone arrived after school. Whispers told that Rogue and Illyana were okay but nobody had heard about Rahne. Bobby and the rest of who were considered 'new recruits' were beside themselves. Rahne had never been injured on a mission like this. The mood of the school was glum, and this assembly wasn't helping.

Xavier sat grimly amongst his teachers, Ororo, Hank, Emma, and even Angel. The sun had just begun to set as the kids stood on the lawn and waited for the news. Even Rogue and Illyana. A silence fell over the group and they were waiting to hear what their mentors had to say.

"Students..." Xavier began, trying to keep from sounding sad. "First, let me say nothing makes me prouder than watching you all band together in times of need. It is fundamentally what being an X-Man is about and you embodied that." He sighed, looking into their expectant faces. "And despite that effort, banding together... Things don't always reflect..." He shuddered.

Ororo placed a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all this but Rahne..."

"She didn't make it." Emma finished, fine with being the bad guy when Xavier couldn't. Silence pervaded the moment as everyone struggled to understand just what they meant. Rogue's hands were clutched into fists and tears were streaming down her face. _'It's not fair...'_ She thought, she hadn't even graduated high school. She'd never done a a bad thing to anybody.

Soon a few whimpers were heard.

"_No_," Jubilee began, her breath hitching violently. "You're wrong!"

"_What_?" Someone else. Xavier hung his head in shame. He was supposed to lead them. Protect them. Rahne had disappeared and died soon after. Kitty and Piotr looked at each other and around them, Illyana at their side._ 'Why her and not...'_ Soon the chorus of moans grew loader and the grief was palpable.

"-What? B-But..." Sam began.

"No. How, _this can't_..." Roberto's gaze dropped the ground. "_Rahne... No. You said you'd be right back..._" He dropped to his knees, Amara, Jubilee, and Sam falling with him. "Please, somebody tell me this isn't true. I didn't say bye back..." He covered his face in his hands, thinking about the girl he'd liked for years.

"This isn't right..." Kurt began, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. She turned to him with a sob and threw herself around him desperately. Xavier waited a moment, as long as he could.

"But from these fires of grief... We will forge a new dawn. _For Rahne._ For anyone else who falls along the way! It is what we _have_ to do." He thought of the chilling visions he got in Apocalypse and shivered. _'How I wish you were here, Jean.'_ Rahne wouldn't be the last lost. A few sad heads nodded, most of the students were bawling, their true ages easy to see.

"This won't be he first time we all lose someone." Emma continued to a few glares. "But we_ can_ be stronger from it. Better. Rahne would like that, wouldn't she?" A few more nods in agreement. "So mourn her but don't lose focus. Don't forget her, she can be the motivation you need to get through anything." Most sad eyes were cast at the grass below.

Rogue looked around, remembering when the psyches in her head came together to send Jean off. She thought of Joseph, who she had so violently distrusted, laid in the hospital from protecting her. She stepped forward and nobody questioned it, tears already on her face. She looked around at the dozens of scared, sad faces and it wasn't the first time.

"Rahne was a private person." She said, her lip trembling. Both Kitty and Illyana leaned on Piotr, his strong arms keeping them up. "So much so I remember when I explained my powers to her and how they work, that I would take her memories as well as energies and powers... She told me (as far as Danger Room, non-threatening) exercises go, she didn't want me to absorb her. A lot of people thought that would offend me..." Her eyes locked with Kurt's for a second.

"But it didn't. In fact, I respected that so much. I want honesty, I _need_ honesty with powers like mine... And if you have doubts I always hear them anyways." Silence. Rogue cleared her throat. "So I was glad she told me that now. It makes me sad though, because now I don't have her memories... That version of her to hold on to. I'm selfish, I really am." She chuckled sadly and a few people joined her.

"But nobody knows those nights I sat alone, so isolated. The one thing I could touch is a dog. An animal. So many times she stayed with me and kept me company and contact cause she knew on an instinctual level how lonely I was. That's the kind of person Rahne was. Anyone who called her a friend," She looked around and smiled. "Called themselves lucky." People nodded.

"_Amen_." Said Hank with teary eyes, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "She would've loved that."

_'What are we going to do, Charles?'_ Emma sent telepathically over everyone's heads. _'We have to give her parent's a box with a dog. We can't change her back. How,'_

_'Let me handle that, Emma.'_ He responded tiredly. She sighed in her own head. The crowd of mutants slowly dispersed until the original New Mutants were left, standing in the yard. Rogue passed and placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, squeezing with reassurance. He nodded solemnly.

"We will be." He answered, trying not to sniffle. "We just want to have a moment a think about her..." Rogue nodded, biting her lip.

"Or course-"

"Thanks for saying a word about her, it kicked ass. She would've loved it. It was very Scottish." They both laughed quietly, tears glittering on both their faces.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Bobby." He looked at her in surprise.

"What? No. Don't say that. You did _everything_ you could, and you saved Illyana. That's the bravest thing I've ever seen." He placed a hand on her back. "Don't think of it as something you didn't do. She wouldn't want you to, I would know." Rogue looked to the ground, her eyes watering all over again.

"This is terrible, Bobby..." She said, stifling a sob. "What are we gonna do..." He tucked some of her hair behind her hair.

"What you've always told me." He leaned his forehead on a part of her face covered in hair. "What we have to." She smiled at him and made her way towards the institute. She watched Kitty walk Piotr's blonde haired sister upstairs. She nearly jumped when Piotr approached her sheepishly, a sheet of something in his hands.

"Piotr-" She began tiredly.

"Rogue, forgive me." He handed the paper towards her. "It is not much but is very least Piotr can do. Thank you, Rogue. You saved my sister's life. At the potential risk of your own, I hear." Rogue smiled uncomfortably. "The Rasputin's are forever in your debt." Rogue looked down at what he handed her. It was an incredibly detailed, charcoal sketch of Rogue reading on sketchbook paper. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she examined the skillfully drawn portrait.

"Piotr..."

"I hope it is alright that I-"

"It's absolutely stunning." She looked up and smiled at the Russian mutant, so glad her roommate had managed to find her way to someone gentle amidst all the chaos. _'Someone should.'_ She thought bitterly. She shook the thought from her mind and looked at Piotr wearily. He placed an awkward, massive hand on Rogue's shoulder before disappearing into the institute. The portrait tucked safely into her jacket, she headed inside to the infirmary to check on Joseph.

She took a second to muse on how funny it was the Magneto of all people had saved her life. She didn't even think of their duel in New York city anymore. He had signed up to help them without a second thought and he had jumped in front of Remy's staff to spare her. She caught an involuntary chill when she thought about her former lover. Remy's cold, red eyes and white hair. '_Why does he hate me so much...'_ She wondered to herself as she approached the infirmary.

Hank was humming to himself and already in the magnet mutant's room. "Ah, Rogue." He said warmly. "He's sleep but he's stable, just resting." Rogue's body sagged with relief.

"Good. Ah guess I'll just stay with him a while..." Hank nodded, smiling but not saying anything else as he exited the room. Rogue stared into Joseph's familiar yet unfamiliar face.

_'Why did you save me from Remy?'_ She wondered to herself, her head propped up on her hand._ 'You have no memories of me... And the ones you did were not good.'_ She had on a cropped, denim jacket that had a big 'X' stitched on the chest. A short black shirt and baggy cargo pants Logan had gotten her a Christmas or two ago.

"I thought you didn't like me, Anna." Rogue sat back in disbelief.

"Yo-"

He chuckled and then coughed, causing Rogue to stand in a flustered panic. "Take it easy, ya yahoo!" She fussed, trying to fix his pillow at a more comfortable angle. He smiled at her, clearly amused.

"I'm okay," He tried to shift into a comfortable position and frowned. "That hurt, though. Who was that guy, anyways?" Rogue's face went blank.

"Him. He _used_ to be a part of the team. For a hot second." Rogue was scowling now. "He sold out and sold his soul to the bad guys. Got some _point_ to prove that he's committed to by killin' me, I guess." Joseph frowned now.

"He came for your life. You got a lot of people counting on you." Rogue avoided his stare, embarrassed suddenly. _'Why is he looking at me this way?'_ She wondered, in total disbelief she was electing to spend her time with _Magneto_ of all people. Memories or not. He smiled at her as he always did.

"Don't let Remy scare you, that's exactly what he wants." He settled back in the bed, seemingly satisfied with that as an answer.

"You're very brave," He observed. "You're not afraid of anything, are you?" Rogue scoffed.

"And you're a flatterer." She crossed her arms before she answered. "I'm scared of plenty of things." She mumbled, fiddling with her hands. "Bein' scared doesn't mean you don't do anything." Joseph nodded in agreement.

"This is very true. You're very wise for you're age." Rogue sneered at him.

"You don't even_ know_ my age." He bowed his head as if conceding defeat.

"When I look in the mirror I can't tell what_ my_ age either, to be honest." Rogue looked at him for a moment before busting into laughter. She stared at him reluctantly.

"Joseph... You're kind of alright." The smile slowly faded off her face. "There's a lot of things that would make more sense if you could remember, unfortunately." Joseph stifled a wince as he looked at Rogue.

"Will you tell me about them sometime, Anna?" She stared hesitantly into his shockingly blue eyes.

"Y'know... I never said you_ could_ call me Anna." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, Ro-"

"It's fine."

* * *

A/N: _Slava bogu: Thank God_

_Merde: Shit_


	5. Stuff Of Leaders

_Xavier's Institute Charles' Xavier's Office, Tuesday__ Aug. 13th 10:12 am_

* * *

Rogue smoothed out her uncomfortable black dress and smiled wearily at professor Xavier. Rahne's service had just concluded. It was a somber but classy affair. Something the late mutant would've liked, she guessed.

"Rogue," She winced involuntarily. "I don't even know where to begin. I am so grateful..." He looked at her, dark eyes shining with emotion. "You saved Emma, Hank, Ororo's... Laura's, Illyana's..." The pause was pregnant. The lycanthropic mutant was clearly on his mind. Everyone's mind. He was gonna have to tell Scott _and_ Logan when they returned. He was not looking forward to it. "Rogue, you lead the charge and saved their lives. I could not be more proud or grateful."

Rogue smiled at her black loafers with the gold chain on the tongue. "Professor, you don't have to thank me. I just did what Logan and Scott always trained me to do..."

_"Just stay, Logan! None of us are ready!" He knew when they went on a 'goodbye' ride he had not heard the last of the girl's pleas. It wasn't up to him. Xavier had requested he travel to the ends of the earth looking for resources and to research. And unofficially, to clear his head._

_"Rogue, you and I both know I gotta go." She looked at him, her green helmet in her hands. She knew he was right but that wouldn't stop her from trying. The wind blew between them and she shivered. _

_"Okay..." She looked at the dead leaves on the ground. "Take me with you, th-"_

_"You know I cain't do that-"_

_"Because you're leavin' all the kids to me!" She snarled at him.__ "At least have the decency to admit it to my face, Logan!" She cried, frustrated tears forming in her eyes. "You owe me better than that." _

_Logan exhaled like a bull. "Rogue, I'm not goin' on some cross country ride! Chuck asked me to reach out to the only places I know to look for information..." His face fell. "Information about the Phoenix. Information on how to stop it if it comes back..." Rogue's lip quivered. It was a new wound for everybody still. "I don't really want to leave. I don't really want to do much of anythin'." A silence passed between them. "Might be better for you all for me to go and get my head put back on straight." Rogue sniffed. _

_He placed a big hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm leavin' 'em in capable hands. And I'll be back, you know that." He made her face him, staring into her stormy eyes. "Look, I'm sorry Scott left." As if on cue the tears started. Rogue looked away from him, embarrassed. "It's gonna be okay, Rogue. I promise."_

_'Liar...'_ She thought bitterly, her attention back on the professor. "I don't have to be thanked for doin' what I had to do." He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Very well. My thanks are still in order. You always find a way to surprise us, Rogue. And pleasantly so." She smiled uncomfortably.

* * *

Some students gathered in the school's foyer after Rahne's service. Bobby stood with Amara, Jubilee, Sam, Robert, Kitty, Illyana, Piotr, and Jaime. He was trying to put on a brave face for his younger friends and the girls. He looked out of place in his crisp, well pressed suit. His blonde hair was styled neatly for a change. Rahne would've made fun of him in that crazy accent of hers and Bobby would've loved it. His gaze floated to the ground, the red headed mutant's face in his mind. _'Rahne... Why?_' He wiped at his face.

Roberto stood silently, still in shock to the terrible news. Rahne had been his best friend. His confidante. They had gone everywhere together. It was jarring to see them separated, especially knowing it was by force. His face was blank, dark eyes bloodshot from crying constantly. "Last thing I said to her was I'll see you later..." He mumbled, Amara placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was so stupid..."

"Don't be that way, Roberto." She said sadly. She sighed.

"I wish Logan was here." Jubilee said after a moment. He didn't even know Rahne was gone, probably. If Charles had told him he would've been home. They all felt better when the feral mutant was around. Amara scoffed.

"What do you mean, Jubilee? He just_ left_ us. How could he..." She stared at the ground, tears in her eyes. "Of course all this stuff happens when he stops protecting us." Kitty gave the younger girl a hot look.

"Hey, wait." She began, an eyebrow cocked. "Mr. Logan left because the professor asked him to check on something. Us kids don't get clearance to be briefed on it. He didn't just _leave_." She informed, her arms crossed. "Rogue told me." Bobby kicked a leg on the wall with a scowl.

"Yeah, even if he's not here it's for us. _Scott,_" The look on his face darkened. "Scott just left! He left a _note_ on Rogue's door, for crying out loud. And how_ much_ do you want to bet he's gonna show up after everything we've been through and just _be_ the X-Men's leader again!" Gazes dropped to the ground.

"Not now, Bobby." Said Kitty softly. She didn't really disagree she just didn't think Rahne's service was the place. Joseph stumbled into the students from the garden. He hadn't known or remembered Rahne and he didn't find his place there.

"Students," He began softly. "My condolences for your fallen friend." He looked down, his face lost in thought before he spoke again. "Who is Scott?" Bobby scoffed.

"He _used_ to be the X-Men's leader. Until he just left." He replied, his hands balled into fists.

"Be fair, Bobby. The love of his life disappeared in flames. We were kind of expecting it." Bobby threw his hands up.

"No we weren't, Kitty! Ask any of us ten months ago; if you thought Scott would ever go radio silent raise your hands!" Nobody moved. He looked around and then back at Joseph. "He was our leader until he wasn't." Joseph nodded.

"I thought _Rogue_ was your leader." He stated after a while. She had approached him and asked him to come, nobody else. Bobby chuckled bitterly.

"She _should_ be. She'd never just up and leave us." He crossed his arms, suddenly jealous of how much time the amnesiac mutant had been getting from her. Kitty huffed haughtily, pulling on Piotr and Illyana.

"But that's just_ it,_ Bobby. She didn't even _want_ to be on the team until we all almost got kidnapped." She looked at Joseph wearily. "Scott _wanted_ to be the X-Men's leader. It's who he was. It's what he wanted to be. Nobody," She looked around. "Is going to feel that way again." She pulled Piotr and his sister along with her up the stairs.

He watched as the crowd of mutant's dispersed until he stood in the foyer alone. He thought about a strange, blue haired mutant he'd met in the slums of Genosha. She was blind but she had visions. Visions of the future she couldn't control.

_"She will appear. A Legacy. To mutant-kind." She looked past him, her eyes unseeing. "White is her shroud, pure is heart. She is no hero but she is the Mutant Messiah." She smiled, mutants gathering to hear her words. "She will be called Legacy! And you," She pointed at Joseph, his eyes wide. "You will meet her. You will be her protector..." _

He shook the oracle's words._ 'Could it be you, Anna?'_ He thought about her silvery bangs.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, Thursday__ Aug. 15th 7:04 pm_

* * *

Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, and Amara were paired together for the Danger Room exercise. Bobby should've been paying attention to his team's strategizing but he couldn't keep his eyes off of his teammate gone instructor, Rogue. Joseph stood beside her and he watched every now and then as they joked and spoke quietly with one another. He didn't trust Joseph, just like he never trusted Remy and not even Scott. He didn't trust them not to shatter Rogue's heart.

He didn't know why he cared who she spent her time with. He just couldn't trust their former nemesis. And definitely not with Rogue. She had already retired the suit he'd designed for her but she took his nudge to change it. It wasn't a suit anymore, her pants were lycra and tight and dark green. She had on a long, hunter green and white tunic. It zipped at the chest and showed (a little) of Rogue's bust. She had on long, brown gloves that covered her entire arm. Around her neck was a long, white scarf.

Her long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her silver streaks were cropped into long, over grown bangs (courtesy of Kitty). She looked like a new person. She hovered around deftly pointing at students and gesturing to Joseph who nodded back, engrossed in whatever she was saying. He scowled, watching them oversee the exercise instead of paying attention to his team.

A ball careened with his head when he was staring off at Rogue. He yelped as everyone burst into laughter. "Perhaps you should pay attention to something other tha-"

"Pay_ more_ attention, Mr. Drake!" Luckily for Bobby, Hank intercepted the intercom mic from Emma. Rogue chased his stare but he avoided her altogether, not usually the one to get caught up over girls. But it wasn't just a girl, that was never it with Rogue. She amazed him. Infuriated him. Terrified him. He had had his crushes but he had never had so many feelings about a person as he did Rogue, and they weren't all romantic. She was very important to him period.

He turned wearily to his teammates and tried to focus on the session.

_xxXXxx_

He watched Rogue smile at Joseph as he demonstrated something to her with his power. He cleared his throat, making a tiny, iced carousel. Jubilee squealed in the distance. Finally, he tore her attention from the magnet mutant and she walked over to him, fawning at his creation.

"I forget you can do that." She mused, watching it spin around. He watched her, too proud he had stolen her attention her away.

"What are you doing now that the session's over?" Rogue leaned up and stretched, tossing an absent-minded look behind her at Joseph.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay and work on my own powers a little bit." Bobby frowned.

"You work too hard." He chastised as he walked toward the door.

"_Somebody_ has to." Rogue retorted, sticking a tongue out. He smiled but looked crestfallen as he ambled toward the door. "Dinner when I get out?" He looked at her.

"Pizza. On the,"

"Roof." She finished with a smile. He disappeared with the last stragglers in the Danger Room. Alone now, she doubled back to where Joseph stood. Storm had made what she called an "old school" suit for the mutant since Magneto's purple and red and outfit wouldn't do. It was a bright blue X-Suit with a yellow utility belt, gloves, and boots. It was a stark contrast to everyone's general black or dark uniforms. It wasn't unwelcome.

"It looks... Righteous." She told him when she first saw it. He smiled.

"So... You want some help with my power?" Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." She looked at him with worry. "Are ya sure you-"

"Yes, I'm almost as good as new. Hank," He grinned at her. "He's a great doctor." Rogue nodded knowingly.

"Good. Thanks again, by the way." She looked at her fidgeting hands. "And yeah, I blanked at the lab. See, when I touch people..." She pulled her glove off and he stared curiously at her porcelain skin. "Somewhere, deep in my head, I keep the ability to use their power. I found that out when I lost control..." She stuck her glove on. He watched her carefully.

"Any at all? Do you know how _powerful_ you are?" Rogue nodded.

"Trust me, I've been controlled and used enough to know." He pushed his mouth in a grim line. "But I don't have a handle on it yet. Sometimes I do it like it's second nature, others..." She frowned, remembering not being able to pull up Joseph's ability. "I blow it." He shook his head.

"You were shot with heroin almost sixty times as strong as street stuff. You were lucky to be moving." Rogue's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Ah guess," She sighed. "I just-" She sighed in frustration. "If they'd shot anyone else with that they would've OD'd before they hit the ground! They'd be_ dead!"_ She exclaimed, thinking in horror what if Kitty had been shot instead of her. She never would've made it.

"You want to protect them. The students." He craned his head to look at her face. "Mutants, Anna." She was embarrassed by his stare again, her cheeks suddenly burning red. _'Why do I feel like this...'_ She wondered, getting lost in his dark eyes. "You have a bright soul."

"I don't know about that, Joseph." He tucked a silvery strand behind her ear and stared down at her. _'Are you Legacy... The one I heard about?'_ And alarm tore them both from their thoughts. They shot upstairs instantly, the mansion buzzing in disarray.

"X-Men, to the field." The intercom announced. "Students, to the basement and suit out. Await further instruction." She looked worriedly at him and shot to the front door where Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Bobby, and Laura waited anxiously.

"Hey," She breathed, looking around as the institute shook.

_'My X-Men,'_ Xavier began in their minds. _'Be careful. Sentinels approach, yes here too.'_

"Sentinels." Kitty said, looking worriedly towards the door. "The president called an emergency announcement for 9:30 pm." She continued.

"They must think that the Mutant Registration Act is going to be passed." Bobby surmised, glumly, flipping a coin.

"Guess they just vanted a head start..." Kurt spat, looking around. "Vhat do ve do?" Eyes drifted to Rogue. Her's hardened as she thought back to her long, grueling training with Logan in the Canadian wilderness last year.

_Rogue focused on Ororo's regal and embarrassingly beautiful face as she tried to conjure her abilities. She thought of a time after her powers had lost control for the first time. Spring had come, and eventually the students busted out into the sunshine. Rogue wasn't well enough, yet (not that she spent that much time in the sun, anyways). But there was a difference in choosing to remain inside and not having a choice. Even Rogue was getting cabin fever and feeling even more isolated than usual._

_Hank and Logan finally let her out of the infirmary but not the mansion. Not quite yet. She was still quite fragile, mentally and physically. She watched as everyone, even the professor enjoyed a nice leisurely day outside playing mutie ball. Dark times laid ahead. Nobody was certain for what the future held but everyone could share one big laugh together, Except Rogue. She sat in the living room and watched out the window, so use to sitting on the sidelines of the fun. Eventually, the weather mutant wafted inside and sat silently beside the girl. _

_What started as a simple playing exercise ended with Ororo taking Rogue, specifically, on a musical journey. 'She came to keep me company...' She thought, and she was so grateful she did._

_"Thank you, Ororo." She said awkwardly. "It sounded lovely." The woman smiled down at the piano. _

_"Just trying to bring some of that good spirit in here too, child. Even plants inside need light." Rogue blinked, facing Logan in Canada. Where she really was. Thunder cracked overhead as clouds covered the sunlight. Logan stared expectantly at her, his arms crossed. He was searching for any signs trouble or lapses in control. Those were crucial to find. Rain began to shower them both as Rogue's eyes glowed white, her just under shoulder-length hair clinging to her neck with moisture. _

_'Okay,' She thought to herself. 'Now Magneto... Easy enough...' Except it wasn't. She had no fond memories with the older mutant. She found him infuriating and frightening. And generally untrustworthy. How would she master his abilities? She could use Ororo's powers because the Ororo in her head basically walked her through it. Magneto would not. She swallowed hard.  
_

_She shut her eyes and thought about him. Memories in the snow in the internment camp flood her mind. She cried out, fighting against the flood of thoughts. "Rogue." Logan barked, seeing her visual struggle. With Ororo she had called up the memory and the power. But with her adversaries the whole process was a struggle, and soon the power was wearing her. _

_She smelled the burnt hair and flesh as people were branded like livestock. Placed 50 to a room and fed the crusts of bread to survive. A single tear slides down her cheek as the memories assault her. Soon, the ore and metal begins being stripped from the rock and sediment around them. "Marie!" Logan called through cupped hands. _

_"No!" She screamed. With a yell she plummeted to the ground. The sky cleared. Ore dropped to the ground. Logan exhaled a breath he never realized he was holding. He ran over to her and knelt by her side as she slowly worked herself to her knees. She scrubbed a hand over her face as he looked down at her, worriedly. _

_"You gotta find some other sort of attachment to his memories." She sighed in frustration. _

_"I can't relate to abandoning my children, Logan." He almost chuckled at that, but his stare hardened. _

_"Up," He said, standing. "Again." She groaned before climbing to her own feet. _

She turned to Joseph, who she had at least semi warm feelings for. _'Maybe, just maybe, it'll work now...'_ She thought, looking out the doors. "Piotr, Shadowcat." She smirked at the use of her codename. "Disable any guns or turrets that you see." She cast a weary look to the smaller mutant. "And be careful." They both nodded.

"Right," She said, nodding.

"Always." Piotr promised.

She turned to Bobby. "You keep it from getting too close to the mansion and put out any fires that start! Kurt," She looked toward her adopted sibling. "If someone looks like they're in trouble get 'em out of there!" He nodded. She turned Joseph. "Come with me, if you want." He nodded, a determined look on his face. They busted out of the institute to intercept the sentinel._ 'Just like the Danger Room taught...'_ Rogue thought, thinking about Scott and Logan bitterly.

Kitty kissed Piotr on the lips even though he was already in his metal form. With a grunt he lobbed her towards the towering robot. When she approached it she phased, tearing through a turret on it's left side. Cheering, Kurt ported on the other side and caught her, returning her to the ground. The other turret shot rockets out the Laura deftly shredded with a snarl. She really was like Logan packed into a tiny, grumpy body.

With a yell Bobby shot a thick stream of ice while he rode around the sentinel, effectively blocking it in with ice. "MUTANT SIGHTED." The robot droned. Rogue stared at the sentinel hatefully, thinking about Joseph.

_"No," She seethed, flying forward. "This ends now!" She cried, preparing to punch the unconscious Remy into pulp. Joseph noticed a second in time that he was actually awake._

_"Anna!" He shouted. Remy twitched and jerked his staff upwards towards Rogue's chest. Joseph slammed into Rogue and replaced her in harm's way, taking Remy's staff to the stomach. Kitty and Rogue screamed as Ororo and Emma arrived, flustered._

Her eyes began to glow yellow. Joseph and Kitty gasped as her skin became titanium, like Piotr's. If his skin was normal he would've blushed in embarrassment.

"I have been outshone." He commented to himself. The sentinel's advance halted as everyone watched._ 'Okay, just like you did before.'_ She thought, although she was starting to question how many sentinels could fit beneath the earth of the institute.

_"We're here for you, y'know?" Kitty had said. Rogue had proclaimed that she had no friends after she found out Risty was Mystique. "I totally understand why you'd say that." She threw an arm around the goth mutant's shoulders anyways, to her protests. _

_"Ugh, Kitty-"_

_"It's gonna, like, be okay. I promise." _

Her nose began to bleed again but slowly, the sentinel began to disappear beneath the ground. "She's doing it again," Kitty exclaimed worriedly. _'Be careful...'_ She grit her teeth and forced herself to keep pushing the machine down, even though it was exhausting and painful._ 'Scott and Logan aren't here. I have to protect the school...'_ She thought desperately, her jaw clenching. She fell to one knee and the sentinel began aiming a laser at them.

"Hurry, let me port you!" Kurt screamed. Kitty ran from Piotr's side to his protests.

"_Katya_-"

"I'll put up a barrier!" She cried, focusing.

"It won't hold long." Laura growled in annoyance, watching the sentinel intently.

'_Rogue...'_ A voice in her head said.

_'J-Jean?'_ Jean had been very quiet in her mind. Rogue didn't talk about it much, but after a very manic, volatile period Jean suddenly went mute. This was the first time she'd made any noise in months.

_'It's me! The... Realer me. Anyways, I'm here. You're not alone.'_ It was almost comforting to hear Jean's voice after so long. Rogue almost forgot it was a cruel trick of her own mind. It wasn't fair. Scott or the professor should be able to have something like this, not her. _'I haven't known how to say it, but this me is connected to the real me. The me that's out there.'_ Rogue swallowed. She didn't know what say, especially in her own predicament. _'Anyways... Let me help you. Please.'_ She could feel Jean's smile even lightyears away. She nodded, smiling.

"Uh... Rogue?" Kurt asked unsurely. The sentinel was about to blast them off the map and she was smiling like she was talking with an old friend. A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the sentinel.

"Anna?" Said Joseph unsurely.

She turned back to the robot, a determined look in her eye. She began to glow with an other-wordly light.

"Uh, _Rogue_?" Kitty questioned from beside her.

'"LAUNCHING LASER SEQUENCE IN THREE. TWO. ONE..."

"ROGUE." Bobby screamed, clambering to get beside her to protect her. Time itself stopped. Rogue erupted in a plume of flames and light, her hand held out in front of her. The laser sequence never sounded off. The sentinel was lit a blaze and a trail of nothingness was left in it's wake.

"She... She..." Piotr muttered breathlessly, clutching to Kitty beside him. Everyone watched as nothing was left but glittering metal particles in the moonlight. The flames fades, the light ceased. Rogue collapsed into a heap beside Joseph, both of them tumbling to the ground. Her skin returned to normal and she looked around.

"_Anna..._" He stared at her in wonder as she shook silver bangs out of her face. "You're Legacy. A goddess." He declared. She looked at him, confused.

"Joseph, what?" Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr ran to her side, staring at her in wonder.

"Your powers." He continued. Rogue smiled sadly.

"No..." She looked up into the sky, another tear slipping out of her eye. "_She_ was a goddess. She just lent me some of her power..." _'Jean...'_

"You did it." Bobby said in amazement, staring at the spot where the sentinel once stood.

_'X-Men...'_ The message entered their minds._ 'Great work. Rogue,'_ The pause made her nervous. _'Outstanding.'_

_'T-Thank you, professor.'_

Joseph grabbed Rogue's forearms and pulled her into a standing position, staring unashamedly in her eyes. "You were amazing..." He sighed, tucking a long, white lock behind her ear. Bobby scowled as Kitty ushered them all, even Piotr inside.

"K-Kitty-"

"Give the girl some space, c'mon." She said as shoved the boys away.

"B-But!" Kurt protested.

"Move it!" Kitty tucked short, chestnut locks behind her ears. She turned back toward Joseph and Rogue, conversing in the dark. _'She deserves to be happy, regardless of what we think. Maybe most of all...'_

Rogue smiled, even leaning slighting into the older mutant's touch. It was weird. It made no sense. But Joseph was _here,_ something the men in Rogue's life couldn't understand. She was always attracted to the wanderer. The vagrant. But all she wanted was someone to stay planted by her side, like Kurt and Kitty. Like Scott _used_ to. Even the passing thought of him weighs her heart down a few tons, but tonight it's okay because she was looking at Joseph and musing about how his hair is the same color as her bangs.

"I jus' did what we do." She explained. "We're the X-Men. We protect those who can't protect themselves. And each other." He nodded.

"Those who call you their friend, Anna." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "They call themselves lucky." He smiled down at her. "You know, you never asked if_ I_ would join your X-Men."

"_My_ X-men?" He smirked.

"You just ask me to tag along..." She looked at him intently for a moment. If there was one thing Rogue didn't do easily, it was trust. From minor transgressions like abandonment to complete and utter betrayal, it never worked for her. Something about having more potential than any other mutant on that side of the globe made it hard for people not to betray her.

The fear that this was really Magneto, priming and gaming her for his next insidious plan was still there. It would be really on brand for her life. But he looked at her with such sincerity. Such gentleness. Such wonder. There's no way he could _really_ have his memories. He nearly sacrificed himself for her. The old Magneto couldn't even sacrifice his dreams for his own _children_. She had to believe him, right?

"If you want to join us you should speak with the professor..." She took his hands off of her shoulders. "It's up to him. The X-Men aren't _my_ anything._ I'm_ on the team-" He tipped her chin up to face him.

"Anna, face it. You are these children's leader! You stood in front of them and they had the courage to continue, even in the darkest of night." She looked away but he followed her stare. "_That's_ a leader. Not just because someone said it so."

"But Ah don' _want_ to be!" She exclaimed suddenly, turning from him. She was scared, the most natural emotion of all.

"Who would?" He responded with an understanding smile. "But you can't change what you are. Just like you're their leader, you are Legacy. The mutant who will define and shape the future of mutant kind-"

"_Joseph_,"

"Trust me, Anna. I didn't find Xavier or this institute. Angel brought me to _you._" She looked into his dark eyes, her heart hammering in her throat. "Don't hide from who you are." Rogue leaned up on her tip toes, unsure of what she was about to do next. Joseph didn't turn away, even with the knowledge of her powers. Bobby clearing his throat broke the two from their engagement.

"Professor Xavier want's everyone in the conference room." He glared at Joseph as Rogue wandered dumbly towards the school. Smiling to himself, he followed.

* * *

_New Mexico Motel, Wednesday__ Aug. 14th 3:26 am_

* * *

It was the annual Xavier Institute Beach trip. It was to keep school morale high, as high as they could, anyways. The X-Team got their own and then the administrators took the new recruits. Rogue was 'sunning' in a black, high-waisted bikini and a black fishnet coverup reading a dark Manga called Beserk while Kurt read comics beside her. Kitty was tanning in a chair beside Jean, who'd stolen away with Scott for some rare alone time.

They managed to sneak away to a tiny cove with a waterfall and clear, blue water. Jean sighed and Scott followed her sight, trying to see the beauty that spoke so tenderly through shades of red.

"Oh Scott," She breathed. "It's _perfect._" She tugged lightly on his wrist, hovering like a forest nymph to the forbidden spring they'd stumbled upon.

"_Jean..._" She sat on a rock, the picture of perfection. From the arch in her back to the point of her pedicured toe. She was perfect, she couldn't help it. Even if she tried not to be she'd be nothing but perfect to him, and she knew that.

"Come, silly." She patted the boulder beside her, her emerald eyes smoldering. Scott smiled sheepishly, like a dog getting a treat when it didn't deserve it. "I want to see those eyes, Scott." He obeyed, sitting dumbly beside his painfully beautiful girlfriend. She gently removed his glasses, as though they may crumble in her hands. She shut her eyes and focused on Scott's. He opened them and revealed crisp, blue eyes. Like the ocean down the hill. Jean sighed.

The only thing that soothed the fires in Jean that even_ she_ didn't understand was the blue of Scott's eyes. "I'm always shocked. Every time I see you... For real." He dragged a hand through her red hair. _'It's more beautiful than I can imagine every time...' _

"There you are." She cooed. "Scott..."

_She wiped at the tears on Scott's face with a smile. With her telekinesis, she removed his visor with a grin. "I want to see those eyes, Scott. One last time."_

_"Jean..." Bright blue. Jean sighed. The sight of Scott's eyes could just instantly soothe her._

_"There. Now everything makes sense again. I love you, Scott Summers."_

_"Jean, no matter what the universe tells you. The Phoenix Force tells you," He kissed her again. Everyone watched tearfully behind them. "You will always be Jean Grey." She stared lovingly into his blue eyes. She caught Logan's eyes and wave of relief washed over her. She blew a kiss to him and said a life time of things with her stare. He held two fingers up in a wave, sending her off like he always would._

Scott jerked in the motel of the week. The Dream. Again. He had been having it non-stop ever since Jean disappeared from his life. He groaned and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, panting. "J-Jean..." He muttered. He had had this nightmare with out fail. _'How can I face them when...'_ He thought about the professor and his remaining teammates in shame. His thoughts lingered on a certain mutant in particular with white bangs._ 'I'm sorry... Please hang on a little longer.'_ He stared at his ceiling fan. _'Forgive me.'_


	6. Mecca

_Xavier's Institute, Thursday__ Mar. 7th 12:12 am_

* * *

Rogue sighed, Joseph's hands around her waist. He had on a plain white shirt and jeans he'd found abandoned around the institute. He had on one of Logan's old discarded, leather jackets. It had now been 18 months since Logan or Scott had stepped foot at the institute. Since Jean had "died". 8 since Rahne died. Everyone had banded together, even in the strangest of ways...

Rogue stood on the roof, her long hair a little curly for a change. Joseph had told her it was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. That made her sad because Remy had said the same thing. Slowly, but surely, she was coming around to it. Just like she was coming around to Joseph. She was wearing a plain white shirt and and jeans with boots. Her leather jacket was red and so were her gloves (that Joseph had gifted her).

"We're not supposed to be up here." He said after a while, inhaling the scent of Rogue's wavy tresses._ 'Magnolias...'_ He thought with a sigh. Rogue smiled and leaned her head carefully on him, careful not to touch his skin. She wasn't sure when or why, but the mutant's presence really calmed her. Especially in Scott and Logan's absences. She found herself sneaking off to be with him much to the chagrin of her friends and teammates.

The wind blew between them and he tightened his grip around her slightly. "Ah know." She didn't care. She loved stargazing with Joseph after a Danger Room session concluded. She pointed as a comet streaked overhead, millions of miles away. "_Wow._" Rogue gasped, watching it. Joseph was watching her though, amused and bewildered by her.

He pulled away from her, causing her to frown. Rogue knew better than to put all her eggs in the basket of an amnesiac ex-enemy. She knew better than to bet on Remy, an ex-enemy who had kidnapped her before. And of course, Scott who has been hopelessly in love with Jean Grey since before she hit puberty. But as usual, she was having a hard time fighting her feelings.

"What's wrong," She drawled, her brow furrowed in worry. He smiled at her, holding his hands up.

"Anna, I want to try something." His hands began to glow a bright purple to Rogue's amazement. She nodded dumbly as he reached for her face.

"J-Joseph-"

"Trust me." He hesitantly placed his hand on Rogue's cheek. She gasped as she didn't absorb his power. "It's as I thought..."

"How are you-"

"Electromagnetic fields. We're not_ actually t_ouching, though it feels so. Rogue..." Rogue had never dreamed she'd be able to touch someone without the suppression collar. A tear slipped from her eye unexpectedly.

"Is it hard?" He shook his head.

"For an ordinary mutant, maybe." He lifted his hand, the field vibrating. "But not for me." All Rogue could do was laugh at the tiny glimmer of Magneto she saw peeking through. It was entirely possible one day he woke up and was the same Magneto she'd always known. So Rogue promised to spend as much time with this Magneto as she could.

"How long have you been waiting to try this?" He looked away.

"Until it was the right time." He moved some of her wavy locks past her shoulder, staring into stormy eyes. "Is this the right time, Anna?" She nodded, paralyzed. His whole body radiating with purple energy, he leaned toward her. And she leaned on her tip toes met him with a kiss. No drain. No pull. No transfer of power. She shut her eyes and just kissed Joseph, on the roof, and forgot all her problems. Just for once kiss.

Suddenly a pulse of power radiated throughout the whole mansion. It was raw, unfiltered, psychic energy. It blasted through the school violently, ripping all those who were sleep awake with a scream. Both Rogue and Joseph crashed to the ground together, screaming as their minds were throttled by the psychic blast.

"ANNA," He cried out, reaching for her hand.

"J-Joseph..." She grabbed, squeezing tight as it felt like their minds were being juiced. _'What's happening...'_

* * *

_5 minutes earlier..._

* * *

"They're probably together _right now_." Bobby complained, wagging a chocolate popsicle at Kitty as he spoke. She huffed, typing hurriedly on her macbook for school.

"What do _you_ care, Bobby? You never even worked up the nerve to ask her to be your girlfriend." He suddenly turned red, flustered by the girl's uncharacteristic bluntness. "What? SAT prep... _Hello?_" He rolled his eyes, biting the popsicle.

"You don't care that your best friend is hanging out with _Magneto_?" He accused. Kitty sighed.

"Of course I do, but you know what else I care about?" She grinned. "Rogue seems kind of happy lately. She's going on missions, she might even officially become the X-Men's leader." She looked back at her laptop. "If the price of this is her and Joseph hanging out, well..." Bobby shook his head in disgust.

"No way. I don't trust him-"

"Bobby," Kitty began. The exasperation was evident in her voice. "He's harmless. She probably hangs out with him because he listens to her." She sent Bobby a smug smile and closed her computer, standing. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, okay. Whatev-" Before he could finish a searing pain blared through his head. He dropped his popsicle, falling out of his chair on to the floor. Kitty's laptop dropped to the floor with a clatter as she moaned, falling to the floor too.

"B-Bobby..." She whimpered, clutching her head and writhing on the ground. _'W-What's happening?!"_

"I-I don't know!" He bit out through clenched teeth. _'Help...'_

* * *

_Xavier turned from the window in his office when he heard a knock on his door. "Ah, come in." He called warmly, Joseph appearing, Only he had short, white hair again. And purple and red armor. "Joseph,"_

_"Erik, Charles. Tell me you've known the whole time. Amnesiac? Joseph? Charles, come on now." He frowned at his longtime friend and rival. "I thought you let me slide because of our relationship..." He crossed his arms. "How could you let the child die, Charles? Truly." Xavier jerked back in horror._

_"Erik,"_

_"Her young blood is on your hands. Don't you get it?" He stepped forward menacingly. "The same fate awaits them. You failed them all, from the very beginning. With Jean-"_

_"Stop it, Erik!" Xavier cried, tears leaking down his face. "I tried-"_

_"You failed!" Erik boomed. "They're dead! They're all dead!" Erik dissolved into dust right before Xavier's eyes._

_"Magnus, no!"_

_'Storm? Hank? Angel? Anyone? Kitty? Rogue? Are you there?' He called out telepathically and grew panicked when nobody answered. He rolled out of his office to a silent mansion. He took a ramp near the stairs down to the first floor, looking around. "Everyone?" He screamed when he rolled into the foyer and found Ororo, Angel, Hank, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Emma, Laura, Bobby, and Jaime all lying dead. "NO."_

_"Why didn't you protect us, professor..." Jaime moaned._

_"The virus..." Kitty whimpered._

_"Jean..." Kurt moaned._

_"You failed us, professor." Rogue cried._

_He held his face in his hands, sobbing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I never meant-"_

_"WHY, professor!"_

_"Chuck, no..." He turned to see Logan and Scott standing there. In a fury, Scott ripped off his visor off._

_"Scott, DON'T-"_

Xavier awoke with a yell and unleashed a psychic flare so large it travelled throughout the mansion. He regretted it as soon as it happened but there was nothing he could do. The energy had set out, all he could do was hope it didn't murder one of his students and teachers._ 'Gods, no...'_ He sat up, breathing raggedly. He wiped the sweat off his brow and tried to control his breathing. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

Lights flickered on slowly in the mansion. Hushed moans turned into conversation. Then into near yelling. The pain, as quick as it had happened, ended. The incredible psychic pressure lessened and everyone could breathe again. Rogue shot into a sitting position on the roof with a yelp, looking around in confusion.

"W-Wha..."

"Anna!" Joseph rubbed his head in a fog, looking around. "What happened?"

"W-We... We were..." Rogue wracked her tired mind to think. "Oh no. The professor." Her stomach dropped. She stood suddenly and took off flying around the mansion and through a window she expected to be open. She didn't bother to land her feet when she was inside. She flew straight past concerned and confused students to the professor's door, whipping it open before knocking.

"Professor-" Hank, Ororo, and Emma were all already by his side. Ororo was sitting on the bed and Hank stood above them. Emma was stooped to the professor's eye level in her white, lacy night gown.

"Rogue," The professor began, trying not to sound tired.

"We've quite got it handled." Emma snapped, not taking her eyes off of the telepath in front of her. Rogue scowled.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Ororo spoke over her gently. Rogue stood in the doorway, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry... I w-was worried the professor was-"

"He wasn't attacked." Emma filled in with a sigh. She turned to Rogue. "That _was_ him." She gulped.

"My apologies..." He murmured. "I feel foolish, but I had a nightmare. I must've expressed that... _Telepathically._" He explained, thinking about Rahne tiredly.

"You see, the professor is almost as strong as Jean but _telepathically_." Said Emma, a slight smirk on her face. "If he weren't such a disciplined and skilled telepath he would probably snuff our lives out at the slightest bit of provocation." Rogue looked between them in disbelief.

"I'm fine. Tonight was just a testament that I need to keep my training regimen up." He tried to smile but Rogue saw through it.

"There is always..." Hank began, but he cut himself off when he remembered Rogue. Xavier's face darkened.

"Hank, you would take _her_ side? " Ororo murmured in disgusted shock. He sighed.

"It's not about sides, my friend. Unfortunately..." Xavier frowned.

"You know I can't do that." He said firmly.

"Can't do what?" Rogue stressed, looking around in confusion.

"I have a medicine here. A medicine that can block some of the professor's grand telepathic abilities." All eyes turned to Emma. "To prevent things like _this_ from happening." Rogue looked at the ground uncomfortably. What an impossible decision. They needed and relied on the professor's powers a lot. But tonight showed that they were dangerous. And nobody could've handled a much worse attack.

"Please, Rogue. Get some rest. It's late. And clearly," He gestured around him. "I am taken care of." Rogue nodded, feeling like a child in front of their parents. She sent him a last look before wandering back to her room.

* * *

_It was cold wherever Logan was. Nothing but ice and snow as far as the ice could see. He wasn't cold, though. Something about being over a hundred years old. He stared at her. The bane of his existence. The love of his life. Jean. But she wasn't right. She was all red and no green. Her X-Suit was red like her hair. Her eyes glowed white, flames spread around her like a cape._

_"Jeannie..." He pleaded. She licked her lips, crawling off of the bloodstained ice._

_"Honey..." She floated toward him again, a bloodlust in her eyes. 'Sknnt!' His claws flashed through her. How many times now? He was losing count._

_"Jean, come on." She laughed, and it was so like Jean's but so wrong._

_"I need you, Logan. I know through you I'll figure out all the rest..." She stalked toward him. He cursed to himself._

_"You sure know how to use a guy up." He mused, thinking about the first time she went into his mind and brought him back from a beserker rage._

_"I love you, Logan. I need you." He frowned. He knew it was just the Phoenix but it was still hard to hear._

_"And is that you? Or the Phoenix?" His shoulders sagged tiredly. "Or do you even know anymore?" She chuckled._

_"I'm always Jean. And I'm always the Phoenix." She played with flames around her like yarn. "When you stabbed me then I died, Logan. The Phoenix force used it's power to hold some of me together. It reached out and grabbed some back too, but not all." She explained, her face finally serious. "I scattered in a trillion different directions. When it'd done what it could I appeared in front of the White Hot Room. That's when I felt it... Some of me never came home. Even though I'm right here..." She examined her own glove quizzically._

_Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He grunted as his claws jabbed through her again. She gasped, halfway in pleasure and halfway in pain._

_"Logan-"_

He awoke, dripping in sweat. He was on the Canadian border again, tracking his rival Creed's scent. He had been active. Very active. He didn't like that. He turned and stared at the fire as he thought about his harrowing dream._ 'What did it mean...'_ he wondered, scrubbing a hand over his face. He knew but he didn't want to face. He was willing to bet he wasn't the only one having these dreams. Somehow, someway. Jean would be back.

* * *

_Morlock Sewers, Saturday __Mar. 9th 3:36 pm_

* * *

Ororo smiled tensely. She had no problems with the Morlocks or their civilization below ground. She just missed her nephew. He was missed by the institute and his friends. But she understood why he felt he belonged there. Every time she managed to arrange a visit he had more bone plates growing in new places. She worried for him most of the time, but he was a young man now. He'd made a decision.

"You look wonderful, Auntie O." He said with a delicate hug. She returned it as gently as she could.

"My boy," She sighed. "I've missed you so much." They broke apart and she looked at him. "Your parents, they-"

"I_ know_." He looked at the ground. His aunt was a mutant so she understood. They were not. It hurt but he didn't want them around the sewers. It was better for everyone. The rule was usually no top dwellers allowed. They both sighed.

"How are you doing? How is everything down here?" She tried to smile. Tried not to beg him to come home. He smiled tiredly.

"Alright. Been a lot going on up there." He looked worriedly at the mutants underground with him. "Hope it won't be comin' down here." Ororo nodded.

"Me too Evan. I hope we can have some period of peace." She looked around. "You kids deserve that." She wrapped a careful arm around Evan and hugged her to him.

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Saturday Mar. 9th 5:48 pm_

* * *

Remy found there wasn't much to do around Sinister's main lab except skulk. He polished his sneaking skills and hung around, waiting for something to happen. Today was one of the days something happened. A naked, perfect, clone of the red haired telepath had been created. To scale. He stared for a moment, remembering what it felt like to be horny. He thought about tossing Rogue in the X-Jet and wished desperately to rape the dumb clone. The somber thought snapped him to reality for a brief moment.

'_Rape... Whoa. Dis ain' you...'_ He shook his head, conflicted. _'But it is...'_

"Like my creation?" He turned, Sinister standing in the doorway. "I shall call her Madelyn." Remy cocked an eyebrow. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Wha' she for?" He questioned. Sinister grinned.

"_Breeding_. Since Ms. Grey has moved on to bigger and better things." Remy whistled in place of saying something.

"Y'don say." He looked around, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Y'still got Rogue's DNA?" The grin spread form ear to ear on Sinister's face.

"I sure do." Remy looked away.

"You could make a Rogue I coul-"

_"Touch_?" There was a pause. "Maybe I already have." Remy's blood ran cold. He followed the white-skinned mutant to a further back part of his lab. There, naked in a giant tube was a clone of Rogue. Her auburn hair was slightly darker but her bangs were still white. He stared at her in awe. They could have sex and kiss even without the collar. "Be a good boy, Remy."

The red eyed mutant sneered. It would be easier than ever.

"Sure."

* * *

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, Saturday __Mar. 9th 6:22 pm_

* * *

"The professor asked me to his office." Rogue smiled, adjusting her white scarf around her neck. "Joseph, could you close this session out for me?" He nodded and she hovered away, waving. He faced the chattering mutants.

"Well... Looks like we're all done!" He laughed as they burst into cheers. They zipped past the white-haired mutant in excitement.

"Well, I'm gonna say something to the professor..." He heard Bobby say. Kitty snorted, putting half her hair in a bun.

"Uh, after you take a _shower_ I hope." She mumbled, waving a hand in front of her face. A few people laughed. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm just sayin'... It's been over a year. Scott's gone." He looked at Kitty and whoever was listening. "We should make it official. If he does come back," He shrugged. "He'll have to follow her like the _rest_ of us." New recruits murmured amongst themselves.

"Do you _really_ think that vould happen?" Kurt questioned. "If Scott came back she vould give him back leadership, hands down." Kitty nodded. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"And you think that's_ fair_?!" Kurt held his hands up defensively .

"I didn't say that. I just said she vould." Bobby looked at his uniform boots. He knew Kurt was probably right.

"Listen, Bobby. It's not always about _fair_." Said Kitty with her hands on her hips. "Rogue would be happy, Scott would be happy." She looked at him. "_I_ would be happy." She walked past him.

"Ve should be so lucky." Kurt murmured, following after her. Bobby sighed. Whether or not Scott would return remained to be seen. Joseph hung back for a long while after the Danger Room cleared out. _'They want her to lead them... I've gotta tell her.'_ He flew up to the exit of the Danger Room looking for her. He found her right outside Xavier's office. His hands glowed purple and he reached for her, touching her without hesitancy.

"Anna, I've got to tell you something." She smiled at him, wondering what had him so giggly.

"What is it?" She asked, walking alongside him in the hallway.

"I heard your teammates." he faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "They want to talk to the professor about it, they want you to be the leader of the X-Men." Rogue's face fell.

"_What_?"

"Anna, it's amazing news." He assured. "Just from what I've seen you deser-"

"_Deserve?_" She pulled away from him in confusion. "Scott is our_ leader_. He took an absence after his soul mate died." She paused, realizing she was digging her nails into her palms. "A lot of people would do the same." He shook his head. "It doesn't mean his spot is up for grabs!"

"But Anna, that's what _they_ want. You're not grabbing anything." He glowered at her. "He might not ever come back. What then?" Rogue looked away.

"Ah don't know, okay?"

"Rogue, you're here. And you're doing the work anyways." She shook her head and pushed past him.

"Ah'm not a leader. Just drop it, Joseph." She stormed down the hall.

"But Anna,"

'_I won't undercut Scott. I don't care if it's stupid.'_ She thought, her earlobes burning just the thought of him.

Kitty phased through a random wall, her eyes wide in shock. "There you are," She hissed. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Not-"

"_Scott is downstairs_." All the color drained from Rogue's face. Joseph watched them helplessly as Rogue zipped down the staircase at mach speed. Joseph stood there, knowing there was no point in following.

Rogue tore through the front door, tears already building in her eyes. _'This is a prank,'_ She thought, knowing Kitty would never be so cruel._ 'He's not really..._' There he was. Sitting on a red motorcycle, of all things. He pulled his black helmet off and shook his longer hair, his chiseled jaw covered in stubble. Rogue's stomach somersaulted end over end.

His facial muscles relaxed suddenly at the sight of her. Kurt was at his side and he was grinning ear to ear. He had crushed small Kitty to him in a heartfelt embrace, so glad to see her in one piece in his absence. But Rogue. It had been hardest, somehow, for him to leave her in the first place. His hazy red and pink dreams often drifted to her.

He almost knocked his bike over to get to her, straining his eyes to pick up every new and different detail about her. _'It has been almost two years, you asshole...'_ He thought bitingly to himself. Her hair was long. Really long. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her face was clear from makeup (as far as he could tell). And it looked like her X-Suit changed to the flattering and mature pants and tunic version.

She hovered into his arms and he smashed her to him, letting out a strangled sob. "_Rogue,_" He breathed, tears making their ways to the corners of his eyes.

"_Scott,_" She tried to find a way to burrow deeper into her old teammate. He was a true sight for sore eyes. It'd been almost two years since she'd seen him but all her feelings rushed back. Some students resented him for leaving, but Rogue never could. She just missed him. "Scott, I... I missed you, so much!" She blurted out awkwardly. He pulled apart from her and looked into her shockingly... Beautiful face.

He had always known Rogue was attractive. Maybe not_ Jean_ attractive, which was obvious. He knew underneath the harsh makeup and harsher exterior was a diamond in the rough. It was his best kept secret. But even he, a constant cheerleader for Rogue, had no idea she could be this breath-taking. Her skin had color. Her eyes were actually a mystifying sage green, hiding in a sea of silver. He stared at the sea of freckles on the bridge of her nose and tried to think of words.

"Rogue... Y-You..." He placed a gloved hand on her face. "You look _great._" She almost teared up from hearing how much he meant it. And not just that she looked good. That she looked well. She could hear it all in his voice. She was faking it until she made it but it meant a lot to hear from him. Meanwhile, a little edge was doing a lot for the former boy scout.

She was inexplicably pulled to Joseph but now she was being tugged in two directions. She tried not to stare at his facial hair too long. "Scott. Thank you. Thank you." He watched a million different emotions pass at once through her eyes. He knew the fun part was coming to an end. It was time to come back and face the two years he missed. He sighed before he wasted more time staring into her eyes.

"C'mon," Kurt said. He sounded nervous and excited. "You should see everyone." Rogue's stare steeled over.

"Yes. We have a lot to talk about." Fear gripped Scott's heart but he covered it up like he always had, with a chillingly impassive facade. As quickly as he had mooned over seeing Rogue he was back to Cyclops. He followed Kurt and Rogue inside while Joseph watched from a second story window.

* * *

Rogue appeared in the common room with a glass of water for Scott. "The professor is tryin' to get this zoo a lil' organized." She explained, sitting beside him on the couch. He accepted the glass graciously and took a sip.

"Thank you." He set it down on the table and and faced Rogue seriously. "Be straight with me," He started. "How much have I fucked up?" She winced and he noticed. Even if she wasn't angry with him, something had happened.

"_Scott.._." He clenched his jaw, thinking about all the vulnerable students at the school.

"Just tell me, Rogue." She shut her eyes, wishing she were anywhere else. Her lip trembled.

"_Scott,"_

"Please. As my_ friend.._." She blinked, her hands shaking.

"Scott... Scott, _Rahne's gone_." The air was sucked in a vacuum. He stood suddenly, the glass jostling on the table.

"_W-What?_" He breathed in disbelief. "N-No... Not Rahne." Rogue hung her head. The air whooshed out of his lungs like he'd been punched. She swayed and Rogue stood and grabbed him, stabilizing him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Scott hook his head in disbelief.

"You're _sorry_? Rogue I was..." He threw a hand on his head as it dawned on him. Rahne was gone. Forever. She was a child. She hadn't even graduated school yet before she'd died. And for what? Scott tried to wrap his head around it, the room spinning. "When." Rogue took in a shuddered breath.

"A couple of months ago." Scott inhaled sharply.

"Rogue, what happened?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stifled a sob.

"There was a mission she was captured on. She... They infected her with a virus. _A virus that targets mutants..._" Rogue wiped at her eyes. Scott's skin paled.

"_What_?"

"Yeah. She just..." Rogue's voice trailed off. "Hank injected me with it and Logan's healing factor heale-" He grabbed her suddenly, his brow creased.

"_Rogue-_"

"I'm okay," She grabbed him back, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm okay, Scott. I'm here." He sighed, dropping his hands from her. "I was able to save Illyana but..." She shook her head. "_Not Rahne_. That's why I'm sorry." Scott placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you did what a leader does. You took care of everything here. Thank you-" She jerked away from his touch, angrily.

"You don't understand!" She screamed. "If I had gone on that shitty mission to _begin with_ maybe this never woulda happened. Rahne and everyone else wouldn't have been captured and she wouldn't be dead!" She threw her hands over her face. "I dropped off the team when you left, Scott." He frowned. He filled with guilt. "I've been back since but... But... It doesn't bring Rahne back." Rogue sobbed helplessly. He moved closer to her.

"It's not your fault, Rogue. Especially when I abandoned you to deal with all of this." He looked at the ground, tears streaming down his face. "I don't even know why I cam back here..." Rogue touched his face hesitantly with her gloved hand.

"Jean _died_, Scott." She looked at him seriously. "You don't have to explain. Not anything."

"Maybe not to _you._" He smiled sadly. "But I know some people hold it against me. And they have every right-"

"You're our leader, Scott. My leader. nothing will change that." She wiped the tears in her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was so glad he was back.

Joseph watched silently from the doorway. Where was his Legacy? His Goddess? His hero? She was ready to hand the X-Men over to the deserter. It wasn't right. He made her a weak woman. Joseph hated that. That hate swirled around in his head, filling the empty space.

_'Anna...'_


	7. Massacre

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, Saturday __Mar. 9th 7:32 pm_

* * *

Scott stared at his mentor. The older he got, the less they saw eye to eye but he had missed him in his absence. He tried to choose a non-accusatory tone.

"So, professor. _Magneto_..." Scott's face, and Xavier assumed, stare was hard. He chuckled in spite of himself.

"I knew you would say that, Scott." He looked at the mutant he thought of as his son. "How have you been?" Scott lowered his face, his smile more of a grimace.

"You know," He looked at him with a serious face. "How is everything here?_ Really_? Rahne..." Both of them bowed their heads. Xavier didn't consider himself an empath but he could feel the sorrow and regret rolling off Scott like an incense. He never thought one of his kids might perish. If he did he never would've left, no matter how much he was suffering. He expected resentment, disappointment, anger. He didn't expect the mansion to be coming off of a mourning period.

The telepath poured two cups of black coffee and slid one to Scott. "After, well, _Jean_..." Scott coughed on his coffee a little bit but didn't say anything.  
"Magnus went missing." Scott nodded.

"How did he end up here?" _'And how hasn't Rogue torn him limb from limb herself?'_ He remembered her once budding friendship with Wanda, the fellow goth. The girls were very similar, had similar interests and hobbies, and the same sense of humor. Why didn't their friendship work? Because Rogue could not reconcile with Magneto. She hated him. She loved everything about Wanda but she would not bow for the sake of Erik. Needless to say, nobody wanted to see that battle royale.

Xavier smiled but his eyes didn't. "Angel found him wandering the ruins of Genosha. He escaped from Sinister's lab and brought Erik with him. He," He looked at his pupil skeptically. "He goes by _Joseph,_ now. Scott..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Who, _Angel?_" Xavier cocked an eyebrow.

"No, Erik. Magneto. He is in fine health but an amnesiac." Scott's brow creased into a few lines. _'There it is,'_ Xavier thought. _'He doesn't buy it.'_ He hadn't expected him to. It was still a miracle that Rogue had come around, he knew better than for Scott to just accept this.

"Amnesia... Really? Have y-"

"Of course, Scott. I checked." He settled back in his seat, somewhat satisfied. He heaved a heavy sigh, an exercise he practiced in letting go.

"Okay. I guess I shouldn't just show back up complaining..." He knew the professor of all people understood how he felt. _'Who else loved Jean as much as I do...'_ He thought, thinking of her emerald eyes in his mind.

"Scott. You don't have to explain to anyone why you did what you did and you left." His voice was gentle and it was exactly what Scott needed to hear from someone, because he could think of some people who wouldn't say that. "Whether or not the students should've been notified in a better way aside, nobody can fault you. Everyone knew. Everyone_ understands_." He cast his stare at the ground. He had missed Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty dearly but he was scared to see everyone else.

Especially with Rahne gone.

"Still..." He clutched a fist, his hands still covered in motorcycle gloves. "I'll never be able to make that up." Xavier sipped on his mug and thought about some of the things he would never forgive himself for. Jean's image floated to mind.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about, Scott. The team. _Leadership..._" Scott blinked blankly. At risk of sounding entitled he didn't expect to be challenged for leadership, even after his leaving.

"Yes." Was all he said, his jaw clenched. Ready for impact.

"Relax, Scott. Almost the whole of the institute still considers you the X-Men's leader." Scott exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But things have happened while you were gone." Xavier's stare hardened as he remembered the students calling out for Scott, asking when he would return. "Sacrifices were made. People acted as the leader of the X-Men. That matters." Scott nodded grimly.

"Of course it does, professor."

"I think you should talk with them. Your students. Your _team._ I think the most imperative thing," He looked at him. "Is that you listen, Scott. Listen to how your absence affected them. And everything will be fine." Scott nodded his head.

"I will. I want to hear what everyone has to say. I want to hear everything." Xavier smiled, once again hopeful for his school and the X-Men.

"We must avoid a schism on our team at all costs." Scott looked at his hands. _'Are they so angry they would defect from me?'_ He couldn't think of anyone splitting apart except maybe Joseph. He scoffed inwardly. He couldn't believe Magneto of all people stayed in the mansion. If anyone was going to give him a hard time it was him.

"Things are too dangerous for us to not be united, you're right." Scott stood suddenly and looked out of Xavier's window. "Is Logan stiil-"

"Yes." Xavier cut in. Absence from the mutant had made it easier for him to forgive him about Jean, especially as they both came to understand more about the Phoenix force and what it was. Scott, however, he did not expect as much.

"I see." Was all he said, watching the students outside.

"Go to them, Scott. They've grown a lot since you've last seen them." He looked back unsurely at Xavier. "They'll tell you what they want." He nodded, walking out of the room towards the Danger Room.

* * *

"Jubilee!" Rogue called, Joseph beside her. She had her hair in a long, straight high ponytail and and a blue and grey X-Jumpsuit. "Use your powers to mess with electricity, not just offensively." The young mutant nodded with a smile, running off back to the obstacle course. Flames shot out of the wall. Pyro yelled and tried to control them, almost right into Bobby.

He shot ice out and froze the flames, sliding around them. "Good, Bobby!" Rogue called, watching everyone. "Piotr, try to get through that part of the level a little faster." He nodded in determination. "Kitty, you should be disarming those soldiers faster! You've done this course before."

"_Okay!_" Kitty yelled, sweeping her leg underneath one of the simulated fighters. Rogue watched with her hands on her hips as Scott approached from behind.

"Can I join you?" His chestnut hair fell just in front of his glasses as he looked down at Rogue, a smile on his face. Her heart stuttered and unfortunately, it was all Joseph could notice.

"O-Of course..." Rogue stammered. She slapped Scott playfully. "Wha'dya _mean_, Scott? It's your session." He gave her a grateful look and turned towards the mutants.

"Hey team, could we bring it in? End session." The room halted, the obstacles disappearing into the walls. Everyone paused, eyeing Scott with wonder. He was really back.

"_S-Scot_t?"

"What?"

"Wow!" They ran over with excitement if they hadn't already seen him. Bobby hung back after everyone. As far as he was concerned it was his fault Rahne was gone. He wasn't going to let Scott get away with that.

"Y-You're_ back_!" Jaime exclaimed, popping out two clones in excitement. Scott placed a big hand on his head.

"Yeah, Jaime. Finally."

They murmured amongst themselves. "Where have you been?!" Amara exclaimed. He laughed.

"Around," He locked eyes with Laura and remembered when he attacked Logan and she tried to attack him. He could tell from her expression that she hadn't forgotten.

"For _good_ this time?" Kurt urged, his tail swishing.

"Yeah, or next time I'm taking _your_ job." Kitty butted in. Everyone erupted into laughter at the thought of Kitty leading the X-Men. Bobby frowned from behind them, watching Scott. _'Everyone just forgives him...'_ He thought bitterly. '_Does he even realize?' _

"Maybe somebody already did." He cut in, the laughter ceasing. Everyone was quiet. Bobby had not been quiet about his qualms with Scott and desire for a leader who wouldn't leave them. Scott's face hardened beneath his visor, his old X-Suit on. He stepped forward despite Rogue's gloved hand on his arm.

"Okay, Bobby. Speak on it." He said next, his voice even. Bobby snorted.

"I mean, you just left this whole team with a note! Emma and Rogue stepped into your shoes when you left them!" He looked around. Rogue's stare was on the ground. To her disbelief, Joseph stepped forward. _'What is he-'_

"I know that I have no memories apart from the few months I've been here..." He looked into Scott's eyes. "But I have seen Rogue do nothing but_ lead_ this school out of peril." A few kids nodded.

"_Joseph_," Rogue hissed but Scott held his hand up.

"No, let them finish." He hushed, a like a father hushing his daughter.

"When I was in Genosha," He stepped forward, addressing all the students now. "I met a mutant who saw the future." Students began to chatter amongst themselves. "Oracle, and she told me of a vision she had:

_"She will appear. A Legacy. To mutant-kind. White is her shroud, pure is heart. She is no hero but she is the Mutant Messiah. She will be called Legacy!" _He turned to Rogue, smiling. "You took down a sentinel, Anna." Scott's impassive face broke. _'He calls her Anna?'_ He thought in disbelief. 'Who does he think he-' "If you are Legacy then certainly you should be the leader of the X-Men?" All eyes turned to Rogue.

"Rogue," Scott urged, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Her cheeks burned red, hating the stares on her.

"Wait, _what_? No," She huffed. "I'm sorry, Joseph. But I'm _not_ Legacy." She faced the students, her eyes pleading. "And I'm not the X-Men's leader." She looked to Scott. "Not if I can help it. If Ah know one thing, it's that Scott left because he _had_ to. Trust him. Allow him to come back and do what he's meant to do," She turned to him but his eyes were dropped in embarrassment from her words. She looked at Bobby. "Lead the X-Men. Rahne is gone, don't punish him. She wouldn't want that."

A few sniffles were heard. Joseph huffed. Scott walked over to Bobby who avoided his stare. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the mutant he looked at like a little brother. "I'm sorry I had to leave, Bobby." Seven words. That's all it took for Bobby to burst into tears. About Jean. About Rahne. About Scott. About Logan. About everything. He collapsed into the older man's arms with a cry.

"I missed you, Scott." He nodded, tears forming in his own eyes. _'I'm sorry...'_

Joseph watched, his face even . He had appeared and won them all over. _'Just like he said they would...'_ He remembered, thinking of Bobby's own words. _'She's the Messiah. Why does she play second fiddle to a beta mutant?'_ He eyed Scott wearily.

Scott patted Bobby on the back and stood, facing the class. "Alright." He said with a serious face. "Let's get started."

* * *

Rogue waited around the corner of the Danger Room after the session ended. She was looking for a certain blond haired, ice mutant. He yelped when he almost ran into her, certain after dragging his feet he would be alone. She had her long, auburn hair down and tucked behind one ear. She had on a plain, baggy white t-shirt tucked into jeans. So simple. So perfect. He loved her. He _loved_ her.

The mere sight of her after the Danger Room took his breath away. He couldn't believe it. He remembered the day Scott and Logan left all those months ago. After riding with Logan she returned to the rec room and sat beside him in silence. Wordlessly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and left it there for most of the night. He never forgot it. The smell of cinnamon and magnolias...

"Hey," She smiled at him as he stumbled around the corner. He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Oh, hey..." No Scott. No Joseph. Bobby felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Saw you an' Scott make up." Her tone was playful but she was smiling. He smirked.

"I just thought he'd be so stubborn he wouldn't acknowledge it." Rogue nodded. She loved Scott, but he could be about as stubborn as Bobby could be rash.

"Nah, even Scott knows when." Rogue commented, thinking about her old classmate. They'd both outgrown school now. Bobby looked into her stormy eyes.

"_C'mon_," He breathed. "Come with me." She cocked an eyebrow as he made an ice trail. Despite protests from Emma and Ororo they slid through the whole mansion, all the way to the hangar.

Rogue looked around in confusion. _"Here_?" Bobby nodded, his hands trembling as he dragged her by the wrist.

"Y-Yeah... Close your eyes!" He ordered excitedly. Rogue laughed and shut them to appease the younger boy. There was never a dull moment with Bobby, at least she could say that. She felt him lead her into the Blackbird after he put in his credentials. He placed her and zipped around the jet, fumbling for something.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Robert Drake!" Rogue cried, stomping her foot. He laughed. He slowly, delicately placed something around her neck. Rogue frowned, her eyes shut. "Bobby-"

"Don't." He breathed, pressing a button that beeped. Before she could speak Bobby mashed his lips to hers in a hungry, feverish, and desperate kiss. She squealed in protest but he kept kissing, his eyes squeezed shut. She shoved the boy with ease, the back of her arm on swollen lips.

"_BOBBY,_" He descended upon her again, a defiant look in her eyes.

"This is all I wanted to do for a year and a half." He admitted breathlessly when they broke apart, kissing again. Rogue let go. She kissed the teenager back, gloved hands roving his hair. It felt... Good. Nice. But is this how she imagined it? Bobby snatching her in the X-Jet like Remy, all because Scott returned? No, not like this. She broke the kiss and pushed him off of her, her hands keeping them separated. He frowned at her. "Rogue-"

"No, I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "I..."

"What?" He asked, trying to understand how it went from so good to bad.

"Bobby, look. I love you-" He smiled.

"I love you, too. Ever since you rode in on Logan's bike..." He gushed, a bit embarrassed. She smiled at him, laughing at how, as usual, his mouth got him into trouble.

"But Bobby, you're my _best friend._ I have all sorts of complicated emotions about you." She looked around them. "This, in here. With _this_ on..." She turned the suppression collar off and removed it. "It's not necessary. Especially if it's because you feel like you're going to lose me..." Rogue had been taking on more of a leadership roll and she'd had less time to pal around with him. "Scott coming back to lead means I can go back to being a _teammate_." She elbowed him jokingly. "We can sit around and do nothin' sometimes." He smiled at that.

"I'm sorry. I let my boy brain lead..." Rogue rolled her eyes and threw her arm around him.

"You always do that." She quipped, shaking her head with a laugh. "I care about you, Bobby Drake." His stare became more serious. They both knew why it was important to say these things while someone could hear them. He sighed, feeling completely comfortable and not even embarrassed.

"I care about you too, Rogue."

* * *

_She had lime green hair. Naturally. A bit of a punk kid, she was originally from the midwest until she accidentally killed a bully. Vertigo could induce feelings of dizziness and nausea upon others. She didn't really think it was her fault that someone fell off a building, but her hometown in Ohio did. She was a mutant mercenary who was making in a killing in her relocation to New York. _

_Then there was the Native American mutant. He was olive skinned and looked about Logan's age with long, pitch black hair. Remy found it kind of funny. He thought indians were spiritual. About nature. This fellow who went by Scalphunter was a Native American technomorpher. He could change and manipulate any and all technology, giving him an endless arsenal of weapons. He was lethal. _

_Then there was his loyal child sidekick, the inuit Harpoon. He was but a child, orphaned at a young age. Scalphunter scooped him up and taught him the art of killing. He was very similar to Remy, charging his fishing spears with energy for various consequences. He was a package deal with Scalphunter._

_Riptide could whip his body around at inhumane speeds, and throw projectile blades and shurikens. His body secretes a potent resin that makes his weapons poisonous. He looked a lot older than he was and like he was apart of Magneto and Pietro's genetic gene pool. His hair grew in white and was very long. He dressed in all white as well, looking very odd amongst everyone else. _

_Prism had a crystal form that absorbed all energy attacks. He was quite susceptible to physical attacks but the Marauders never let real harm come to him._

_Arclight was like Lance wrapped up in a pretty, lean female body. She had short, dark hair and a face that you knew sinned a lot. She could clap her hands and create tremors all over the area. She created sounds so loud they caused instant incapacitation. _

_But who could forget Creed. Victor Creed. Logan's arch nemesis. Sabretooth. Who better than to lead the lethal, vicious, motley crew. He looked at them, a sadistic grin on his face. _

_"Sinister requests ya wipe out d'Morlocks." Creed snickered loudly. _

_"You chase me down to help assemble the best of the best," He snarled, looking at his colleagues. "To pick a fight wit' cripples? C'mon, LeBeau. Thought you had a brain." Remy laughed, flicking a lighter. _

_"Don' question de doctor's motives, mon ami." He frowned at the cajun, annoyed by him already. "Tear 'dem up, den. Make a scene. A spectacle if you will. Tear dem apart. Leave one alive to go tell de X-Men. Ya job will be done." Creed licked his lips. _

_"Is Logan back yet?" Remy shrugged. _

_"I dunno. But I bet he come running wit his tail between his legs when he smells ya aroun' here." A grin spread over the animalistic mutant's face. _

_"Perfect. We'll do it. Just that." _

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Saturday Mar. 9th 9:53 pm_

* * *

Mr. Sinister circled around Remy menacingly as he stood before him. "Gambit," He began. "The Marauders." He folded his arms. "They're perfect. Equal parts vicious and tactical genius." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "They will string the Morlocks up like paper dolls. And the X-Men, they will fall for the bait. Like always." He clapped stark, white hands together.

"_Marian_." Sinister snapped. Remy watched as the clone of Rogue appeared. Her hair was curled like a grecian goddess and plaited down the side. She was wearing a long, grey gown that left Remy speechless.

"I..." He breathed.

"Good work receives a good reward..." He motioned and she approached Remy with big, doe-like, brown eyes. He stared. "She has her looks, but none of the powers." Remy turned to him, wondering what he was supposed to do with something like this. "She's yours Remy. You own her. Have fun." He whipped his cape around himself and exited. "You go to war, soon." He disappeared down a corridor.

He felt so conflicted. He was staring the reason he was even with Sinister in the face. Did he take the easy way out or did he fight to protect the real Rogue

He turned to the clone and walked towards the bed. "Down." He spat and to his surprise she obeyed. The real Rogue, no matter how smitten, would've never listened. She would've knocked him on his ass for the disrespect. He was starting to realize that maybe, that was all of the fun. He fell upon her, devouring porcelain skin in the mouth of a wolf.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Saturday __Mar. 9th 9:21 pm_

* * *

Scott and Rogue sat in the kitchen opposite each other. It used to be their post racket ball tradition. Scott would always get the classic, rocky road ice cream and Rogue got the cinnabon ice cream. They sat in contented silence, laying into the half pints of ice cream together. Neither of them realized how much they'd missed _that_, specifically.

Without a word they traded spoons in unison, chuckling as they tried to feed each other the different flavors. It was a rare snapshot of peace for the institute with Scott back. Piotr and Kitty were sketching together in the library. Amanda and Kurt were in the movie room watching movies. Bobby was out back "helping" Amara with an art project. Tabitha and Jubilee were forcing Ray, Roberto, and Hank to play rock band with them. They were all starting to feel like kids again.

Rogue studied Scott's face when he looked into his ice cream, still in her X-Suit. She thought about him and the things she didn't know. The younger kids, even Kurt and Kitty, had been badgering about where he'd been and what he'd done. She wasn't interested in that. He didn't want to talk about it, she could tell.

"Favorite pure grunge band?" She asked after a long moment. She was cheating, she had him in her head and he was as helpful as always. He chuckled. He took another bite of ice cream.

"Alice In Chains." He answered confidently. Rogue looked at him in surprise.

"What?_ Really_?" He laughed at her shock.

"You're not the only person who can sing Plush in the shower." He sent her a devious look that revealed he had heard her, somehow, on occasion. The color drained out of her face. She grabbed her spoon and began loudly singing.

"And I feel, and I feel when the dogs begin to smell her!" Scott laughed loudly, from his belly.

"_Will she smell alone!?_" He joined in, mimicking a guitar. They laughed for a long moment. Rogue looked into Scott's eyes and imagined the blue, and she knew she could stare at them forever. And she might've tried. And he would've let her. If Ororo didn't scream. She let out a bloodcurdling yell that made the whole institute jump.

It tugged at Rogue's heartstrings. It reached out to the Logan in her and her claws shot out. Scott tore from his seat and was barreling towards the front of the institute instantly.

"ORORO," Scott screamed, Rogue hovering behind him.

_'Storm, do you copy? We are coming!'_ They arrived to find Ororo passed out in Hank's arms at the front door. The doctor was looking around helplessly as Evan lay, gored on their doorstep.

"A-Auntie O..." He groaned, dragging himself through the doorway. Rogue's stomach dropped through the floor.

"_E-Evan?_" She breathed.

"Rogue, get the professor." Scott stuttered. She nodded dumbly and focused on Kurt.

_"Ve're siblings, remember? Brother and sister!"_

She teleported, surprising Scott and disappeared for a few moments. He crashed to Evan's side, trying his best to cover his bleeding chest wound. He was absolutely massacred. "E-Evan... Hang on, _okay_?" He smiled up at his former leader.

"Scott... _Whoa dude..._" He murmured dopily. Hank sat up.

"Come be with Ororo," He instructed, replacing Scott's place._ 'The boy is dying...'_ Hank thought bitterly. His lips were turning white, he was losing all his blood. '_I'm almost inclined to think someone dropped him off. No way he made it here himself like this.'_ He thought, covering his wounds with trembling hands. "Evan, what happened?" Evan winced.

Rogue appeared suddenly with the professor. "Evan, I'm here!" He exclaimed, preparing to aid in any way he could. As he saw his former student he realized there was nothing he could do.

_'Do you want me to tell Ororo anything, Evan...'_

_'I love her. I'm sorry.'_

"Who diid this?_ Evan_..." Rogue begged, tears streaming down her face.

"The _Morlocks_," He coughed out. "_Please_, save them." Scott looked up, his face falling. He grabbed on to Hank desperately.

"Someone's attacking all the Morlocks?! Most of them just have visual mutations, _damn i_t!" He screamed.

"You have to... Help them." He grabbed at Rogue's white scarf with his blood-stained hand. It twirled to the ground and fell over him. "Traitor. Protect... Rogue. R-" He spasmed and went still suddenly.

"From what?" Scott, screamed, shaking him. "EVAN, _Do-_" Hank pushed him back. Xavier dropped his hand from his head.

"He's..."

Rogue stumbled back. "_N-No... He..._"

"Rogue, go sound the alarm and get the team. We need Amara and Ray too." He looked at her, tears streaming past his visor. "And _Joseph._" Rogue nodded and flew off, hoping the wind would wipe her tears_. 'Who would do this? The Morlocks never hurt anybody. Why...'_ She flew to the Danger Room control station and hit the alarm.

"I'll brief everyone and stay with Ororo." Xavier offered, looking at the weather mutant still passed out from grief. _'Oh my poor, sweet Ororo... However can I tell you this?' _The rage flared in the telepath's chest like bile. Why, no matter what he did, did he fail those that depended on him? Evan lay dead on the doorstep on _the institute._

Rogue heard Kitty scream upstairs and the thundering of feet above her. She appeared, puffy eyed and red nosed. Her hand was locked in Piotr's, both of them shaking. Laura looked as blank and calculating as always but it was clear her mind was working. Kurt looked shocked, like he was still dissociating from the news. Bobby's eyes were shut, he dare not open them. Joseph filed into the room and stood silently beside Rogue, who couldn't stop her tears.

Scott appeared moments later, his face red and splotchy. Emma was behind him. "Okay, we're going to aid the Morlocks." She informed tensely. "We're expecting casualties." She let the statement hang in the air. "_So_, I'm coming." Only sniffles responded. "Keep your heads up. They _need_ us." Rogue bowed her head, both Kurt and Kitty leaning their heads on her.

Even after they lost Rahne they didn't have to rush right into to battle. The institute was shocked and most of the X-Kids were traumatized. They lined up the X-jet in general silence. They were not excited for what they were about to find. Slain comrades. Innocents. Brothers. They didn't realize they were about to go into the fight of their lives.

* * *

_Morlock Sewers, Saturday __Mar. 9th 8:37 pm_

* * *

"Callisto!" The young Morlock screeched at her leader as the 'Marauders' trickled in. She stood up fearlessly for her leader who always stuck up for them. "No!" She jumped in front of the one eyed mutant despite her protests.

"Cybelle, NO," She screamed. Harpoon pierced her with his spear, radiating with energy. She was left a mere sizzling shell seconds later. "_CYBELLE-_" Scalphunter guffawed, like that Morlock's sudden death was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. She grabbed a spear with a roar. "YOU'LL PAY!" Fred, formerly known as Blob, ushered her back. Feeling like he'd never belonged amongst the Brotherhood he'd retreated to the sewers and was instantly accepted.

"Callisto, no!" He begged, pushing her towards the entrance. "You have to go. They're strong." He faced them with a determined face. "I'll hold them-"

"You'll die!" She snapped angrily, tears in her eyes. _'Like Cybelle...'_

"You're the Morlocks' leader! If you survive..." He smiled at her. "The_ Morlocks_ can survive. Grow new, again. I've never had a purpose before. Let me have one." Callisto frowned as the crew advanced on them. "Go!" She turned and ran, tears streaming down her face._ 'Fred-'_ "GO!" He shouted. She ducked in a crack in the tunnels and escaped to a hidden pathway.

* * *

Kitty phased everyone into the sewers right into a bloodbath. They had been expecting as much. The Morlocks were not the most capable gathering of mutants. Attacking them was just a sign of cruelty. Everyone stared at the floor of the sewer were covered in dead, mutant bodies. Kitty wretched, Piotr shrinking himself as low as he could to her side. Kurt threw his hands to his head in defeat and resignation, backing away as he shook.

Scott's breath hitched in his throat as he strained through shades of red. Death. Decay. Nothing. Since he came back. Old mutants. Children. The disabled. Slaughtered. Left in a mass of viscera. Snuffed. Rogue stumbled backwards and into his arms, a moan rattling out of her throat. "No," she breathed. "No..." He held her arms though his hands shook.

Bobby turned Amara's head away and Ray shook his head, crackling with electricity. Laura just stared. It was what she was so used to. The scent of death.

Even chilly Emma had to steady her breathing. She started to walk forward and just gave up when she realized how impossible it would be to walk without stepping on the dead and dying. A tear slipped past her eye to her dismay. Nobody had said anything. No plan. No briefing. Nothing. Just stunned silence and whimpers. She had nothing to add, her ability to talk stripped for the time being.

"I-" Someone tried but a disorienting sound rang out in the cramped subway. Everyone was dropped to their knees instantly besides Piotr. _'My skin!'_ He thought quickly. _'I am immune!'_ Focusing, he stood in front of everyone. "Get behind me, let my body shield the sound waves!" He ordered. Hearing him, Rogue focused on his memories. She thought of him sketching Kitty, and slowly, her skin changed to iron.

She rose and stood over everyone else, stopping the assault from hitting them. When everyone could breathe and talk again they spoke.

"Good thinking." Emma praised, looking around anxiously._ 'Who the hell is here?'_

"Great job," Scott panted with his hand on his visor. Kitty placed a hand on his back as she watched him and Kitty deflect the sound waves. Right when Scott peeked around kunai began to shoot at them, rocketing at a high rate from a tornado._ 'Is that Pietro?'_ Scott thought. No, it was someone else. They ducked behind Rogue and Piotr.

"Now what," He grunted with a frown. Laura bent over and smelled a discarded blade.

"Don't touch these!" She barked suspiciously. "They smell poisonous." Kitty and Kurt looked at Piotr and Rogue.

"B-But... They're slamming right into you!?" He warned anxiously. Piotr smiled, trying to hide the pain he was in.

"No worries... Our skin protects us." He assured. _'For now...'_ When Rogue squinted into the distance she could see the bodies of two mutants in the sewers. _'That's where we need to get...'_ She thought. Kurt's tail flicked mischievously.

"I see them!" He growled, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_"KURT_," Rogue screamed, turning to look for him. Both Kitty and Scott pushed her back into her previous position.

"Don't move!" Kitty screamed. '_Damn it,'_ Rogue thought, her eyes prying for Kurt.

He appeared behind the girl with green hair. "You!" He exclaimed, grabbing her.

"Kurt!" Scott screamed from behind Piotr and Rogue. "Kurt, be careful, damn it!"

Kurt grabbed the strange mutant tightly. "You're very good at dishing out misery, _fraulein_." She began screaming.

"_W-What_?!"

"Let's see how _you_ take it" He ported them somewhere. The seeming shock of it all rendered her unconscious when they landed on the ground. Kurt wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. "There!" He didn't see Riptide approaching him from the shadows as he stood over Vertigo.

"KURT!" Bobby screamed.

"You've forgotten me." Riptide snarled, launching his cyclone at Kurt. Kurt started to port but he was hit with Riptide's power at the same moment. He expended the energy he would've teleporting but he was right there. The power generated by Riptide's body launched him into concrete wall with a sickening smack.

"_No... Kurt_!" Scott screamed.

"NO," Rogue yelled, her iron skin disappearing. "KURT!" She flew to his side, almost nailing Riptide but he made certain to zip away. She picked up Kurt's broken body, her hands shaking. "Kurt? Kurt?_ Say something._" He was out. Bad. She opened one of his eyes frantically but it wasn't dilating. "_Scott! Emma!_" She screamed, both mutants rushing over.

Piotr stuttered to one knee, groaning. "P-Piotr!? _Are you okay?_" Kitty cried, kneeling at his side with Amara. He tried to smile.

"Yes, Katya," She frowned at him, fighting tears._ 'Liar,'_ She thought angrily._ 'Taking all that energy, like hell.'_

Emma hoisted Kurt over her shoulder. "I'm taking him to the jet while we still can." Rogue moved to go with her but she shook her head. "_Stay_." She was right. There was no telling what else they would encounter in the sewers. The girl Kurt had knocked out disappeared in the fray.

Scott scrubbed a hand over his face. "Alright guys, chin up. There could be more Morlocks who need our help." He tried to keep his voice from breaking. Rogue stood on unsteady feet, numb. Kitty floated to her side and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Piotr hurried his stride to walk beside her, anxious and worried.

"Nothing but bodies..." She mumbled, her lip trembling._ 'Poor Kurt.'_ "Isn't _anyone_ alive down here?!" She cried out in frustration. Piotr sighed.

"Let us hope so, Katya. Let us hope so..." Everyone jumped when they heard terrified shrieking and then a shot. Everyone's heart dropped to the floor.

"Rogue," Scott began after swallowing. "You got control over all your powers?" Rogue cracked her neck.

"Got a _few_ tricks up mah sleeve." He nodded, turning the power to max on his visor.

"Okay. Get ready to use 'em."

* * *

A/N: _fraulein: Casual term for unmarried German woman_


	8. Genocide

They stumbled on the scene they knew they'd find. Morlocks. Dead. Eviscerated from a recent blast. A Native American man stood, a warped gun attached to his hand. A short haired woman stood beside him, her arms crossed. She raked a hand through it and sucked her teeth.

"_Boring_." She sighed. In a rage, Piotr ripped a chunk of the wall that was loose into his hands. He stared at them. Monster. Old women and children... Massacred._ 'This is why I left Russia...'_ He thought frantically.

"You!" He blowed, tossing the boulder with ease. "The Rasputins send our regards."

"Watch out!" The woman warned, clapping her hands and scattering the debris. Scalphunter chuckled.

"Good one, Arc. Are these the bloody X-Men now? I've been bored out of my mind murdering cripples-" He waved his normal hand at them. Angry tears streamed down Kitty's face as they glared at them.

"You bastard," Scott began darkly. Arclight laughed.

"Look, he _cusses_!" She shrieked, slapping her knee. "Get a load of that!" She looked at Kitty, crying. "They got a _kid_ wit' em, Scalp! She's cryin!"

"_SILENCE_," Piotr roared, rushing forward. Arclight sneered. '_Bingo,_' She thought. She punched him with ease, sending him flying.

"PIOTR!" Kitty wailed as the man fired shots at the tunnel he was in. "No!"

"There", he turned to Kitty, jabbing at her with a knife.

"Kit-" Bobby screamed. The weapon phased through. He stared at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"_Wha_-" He tired again. "You?!" Same response. He didn't miss but the weapon floated right through. "You a ghost, bitch?!"

"No, worse. A _Shadowcat._" She dropped and swept her leg under Scalphunter, knocking him down. Rogue scooped him up from the ground and punched him feet away with a snarl.

"Good night!" Groaning, Joseph ripped the metal from the walls and launched them at the mutant woman opposing them.

"She devil!" He cried. She screamed and clapped her hands, sending the metal flying.

"Back off, X-Freaks."

Rogue raced forward, her fist cocked. She halted when a stream of ice forced her to stop. A glowing harpoon crashed into the ground where she would've been. She tossed Bobby a look before trying to find out where the spear came from. "Watch it!" Rogue screamed, pointing upwards where Harpoon was hiding. A shifty, greasy looking dark haired mutant slithered near the X-Men from behind.

"You... You're _electricity_..." He cooed to Ray, causing the mutant to jump.

He staggered back, crackling with electricity. He pushed Amara behind him. "Fuck off, man." The lightning leapt at him.

"I'm Scrambler, _see_. Once I touch you, you'll have no powers! Hee hee!" Ray tried to zap him but he missed. The weird, shifty mutant wasn't even focused on him. He was looking beyond. Nobody could afford to lose their abilities right now.

"I'll fry you, I'll do it!" Ray screamed, panicking.

"_Ray_!" Amara yelled at him.

"I'll take your powers, boy!" Taking the bait, Ray fired up fully. He didn't check for conductible metal around him. He went alight with electricity, everyone screaming in horror.

"RAY!" Scott roared, his feet pumping into the concrete ground. "_RAY, NO-_" He was dead before he hit the ground. "NO!"  
Bobby ripped at his hair in horror in frustration.

"NO! Why!" He shot of stream of ice at Scrambler but he shuffled away.

"X-MEN!"

"Callisto sent us!"

Rogue turned to the tunnel where a dozen of Morlock survivors stood. "Survivors!" Riptide cursed to himself.

"That won't do!" He began to spin rapidly. Kitty began screaming.

"Take cover! _Get down!_" She screamed as Bobby pulled her down behind concrete. Rogue went to block the survivors but Scott tackled her, holding her down.

"STAY DOWN!" He yelled at her.

"They'll-" Screams and death rattles rang out in the sewers. "NO!" Rogue screeched. They were dying. And all she could do was lay under Scott, hidden in rubble. "Scott-"

"Those blades can kill you!" He scolded, his brow creased in worry. Ray was dead. He just died. What was happening? They watched as Kitty broke out, phasing through the blades. Rogue tore from Scott's side instantly to stop her from being killed.

"_Kitty_-" Riptide stopped for a moment and Kitty grabbed him, phasing him into the ground.

"Damn it!" He screamed, lodged in the concrete. "You bitch!"

Joseph stripped more metal from the tunnels and aimed them for Scalphunter. "The genocide ends." He cried, slinging the metal at him. Scrambler grabbed him from behind, causing the metal to go haywire. A metal rod slammed into Amara and Bobby, trapping them against the wall. Amara burst into tears, stuck hovering above Ray's dead body.

Another rod of metal locked Joseph against the ground, his powers disrupted. _'I can't use my powers right... Damn him...'_ Rogue tore her glove off, eyeing Scrambler dangerously.

Scott fired a full optic blast as Scalphunter who only stumbled backwards. "Over here!" He barked. Rogue wrapped her hand around Scrambler's face.

"Need a boost!" She cried. That's when all hell broke loose. Rogue absorbed powers. Sucked them away. Through touch. Scrambler disrupted them, made them malfunction. Through touch. When her flesh touched his they canceled each other out. Rogue shrieked, dropping to the floor instantly with him. Both of them silent.

Rogue lay still to the team's horror.

"NO, ROGUE!" Bobby screamed, struggling against the metal restraints. Harpoon snickered, approaching her quickly.

"Get the baddest one of you out of the way, ya?" His spear began to glow yellow.

"_ROGUE_," Kitty screamed, tripping over herself to run over. She threw herself over the mutant instinctively, her tiny body sheltering her. If she'd been conscious she would've wrung Kitty's neck.

"Katherine," Scott breathed.

"_KATYA._" Piotr roared, struggling to his feet. Her screams drove something primal in Pietro wild. He struggled through his pain and exhaustion to run to her aid. Riptide blocked his way, spitting.

"No, you don't." He sneered in an angry and desperate Piotr's face. That was a mistake. "You wanna help the brat so bad, I'll kill you _both_!" He cheered, eyeing Piotr evilly. "It is the least I can do, my robust Russian _friend_-" His words cut painfully short as Piotr grabbed Riptide's neck and squeezed, mercilessly.

"No." He boomed. "We are not _friends_, Riptide." He clenched his fist even tighter even though he knew the action would soon be lethal. "Piotr has had enough. Even as an X-Man, actions have _consequences_." Riptide made a sickening squeal, clawing at Piotr's smooth skin and urinating himself in panic. He went slack suddenly, the life floating from his eyes. "_Harpoon,_" He continued, his voice dark. "Make peace with your gods, little man." He dropped Riptide's corpse. "You are next."

He turned, ready to turn his wrath on the other mutant but he was gone. Kitty's heroics had spared Rogue, who was starting to come to. "W-Where is he?!" Piotr demanded.

"Gone," Scott screamed, looking around for Scalphunter. Piotr ran to Kitty's side to help her up as Rogue regained consciousness.

"Katya, y-" He screamed in surprise when his metal hand went right _through_ Kitty. Rogue rubbed her head. "What is this, Katherine? What is wrong?" Kitty shook herself out of a daze and watched as his hand went right through her.

"Kitty, stop it." Rogue demanded in horror. A finally freed Joseph released Amara and Bobby from the wall. Kitty shook her head in fear.

"I-I'm not doing anything!" She explained. Rogue reached out but the same thing happened. "Oh my god... I can't stop phasing." Kitty realized, feeling lightheaded.

"Kitty," Rogue snapped, shakily climbing to her feet. "Focus. What if you fall through the earth?" The teenager steeled herself. "Now think, Rogue. _Think._.." She knew she had to have an ability that could help Kitty. But what? She never got a chance to think. A rocket slammed into Rogue, launching her into the wall a with deafening slam.

"ROGUE,"

A woman's cackling was heard in the same direction. "Creed promised me _entertainment_!" She teleported herself out of the way of one of Scott's blasts. Rogue tumbled underneath Sabretooth, his acrid breath rolling out hot on her face. She screamed in surprise, then terror. And then, finally rage. She handed Logan the reins and shot her claws out, piercing Sabretooth in the shoulder with blind rage.

"_DIE_," She screamed, yanking her claws out and piercing him again with a feral snarl. Creed laughed, flipping the tiny girl off of him with ease. He sucked her blood off of his feline like claws.

"I wish Logan was here," He began, stalking toward her. "He'll just have to _imagine_ the look on your face when I disembowel you." She growled like an animal and launched herself at him, claws first. They buried themselves in his chest and stomach. He grinned at her, blood dripping out of his mouth.

_'She's not thinking straight...'_ Scott thought worriedly. Rogue's body was taking a physical beating but she was too absorbed in Logan's psyche to fight smart. "_Rogue!_"

A blast nearly turning Scott into cinder stole his attention back. Scalphunter sneered at him, his massive gun pointed at him. "I'm over here, _One-Eye._" Piotr ushered Kitty back.

"Stay out of the fray, please." He begged. "I can't let anything else happen to you..." Tears leaked down his metal face. _'Piotr...'_

Sabretooth stuck all five of his claws on one hand into Rogue's side, snarling. "_Atta girl._.." He jeered. "Leave James a pretty corpse to find." He stared as her eyes began to glow white, lightning forming and zapping the other mutant. Sabretooth howled in pain, dropping Rogue. She fell to the ground, spitting blood. _'D-Damn it...'_ She thought. _'I miss that healing factor.'_ She stuttered to her feet, her bone claws covered in blood.

"Fuck you, Creed. Logan would kick my ass if I let you kill me." She said with a laugh, thinking of how much she missed him._ 'I hope I see you again, Logan...'_ Scalphunter fired recklessly at the scattered X-Men, none wanting to find out what happened if that laser hit them. Scott countered back, struggling to hit the technomorpher.

_'This is bad, real bad.'_

Both Rogue and Sabretooth raised their fists and launched themselves at each other. Rogue's claws landed right next to his heart. His hand clamped around her throat, catching her by surprise. Her chest spasmed as she instinctively as she tried to breath. He grinned at her, flashing sharp teeth. She swiped at him in vain, trying to maim him until her last breath.

"ROGUE," Kitty shrieked from behind Piotr. She tried to run forward but he held his hand up.

He then ran forward, his fist raised. The telepath with the green aura intercepted him, slamming him into the wall.

"Why thank you, Chimera." Said Sabretooth, grinning as Rogue turned ashen in his grip. Scott ripped his visor off with a frustrated yell, unloading an optic blast at Sabretooth. He howled with pain but did not drop her. The scent of burning flesh erupted into the sewers. Rogue twitched unnaturally in his hands, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"HE'S KILLING HER," Kitty screamed, panicking. _'If I run over, I'll phase through. But I can't just watch!'_ She thought. Bobby aimed his hands at Sabretooth but Chimera froze his hands with her powers.

"There!" Magma tried to shoot fire but molten rock hardened over her hands.

"No-" She cackled. Scott ran forward but a blast from Scalphunter sent him flying, and careening with a wall. Head first. He slumped to the ground with a moan. He forced himself up despite his doubled vision.

"_Rogue..._" He bit out through gritted teeth. Kitty was sobbing so hard he thought she might throw up again.

"Bye bye, _Skunk._" Sabretooth taunted, jabbing one sharp nail into Rogue's middle. Joseph roared, the entire tunnel trembling as he summoned his powers.

"_ANNA_," He was met with a blast in the chest from Scalphunter, who was cackling at their combined efforts.

"You guys were supposed to be _strong_?" He stepped on Scott's leg with a sneer. He shook his head. Scott tried to crawl away from him towards Rogue but he smacked him with his gun. "I'm over_ here_!" He screamed.

While Kitty sobbed hysterically, Sabretooth released Rogue and she felt to the ground. Still.

"_No..."_ But she wasn't dead. And it looked like she was unconscious but she wasn't. She was on a different plane. The astral plane.

* * *

_Rogue took in a breath of air and opened her eyes. She saw white as far as the eye can see. All around her. Vast nothingness. She swallowed, trying to remember what she was doing before. She remembered Sabretooth and the Morlock tunnels. She grimaced. 'I'm dead...' She thought, her voice echoing throughout space. _

_"No, you aren't. But you're too close for my tastes!" Rogue recognized that voice. She knew it anywhere. She turned, a tear sliding down her cheek. _

_"Jean?" There she was. Just like she left that day, in gold and white. She stood smiling warmly at Rogue, her arms wrapped herself. _

_"Hi, Rogue." Rogue took the moment to examine her own self in the strange place. She had on what looked like an X-Suit. It was bright green and yellow. "It's nice to see you, but I wish not like this." Rogue frowned. _

_"Where is this, Jean?" She shut her eyes. _

_"You're on the astral plane. This is where I exist." She made a flaming earth in her hand. "Because the Phoenix exists in the past, the present, and the future..." She shook her head, breaking from the trance. She smiled at Rogue. "You brought some pieces of me with you. Some good ones." She placed a hand over her heart. Rogue smiled in spite of the dire situation in the real world._

_"Good I'm glad. But Jean," Her brow creased in worry. "We're in trouble out there, back home. All of us. Scott. He's back now." Jean frowned, nodding. Scott was her biggest tether to herself. _

_"Right." Rogue looked into her eyes. She knew it was a risk to even propose this but they had no choice. _

_"Whatever happens to me happens, but can you help us? Give me enough strength?" Jean smiled and enveloped Rogue in an embrace. _

_"I won't let you or anyone else die!" She declared. "I can't heal you fully but I can keep you from the interstice." She smirked defiantly. "The rest is confetti." With a nod she disappeared inside of Rogue to the girl's surprise. She shut her eyes and waited to return back to real life..._

* * *

"Rogue," Scott growled, his hand reaching for where she lay at Sabretooth's feet. He grinned at Scott. "ROGUE!"

"If ya hurry her body will still be warm. Only way to fuck that one, right?" Everyone watched as flames rose from her body, suddenly. They formed in the shape of a Phoenix, towering behind Sabretooth. He turned when he saw the shadow, staring at Rogue in disbelief. He, Scalphunter, Arclight, and Chimera all backed away. Rogue rose suddenly, her eyes glowing white.

"Rogue..." Bobby breathed. She reached her hand towards Kitty, her face screwed in concentration. Slowly, but surely, Kitty's particles returned to normal and she stopped phasing involuntarily. She stood on solid ground.

"_Amazing..._" Piotr breathed from the ground. When Kitty was back to normal Rogue sighed.

"Thanks, _Jean_..." She said, exhausted. She fell flat on her back.

"Rogue?" Kitty said worriedly, scrambling to her side.

"_Jean_?" Scott repeated in shock. Jean's form leapt from Rogue suddenly in a burst of flames. She stood in her white and gold suit, red hair billowing behind her. She stared at her friends, all worn out from the battle. "JEAN,"

"_Oh, Scott._" She smiled at him. "I sensed Rogue in the astral plane and I'm here to help._ You,_" She turned to face the huddled Marauders. Chimera and Scalphunter turned into ash suddenly. "A perfect ending. But you, _Sabretooth_ my love..." She stalked forward, glaring at him. "It isn't my right to kill you. _That's_ Logan's." A flaming drill enveloped her fist. "So let's meet him halfway!" She raced forward and pierced his head with the flaming, psychic knife.

She didn't cut him physically but mentally. The psychic knife eviscerated his psyche. She grinned as he fell to the ground a babbling, writhing mess. "Give Logan my regards." She said, crossing her arms. She turned behind her to see Scott standing there, tears streaming down his face. "_There you are_."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't_ go,_ Jean..." She placed a hand on his head.

"Oh Scott. You will have a whole other battle sooner or later if I stay. Besides," She looked at the team. "They need you." He nodded, hardening his face. "I love you, remember that." The slaughtered bodies of the Morlock's began to glow with the same light as Jean. "I cannot do anything for them except take their souls to the White Hot Room with me..." She explained sadly.

She removed his visor, her smile more of a grimace now that she possessed _enough_ of herself to be sad. "There you are." She sighed, revealing his crisp blue eyes and drinking up his optic blast for ride across the astral plane.

'_Be more careful...'_ She told him telepathically as she disappeared. She didn't want to meet any of them again like that.

With a flash she was gone. Scott put his visor back on. _'Jean...'_

"Scott!" Kitty's cry tore him from his day dream about Jean. He forced his feet to carry him despite the shooting pain in his head.

"Everyone!" Emma called, looking at the new carnage in the sewers. The bodies were gone except for scorch marks in the ground. Piotr was limping, Kitty was holding Bobby up, and Laura was sniffing at a downed Rogue in discontent. "Oh no..." She breathed.

Scott dropped to Rogue's side with a wince, glad his visor was covering his eyes. Jean's power seemed to invigorate her but not _heal_ her. He watched her wounds carefully but they weren't healing._ 'Why?!'_ He thought rabidly. _'She can't be...'_ He listened to her chest and heard shallow breathing. He sighed in relief. "Why won't she _heal_?" He whimpered helplessly, pressing his large hands on still bleeding wounds.

Kitty's lip began to quiver. "She doesn't _have_ a healing factor _anymore,_ Scott..." He turned to her, his face pale. Piotr scrubbed a hand over his face in shame.

"_What_?"

"She lost it in order to cure Illyana._ Bog net_," He cursed, shaking his head. He looked down fearfully at her as Laura wordlessly pulled off her glove.

"Laura-"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked her, looking at the young mutant. She still looked at him with distrust but not Rogue.

"She rescued me from the lab." Laura stated plainly. "Logan would prefer I did." Scott nodded and she hesitantly placed a bare hand to her face. Nothing happened. She looked at him with worry. He pressed his hand over top of her's as though that would help.

"Keep trying." He grit out, tears forming in his eyes. '_Please... I can't lose anything else.' _He patted Rogue's face with his gloved hand. "Don't leave us." Suddenly, Laura exhaled as though she were in pain. Rogue's blue-green veins began to pop out under translucent skin. Slowly, but surely, she was absorbing Laura's healing factor. Piotr picked her up carefully, Laura's hand still on her skin. Emma sighed, looking at their weary, worn at faces.

"Let's get out of here while we still can."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Saturday __Mar. 9th 1:47 am_

* * *

Ororo sat stiffly in arm chair of the foyer. She was uncharacteristically pale, her eyes dim. She had come to a while ago but she sat in defiant silence. The team had arrived from the Morlock sewers. She would respond to nothing but what they had found out and accomplished.

Ororo was a reasonable woman. Pragmatic to a fault. Classy. It was a rare occasion she felt a rage she had to barter with herself not to act on. Her own flesh and blood showing up as good as dead on the institute lawn was a damn good reason to rage. That was a reason to whip up a devastating hurricane. But she didn't. She sat across Hank instead.

He sighed, holding a mug of cooled tea in his hand. "Please, Ororo. Have some." She looked at him with a look he'd never seen before in her eyes.

"I want to be very_ clear_, Hank." She began, sitting at an unnaturally straight angle. "I did not pass out because I am weak, either emotionally or physically. Nor was it because I couldn't handle what I'd seen. _Even,_" Her voice cracked suddenly, seeming to anger her. "That."

Hank bowed his head. "I know, my friend."

"It is because when I get upset, hundreds of _thousands_ of people could die." It was true and it eerily reminded the doctor of Dark Phoenix. _'How many transgressions can one endure before that is the logical outcome?'_ He wondered solemnly.

"I know." They sat in silence together.

"Tell me, Hank. Did any other kids die." There was no question in the weather witch's voice. She knew when she saw Hank's face already.

"Yes." He answered in defeat.

"Who."

"Approximately 83% of the Morlocks. For starters. Ray is dead." It was like a punch to her gut. She stared at him, the tears welling behind her eyes that she refused to let fall. The Morlocks were harmless. Weak.

"You know, I battled Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Years ago. She was just my acting regent." Hank sighed.

"How could I forget, Ororo?"

_"83%_?" He hung his head in silence. "How were the kids hurt?" He was dreading this question. He began replying in no particular order.

"Scott has a major concussion and is under observation in the infirmary. I've had Multiple assisting me for the past couple of hours to get to everyone." Ororo inhaled. "Kitty needed a blood transfusion after suffering a major nosebleed._ Apparently,_ she got permanently phased out Rogue fixed it somehow. Kurt's in a coma as well, But Emma says it isn't very deep." He sighed, but in frustration this time. Ororo's brow furrowed.

"How's Rogue?" Hank sighed.

"In a coma as well. Turns out she needed that healing factor." A brief silence passed.

"You cannot blame yourself!" Ororo almost snarled. "Without you and her, Illyana would be_ dead_." She said firmly. He looked to the floor. Then why didn't it feel good?

"Our friend Sabretooth must've smelled Logan's scent on Rogue the most, so he attacked her. He injured her within an inch of her life when she apparently contacted _Jean_." They exchanged an uncomfortable look. "I don't really know what that means, but I'm assuming she took care of things. Laura was gracious enough to lend Rogue her healing factor, but she's still out." Ororo exhaled.

"What else?"

"Joseph is trying to help Piotr heal in some way, he took a lot of hits, even for_ his_ iron skin. Bobby and Amara had to have their hands broken out of ice and rock. It took hours. They couldn't handle anything else right now." One tear trespassed down Ororo's face. She flicked it away, quickly.

"Being an X-Man isn't about revenge," She looked Hank in his eyes. "But somebody is going to pay." _'Count on it.'_

_xxXXxx_

Scott sat at Rogue's bedside, watching her unconscious form like a hawk. He listened to the sterile beeping of her infirmary room with regret. _'Maybe everyone was better off when I wasn't here.'_ He grabbed her hand with his gloved one. "Please, open your eyes..." He looked at her. "I can't do this, any of this without you." _'Jean...'_ He mind was swimming. Who had targeted the Morlocks? How had Jean just appeared?_ 'What did I come back to?'_ He thought, waiting for Rogue to open her eyes.

"How is she?" Scott turned to see Joseph standing in the doorway, looking worn out. Piotr would be okay with lots of rest and no transforming for a couple of days. Scott grimaced.

"I don't know." He sniffed. "The same, I guess." He squeezed her delicate hand.

"She'll be okay. The little one transferred her healing factor, right?" Scott nodded, studying her face.

"Yeah, it's just working really slow. I'm worried about her." He shook his head and forced himself to smile. "But, if I know anything about her, it's that she always pulls through." Joseph smiled at her.

"That sounds like her."

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Saturday Mar. 9th 12:38 am_

* * *

Remy was furious. Seething. Creed was supposed to tear her end from end. Do what some tiny, disgusting part of Remy _couldn't_ do. And he failed. In fact he'd ended up crippled somewhere in the X-Mansion.

Rogue had called upon Jean to beat Remy's plan? Uncalled for. "Some of ya _Marauders,_" Remy began. "They're dead. The others in the wind. But the Morlocks were destroyed, sir. Don't worry." Mr. Sinister suddenly began laughing, loudly.

"Fool, they don't _matter_!" He cried. Remy looked at him in disbelief.

"They don't?"

"_Non,_" He laughed. "I mean they were all good and well. I just wanted to fuck with the X-Men. Hurt their feelings! Marvelous!" Remy watched him in disbelief. _'We wiped out de Morlocks... For nothin'...'_ He thought. "All thanks to_ you_, Remy. You assembled my team and gave them the order. Thank you for being a part of history." He stared into Remy's red eyes.

* * *

_She stared at him with her hair of fire and white on. _

_"Hey you," She said, grinning. _

_"Hey, Red." Logan breathed, walking over to to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe you can tell me why the professor hasn't reached out to me but you have?" She smiled at him. _

_"As sharp as your claws..." She murmured. "Unfortunately I can't. All I can say is to go to them." Logan frowned at her._

_"What?"_

_"Go to them, Logan. Go home. It's time." _

_"Jean, wait-"_

_"Good bye..." _

Logan awoke with a start, somewhere in the Vermont wilderness. This was the sign he was looking for. It was time. If only he knew it was the worst possible time.

* * *

A/N: _Bog net: God no_


	9. Fatal Attractions

_Xavier's Institute, Tuesday__ Mar. 12th 10:23 am_

* * *

"Isn't there _something_ you can do?" Scott asked earnestly. Xavier sighed. Frankly, they were lucky Rogue was alive and they didn't suffer more casualties. Kitty seemed relatively normal after a few days of rest. Kurt woke up in two days and Scott was getting back to normal. But Rogue was still unconscious. Nothing had changed since they returned from the sewers.

"I wish, Scott. I would do it." He rubbed his bald his head in hands. "Hopefully she'll just need some time to rest." He looked around. The mood had been depressed since Evan and Ray's deaths and the Morlocks massacre. The team came back with heavy injuries. Jubilee was pulled from enrollment subsequently, hurting the New Recruits further. Everyone pretty much stayed in their rooms or the infirmary. It was the not the vision Xavier had imagined for his school or dream.

He knew it wasn't the time but he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Angry. Infuriated at his apparent inadequacy at running a mutant school. It had been his dream for as long as he could have memories. And he'd achieved it. But at what cost? He couldn't stand to lose any more willing and loyal students, and he knew the losses were far from over.

"I just," Scott cut himself off before he got too emotional. _'Rogue...'_

"I know, Scott." Said Xavier, exhausted and sympathetic. "You're worried about her. We all are." He cast a look at the mutant in the hospital bed. He looked at the wool blanket on his lap Ororo had gotten him and heaved a sigh. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He added with a tired smile. Scott huffed. _'She has to be.'_ "Why don't you get some more rest?" He scoffed.

"I've been doing that for days, professor." Scott clenched his fists. "Kind of want to do something about all this, now." His teammates in the hospital. Innocent mutants laying dead in their home. It wasn't right. And whoever was responsible had to pay.

"In time." They turned as Piotr came down the hall.

"Professor. Scott. Look," He showed them as his skin rapidly turned to metal. They smiled at him wearily. "Thanks to Joseph."

"Good, I'm glad, Piotr." Said Scott, nodding dutifully. He took a moment to think about all the injuries his team had sustained. It made his stomach ache.

"That's what I like to see. I'll pass along your thanks." He smiled and passed by them in the corridor. Scott grimaced.

* * *

_70 minutes from Bayville High School, Tuesday Mar. 12th 1:13 pm_

* * *

When Logan got about 70 minutes from Manhattan he could smell Sabretooth. Everywhere. His tracks were literally_ everywhere_. It didn't make sense. _'What is he doing?'_ He thought, so angry at himself for leaving the kids. If Creed was active it meant nothing good for anyone. One lead chased after another. His research took him all over the world. It'd been almost two years since he laid eyes on them. He was anxious for them like never before. And now, on top of that, he smelled Creed.

Their feud spanned decades. Creed existed for no other reason than to torment Logan. To kill his loves. His kids he cared so much about. So he knew it was no coincidence. He remembered the last time he tried to use the kids to get his attention. That was a lifetime ago. Logan would do some unforgivable things for far less now. He sped faster on his black Harley Davidson.

_'What does he want around here... Really want?'_ He thought to himself. Aside from messing with him, Creed had no goals or motivations. He listened to Mystique. Then Magneto. Who now? Creed never thought for himself.

He made it back to the institute in record time. Sabretooth's scent got stronger the closer he got. The scent so close to home was driving him wild. He left his bike bailed in the front of the institute. He figured the students should be in school. He wasn't alarmed not to be greeted at the door. He followed his nose to Sabretooth's scent. It was frighteningly close._ 'What the fuck is he-'_

He paused when he found him chained in the back courtyard. He looked like a beast. He was like Sabretooth but not. His eyes were dead. Blank. Vacant. Logan could tell from one look that the man in front of him was not his arch nemesis. He was no longer a threat, someone had mentally _neutered_ him. He stared at him for a long while, his mannerisms ironically like a dopey dog's. He scratched himself with his leg and stared blankly at Logan. No rage. No hate. Just blank. Logan tore away silently into the institute for an explanation.

He halted though, sniffing. It was fading but the scent of blood was recent. He strained to differentiate between them._ 'Rogue,'_ He thought, sensing her presence nearby. '_No. She's been hurt.'_ He tore quickly to the basement, not passing anybody on his way. His heart thudded in his chest as he raced to the infirmary. _'If Gambit did this I'll never forgive myself.'_ He thought bitterly, stumbling to the med bay.

He was shocked to find _Magneto_ of all people at her bedside. Not Kurt, not Kitty, and not Scott. Magneto. With long white hair. Logan stood frozen in rage as Magneto brushed some of Rogue's hair out of her face. His body locked suddenly as he watched them in shock. Somehow, Magneto could touch her bare skin. Logan wasn't sure what he was doing to her. His claws shot out instantly.

Joseph looked at Rogue, still incapacitated. He was beginning to worry about her. With a sigh, he focused and his body was covered with purple energy. Protected, he leaned down and kissed Rogue on her bare lips._ 'Please, wake up.'_

Logan appeared in the doorway, glaring evilly at Joseph.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

* * *

_'Charles?_' Emma began, prying into the other telepath's mind. '_Did you know your friend Logan had returned?'_

_'What?'_ He responded, shocked._ 'No, I would've noticed!_' Truth be told, Xavier had been distracted lately. He'd been having escalating headaches, constant nightmares, and breaches in the control of his telepathy. All of these were signs of something not so good.

The loss of Jean. The failing public opinion of mutants. The Mutant Registration Act. The loss of Rahne. The Loss of Evan. The Loss of Ray. The Legacy Virus. All of these things were eating away at the barriers in Xavier's mind that kept him same. He had no answers for any of these things. The more time wore on the less prepared he felt to be responsible for a school full of mutants.

_'How long till we end up like the Morlocks?'_ He thought to himself bitterly. Everyday it just seemed inevitable.

_'I would've felt his presence.'_ Xavier insisted. Emma sighed, even in her telepathic voice.

_'You've been distracted, dear.'_ She tried gently. _'Also, did you know that your friend Joseph had a habit of kissing 19 year olds?'_ Xavier's face paled.

_'He what?'_

_'Because Logan does, now. Oh, and it's Rogue. I suggest you get prepared to separate them.'_ She was already on her way to the infirmary to help him, although she didn't want to.

_'I am on my way.'_

He scrubbed his face in his hand before rolling out of his door, hoping they surprised him.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Joseph looked up in surprise at the feral man. He hadn't seen him around the school before and could not judge him based on Rogue's interactions. He frowned, crouching protectively over Rogue.

Logan stared at her still form, his breath stopping short. '_Stripes...'_ He thought brokenly. She was white as a ghost and still._ 'Why didn't anyone tell me?_' He thought frantically. She was in the infirmary. And Magneto was skeezing on her. The white haired mutant watched him wearily.

_'Logan? Logan? Do you hear me?'_

_'NOW you contact me, Chuck?'_

_'Logan listen,'_ Xavier pleaded. _'I think someone's been blocking our telepathic communications. Logan,'_

"You should leave Anna's room." Joseph said, staring at Logan disdainfully. He snarled in response.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call her, bub?" Joseph's eyes narrowed.

"Anna. Who is she to _you_?" That's when Logan smelled it. The kiss. Their scents, hopelessly muddled in each other. The way Jean smelled like him after he laid with her. He looked between them in confusion. Had they... No. Rogue would never.

"_You..._"

Rage flashed white in Logan's mind as he looked at Magneto. He didn't even care that he fundamentally had no chance of defeating him. He launched himself to Joseph's surprise.

"Hey-" He stumbled out of the way of his claws just in time. Logan's claws cut open a dam of repressed frustration and rage from the mutant. The past couple of months had been grueling on the Joseph, after all, do you know how hard it was to fake having amnesia?

On top of his brilliant plan he hadn't thought out he was starting to fall for the young, white haired mutant (and he already knew that wasn't going to end well). He thought she was going to lead the X-Men (and by proxy) he would, slowly influencing her decisions until he was acting as leader. That plan was foiled when Scott crash landed back in the X-Men.

Her ambition disappeared, happy to follow the boy scout cookie beta-mutant for reasons totally beyond him.

And now, Logan had reappeared and he was expected not to squash him like the impotent bug he was. No. Erik Lensherr had had enough.

"_Logan._" He snapped, his eyes black. "I'm so sick of you." He snarled, holding the animalistic mutant's limbs taut.

"Fuck you!" He seethed, struggling to dig his claws into Erik's gut. He smirked at him. He held him up in the air, writhing against his control.

"_Logan, Logan, Logan.._." He started, slowly closing a fist. "We are all but bit players in a play. What play you may ask? A tragedy called_ life_." he clutched his fist tightly, causing Logan to howl in an anguish even he had never felt before. _'Shit... What's he doing?'_ The magnetic pulse was so strong Rogue slowly awoke.

'_Joseph! Joseph, stop this at once!'_ Xavier could feel the dark, demented things his old friend was thinking. Thinking about doing to Logan. He could not stand for that. '_Erik!'_

Rogue coughed and sputtered, her eyes bleary as she looked around. She inhaled. Infirmary. A smell she was getting used to. She looked around and thought she was hallucinating Logan. She rubbed her eyes. "W-What..."

_'They're going to kill each other.'_ Emma reported, picking up her gait. _'Hank?'_

_'Aye, Emma.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'The garden. Why-'_

'_Get to the infirmary. Now. You must stop Logan and Jo-'_ She didn't even have to finish before he tore from the garden into the mansion.

"JOSEPH," Rogue shouted hoarsely. "Joseph stop. Now! Stop, you have to!" Rogue screamed at him in horror. He didn't hear her though, he was focused on Logan's suffering.

Xavier appeared breathlessly in the doorway. "_Joseph_!"

"But today," Joseph continued mercilessly, contorting Logan's body further. "Perhaps for you-"

"STOP IT," Rogue screamed, hovering above her bed.

"Today the curtain falls. And the play is_ over_!" In one swift movement time froze.

Logan didn't even have time to scream. Pain erupted through him on a molecular level. Magneto had always threatened it, but now he had _done_ it. He had stripped Logan of his adamantium frame and tore it through his skin to the screams of Rogue and Xavier. The destabilization of the metal on his skeleton was painful enough, but then the metal burst through his skin.

"MAGNUS!" Xavier roared.

Time stood still for Rogue as her eyes glazed over, the metal shooting from his skin faster than her eyes could see. _"L-Logan..."_

Logan fell in a still, silent, heap on the ground. Nobody made a sound. Not even Joseph, or maybe Magneto. Joseph hovered to the ground, panting.

"_No more_..." Xavier panted. First Jean. Then Rahne. Then Evan. Then Ray. _Now Logan_. Rogue had collapsed on her infirmary bed in a trembling ball, the sight of Logan's gored and desecrated body sending her over the edge. "No more, Magnus. I've given you a pass before, _no more."_ Xavier seethed. His mind was steaming. Fuming. He had never been drenched in such a rage.

"Charles-"

"How many inadvertent deaths have_ you_ caused?" Xavier's eyes began to glow pink. "How many lives ruined? It ends here. It ends _now,_ Erik." The potent telepathic energy rocketed into Joseph. He let out a panicked yell. "You will never kill AGAIN!"

"CHARLES," Joseph dropped suddenly to the ground, his eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. The professor had just committed revenge in front of Emma and Hank, who stood silently behind him in horror. Everyone stood in stunned silence as Joseph urinated on himself. Xavier had removed all of his faculties. That was completely unprecedented for the pacifistic telepath.

_"Stars and garters,_ Charles..."

"_Get to Logan_..." He panted, looking away from Joseph's limp body. "He's in critical condition." Hank stifled a sob at Logan's desperate condition, ushering him to another part of the med bay.

"What about Rogue?" He asked, quietly. Xavier reached out but Emma smacked his hand away.

"_No_," She said quickly. "Not you. Upstairs. Rest." She was smiling but her words were firm. He turned and exited silently, retreating upstairs. She looked at Rogue wearily. "You're awake," She began. Rogue hugged her knees to her chest. She was staring at Joseph. She hated him for what he'd just done to Logan and if he were conscious she'd be throttling him, but she was seriously disturbed by what the professor had done. She would've done the same thing but she wasn't running a school for mutants on the platform of peace.

"What jus-"

_"Rest_, Rogue." She turned to exit. She wasn't going to get answers anytime soon.

'_What just happened...'_

* * *

"Rogue's awake." Emma said in passing as she grabbed a magazine off the coffee table. Scott eyed her, wondering how she could say that so casually. She counted the seconds in her head for him to go running to see her. She snickered to herself as he disappeared out of sight, sprinting to the elevator. He gasped when he opened the elevator and she was standing right there in a giant, black t shirt.

"_S-Scott..._" She whimpered, collapsing into his arms. He squeezed her tight, so relieved to see her fine and awake.

"Rogue... I'm so glad you're okay-" He looked into her eyes and could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong... What is it?" She shook her head and busted out crying to his dismay.

"S-Scott... It was awful. Joseph _ripped_ Logan's adamantium out!" She threw herself onto the man's chest and bawled her eyes out. He paled at the thought of what she meant. He couldn't imagine something more painful, violent, or cruel. It was something Magneto would do, not Joseph. He shook his head, leaning his chin on her hair.

"I'm so sorry that happened." He told her honestly. "I can't imagine seeing something like that, I..." He set his face firm and forced himself to look convincing. "He's gonna be okay." It was a moment he was glad she couldn't see his eyes. She shook her head no automatically. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"His healin' factor... It can't, it can't _handle_ that, Scott... He-" She sniffed, breaking down into sobs again. He rubbed her back instinctively.

"I know it looks bad." He said sympathetically. _'That's because it is.'_ "But he's going to be okay. You have my word. Just... Breathe." Rogue almost smiled. She pulled Scott aside and looked around as though someone might listen.

"Look, somethin' else happened, Scott." She croaked hoarsely. "I think the professor put Joseph in a _coma.._." He cocked an eyebrow at her. Her face darkened. "Not that he didn't_ deserve_ it but what the _hell_ was the professor thinking?" Scott pushed his mouth into a grim line. It did go against everything he knew of the man. It wasn't like him to retaliate like that. He put his arm around Rogue with a shaky sigh. "What are we gonna do, Scott?_ Logan_..." Her lip quivered.

"Tell you what, I'll check on the professor in a little while." She nodded sleepily, feeling better just by being with him.

"Okay. Maybe I should check on Logan-" She tried to turn back to the elevator but she stumbled, falling into Scott's broad arms. Living off the grid or whatever he had done had only added to physique. Rogue knew Scott in and out and she was definitely feeling some new muscles. She blushed in embarrassment, avoiding his concerned stare.

"Hank's not gonna let you in there right now." His face softened. "Why don't you get some_ real r_est in your bed?" Rogue yawned involuntarily. She looked at Scott with large eyes. "I'll keep you company. Until you _fall asleep_, at least." He rubbed his head. "I'm still concussed, so I'm always tired." She chuckled a little, her voice watery.

"I've spent so long being so brave, Scott." She looked to him. "I'm scared." He hugged her closer to him.

"So am I, Rogue. So am I."

* * *

Something happened when the professor entered Magneto's mind. He shot him into unconsciousness and something was released. Something born out of his latent rage and hopelessness and Magneto's innate militaristic qualities. Something that would change the fabric of reality.

_Jean opened her eyes in the White Hot Room. Someone was there. She could bring people of her choosing to the corner of the universe but she didn't know that other beings were like her and could travel dimensionally. She looked around but she was not afraid. The specter was like Magneto and the Juggernaut combined. Maybe this ten foot tall avatar was what Xavier wanted to feel like._

_She eyed it wearily, towering over her in red and purple. His armor jutted out threatening. His helmet covered his face in a black shadow. Jean glared at him, an eyebrow cocked. _

_"Why are you here?" He didn't respond except for a loud, throaty laugh. "How do you exist on this plane?!" She demanded. _

_"I came to you," The voice purred menacingly. "Consider me... A sympathizer of the homo superior race." She crossed her arms, so far not impressed by the intruder. "Someone anxious to prepare you. Prepare you for your role in the upcoming confrontation. After millennia the confrontation between humans and mutants will reach a flash point." Jean yawned. _

_"A flash point?" She chuckled a little. "That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" Her stare hardened. "Yes, the relations between humans and mutants is as bad as ever. Maybe that they've ever been. But," Her expression changed. It was warmer. "There are people who... We fight for a better tomorrow. We share a-"_

_"A dream? Your precious professor's dream?" Jean frowned again. "And let's face it, Jean. Everything you are goes against that dream. Or you wouldn't be here." He sent visions of her defaulting to Dark Phoenix on earth, the X-men trying to stop her, the professor trying and failing to temper her. She glared at the figure. _

_"What do you know about trying to deal with anything like the Phoenix force? What do you know about longing? Pain? Frustration?" Jean couldn't see but he was grinning at her under his helmet. _

_"Jean I am frustration. I am pain. I am darkness." She stared at him, trying to discern where he came from. _

_Suddenly she was in New York again. Not space. "Wha-"_

_"How do you deal with it? Knowing you spent your time on earth serving creatures who despised you. Feared you. Were glad to see you disappear into the sky with a light show?" He shot a bright, yellow laser at the Xavier institute suddenly._

_"What? NO," Jean screamed. _

_"Never fear. It is an illusion." Jean watched in awe as the rubble faded away. Jean didn't feel threatened by this presence but his mind was blank. Even the Phoenix Of The White Crown couldn't read it. He showed her an illusion of her old school, of Scott. And of professor Xavier. She chuckled. "You want to talk about pain? Darkness? Hypocrisy?" Try as he might he couldn't win over her interest. Not on the topic of the professor._

_"Even before the Phoenix the professor and I were the most powerful telepaths on earth." She explained calmly. "Beyond that, there's nothing about him you can tell me. I know him. Inside and out." The figure began to laugh at her.  
_

_"Ah, but that is what you think..." They began, dragging up Xavier's memories. _

_"Listen... When I was on earth I trusted the professor completely, as a telepath. That's saying a lot." He smirked at her from under his helmet. "He is a father to me. A father to mutant-kind." The figure laughed hardily at her. _

_"Then look at this repressed memory..." _

_"Be careful, Jean." Scott looked down at the both of them. They had just started their senior years together. The institute was empty but he was hopeful, scanning mutant signatures everyday with Cerebro. _

_She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, her familiar purple shirt and tan khakis on. "Don't worry, professor. Remember how well you trained us." She grinned down at the man she doted on like a father. The memory continued into Xavier's mind. _

_'Don't worry...' He thought bitterly as Scott and Jean talked. 'How can I not worry for the one I love? How I wish I could tell her...' He looked up into her face. 'But she will always see me as a father figure. I cannot tell her..' _

_Not only could Jean see it but she felt it. The turbulent, overwrought, hopeless love the professor felt for her. And not platonically. And not as a daughter. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" She reared back in disbelief. "No... He wouldn't, this isn't real!" She shouted. 'He would never...' Logan would fall for her inevitably because he was tragic, and sad, and conflicted. An antihero. Chasing redemption. But the professor... He was a martyr. The school was his love, not his first student..._

_"Where do you think we are, Jean? We are in his mind." He gestured around them. "I cannot tamper with his memories. And don't worry, he never thinks about that memory either." The creature resembling Magneto clutched his fists. "Like every other bad thought and negative feeling, he forced it down. Unfaced. Locked away. Entombed." He looked at her. "Buried."_

_Jean swallowed. The simulated floor dropped from beneath Jean, causing her to scream. "No man can be the saint you assumed of Charles Xavier." He continued. "What even he doesn't realize is that in order to project that image he adopted, he's spent his entire life repressing every fear, rage, passion, prejudice... Every black thought he's ever experienced." A wave of darkness towered over them._

_"A lifetime of repressed sin and anger festers in your beloved professor's mind. Who KNOWS what else is in here?" The darkness washed over Jean to her screams._

_"NO,"_

_"Secret fears... Secret hatreds... The same dark, dank, shameful thoughts that everyone hides and everyone has. Taste them, Jean. DRINK EVERY LAST ONE."_

_"Who are you?!" She demanded, covering herself in an orb of flames. _

_"Who am I? Jean?" As suddenly as the visions started they were back in space, facing each other. "I am raw power, full unleashed. As YOU once were." She glared at him but her suit remained white. "I know you remember the lack of restraint you had from being Dark Phoenix. You can't reject the Phoenix force," He held his hand toward her. "You try to stay in control, integrated like this. Just give in. And Join me." She smiled._

_"Fool. Dark Phoenix "joins" no one." _

_"I have a feeling we'd have a lot in common." They stared at each other. "I know you remember the feeling, Jean. How good it felt... The thrill of it all." She glared at him, covered literally in the filth of Xavier's repressed memories."In a sea of lies I will be that one truth, Jean. Be my consort. Join me and be yourself." She glared at him._

_Flames blasted forth from Jean towering over even the stranger. "If you really thought I'd accept your proposal after showing me some memories," She shot the flaming bird at them. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" She shoved them back. "There's darkness in people? You think I, the Phoenix of all things, don't know that? What is this about, tiny man. What was the point of this!" She dashed toward him. _

_"Who are you?!" They began to glow with light. _

_"I think you already know, Jean." He pushed her back, surrounding himself with a black hole. "I am a great and terrible god. An angry god." She tried to send her flames into the darkness. "I am beyond human comprehension. Know my name." He shot the darkness back at Jean and she shrieked in fury and horror. She was shot back suddenly to the White Hot Room. She took in a deep breath, looking around.  
_

_"Onslaught." _

* * *

Scott was getting the best sleep he'd gotten in years tangled in bed with Rogue. Remy's stay at the mansion had perfected Rogue's method of co-sleeping. Long sleeves, sweatpants, long socks, and gloves. It sounded weird but Rogue was more than used to sleeping heavily clothed (and she achieved this by cranking the air conditioner year round). Two, small blankets helped too. That didn't stop the two from cuddling despite the restraints. They were hopelessly muddled in each other and passed out. Until Rogue started screaming.

* * *

_Rogue's dreamless sleep was interrupted by Jean._

_"Is that you?" She asked in confusion. _

_"Rogue. I don't have long. It's easiest to communicate with you because of my psyche in your head." Rogue nodded dumbly in her dream. "I'm going to use my powers to help you have more control of your powers. I don't know if you can touch, but you'll be able to cycle freely through your absorbed abilities just from being bathed by the Phoenix force." Before Rogue could protest she was covered in a warm light. _

_"J-Jean..."_

_"There. Now Rogue, listen. Onslaught. He's coming." The word sent deep terror to Rogue's core but she didn't know why. _

_"What?"_

_"Don't trust the professor." _

_"Jean-"_

_"Not right now. Be careful. Tell Scott." Jean sighed, knowing she could show Rogue easier than she'd ever explain. She sent a quick image of her encounter with Onslaught and Rogue was shrieking in terror. "I'm sorry, Rogue..." _

She awoke with a jerk, screaming at the top of her lungs. "_NO,_" She said with a strangled cry. Scott's eyes ripped open and he was thankful for his visor. He scrambled to a sitting position, very carefully placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa._ Rogue_!" The screaming and crying persisted. He held her steady and peered in her face. "It's okay! I'm here!"

"_Onslaught_..." She shuddered, causing him to make her face him. She was panting, the dream slipping away like grains of sands through her fingers.

"What did you just say?" He whispered worriedly, looking at her.

"Scott... I, my dream..." She steeled her face. "I saw Jean." His jaw clenched involuntarily. "She told me... She told us not to trust the professor."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Tuesday Mar. 12th 4:37 pm_

* * *

Scott broke away from Rogue eventually to think about her ominous dream. _'Jean... Why do you keep contacting us?'_ He looked toward the sky in frustration. _'You're that close just come home!' _A breeze blew by him outside and it felt like an answer from Jean. A plea to be patient. He sighed.

Rogue stood vigil at the mansion doors despite Ororo and Hank's protests. She needed to tell Kitty what had happened to Logan. She didn't know how she was going to but she'd find away. She stood, looking small in Scott's Duke sweatshirt and athletic pants. Kitty arrived to the door, chattering with Kurt, Bobby, and Amara.

"Yeah, an-" She paused when she saw Rogue standing at the door, a strange expression on her face. "_Rogue?_" She dropped her keys in surprised. "Y-You're..."

"ROGUE," Kurt burst forth and embraced her, too relieved to be self conscious about a few tears. "You're alright!" He grabbed her head by the hair and frowned when she didn't smile. "_Sis,_ vhat's vrong?" Kitty peered at her crestfallen face in confusion, seeing Piotr ambling awkwardly in the distance. She could tell from both their faces that something was wrong. Very wrong. She placed an arm on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, everything okay?" Bobby placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. She shook her head no, Kurt hugging her.

"Kitty, i_t's Logan._" She squeaked out. Her blue eyes went wide.

"He's_ here_-"

"Something's happened. He's in the _infirmary._.." Kitty could tell from her best friend's voice it was bad. Really bad.

"What, Rogue? What is it. _Tell me._" She demanded, her voice rising steadily. She could tell from Rogue's tumbling breaths it wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"Kitty... He,_ I-_" She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He and Joseph fought." Scott explained somberly, in a tight fitting black sweater and worn jeans. "There's been an accident. Joseph ripped Logan's adamantium skeleton out. Hank is... Still working on him." He said for Rogue, knowing the girl couldn't stand to say it.

_"No_... That can't be true... Why would they _fight_? They professor would've told him he..." Everyone frowned. Scott sighed.

"Apparently he didn't, Kitty. I'm sorry-" He reached out for her but she shrank from his touch.

"No!" She snapped angrily. "_You're wrong!_ You're just still mad at him for Jean, well... Well maybe she made a_ choice!_" Kitty screamed, lunging angrily for Scott. Rogue stepped in between them, holding the frantic girl back.

"_Katherine, Katherine stop it_!" Rogue screamed, tears in her own eyes. "Kitty," She fell suddenly to her knees, dragging Rogue with her. She howled and sobbed in Rogue's arms, her fingers digging into her skin through layers. Rogue just sighed, hushing into Kitty's short hair. "There, there..." She murmured, stroking her head.

"No... No! It can't be true, it _can't be true..._" She sobbed, clutching her tight. They sat there like that for a long time. Piotr and Scott just watched solemnly. Eventually, Rogue carried Kitty's tired body to the infirmary lobby to wait for news.


	10. Repression

_Genosha Ruins, Saturday Mar. 9th 9:53 pm_

* * *

Remy was beginning to hate Marian. She was supposed to be some great reward, and well, at first she was. A living, breathing Rogue who was _touchable._ Remy had spent months wishing for this. He had counted the seconds, the days. Sinister's potion had been effective. Remy quickly forgot his humanity and his goal of keeping Rogue safe from Sinister's clutches. But Marian _reminded_ him of it. She had the looks down but she could never _be_ Rogue. Even as her adversary, Remy preferred being opposite of the real deal._ 'Don' like phonies...'_ He thought.

That didn't stop him tossing her, Remy was a man after all. He was hoping wherever Rogue was that would _hurt_ her. Kill her. Even that got old. There was something mesmerizing about Rogue needing a device to make her touchable. She was deadly. Toxic. The perfect queen for Death. Marian was_ normal_. You couldn't call being a clone a superpower. She was painfully beautiful and painfully_ normal._ And that wouldn't do for him. It was all he could think about. _Her._

The real Rogue. Sinister's gift had only made him ache for her more. To embrace her or to cut her. He couldn't tell which anymore. He flipped a coin in annoyance beside Marian, who laid sleeping naked beside him. This wouldn't do. It wasn't enough. It made him want to work harder for Sinister, maybe that was his plan all along.

He thought about her white bangs and her hair she let grow so long without him being able to_ touch_ it._ 'How dare her...'_ He thought bitterly._ 'De bitch...'_ He thought about it waving behind her while she yelled at him._ 'Rogue...'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Tuesday Mar. 12th 9:55 pm_

* * *

Rogue sat in the lobby of the infirmary, Kitty leaned over sleeping on her shoulder. She'd essentially cried herself to sleep worrying and grieving over Logan. Rogue sat there, anchored, and waited for any word from Hank. He had been working on him the entire day. The longer it took to hear something the more anxious Rogue grew.

"Rogue," Piotr appeared, agonizing for a long moment whether to call her her real name or not. "I will take Katya upstairs." He offered softly. Rogue looked at her with a grimace and nodded, trusting the giant mutant fully.

"Good idea." She watched carefully as Piotr reached down for her like picking up a broken bird. She watched their forms disappear out of sight. Xavier sat floors above them. He'd been gazing out into the dark at the moon for hours, just thinking.

Mainly about his failures. His students nearly coming back from the Morlock Sewers in body bags (and some of them so). Wolverine's soulless shell in the infirmary, him allowing Magneto under his roof to have it happen. The boundaries that kept his vast telepathic powers from killing everyone around him were weakening. Eroding. He knew it. Emma was figuring it out. And still, feeling like his telepathic powers were the key to his whole identity, he was too small a man to sacrifice his power for safety, even though he'd been in serious danger of killing someone when he had a nightmare.

He shuddered, remembering the feeling he felt when he snapped Magneto's mind out of existence. It was sudden. And violent. And he_ loved_ it. He loved every second of neutering his rival. And it went against everything he believed in. Or at least it was supposed to.

He sighed and leaned his head in his hand_s. 'Rogue, would you take a break from sitting in the infirmary and come here, please?'_ Her stomach dropped. _"Don't trust the professor."_ Jean had said breathlessly. She tried not to shake as she stood and stumbled her way to the professor's office. The atmosphere was oppressive in there and uncharacteristically dark. Was the professor..._ Brooding_? He didn't brood this hard when Jean died.

Rogue swallowed and crept in slowly and resisted the urge to flip the light switch. "Professor..." She murmured, trying not to look obviously uncomfortable. He didn't smile.

"Rogue. Come in. Close the door." She obeyed and stood in front of his desk. His chair was angled sideways and he wasn't looking at her when he spoke. "So, Rogue. How old are you, now?" She blinked.

"Nineteen, sir." She answered quietly. He nodded.

"Yes, that sounds about right. And _when_ do you turn twenty?" She swallowed again.

"A-August, sir." He looked at her. She shrank back instinctively.

"Tell me it isn't true. That you weren't swapping face with Magnus, among other things..." Rogue looked at the ground and let her silence answer. He had read both their minds. In a moment of weakness and loneliness she had laid with him. Xavier huffed in obvious frustration. "How could you be so _foolish_?" She knew she had messed up and probably started the mess Logan was in, but she was shocked at the professor's words and tone. Even for the situation, it wasn't like him. "_Don't trust the professor._" She shivered. "To kiss my ex-nemesis under this roof is as _blasphemous_ as it is stupid."

Tears formed in Rogue's eyes but she refused to cry. It had been his idea that even got to 'know' one another in the first place, but she dare not say it. She was nineteen now, soon to be twenty. She was a young woman not a little girl. "I-I understand..." She tried, her voice shaky.

"Frankly, I would prefer you pursue another relationship with Remy." A knife burrowed it's way into Rogue's heart, shocked the professor was saying things at her expense. She stood in a stunned silence and wondered if Mystique had infiltrated the institute. "That is all." He waved dismissively and Rogue stumbled backwards out of the room.

She bumped right into Bobby, her head spinning.

"Hey," He began, his eyes anxious.

"Sorry, Bobby... Not righ-" He stopped her.

"Hank's looking for you. Says you can see Logan now."

* * *

"_One youth has been arrested in the apparent slaying of Dennis Hogan from weeks ago. He was believed to carry the X-Gene, although the autopsy was inconclusive. He was beaten to death in Manhattan, ironically in front of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, a known mutant sanctuary of sorts. Dennis was beaten to death by an anti-mutant mob in early February. More at 10..."_

Scott turned the T.V off in the Rec room, his brow furrowed in frustration. Could things seem anymore hopeless? Mutant kids were getting beaten like trash in front of the _institute._ He raked his hands through his hair that was desperately in need of trimming.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Kurt asked from a table in the back of the room. Scott just sighed. "Any news on Logan?" He asked glumly. Scott looked at his high school best friend.

"No news." He responded, his hands jammed in his pockets. "Rogue's there sitting vigil, though. So he'll be okay." Kurt tried to smile, looking at the now turned off T.V.

"We need something like Genosha." Bobby chimed from the doorway, a dark look on his face. "They should just give us a place to go and fuck off." Scott sighed.

"_No_, Bobby. That's what not what they should do." He pressed his mouth into a line. "Mutants deserve to and have every right to coexist with humans. We _are_ humans." He told him indignantly. Bobby sucked his teeth.

"Tell that to Dennis Hogan." He said bitterly, pointing towards the t.v screen. "And Rahne._ And Ray. And Evan._" He turned, his fists clenched. "Only place we don't get discriminated against is when we're in the ground. They're always happy to put more of us ther-" Scott walked over to him and grabbed his arm, staring at him intently. His eyes narrowed behind sun glasses.

"Have you been _drinking_, Bobby?" Scott asked, his voice very even. Kurt took the moment to teleport away, feeling too awkward to stick around. Bobby wrenched his arm free.

"Leave me alone..." He walked off, Scott staring at him.

* * *

Xavier was was fuming so hard as he watched the news his T.V exploded with a spark. A child. Murdered feet away from_ school grounds_. Could things get any worse? For Charles, the answer was no.

He let out a frustrated, raw psionic blast full of all his regrets and repressed feelings out into the atmosphere, making the biggest mistake of his life. He would never truly know the repercussions of that action. Not until it was far too late.

Many students couldn't imagine the gentle telepath angry. _Really_ angry. And when he had been it usually involved one of the students. This was because the professor had a nasty little habit of repressing uncomfortable feelings. It was understandable. Everybody's responsible for doing this at some point in their life. The problem was the professor didn't feel _any_ unsavory feelings. Couple that with being an intensely powerful telepath and it was a recipe for disaster.

His feelings gave a being_ life_. A life filled with every dark moment and feeling professor Xavier's life. And he would be one of the most dangerous weapons on earth.

* * *

Rogue sat stone still at Logan's bed side in the infirmary. All things considered, there were way less bandages wrapped around him than she expected. She had never seen him so out before. So far away. Only the steady beat of the heart monitor and the wheeze of the respirator indicated that he was alive. It looked like overclocking on his healing factor was turning a few streaks of his hair silver.

She sighed, watching his chest rise and fall. _'What are we going to do...'_ She thought, grabbing his marred hand with her own. "Hang _in_ there, Logan." She smiled, tears slipping down her face. She remembered the time she'd spent feuding with him over Jean bitterly. She would give her left arm for that time back with him.

She jerked when she felt a psychic tremble upstairs. "_Don't trust the professor._" She remembered, looking up there wearily. She didn't want to leave Logan's side. She knew every time she'd been hurt or in a coma he'd been there.

But only_ she_ had spoken with Jean. It was up to her to protect everyone. Sighing, she placed a gentle kiss on the mutant's head. He didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. "I'll be back, jerk." She said as she reluctantly left the infirmary. The professor was not a fan of hers right now. She got to the first floor when the alarms began going. The institute rumbled again and she looked around._ 'It feels like...'_

"JUGGERNAUT," Someone upstairs yelled. She looked around, flying up the stairs in a heartbeat. She wasn't disappointed to find Charles' half brother upstairs, his eyes wide and scared like a child's. He was like a bull in a china shop, not really attacking anyone so much as destroying everything around him. Including the side of the institute he smashed through.

She watched in paralyzed confusion as Kurt and Ororo chased after him frantically.

"_Cain_!" Ororo snapped as he knocked over vases and plants, spilling soil everywhere. "Wait!"

"Charles... Where's _Charles_!" He was muttering, looking around frantically. Everywhere he looked he destroyed something else, sending shelves flying through windows. Kurt ported on top of him and managed to get two clasps unlocked before he shook him off. "I need my brother!" He screamed, whipping around. _'What scares the Juggernaut?'_ Rogue thought worriedly. She closed her eyes and focused on Jean.

As she promised it was much easier to access her telepathy.

_'Emma. The professor's brother is here. Can you come help him, he's spazzing out.'_ Rogue heard Emma sigh.

_'I always forget you can do this. I suppose so.'_ She answered, somehow sounding bored with the Juggernaut invading the mansion. Rogue had learned by now that this was just how Emma was. She decided to see just how much Jean had helped her. Scott shot an optic blast at his helmet, shooting one of the notches free. He was still sore about the last time they met in battle. He had totally bested him. Rogue, as usual, had taken one for the team and absorbed the unstable mutant.

He was a great target for his frustration. He trucked through the wall between the hallway and the kitchen. Rogue flew behind him as he bulldozed the institute. "I'll try and hold him until Emma graces us with her presence." Rogue quipped, placing a hand on her head and focusing on Juggernaut._ 'His mind... It doesn't make sense! None...'_ She felt the same dread she felt when Jean visited her.

"Listen," He looked around, his eyes bugging out. "Only _Charles_ can help me now! I know I've been rotten but... He's gotta help me. He can't..." He looked Rogue in her eyes, sending a chill down her spine. "He can't let _Onslaught_ get me." Her blood ran cold. _'How does he know the name...'_ She watched him tear around frantically, searching for his brother._ 'Did he see Onslaught? Did he drive even him here?' _Rogue's stomach began to hurt.

"Charles... He'd know what to do..." He ripped a door off it's hinges with some of the frame. Rogue put her hands on her head.

"The mansion!" They couldn't afford all the destruction as of late. Rogue ripped her glove off, her eyes determined._ 'Emma can probe you while ya unconscious!'_ She thought, reaching her hand out.

"Marko, you need a _chill pill!_" She screeched. Touching him would change her life. All of their lives. Her hand connected with his neck and he yelled, still screaming for his brother. Rogue's DNA began to unravel. The Legacy Virus found her mutation sequence and began flooding her genes with junk now that her healing factor was gone. She stumbled backward, her hand over top Scott's sweatshirt. She felt dizzy. Sweaty. Weak. Juggernaut collapsed into a heap in front of her.

She shook her head, the entire room spinning. _'Did I over do it?' S_he thought grudgingly. '_Why now?'_ She had been through a lot in the past days but this wasn't a normal reaction to using her powers. She'd never felt quite like this before. Ever. _'Uh oh...'_ She thought, rushing to try to communicate that something was wrong. It felt like cement blocks were glued to her feet. She put her hand on her head and tried to see straight. "Weird..." She mumbled. She heard muffled voices behind her.

_"Rogue." _

_"There you are."_

_"Hey!"_

_"You okay?"_

To her, the voices sounded disembodied._ 'Huh?' _She thought.

She turned, her vision fading around the edges. _'Hard to... Breathe...'_ With a gasp she collapsed to the ground. Scott caught her easily, screaming at her in worry. "Rogue, what's wrong?!" She was covered in sweat but she felt lukewarm to the touch. Like her temperature was fading. She went limp suddenly in his arms, causing him to panic. "_Hey_!" He snapped at her, trying to keep her alert. He shook her shoulder. "Somebody get Hank!" He shouted. Emma was checking on Rogue's mind while Kurt watched on anxiously.

"S-She just vent _down_! Like a ton of bricks!" Kurt screamed helplessly.

"Kurt," Scott breathed. "Get blankets. She's... She's _freezing._" Setting his face determinedly he teleported away. He slipped his hand behind her head carefully, his brow furrowed in concern._ 'What happened?'_ He wondered as he waited impatiently for Hank.

Kitty had already tore off through a shortcut to the doctor. "I'm on my way!" He called down the hall, his animalistic mutation helping him cover a lot of ground quickly. He saw Rogue in Scott's arms and his face fell. He crashed to their sides and peered at her intently. She was pale. Clammy. Covered in sweat. Her pupils were dilated at different sizes. These were the_ exact_ symptoms Rahne showed. Before she died. His heart stopped. '_No... I found no traces of-'_

Illyana tested positive for the disease but was never symptomatic. Rahne was and she perished the next day. That meant Rogue had hours, _maybe,_ left. He snatched Rogue out of Scott's arms with a growl. He had no idea how the disease was transferred. Airborne. By touch. No idea. "Back," He ordered, confusing the mutant most of all. _'If you get sick, Scott, I'll be drawn and quartered.'_

"Hank-"

"I need to work on her, Scott." He didn't believe him but he did as he was told. As naturally as he breathed he began chest compressions on Rogue, his eyes glued to her face. He ignored the stares he was garnering, always careful to not let emotions get in the way of the care he was giving._ 'Come on, girl...' _He craned her head back and forced air into her to her lungs through her mouth, frowning when her absorption powers didn't kick in.

_"She's-_"

"_There._" Said Hank with relief as he sat back, watching her chest rise and fall. He wearily tossed a look at Juggernaut. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I wish that I knew." Emma commented, trying to pry into Charles' brother's mind. It was a jumbled, frantic mess. Nothing in it made sense. But she stumbled across the images of Onslaught. The pure terror, in Cain's mind no less, shocked her. She reared back with a scream catching everyone's attention.

"_Emma,_"

"Hank can you keep him under for a little while? Lest he destroy more of the mansion..." Hank nodded wearily, rising with Rogue in his arms.

"Yes," He answered. "Once I get Rogue situated." He looked at her glumly.

"But, vhat's_ vrong_ vith her?" Kurt asked, yanking on his hair helplessly. She had seemed fine moments ago. His nerves couldn't take constantly worrying for her and his friends. He heaved a heavy sigh. '_She has the Legacy Virus...'_ Hank thought.

"I'm not sure, Kurt. I'll run tests." He answered as he hurried her back to the infirmary.

"Katherine, maybe you should move some of her belongings into the infirmary? She is always there." Kitty started toward Emma but Scott held her back, the frown on his face obvious. Scott stalked behind Hank with Kurt, ignoring Emma as he found he usually did.

* * *

_Jean frowned. Rogue's signature was flaring again, on the crack between the living and the dead. 'My poor X-Men...' She thought. It wasn't going to get easier as time went on. Was this really their fate, hovering between life and death constantly? _

_It wasn't an injury this time but a sickness. Jean's communication with her wasn't as clear cut. 'I don't like this.' She thought, nearly powerless to help. She knew, even in the White Hot Room how lethal the Legacy Virus was to mutants. It preyed on what was unavoidable for most, using their powers. _

_"I have to do something." She said to herself. She wouldn't watch Scott mourn again. The answer was just what? 'Who loves Rogue enough to do what needs to be done?' Logan was trying to heal. She knew Scott loved her but he would never do what he considered wrong. She thought about Remy. He did. Maybe if she could yank out some of his humanity again... 'Sinister is the only person who can cure this sickness as much as I hate to say it.' She thought_

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Saturday Mar. 9th 10:27 pm_

* * *

Remy sat on the ground of Sinister's lab. Bored. Hopelessly bored. Not even sex with Marian inspired him. He regretted most of all that he hadn't had a hand in the Morlock slaughter. Things had gotten boring right after.

Jean suddenly appeared to him in a flash of flames. He flipped back out of instinct, eyeing Jean in disbelief. It had been a long time since he'd seen her. He had assumed she'd fucked off somewhere. He never forgot the things he witnessed when he was briefly an X-Men. The truth of the matter was none of their enemies held a candle to her. She stared at him, her face blank.

"_Remy._"

He swallowed. She was _one_ woman he feared.

"_Chére._" They stared at each other for a moment.

"I need you to do something for _me_." He watched her carefully with a smile.

"And jus' why would I d-"

"Because you want to _live_." She interrupted squeezing a fist. "Rogue is dying." His face fell. She reached her hand out and grabbed onto Remy's aura, reaching for the humanity he had repressed. She grunted a little with the strain. _'Focus...'_ She thought. He fought her but she pulled harder, forcing him to come to terms with the things he'd done.

"_NO_," He screamed, memories of dragging the dying Morlock boy to their door flooding his mind. "STOP," Jean stared, her face devoid of emotion. He fell on his hands and knees panting in horror. _'Why... Why?'_

"The only person who has a shot at curing her is here." He looked around the lab. "Get her here and get him to cure the Legacy Virus." Jean's face pinched. "Or watch her _die_." As soon as she'd appeared she was gone, leaving a shocked and disturbed Remy behind.

"_Rogue..."_

* * *

_Xavier Institute Infirmary, Tuesday Mar. 12th 11:04 pm_

* * *

"How?" Scott demanded. "Why?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. "How does she go from _fine_ to _deathly ill_?" Hank sighed, looking over one of her many health charts. "I want an explanation!" He slammed his fist into his other hand, shaking. "This just doesn't make any sense." Hank waited for a moment to get a word in wearily.

"_Because,_ Scott. It was lying dormant. I... Infected her with the virus to cure Illyana." He admitted quietly. Scott knew but it still made him angry to hear. He could hear the regret in Hank's voice but it didn't pacify him. It was such a reckless and emotional decision and he couldn't believe they had made it while he was gone.

"Whose idea_ was_ this?" He spat venomously. "Who let her go through with it? _Look at her!"_ He gestured at her still form in the infirmary bed. Emma rolled her eyes

"If I recall,_ she_ did. She was calling the shots, Scott." She crossed her arms, a glare on her face. "_You_ left. That's what happens. Somebody else started calling the shots." Scott pressed his mouth shut. He was never in the mood to hear Emma. Ever. "Besides, she saved Illyana's life. It wasn't for nothing." Scott threw his hands up.

"Who's gonna save_ her_?" He shook his head. "Logan's healing factor is done, granted he even survives... She-" He ran a hand through his hair. "She's a goner. Hank said it as much himself." He stormed out of the infirmary. Emma sighed loudly, looking at Rogue's face.

"Does it ever get better? Being here?" Hank laughed dryly.

"Frankly put, Ms. Frost, no."

* * *

Remy crept through the shadows near the institute. He had the pain of knowing all the awful things he'd said and done to Rogue (and many others). But with this knowledge he could _save_ her. Maybe even redeem himself. He frowned to himself. He would never redeem himself from the things he'd done. But he could be selfish, like he always was, and save Rogue for his own twisted affections. This was all for _her_.

He had no idea how he was supposed to pry her from the X-Men._ 'They will kill her tryin' to protect her...' _He thought. Emma also always leveled him. _'I gotta take care of her first...' _He had to do it. This wasn't for Sinister. This was for Rogue. This was his one chance to save her before he had his humanity taken away again. Sinister would smell it on him soon.

_'Treat it anything else. Don' fight 'em. Steal her.'_ A master thief could steal anything.

Kitty sat tearfully at Rogue's bedside, Piotr helplessly behind her. "Katya, _please._" He begged. She wouldn't stay sleep. She wouldn't eat. Between Logan and Rogue being near comatose in the infirmary, she was a wreck. "You must eat... You must sleep. I _fear_ for you." He looked deeply into washed out, blue eyes. "Do it for_ them._" She shook her head, her voice shuddering.

"You don't get it, P. I _talked_ to the professor..." She busted out into more sobs. "Logan... Everything he is, it's probably gone after Joseph ripped his metal out. Even if he comes to..." She looked into Piotr's eyes with a haunted look. "He'll be like_ Sabretooth. I couldn't take it._" She whispered those words, not even wanting to say it out loud.

"Kitty don't say that-"

"And Rogue... This disease... It _killed_ Rahne before sunrise, Piotr. She..." Her breath hitched painfully in her chest and she hiccuped. Piotr pulled her gently to him, his eyes shut solemnly. He had vowed to protect the girl, always. But everything that had been happening he had nothing to do with. He felt like he had lied to her and that was the worst part of it.

"_Death is a giant against even Tsars have to draw weapons_." He murmured softly, kissing her head. " Or so they say in Russia. They have friends, Katya. They are surrounded by love. Don't count them out. The are _fighting._" He placed his hands on their shoulders. "They fight for you." She sniffed, wiping her face. "Now why don't you rest for them?" She shrugged.

"I guess."

"I will wake you if there is news." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Kitty nodded, knowing if Piotr was anything he was good for his word.

"Okay." He watched her retreat with a sigh. _'Please forgive me, Katya.'_

Remy stood flattened outside the infirmary walls, listening to them talk carefully._ 'Da Wolverine is out... Good._' He cursed to himself as Scott appeared, his face pale. He spoke quietly with Piotr and Kitty and gave the small girl a tight hug before disappearing into the med bay. Remy scowled. It was no secret to him he also loved Rogue, especially in Jean's general absence. _'Maybe if I am honest for once in my wretched life...'_ He couldn't get a read on the X-Men leader anymore. He wouldn't know if he didn't try.

He stood in the doorway as Scot leaned over Rogue, speaking gently to her with a sad smile on his face. He watched in revulsion and fear as he waited for Scott to see him. He could see his eyes but he had an idea what they looked like under his glasses. "You-"

"Now listen, _mon ami_-"

"I'm not your _fucking_ friend, Gambit." He yelled, walking around Rogue's bedside quickly.

"Listen, I'm tryin' to-"

"_Save her_?" They stared at each other, both of their bodies rippling with adrenaline. "Where have I heard that before?"

_"Scott..."_ They both looked around, meaning the voice was real._ 'It can't be... Jean?'_ "Scott, listen." He tore around frantically looking for her. "You can hear me, you both can." He felt her presence but he couldn't see her. It was driving him wild.

_"Jean?"_

"Listen, Scott. Gambit is right." He looked at Rogue, seemingly wincing in pain as she fought for her life. "Her only chance at a cure with Mr. Sinister. I wish it weren't true... You have to let Gambit take her. And then get her back." Her voice was firm. Convincing. Inspiring. Scott looked at Remy with disdain. _'I don't want to.'_ He responded mentally._ 'I know.'_

"But you have to. Unless you want to mourn more, and I know you don't." Scott sighed.

Remy slowly crept near her bed, staring down longingly for her. "Here, I'll make it easy for ya." Remy focused and Scott fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_Remy_,"

"He's fine,_ fille_. Sheesh." He scooped Rogue delicately and wrapped her in sheets. '_Now de big get away.'_ He thought, moving quickly to a higher floor.

He made it almost without incident. There was a tiny mutant child standing on the staircase, staring at him and Rogue. He froze, unsure of what else to do. He didn't want to incapacitate a child at the moment. But when she opened her mouth and just started to scream he silenced her, putting her in a deep sleep. _'Damn it...'_ The damage was done, even the half second of noise alerted and awaked Hank and Logan.

Remy dashed through the front door and tore into the darkness, praying it took some time for them to catch on. As he looked down at Rogue he could tell Jean was right. He had seen her go through a lot but never seen her so close to death's door. He gasped at the sight, holding her closer know he wouldn't be given many more chances.

_'Sinister better able to fix this... Chére...'_

* * *

Scott awoke suddenly in the infirmary, his head pounding as it normally did these days. He groaned and crawled to his feet. Jean was on his mind for some reason. Why? He jumped when he saw Rogue's empty bed and it all came back to him. "G-Gambit... Jean... No!" He exclaimed.

_"Her only chance at a cure with Mr. Sinister. I wish it weren't true... You have to let Gambit take her._" He shook his head. _'That was no dream...'_

"_Slim..."_ A gravelly voice came from behind. He turned to see Logan standing somehow, and trying to unravel bandages. His wounds were healed it seemed but this time they left healed scars. Not red or enflamed but trails all over Logan that looks decades old. Parts of his hair were silver. He spit blood and stared at Rogue's empty bed for a long while, smelling.

Scott stuttered to the mutant's side, helping him stand before he thought better of it. "_L-Logan.._." He growled.

"Gumbo was here. _Sabretooth_," His breath hitched. "Where _is_ she? What's going on, Scott?" Scott sighed from beside him. Emma and Hank appeared, looking at the horror scene before.

_"Christ on a cracker_, Logan?!" Emma groaned when she saw Rogue's vacant bed. She began scanning the institute telepathically, accounting for everyone else. Hank rushed to his side, relieving Scott. "What in_ blue heaven_ has gone on in here?" Logan grunted as he shifted his weight.

"Dunno, Hank. I was wondering the same thing." Worry flashed in his worn eyes. "_Where is she_?" He grimaced, shuffling Logan to the couch in the waiting area.

"Let's talk, friend."


	11. Through Time

Scott helped Logan into an arm chair slowly, careful not to rupture any of his many wounds. There was no telling how 'healed' he actually was. Hank, Emma, and Ororo joined them in the common room. Professor Xavier was curiously absent, claiming he was '_not feeling very well'_ despite the crisis in the school. That worried them all but they chose not to speak of it.

"This place is always in crisis," Emma said. "Leave him be." Something had been off about him lately and she felt it better not to push him. Logan sighed, looking around the room at familiar faces he hadn't seen in so long.

"So," He growled. "Who wants to start?" Emma opened her mouth but Ororo sent her a look, silencing her. Scott's face glazed over and Hank sighed.

"I don't, but I suppose I will anyway..." Hank began. "I'm afraid you aren't gonna like what I have to say." A smile flashed on Logan's face for the first time since he woke up. He was glad to see them despite the circumstances. He had missed them all terribly. He had gone through most of the grieving in about a year. The rest was strictly research. He had been deeply worried about the school and he knew his suspicions were about to be confirmed.

"I'm _sure_ I won't, Hank. Hit me anyways." Hank grimaced.

"Very well then. Logan... There have been casualties._ Student_ casualties." He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Shaking bone claws emerged from Logan's hands, causing Ororo to whimper.

"_What_." Hank shut his eyes, knowing all too well what rage was coming.

"_Rahne.._." Scott began, forgetting suddenly what he was going to say.

"_Rahne?_" Logan snarled, stuttering to his feet. "How? No... She's not... _How did she-_"

"I took her on a mission to stop an anti mutant rally." Emma cut in, her voice chilly. Logan's wild eyes slid to her.

"You let _that_ heartless bitch take the young ones on a mission?" His glare slid to Scott. "I guess _you_ weren't back yet, huh?" Scott's gaze dropped silently to the floor.

"I didn't anticipate there being military presence there ready to detain mutants, much less a third of the team." She answered calmly, knowing it was very much a losing battle.

Logan waved a hand dismissively in Emma's direction and looked at Scott and Hank. "_How_ did she die." His voice caught suddenly and he clutched his fists in response. Scott sighed loudly.

"The labs they were taken to were bioengineering a virus. A virus that targets mutants..." He began explaining. Fear washed over Logan's tired, grizzled face.

"Y-You don't mean the _Legacy Virus_?" They all exchanged looks. Ororo stood now.

"I'm afraid probably... Yes, that's_ exactly_ what we mean. It... It killed her in hours." She shook her head and covered her mouth. She cursed to herself. Logan muttered a prayer and steadied himself.

"This is important 'Ro. Was_ anybody_ else infected?" They exchanged helpless looks, like they all got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He snarled. "What's up!?" He barked. Ororo stepped up reluctantly.

"Piotr's little sister. Illyana Rasputin. She was infected but not symptomatic when we were rescued." Logan scrubbed a hand over his face in worry.

"_She okay_?" He asked breathlessly. He liked the Russian mutants. Piotr was honest and hardworking, and he took care of Kitty as well as Logan could've asked him to. He knew he was devastated if his little sister was ill. Everyone nodded.

"She's fine, Logan." Hank said quietly, his voice a bit sullen. Why was everyone acting so sad?

"Then what's the problem?" Scott squirmed.

"Logan, Rogue infected herself with the Legacy Virus." Silence. He took in a deep breath and stared at all of them.

"No, Logan." Hank cut in. "_I i_njected her with a culture I took off of them. She wanted her healing factor to start fighting it so I could derive a cure for them." Logan blinked. After a long moment he sniffed.

"_Did it work_?" He snapped, so frustrated he had been laying in a bed and across the world when this happened.

"It was too late for Rahne but she saved Illyana's life." Emma answered, her face solemn. Logan sighed. He was so incredibly angry with her but how could he be? He would've done the same if he had been there. This was his fault for leaving the school under her defense. He shuddered.

"Just be straight. Does_ Rogue_ have that virus?" You could hear a mouse's digestive system in that room.

"Yes," Hank answered. his eyes becoming teary. "I thought she had healed successfully but she was just asymptomatic. The virus was triggered when she used her natural mutation." Logan threw his head in his hands. Nick had made it very clear to him how lethal and fast acting that virus was. '_Rogue, she's...'_

"And now _Gambit'_s got her." Everyone frowned. "Why did she smell like _Sabretooth_? Why is he _here_, damn it?!"

"He was crippled in the Morlock sewers. Professor Xavier didn't think we could just leave him there..." His hair stood on end.

"The _Morlock_ tunnels? What the fuck happened to the Morlocks?" He looked around frantically. "_Ororo-_"

"They were massacred, Logan. Ray... _Evan as well,_... Dropped on our doorstep-" He tore away from the group of mutants towards the door, panting.

"Logan..." Ororo tried.

"Stop this." Emma sighed. Scott ran ahead of him and blocked his way.

"You're not going anywhere, not like this." Logan stared at Scott, wondering why he gave a damn if he dropped dead at all. _'Because someone would be heartbroken if something happened to you right now...'_ He thought. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and supported his weight.

"I can find her, fast." He insisted. Scott nodded.

"Maybe. But we both know you can't heal." He looked around, ready to drop the bomb. "I've been in communication with Jean." The room erupted into hushed murmuring.

"You've _what_," Ororo began, her eyes wide with shock. "Scott-"

"In _what_ way?" Emma demanded, her arms crossed. "Does anyone not remember how she was going to burn earth from the universe?" Scott sighed.

"No, not that Jean. She doesn't stay but she visits... Tells me things." Everyone stared at him. "She talked to me about Rogue." Logan grabbed on to the collar of his sweater.

"What did Jeannie say?" He looked around.

"That Gambit had to take Rogue. Take her to Mr. Sinister." He looked into his eyes. "He's the only one who can save her, now."

* * *

_Genosha Ruins, Wednesday Mar. 13th 2:13 am_

* * *

Remy barely had time to lay Rogue down on the observation table before Sinister snatched him in a violent, telekinetic, hold. "_Remy LeBeau_." He hissed, squeezing tighter. He screamed out in surprise, writhing in agony. "What did you think you were doing, and bringing back a _guest_ no less..." He sent a pinched look over at the girl on the table. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice?" Remy stared at him, helpless to defend himself. "Did you think that I would _heal_ her? _For you_?"

"..." He just stared at him. He had been so desperate he hadn't thought about Sinister not healing her. He just watched him as he hovered in the air.

"So lucky for you as always_, Gambit,_ that I'm highly interested in this so called 'virus.'" He flashed an evil smile. "I might cure her, but not without a price." He dropped Remy to the floor. "And someone's feeling warm and fuzzy inside. We'll have to do something about that." Mr. Sinister crossed the floor to him, a fierce look on his face. "_Don't disobey me again."_ He knew the sentence was death if he ever did anything like this again.

He sat up, watching as Mr. Sinister floated over to Rogue. Remy's skin crawled as he brushed her hair aside.

"Oh yes, this will be fun."

He shivered. '_What have I done?'_

_"_Yes," He continued. "I have_ just_ the thing for her-"

"Jus' fix de damn virus!" Remy snapped before he could think of it. Sinister just smiled, placing a hand on Rogue's hair.

"Ah, Remy. Ordering me around for the sake of this girl, I'm_ touched._ Truly." He looked back down on her incapacitated form. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked, causing Remy to scream out.

"_Non, do-_"

"You are at _my_ mercy, Remy." He was silent as he stared at him. he knew he was right. Everyone was, really. "You'll do well to remember that." Rogue moaned weakly as he kept a handful of her hair in his hands. Remy found himself breathless as he was forced to watch Rogue wince in pain.

"Monster!" He spat.

"You delivered her to this_ monster,_ Mr. LeBeau." He clenched his teeth together. "Yes. Silent as always in the face of common sense..." He released Rogue and she went slack on the table. "Very well. Time to get to work."

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Wednesday Mar. 13th 1:56 am_

* * *

"We need to get her back." Logan said blankly, still trying to process the multiple deaths in his absence. Including his own metal claws and healing factor. _'What happened to these kids while I was gone? I failed them. I failed them all...'_ He was already suited out and ready to board an aircraft. Scott shook his head, a frown on his face.

"You almost died!" Kitty chided, a worried look on her face. "Would you_ please_ give it a rest?" She asked, a tear slipping past her eye. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hush, everything is fine now." He assured her, used to Kitty bursting into sobs at this point. It was not weird behavior for being at the institute. "It's not like you expect him not to come." She huffed, wiping at her eyes.

"I just wish you'd slow down." She looked into his face, searching for any sign of injury. He half sighed and half growled, secretly glad for Kitty's concerned nature. He threw an arm lazily around her.

"Can't darlin', not when Stripes is involved." His throat tightened involuntarily when he thought about her. He was so worried, he wouldn't forgive himself if she wasn't okay. "She needs me. And if it was the other way around you wouldn't be able to keep her off the jet." Kitty laughed a little.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Don' worry, Half-Pint." He hugged her closer to him. _'Not about me...'_

"Emma was just able to lock onto her signature with Cerebro. He got her to Genosha." Scott reported, thinking about Jean's ominous messages. _'Jean...'_ What did they mean_? 'How could letting Gambit take Rogue to Sinister be the right thing?'_ He sighed. He trusted Jean with his life.

"Good." Logan grunted, shuffling toward the elevator. "We should get goin'. Bring mini-me and Kitty's guy." He said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Kitty turned beet red but didn't say anything. "Ice boy too." Scott fought the smirk on his face. He fought the urge to say "I was going to take them all, anyways" and headed towards the X-Jet.

"I'll have Emma contact them."

_xxXxx_

They made it to Genosha just under an hour thanks to Ororo's guiding winds. She was still feeling raw from Evan's fate. Sinister and Remy seemed like as good as any punching bags for the grief she hadn't had a chance to deal with. She couldn't prove it, not yet, but she was willing to bet the genocide of the Morlocks had something to do with them. They had been running into his name consistently.

They left the plane to find Remy waiting for them, his red eyes cast to the ground. He looked so guilty. Mr. Sinister thought the best solution would be to leave his humanity in tact, knowing that if he defected he would only remove it again. He looked small under his long, brown trench coat. Logan's blood boiled when he saw him._ Traitor. Defector._ He fumbled the opportunity to kill him when he had it. He began growling involuntarily as Mr. Sinister appeared next to him grinning.

"Oh,_ friends._ Mr. Summers... As always I'm delighted to see you."

"Cut it, Sinister." Scott cut in, scowling. "Where the hell is Rogue?" Sinister laughed heartily.

"Aw, not even a thank you for saving her life?" Scott's face hardened. "That _is_ why you let Gambit take her, right? You knew I could do what dear Hank can't. _Fix her._" He interlocked his fingers together. "And fix her, I did. Show them, darling."

Rogue teleported beside him. Her skin was like Piotr's and her claws were out, Kurt's tail flicking behind her. She hovered in the air, a strange helmet strapped to her head. Everyone could only guess what it did._ 'Oh no,'_ Scott thought. '_It's going to control her, damn it.'_ "Rogue," He began. "I _know_ you're fighting but fight harder." He instructed.

A tear slipped out of her eye that was glowing white. It fell quickly down her titanium skin. "I-I'm _tryin'_, Scott..." She moaned. "Just leave me here, go while you can... I'm _too_ powerful." He shook his head.

"We'd never do that, darlin'." Logan stepped forward, his eyes misty. Even as an adversary he was so relieved to see her. Another tear slipped out of her eye.

"_L-Logan_... You _fool,_ please go..."

"Ve von't leave you here!" Kurt insisted angrily. "Don't say that." Sinister gestured forward.

"Rogue, please entertain our guests." Against all her might Rogue's arms moved forward, her fists shaking.

"You need to go." She ordered through clenched teeth. "_Go..._"

"No!" Kitty shouted.

"You are there for others, we are there for you." Said Piotr firmly. The ground began to shake and rumble beneath them. As quick as his current body would allow Logan leapt at the girl, tackling her out of the air. She teleported away before she hit the ground, resurfacing in the air. Emma watched her carefully.

"Kitty," She said carefully. "You need to disable that helmet before she kills us." Kitty nodded, her face determined. She climbed into Piotr's arms and planted a kiss on his lips. With a grunt he tossed her toward the hovering mutant but she phased as well, so they went through each other. Kurt teleported and caught her, watching his sibling wearily.

He placed Kitty onto the ground and ported, trying to capture Rogue. She phased out of the way and teleported, causing another earthquake. Kitty and Logan stuttered to their knees. "Kid," Logan called. "I know you're tired of fighting. But you've got to! We can't fade you!" He called, pulling Kitty out of the way of one of her optic blasts.

With a snarl, Laura leapt in the air and tackled Rogue to the ground. "Careful, Laura!" Logan ordered, watching them carefully. Rogue swiped angrily at her with her claws before teleporting away, bristling.

"Let's expedite this process, shall we." Sinister snapped, watching them carefully. Rogue's eyes began to glow and they all hit the ground in pain, even Emma.

'_What the hell is this?'_ She thought, a searing pain searing through all her nerves. Kitty and Bobby screamed as the pain worsened. Rogue clutched her own head, trying desperately to stop assaulting her friends. _'No, no! Fight it!'_ She thought desperately.

"No... _NO_, please!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. The device he had made was too strong. Sinister chuckled.

"Painful, isn't it? My invention can amplify her powers too. That's quite a headache!" Despite the deafening pain, Scott reached for his visor, his teeth gritting.

"_Sinister.._." He snarled, managing to fire an optic blast. It disappeared midway to Sinister's laughter.

"Ah, _this_ is why you're my favorite." Rogue fell to her knees, grunting. "Don't fight it, my dear..." She shook her head.

"Turn this off, you're making her mad..." Rogue warned, shaking her head violently. Remy's heart began to beat faster._ 'Does she mean... Jean?'_ "You're _provoking_ her Sinister." She looked at him seriously. "_Don't do it_." He laughed at her.

"My, my. You're_ spirited,_ Rogue. No matter what it feels like you are completely under my control." Rogue began to glow with an orange light. "No mutant is powerful enough to-" The black helmet went up in flames suddenly. The pain ceased. Everyone watched as Rogue was shrouded in fire, a scary smile on her face. Sinister had provoked the _wrong_ Jean.

_"I'm sorry?"_ She began, shaking her head. _"What were you saying? No mutant is what?_" She clenched her hand and both he and Remy fell to their knees. _"NO MUTANT IS WHAT?"_

"Rogue, okay! Enough!" Scott screamed from behind her. "Come back! Don't!" Logan watched, remembering their training together._ 'She's lost in Jean's psyche from usin' that telepathy.'_

"Rogue, you're on Genosha! _You're with the X-Men"_ He called to her. "You're fine!"

"_Your science, your physics, Dr. Essex. They don't apply to me._" She grinned cruelly at him as for once, he cowered._ 'This power... This insanity...'_

"_Rogue!_" Logan barked, suddenly breaking her from the trance. She fell to her knees, suddenly dazed.

"_Scott..._" He jerked back. It wasn't her voice, it was _Jean's._

"N-No... Why?"

"_Scott_? What's going on? Why are we here, again?" Sinister took the moment to teleport away, Remy following suit quickly. Everyone stared at Rogue, unsure of what to do. Logan came forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm _Logan_," He said firmly. "You're _Rogue_." She blinked, taking a deep breath.

_"L-Logan_?" He smiled with relief at her, bringing her close and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kid." He sighed, so relieved to smell her scent. She smelled healthy. For all the things Sinister had done he'd seemingly healed her illness and extensive injuries. She collapsed against him with a loud sob, Kitty joining the hug eventually. He stroked both of their heads, glad he'd survived to be reunited with some of his obvious favorites. Laura stood at his side, not jealous and happier to not be so physical.

"I'm so glad you're okay Logan. _I've missed you..."_

"I know, Stripes. I'm sorry for goin'." He hugged her tighter. "I _had_ to." She nodded, staring up at him as though he were a mirage. He played with her long hair with wonder. "Not..."

"What you were expecting?" She thought for a moment about how long it'd been since she'd seen him.

"Keep it." She smiled at him as they broke apart. Scott filed beside her quickly, clasping her shoulders and inspecting her for harm. When she seemed okay he sighed and pulled her into his own embrace. Slow and tender. Careful.

"I'm glad you're okay." He fought to keep his voice even. She smiled up at him as she waded into Kurt and Kitty's arms.

"Hey guys," She said tiredly. "Sorry about all this." Emma smiled.

"Not a whole lot of this was your fault, believe it or not." Emma responded sarcastically. Even she couldn't ruin Rogue's mood.

"Thank you for coming to get me." She said, looking over the whole team.

"Don't thank us, silly. I'm glad we got you back." Bobby responded incredulously. Rogue's smile didn't last long. Logan noticed immediately as they boarded the jet.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice leaving no room for her to back away. She sighed, looking out the window.

She looked into his dark eyes. "I'm really worried about the professor."

* * *

_Somewhere in the far future, maybe in a different time..._

* * *

"There's a traitor... Someone who's been here for so long..." The dreaded man squinted at the tape player in his hands. "Our only hope for the X-Men... For the _future _is someone goes back in time. To stop the seeds of betrayal from blossoming within us." Jean Grey's voice sighed. "If you're listening to this it's already too late. You're our _only_ hope, please help us."

He clutched a fist. It was nothing to go on. But he would have to go back in time and stop the traitor.

* * *

_A different time, a different place_

* * *

It had happened so fast. The time traveller appeared, breaking the dynamic of the X-Men. It was always Wolverine and Jubilee (in her long, yellow rain coat). Scott and Jean were always paired off together. Even Rogue and Gambit when she could tolerate the schmoozing cajun. But Bishop appeared and everything changed. His skin was the same color as Storm's. He was a large, broad man with the curious power of absorbing energy and reflecting it back.

He was a known ally from another time (possibly another timeline) who had tried to aid this version of the X-men a few times. He appeared and whispered to Scott. Then everything changed.

The ways they looked at him were different. He brought news of a traitor, and somehow Scott was figuring it was_ him_. Rogue started being a lot nicer and tolerant of him. And she started getting into it with other teammates suddenly. Gambit had never seen anything like it.

But then the trial happened and it all made sense.

Magneto (going by Joseph) dug into Remy's past and felt the need to put Remy on trial. On trial for crimes against_ mutant-kind_. Rogue's heart shattered into a million pieces that day. The bright, brilliant, bubbly woman didn't actually trust easy. Not by a long shot. And it had been a nightmare for Remy to even get the woman to _consider_ him a friend, and now _Magneto_ of all people was putting him on trial? But it got worse. Remy was guilty of what he accused him of.

Decades separated that Remy and this Gambit. He was a lonely, scared child exiled from his home and in possession of powers he couldn't possibly expect to learn to control. He had stumbled across Sinister and it sealed his fate. He hadn't harmed a Morlock himself but he lead the psychotic Marauders there. How much of the blame did he deserve? It didn't matter. The X-Men would see it as a pretty open and shut case, he knew that.

But he didn't expect them to use _Rogue_ as the judge, the jury, and the executioner. In her magenta and yellow Shi'ar mining suit. She appeared at the trial, vivisecting Remy's heart as it beat.

"We need not drag this out longer than we have to." Joseph had said, his eyes cold. "_Anna..."_ She removed her gloves. She would really seek the truth from him this way.

"Rogue,"

"If you have nothin' to hide it'll be okay, Sugah." She bit her lip, trying not to cry as she held her shaking hand in front of his face. "P-Promise me, Remy._ You promise_." He dropped his red and black eyes.

_"Don't do this. Please_." She pressed her warm hand against his flesh.

His memories said what his mouth never would.

He had set up the innocent, peaceful Morlocks. He didn't harm one. He didn't stick around for the show. But he gave them the resources. It was something that still kept him up at night. It's why he joined the X-Men in the first place, to attempt to redeem himself. But Rogue wouldn't tell anyone about those feelings. Just the things he omitted.

She shuddered back into Joseph's broad arms, weeping. With a sigh she collapsed, causing the court to burst into shocked and awed gasps.

"It is_ worse_ than we could've thought." Joseph boomed, staring at Remy through streaks of silver. "We know, Gambit, that at the very _least_ you're guilty of lacking a conscience." His glare hardened as he looked at the other X-Men. Logan kneeled beside Rogue, a scowl on his face. "Your affiliates should think about that."

The X-Men didn't take long. The Blackbird hovered in Antartica. Remy didn't have a boarding pass.

"There's nothing we can do,_ Gambit._" Scott snapped. Nobody even faced him, Rogue's stare glued to the silver floor of the jet. "You can't come with us. You aren't an_ X-Man_ anymore." Nobody protested.

"B-But..." His voice broke. He knew he'd fucked up. He knew it'd been unforgivable. He even understood being ejected from the team effective immediately. But _abandoned_? _In Antarctica?_ "Y-You can't... " He searched for Rogue's stare. _"Rogue,_" He pleaded.

"No." Was all she said, avoiding his face.

"Bu-"

"You could've _told_ us!" She screamed, staring hatefully at him. "You've could've been_ honest!_ Told the_ truth_! Asked for help, Remy! You let it come to_ this?!"_ She pointed at her head. "You let me have to _touch_ you to know the truth? Leave all that swirling in _my head_?" Scott's fist clenched.

"She's leaving the X-Men for some time too, _thanks to you."_ He added, a deep frown on his face.

"I-I'm sorry..." He stammered, his stomach somewhere around his knees. Rogue shook her head. "Please, tell me what I can do? _Chére_?" She looked away again.

"Sorry Remy. But the only thing hat could come close to fixing this is a time machine." Scott shoved Remy lightly and he stumbled out of the jet into the icy tundra. They shut the door. Nobody looked out the window as the flew away. They left him. Left.

He watched the jet's black form disappear in the sky as he was left alone. "A time machine..." He repeated, thinking of Rogue's silvery bangs. She had seriously underestimated his determination.

xxXXxx

Both time travelers would end up in the wrong time. This one.

* * *

The team had barely walked back through the doors of the institute with Rogue when a frantic knock was heard at the door. His leather jacket shrugged on over his X-Suit, Scott approached the door with one hand on his visor. He opened it to find none other than Remy.

"_You-"_

"Please, help me. Y'_have_ to help me!" Scott paused. There was no way they could keep him in the institute. He looked a mess. He was pale and sweaty, bags under red eyes.

'_Let him in, Scott.'_ He was surprised the professor was awake and saying to let the traitorous mutant inside. Especially when he was lusting after Rogue's blood. _'Now, please.'_ Shocked, Scott stood aside and Remy shakily walked inside the door.

_"Scott_," Logan snarled. "What are you doing?"

"The professor said..."

"What is _he_ doin' here?!" Rogue screeched, her voice rising higher as she spoke.

"Please, I teleported all de way here... I need-" He collapsed suddenly, leaving everyone confused as to what to do. Logan shot his claws out but Scott held a arm out.

Hank appeared, looking weary. "Somehow Cain disappeared but the professor isn't worried about it..." He reluctantly scooped Remy up in his arms. "Charles has asked I save him from the lynch mob out here." Logan snorted but did not interfere as he lugged him towards the infirmary. Rogue and Scott locked eyes. "Don't trust the professor." They both shivered at the same time.

"Well, I've seen_ just_ about everything." Logan growled, secretly eyeing the closing in proximity of Scott and Rogue. They were close. _Jean and Scott_ close. He made a mental note.

"I'm uh, going to bed. Maybe you..."

_'Stay in my room tonight? Especially with him in here...'_ She blushed furiously.

"Yeah, def gonna hit the shower." She chuckled awkwardly._ 'Yeah... I mean, sounds like a good idea. Safe idea, I mean...'_ She fumbled telepathically. Scott smiled a little. Logan watched them for a moment but ignored it. He knew now wasn't the time and he didn't have a leg to stand on as far as those two went. He disappeared up the stairs to hopefully figure out what was up with the professor.

He opened the door without knocking, knowing the bald telepath was awake. "Chuck, wh-"

"I don't believe you knocked." He hadn't expected his reunion with his oldest friend to be like that. His face was impassive but he was watching Xavier closely, now. Something was off, from his scent slightly to his affect. "You interrupted me. I was corresponding with several time traveling mutants." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"You_ what_?"

"They'll be here soon, we need to be prepared." He turned to Logan, his face cross. "Logan, he is attempting to break free of Sinister's chains and achieve_ some_ form of redemption._ You_ of all people should relate to that." Logan clenched his teeth. He would never trust or forgive the mutant and he certainly didn't care about his_ redemption._ Rogue wasn't safe when he was there. He chose to be silent, sensing the tone in his voice. "I'm sure Rogue will be fine. She's been acting as an adult in your absence. That's all." He didn't like what Xavier said but he chose to skip this battle and be vigilant in the institute.

"_Sure,_ Chuck." He backed out of the room, seriously wondering how much time had passed since he had been in the place. He walked away, his head lost in thought. He noticed when Laura fell into his stride but didn't say anything. She was a little insomniac like him. He could use the company, his mind was racing. _'What is goin' on...'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Wednesday Mar. 13th 10:34 am_

* * *

Scott, Logan, and a tired looking Xavier were waiting to receive one of the 'time travelers'. He appeared at their front door, relieved to see his communications reached the professor. He had long, black dreads and dark skin. An 'M' was branded over his eye (standard for mutants in his time). "Professor. Scott. Wolverine." This wasn't Logan's first run in with him but this was new to Scott. He waved awkwardly. Xavier nodded.

"Bishop. I'm so glad you got here safely." He nodded, looking around wearily.

"Yes. Forge is a master." His face hardened. "I need to speak with Jean Grey." All their faces fell. Their was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Is that possible?" He asked.

"Uh, _no._ It isn't. Jean's..." Logan tried.

"Gone." Scott filled in, looking at the ground, Bishop looked around in confusion.

"But I came so far back in time, y-you're so young? How is she gone _already_ when she left that tape?"

Xavier frowned. "Bishop_, what_ tape?" He fished it out of his uniform.

"This led me to travel here, at the time we deduced the traitor appeared. I don't know who that could be... She didn't say." Scott swallowed.

"She's been gone almost two years, Bishop." Scott informed. "So I don't know..." He punched his hand in frustration. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"Then... I'm not in the right time." He sighed heavily. "We might still be fucked, but I guess that doesn't mean I can't help _you._" He stuck the tape in his uniform. "A traitor is going to appear here soon," He looked around suspiciously. "They _might_ already be here." Scott and Logan looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

_'Gambit.'_


	12. Judgement

_Xavier Institute, Wednesday Mar. 13th 11:11 am_

* * *

Xavier, Logan, Emma, Hank, Ororo, Scott, and Bishop listened to the tape of Jean he had found in his time. They looked around unsurely. It was vague but that didn't make it anymore alarming. They had enough pressing matters they didn't need to scrutinize their teammates on top of that. The professor didn't seem like he could handle much more stress.

"Great, perfect._ Just_ what we need." Ororo commented, her face seriously. "A traitor on school grounds." A few eyes slid to Emma.

"That tape could mean _anything_. Why couldn't you be more_ descriptive,_ Ms. Grey?" Scott rolled his eyes although nobody saw.

"Well I think I should tell you, Bishop, we've _already_ got a traitor on the grounds." Xavier's eyes darted around as he observed everyone talking. "Gambit is in our infirmary for some reason." Bishop's look darkened.

"Gambit, huh?" He looked around. "I never much liked him." Scott snorted. Bishop didn't know the half of it. "I don't know if he's capable of this level of mind-bending deceit, though. You said he's _already_ betrayed you?" They nodded slowly. "Anything else going on?" Scott stepped forward, obviously reluctant.

"I might have something." All eyes turned to him. Emma placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh,_ please_ share!" She said sarcastically. Scott ignored her.

"H-Here..." He started, trying to find words. "Jean became the Phoenix. And she is-"

"Dead as far as the human perceptions of life are concerned." Emma finished to some glares from Scott. Bishop nodded glumly.

"Jean overcame the Phoenix in my time." There was a short silence. Scott's gaze fell to the ground. "I'm really in the whole wrong time. Damn. So, your time has no tape." Logan sat down on the couch with a groan.

"Don't mean we don't have a traitor." He said, lighting a cigarette to Ororo's quiet protest. Bishop nodded.

"No, I'm almost certain you do." He leaned his chin on his hand.

"Rogue's linked to Jean." Scott said. Bishop nodded.

"Because she's touched her?"

"Right." Scott's face became pale. '_I can't say anything she told me about the professor..._' "Jean told her something. _Onslaught._" Xavier jumped in his chair suddenly, catching the worried attention of Ororo.

"Charles? Charles, are you alright?" Emma also leaned down to examine him, her face concerned.

"Fine, fine." He breathed, wiping his forehead. "I just have a headache." Emma sucked her teeth.

"Charles, you've had one every day this week." He waved his hand at her. Bishop frowned.

"Chuck, that's no good. You gotta take care of yourself. We need you, trust me." Xavier sighed wearily.

"I'm aware Bishop. Come, let's get you some accommodations. I know you can't tell most everyone here about the future but perhaps I..." He nodded, following after the man in the wheelchair. Logan sighed loudly. Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am worried for Charles, too." She said. He nodded. _'I'm worried about all of us._' He thought.

* * *

_He waited for her outside, leaning against a tree. His wild, long hair was in low ponytail. He had just a white t-shirt on and plain jeans and boots. He didn't know what to expect Rogue to wear to a date, but he was really excited to find out. He smoked a cigarette while he waited, nearly dropping it and starting a fire when he saw her. 'Merde,'_

_She appeared in the doorway of the institute. She was covered head to toe and still managed to be the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. She had on a burgundy ball dress with maroon, lacy detailing covering her arms, neck and chest. She even had on matching tights. His jaw dropped as she walked out, trying to fight her grin. _

_"Ok," She drawled, her accent far heavier in this memory. "Whadd'ya think?" He stood there, speechless. _

_"I'm jus' wonderin' what Remy did to deserve..." He said, looking her up and down. "You look... Good." He stuttered. She laughed. _

_"Gotta look nice when we go out on the town. There might be some real gentlemen at the restaurant." Jubilee snickered behind her. Even Logan chuckled with her, his eyes suspiciously lingering on Remy.  
_

_"Restaurant? Rogue, you'll be lucky if he takes you to Taco Bell." Both girls laughed. _

_"Ouch, Jubilee." Remy moaned. Rogue ran a gloved hand through big, wavy hair. _

_"That's why we're gonna go. To make sure you treat this girl right." Logan warned, his voice gravelly. Remy chuckled and looked at the ground. _

_"Touchin', Logan. I'm 'fraid my bike only seat two." He approached Rogue and wrapped an arm around her waist to Logan's disdain. They turned when they heard a car honk, Hank McCoy pulling up in a Jeep Wrangler. _

_"Well, then isn't it serendipitous I heard about your extracurricular activities and procured this jeep!" He explained cheerfully. Remy rubbed his head. _

_"Oh... Remy see's..." He pulled Rogue along, trying to make a quick getaway before more of a crowd joined. "Alors," He complained. "Thought I joined de X-Men, not de Brady Bunch." He smiled at her, amused. "Remy prefer to do some t'ings not in a crowd." He set Rogue gently on his bike. _

Gambit shook himself from his memory as he stared at the old institute. His Rogue had told him the only way he could make things right was to go back in time and make sure he didn't have anything to do with what would be known as the Mutant Massacre. It was the only way he could stay with the X-Men and the woman he loved. The only way Magneto didn't steal her from right under his thumb.

He heaved a sigh. He had no idea what condition and age Rogue would be. She probably wouldn't want to see him at all. He had to try. Try to find his former self and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Xavier sat across from Remy (their time's Remy) and eyed him wearily. Nobody knew yet as "Joseph" still laid comatose deep in the med bay, but he had tricked them all by faking amnesia. He had taken advantage of one of Xavier's young, vulnerable students. He absolved himself from having to pay for any of the things he'd done in the past. Of his own children. It was unacceptable. This would not happen to Xavier or his school again.

He watched the young mutant closely. Sinister had made him hard to recognize. Xavier was not familiar with genetic engineering so it was really anyone's guess what he did to him. He thought back to what Warren had said about Sinister's 'potion'. '_I need to reverse those effects in order to keep everyone here safe.'_ He thought.

"So, Remy." He said finally after chasing for his red stare. "You asked for help?" He kept his gaze lowered.

"Remy need it." He told him solemnly. "Sinister took my soul." Xavier eyed him wearily.

"We will do what we can." Xavier said, rolling beside his bed. "I will need permission to enter your mind, Gambit. And hopefully I'll be able to undo what's been done." Remy sighed. There was darkness lurking in his mind. But what choice did he have? He had to stay away from Sinister. For his and everyone's sake.

"_Oui_." He answered quietly. Xavier nodded, his own head pounding.

"Then if you don't mind..." He closed his eyes ad focused on Remy's mind. "The sooner this is done, the better I will feel with my students safe." Remy nodded and tried not to shake as the world's most powerful telepath entered his mind.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, Wednesday Mar. 13th 1:17 pm_

* * *

Scott watched as Rogue flew and checked all the hidden turrets and lasers in the Danger Room. It never failed to shock him when she took flight. It'd been sometime now but it entertained him all the same. It was so different from Jean. She hovered herself using telekinesis. That was different. Even when she was Dark Phoenix she floated. Slipped menacingly through the air. Rogue flew. She cut through the sky like a hot knife through butter. Like cotton on a bunny's tail.

Even when she hovered slowly, carefully it was evident how much power was behind her flight. He watched her proudly. She had put in a lot of work to master her new powers while he was gone. They looked as natural at breathing. She must've noticed him staring because she hovered down, blushing.

He dropped his stare, embarrassed. "Everything looks okay..." He nodded and she hugged herself, a tell tale sign she was uncomfortable. He frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" She tried to smile.

"I just hate that _he's_ here. I guess it's petty..." He placed a hand on on her shoulder and stared at her seriously.

"No. It's not petty at all." He looked around suspiciously. "Frankly, I'm kind of shocked by the professor." Rogue's stare dropped. _'I'm not.'_

"A lot's happened and I think Sinister has been behind it, so I guess it makes sense." She cocked an eyebrow in confusion when she saw Logan had interrupted their Danger Room cleaning.

"Rogue. Shades." He called, a frown on his face. "There's something I think you wanna see." Rogue and Scott looked at each other before following after him. In the lobby of the institute stood what they could only assume was a mutant. He had on a long, khaki trench coat. He had wild, auburn hair trailing down his back in a long ponytail. His bright pink and blue armor covered his mid section and his shins. But it was his red and black eyes that tipped them both off to who he was.

He was Remy. _Gambit._ Even though Remy was currently sitting in their infirmary with Emma. Rogue froze and Scott edged protective in front of her.

"What the_ hell_ is-"

"This is the other time traveler, someone you might recognize." Xavier explained as he wheeled over. Scott opened his mouth to object but Xavier spoke. "And before you get emotional, he is_ not_ the same Gambit. Not _our_ Gambit from this time in the future. We believe he's from another timeline, like we also believe Bishop is. Forge has figured out the traveling of time but not how to keep that travel specific to _their_ timeline." He explained, eyeing the mutant in front of him.

Gambit had a smile on his face but he tried not to look Rogue in the eyes. He had expected her to be a lot younger. She was a baby compared to him but enough of a woman for him not to feel bad about his thoughts. She had on the hunter green tunic and pants, the white scarf wrapped just above her cleavage. She was radiant here. Glowing. He had never known Rogue so young but this is what he would've imagined.

"So he just ended up here?" She looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. "What _now_?" Xavier smirked ruefully.

"Great question, Rogue. While I don't think it a good idea he discusses the future with everybody I would like to discuss somethings with him. There was an event he came back to stop as well." Rogue and Scott watched him carefully as he followed after the professor. When he crossed by he grabbed Rogue's gloved hand. She inhaled as he gently grazed her hand with his lips. Scott's face almost turned as red as his lenses.

"_Pardonne-moi._" He shuddered into her hand. "Remy tried to avoid dis but he couldn' help it. As always, good to see ya. _Chére_." He looked at her with those wild eyes and said so many things with just a look. She dropped her eyes as Scott cut in-between them.

"Hey," He barked, his glasses glinting in the light. "We're not so fond of you in_ this_ timeline." Gambit backed away, his hands held up defensively. "Make some space."

"Sure." He bowed and backed away, his eyes never leaving Rogue. He followed Xavier up the stairs._ 'Damn... He already got a bone to pick with me.'_ He clutched a fist. '_I hope I'm not too late.'_

They watched as he disappeared upstairs. "You think the professor is safe up there?" Scott growled.

"He better be. I don't like this." He looked at Rogue worriedly._ 'Two Remy's? I wonder how she's doing...'_ Rogue sighed.

She despised Remy. Hated him. She could safely say she had almost _no_ warm feelings for the mutant who had terrorized her emotionally and physically. But she didn't feel that way when she stared into the eyes of this different Gambit. Was he charming her? No, she knew how that felt. She spent a lot of time around Remy and could tell when he was charming her with the most subtle finesse to keep her mood high. When she looked into his eyes she understood how people thought they would've ended up together. It was a different world in his eyes. A different life, and she saw it all.

It left her wistful and sad, for some reason. There was a Remy out there capable of understanding her on every level and she was stuck with the one who self destructed the first time he got a good thing? She could tell from his stare that they weren't together in his time, but they had been. Maybe they weren't ever meant to be. Romeo and Juliet, perhaps...

"Rogue?" She snapped out of her rambling day dream. "_You okay?_" She nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She said, staring at the empty stairway. _"Don't trust the professor."_

* * *

Xavier watched as the different Gambit exited his office and shut his door. He hung his head in his hands, utterly exhausted from trying to keep his telepathic abilities in check. He was under too much stress to keep them in control. Two mutants had traveled in time to try to warn him. Of what? _Traitors?_ Remy trying to keep his old self from making a mistake... He shook his head. They were doomed. As were they.

He thought back to unleashing a huge, psionic wave. _'You know the truth of who and what you are...'_

* * *

Scott decided to keep himself busy calibrating the War Room. Rogue took the moment to be alone, stunned by the past couple of days events. '_The past few weeks have felt like years..._' She yanked the hair tie out of her hair with a frown, wandering outside to the garden. It was an uncharacteristically warm, spring day. She sat under a tree with pink, budding blossoms. She leaned into the breeze and just closed her eyes, not thinking but just feeling. It'd been so long since she did this. She felt Logan's psyche sigh inside her, her knuckles itching. Life was constant chaos but there was always this.

"May Remy join ya?" Rogue bristled automatically. It wasn't her Remy, but the other one. She opened her eyes and he dropped his red and black gaze.

"_Sure."_ She said, scooting over slightly. He sat next to her, his coat billowing around him. Rogue watched him curiously, staring at his extremely long hair.

"I don' look like dis in ya time,_ huh_?" He commented after a while, a small smile on his lips. Rogue started inspecting the grass.

"No. Not at all..." For the first time since he'd betrayed her Rogue missed Remy. Her heart_ ached_ for him. The old him. She inhaled sharply and the moment passed. She cast a sideway glance at Gambit. "What are you here to do, Gambit?" She asked, her voice shaking. He played with a blade of grass in his fingers.

"Stop m'self from makin' a mistake, _chére_." Her heart stopped. _'He made a mistake in his timeline, too...'_ She thought, wondering what he did there. He seemed over ten years older than her but that obviously didn't stop her from being attracted to him. He seemed so much more gentle, more open. More soft then her Remy ever had been. It made her heart weep. She wanted to stop time and spend it getting to know him. _This_ him.

He broke a promise to himself and looked into her stormy eyes. They were just like his Rogue's. He looked into them and there was nothing else. Just the blue sky, the grass, and the wind. He sighed. Just as always he could look at her forever. She wasn't afraid of his stare this time. Facing it. "Did you stop yourself?" He swallowed an emotion and suddenly his eyes were shiny.

_"De Morlocks still where dey always were?" He asked Storm nonchalantly when he had a moment. She had been friendly enough to him. Her face fell and her shoulders sagged. _

_"The Morlocks are gone, Gambit." She said sadly, a pained look on her face. He looked at her in disbelief. 'There's no way I already... No...' _

"Dunno if I'm gon' get to, _fille_." She looked at him, horribly sad. She assumed he didn't have unlimited times to try. She stared off into the horizon.

"Ya don' get another chance, do you?" He smiled and looked at the ground.

"Do we ever?" They shared a smile before they heard alarms sounding faintly in the distance. Gambit's face darkened. He extended his staff and stood up quickly, looking around "Don' sound good." He said as the ground began to rumble faintly.

"Sentinels," Rogue said worriedly.

'_X-Men, assist in the sentinels malfunctioning two miles away.'_ Xavier ordered in their minds. Rogue looked worriedly at Gambit. "Go, back into the institute! This is where they're coming!" He frowned at her.

_"Non,_ can at least watch over ya while I'm here." He explained, spinning his staff deftly. "Been a while since I fought a sentinel." Rogue chuckled to herself as Warren, Logan, Scott, Piotr and Ororo came running, eyeing Gambit a little wearily.

"They haven't gotten here yet, good." Said Ororo with a sigh. "The government was in such a _rush_ to send them out after a "perceived mutant threat" that they are maiming and hurting civilians." She snapped. Rogue's face fell.

"_What?_"

"Let's hurry," Said Scott, wedging in between Rogue and Gambit again. He eyed him. "You fighting with us?" Gambit nodded.

_"Oui._"

They didn't have to go far to find the offending robots. Three sentinels were stomping towards the institute with a vengeance. People were screaming and running around in a panic. With a determined grunt, Rogue took off flying and started grappling with one. Gambit chuckled to himself. _'Guess she really don' need me lookin' out for her.'_ He thought, thinking of how amazing the Rogue he knew was.

She grabbed the two massive arms and wrenched. Focusing on her many absorbed abilities she phased the robot into the ground to the mid leg. Growling, she wrenched on one arm and ripped it free. She tossed it aside and grabbed the other, tugging violently on it. She threw it aside and punched the sentinel in the face, sending it's head flying. Gritting her teeth she held her hands up defensively.

Gambit tossed a few charged cards at some rockets, watching Rogue tear into the machine. Scott fired a wide optic blast. "Stay alert," He called out.

Ororo summoned toward the sky and her eyes glowed white. "Skies, grant me lightning!" She chanted as the clouds gathered and cracked with thunder. A large, bright strike of lightning crashed into one of sentinels. It froze in place, it's circuitry malfunctioning. Logan jumped forward with a snarl but Rogue halted him with telekinesis, a scowl on her face.

"You don't have adamantium claws anymore, Logan!" She warned. She hated to think about how his claws would stack up against a sentinel. He roared at the sky in frustration. She was right, he would've shattered his claws and been out of this fight. He hung back, livid all over again that Magneto had stolen his metal _and_ his healing factor. '_He can't stop me from gutting him now,'_ He thought savagely.

Gambit spun his staff and protected Rogue and Ororo from the bullets being sprayed at them. Scott ran and flipped, his leather jacket flapping around him. He shot a precise optic blast at a rocket headed their way. Piotr rammed into the leg of one and knocked it off balance. Rogue focused on her powers and began generating fire. Tears forming in her eyes she pushed the fire towards the raging robot. In a flash it was incinerated, left in a molten rock cast.

Rogue's feet landed back on the earth and she sighed. She rubbed her head, confused. "Stripes?" Logan asked, watching her closely.

"Somethin' tells me I'm not at Woodstock '93." She said in a strange, Australian accent. Logan cursed to himself. Scott shot another bomb away from them, exploding yards away.

"Rogue! You're with me, Scott. And the X-Men!" He sent Gambit a look. She rubbed her head, trying to focus.

"The_ X-Men?_" Gambit spun his staff and protected Rogue from more bullets in her disoriented state. Logan pulled away from a bomb blast.

_"S'wrong_ wit her?" He asked, tossing another charged card.

"I know you're worn out, Kid." He praised. "But I need ya to come back to us. We got one more sentinel to finish. I'm Logan-" He broke away to grab a crying child out of the way of the sentinel's wrath. He set her down in safety. "_You're_ Rogue." He finished. She blinked, looking around. She clenched her fists and nodded, indicating she was back to normal. Scott smiled with relief.

"Good job." He told her warmly as she rose to the sky again. Gambit watched in awe as she froze the sentinel's feet. It struggled to move. Grunting with the strain she slowly phased it's particles into the ground until nothing of the robot remained. She settled back to the ground with a stumble, but this time Scott and Gambit were there to steady her.

_"Incroyable_..." Remy breathed. Scott righted her, his arm lingering on her shoulder a little longer than usual. Both Gambit and Logan noticed. Even Ororo felt herself blush, turning away from the young adult mutants as they stared at one another.

"There. You're done now." He said, looking at her with an unreadable expression. She looked up at him with a relieved smile. She knew it was stupid, but she felt like she could do anything when he was there. Gambit noticed the moment and respected it, smiling to himself. '_Who can blame him...'_

"Forgot y'didn't need my backup, _petit_." Rogue glowered, approaching Gambit unsurely.

"These powers... I have them in _your_ time too, don't I?" He shook his head yes, his eyes sad. Rogue heaved a sigh. '_Maybe it's a part of my destiny... For all me's...'_ She grimaced. She looked up and he had crossed the space between them, staring at her with a look teeming with want and longing.

"I'm sorry, _chére_." He sighed at her. "Didn' mean t'make ya sad." She tried to look away from him but she couldn't. She was so mesmerized by this older, soft but _harder_ Remy. She would never get to know him, this wasn't in_ her_ Remy's destiny. "Last t'ing I ever mean to do..." He turned his head and looked at her, making the painfully slow decision to kiss her, despite the consequences. Logan snarled, not trusting the Remy in the infirmary _or_ this Remy. He was about to interfere before their lips met when he slowly began to flicker.

Rogue gasped, her eyes getting teary. "N-No... It hasn't been long enough!" She cried, shaking her head. He smiled at her, stroking her face with his thumb. His touch was fleeting.

"Stop cryin',_ mon lapin._ It's okay." He grinned at her. "I'll just see y'next lifetime." His stare hardened. "Oh, and that other me..." Rogue sighed.

"Is this when ya gonna tell me to cut him some slack and trust him?" He smiled again and shook his head.

"_Non_, keep ya eye on him. I would stay away." They stared in each others eyes until he disappeared completely, leaving glitter behind. Rogue inhaled sharply. _'Gambit...'_ He was proof that in another life it _could_ work. He could be her soulmate. There wasn't a doubt about it. Just not this one... Rogue pondered the feeling on her cheek when Emma interrupted their minds.

_'I need you all back at the institute, now. The professor is missing.'_ Fear washed all over them as they sprinted and flew back to the school. This was bad. Especially with the state he was in. The professor was potentially very dangerous. They busted into the mansion together, looking around as if the answers lied beyond the door. Bishop appeared at the top of the staircase.

"I was in here, I should've done somethi-" He began frantically. Logan shook his head.

"Relax, B. You couldn't have known. Our time is completely different than yours." Bishop clutched his fists.

"We need to do something. Now." Logan ran an scarred hand through his hair.

"I'll pull Elf and Half-Pint from school." He commented, disappearing outside. _'Chuck... Where did you go?'_

* * *

Xavier sat fearlessly in front of the abomination of his own creation. There was no sense in his X-Men finding out what Onslaught was and where it came from. They would all perish trying to fight it. Just by being in it's presence Xavier could feel how powerful this the monster was. He strained to see inside the giant helmet but he saw nothing but darkness.

"Do you know how you even found me? How I stand here today?" Xavier watched Onslaught as he towered over him.

"I know where you came from. What you are." He responded his fingers interlocked. The hellish, mutated Magneto chuckled ruefully.

"Not what I asked, Charles. Nate Grey with all his immeasurable telekinetic abilities,_ he_ pulled me from the astral plane. Felt me spying. That action gave me the ability to be here. In this reality." A chill went down the professor's back._ 'Nate Grey? Who? I have no idea-'_ "Oh, you don't know who I'm talking about. You've been too engrossed in your own failures and pity party that you haven't dusted off Cerebro, huh?" Xavier clutched his fists. "He's a test tube mutant created by Sinister from clones of_ your_ team but that's besides the point." Fear gripped Xavier's heart.

"H-he what?!" _'Nate Grey... Is that Scott and Jean's son?'_ His stomach dropped.

"None of that matters anymore, Charles. I'm here now. And you've shown up to seemingly expedite your death." Xavier stared unflinchingly at his inadvertent creation.

"Mankind's extinction does not mean the rise of mutant-kind. If there is_ any_ part of me left in you, you have to know that." Onslaught laughed.

"Charles, for once you're absolutely right." Xavier baulked.

"Then cease this at once!"

_"Why_? What ugly truth can you tell me that I do not know? The mutants we championed, Xavier, are every bit as petty and venal as humans! Let's face it. Neither race can rule the world without bringing it to ruin." He simulated the apocalypse around them. "I used to think mutants on top was the answer to the world's conundrums but look at _Magneto._ He is proof it is not." Xavier was silent. Onslaught clutched a fist and the ground disappeared from beneath them. Xavier shouted in fear as he fell.

"My one and only declaration is this. HUMAN OR MUTANT, NO ONE WILL SURVIVE THE ONSLAUGHT." Xavier threw a hand to his head quickly, sure that what Onslaught was putting him through was a complex and intense illusion.

He dropped the barriers around his own telepathic abilities and focused on trying to hold his own against Onslaught. It was futile. It was exhausting his vast powers already."

"_It's useless, Charles._"

* * *

"Are you mad, little girl?" Emma tried to keep her tone polite but she could not help it. "I just scanned for an hour. I felt nothing." Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, and Scott's faces all fell. "Doesn't mean he's_ dead_, I'm just saying someone with zero telepathic knowledge isn't going to find him." She folded her arms, her white capes dangling from her arms.

"Don't underestimate her, Emma." Logan warned, a snarl on his face.

"Jean boosted my powers," She began hotly. "Not tryin' to insult. I'm sayin' I might be able to reach farther, that's just how it is." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Give her a shot, Emma." Scott pleaded, his jaw set. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine. _Fine_. Explode Cerebro while the professor is M.I.A. Don't mind me when I say I told you this was a bad idea." Kitty looked at Rogue seriously.

"You need to use a lot of power but not overload it. Remember the mayhem when Jean fried it with a_ yawn_?" Rogue swallowed hard and nodded. "Just trust your instincts. If anyone can find the professor, it's you." She smiled at her and shot Emma a dark look. Piotr placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piotr agrees." Scott looked down at her.

"You can do this." She looked at him, her eyes determined. He watched as she set the helmet on her head. _'I hope I can contact Jean without losing control..'_ She thought, closing her eyes and mentally reaching out to her psyche.

Kurt smiled gestured to prayer beads on his arm and the bracelet that was still on her.

_'Jean? Jean...'_

_'Rogue?'_

_'Jean, the professor is missing. We don't know what's goin' on they just sent a fleet of sentinels to the institute.' Jean was frowning the White Hot Room._

_'What do you need?'_

_'I want to use Cerebro but I don't have enough experience. Guide me?'_ She nodded as though Rogue could see her.

_'You got it. Say no more.'_ Rogue felt Jean's essence flowing into her. A determined look on her face she let Cerebro meld with her brain and her powers. The machine got her in touch with every mutant signature in the United States instantly. She didn't need to reach far, the professor was in the same state.

"He's at the abandoned theater on 46th street!" She exclaimed.

"How the hell did he get all the way over there?" Emma muttered, mostly under her breath.

"Let's go, you heard her. Board the jet." Scott instructed, motioning towards the door. "We need to get the professor back as soon as possible."

"He's right, Charles is extremely vulnerable right now." Ororo said worriedly. Logan looked into her dark eyes.

"You stay here, 'Ro. We got this. The kids need you and Hank with Chuck gone." She shut her eyes in quiet protest. With all the death around the school she wanted to go to protect her students. But the school needed defense as well, Logan was right.

"I'll look after new recruits with Hank." She said with a sigh. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Atta girl."

"Logan!" He heard Bobby call down the hall. He winked at her before taking off to board the X-Jet. He was in a near constant pain ever since Joseph had stripped him of his metal frame. His healing factor burned out helping him survive. So he felt all sorts of aches and pains he hadn't felt for decades. But it wouldn't stop him from fighting or protecting these kids. _'Enough of them have fallen because I wasn't around...'_ He thought bitterly. _'Rahne... Evan... Ray... Forgive me.'_

He jumped in the elevator and cracked his knuckles. Whoever was bothering Chuck was about to have a bad day. If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

A/N:

Incroyable: Unbelievable

Mon Lapin: My Rabbit


	13. Phalanx

_Xavier Institute Danger Room, Wednesday Mar. 13th 4:32 pm_

* * *

Rogue approached Piotr nervously, his arm hooked in Kitty's as they walked toward the X-Jet. "P-Piotr?" He frowned when her voice shook.

"Rogue? What is matter?" He asked, his brow already furrowed. She hugged herself, looking away. Kitty looked between them worriedly. Whatever it was she didn't want to say it.

"Piotr... Tell me about your sister's powers." His face paled. His shook his head, his eyes pleading.

"You cannot ask _Illyana Alexandra_ to come with us. Is far too dangerous." Rogue held her hands out.

"Never. But..." She thought of the seconds of horror and dread Jean had sent her. Was that what was waiting them when they went to get the professor? She had half a mind to ask everyone in the institute to let her touch them, but Illyana's vast abilities might be enough. Help them fight yet another hopeless battle. She shook the images Jean sent her from her mind. "I'm thinking maybe I should touch her. Whatever took the professor..." They shared a look. This was another life or death situation.

He nodded solemnly. He wasn't keen to let her touch the mutant but he trusted her. And he certainly owed her for being here at all. "She has interdimensional abilities but the professor is still helping her figure out how to use them. Her powers are similar to Magneto's daughter, but no hexes." He struggled to explain. "She can create a sword of her soul... It exists here and on the astral plane, but-"

_"But what?"_ Rogue inquired breathlessly.

"It is far too dangerous to use. And even if she transfers powers, only with her utmost trust could someone use it. She isn't ready yet and you shouldn't try either." He warned._ 'If something happens to you, Katya...'_ Kitty chewed her lip.

"I don't like the way it sounds either, but it's better than Illyana coming along." Kitty told him. He nodded, deep in thought.

"She will be _safe?_" He asked Rogue quietly. Rogue nodded, clasping her gloved hand in his.

"Perfectly. I swear." He nodded, tugging on the girl and leading her to Illyana's room.

"Sister," She stood immediately when he entered her room. "We require your help for Professor Xavier." She looked scared but she nodded, standing beside her brother.

"Anything," She responded in a thick, Russian accent. Hank appeared, having been telepathically contacted by Rogue. He smiled, a glass of water, some ibuprofen, and a piece of bread in his hand.

"Just things we've found that make Rogue's touch go over a little easier." She smiled uncomfortably. "_And_ an excuse from a few Danger Room sessions." She smiled genuinely at the blue mutant and he grinned back. Piotr looked gratefully at Rogue for trying to make his sister as comfortable as possible. She stooped to the young mutant, a smile on her face.

Illyana tentatively reached out and touched some of Rogue's silvery hair. She chuckled. "I need to ask a favor, Illyana." She nodded. Rogue took her hand out of her glove and showed it to the girl. "I need to touch you so we can help the professor." She explained, her face falling. The Russian girl nodded.

Kitty stooped down, looking at her with sympathetic blue eyes. "You'll be okay, it isn't going to hurt. See-" Kitty impulsively tapped her finger against Rogue's hand. She felt the familiar feeling of a static shock from the quick touch. She shook her head. "See?" Illyana laughed.

_'Thanks, Kit.'_ Rogue thanked, taking a deep breath. "Y'ready?" Illyana nodded nervously. "Thank you." Rogue reached out and touched the girl gently. She squeaked. Rogue yanked her hand back after touching not a second too long. Illyana collapsed into the arms of her brother, unconscious but fine. He sighed.

"_There_," Hank murmured. He gently took the girl from Piotr's hands. "I'll check on her in the infirmary, I'm sure that'd make you feel better?" Piotr nodded shakily as Hank carried her off.

"You alright, P?" Kitty asked softly. He nodded and wiped his face, smiling.

"Yes, Katya. My sister is very brave. She will make _fine_ X-Man one day. Hopefully on Rogue's team." Kitty smiled at her roommate, who was frantically cycling through Illyana's memories. Luckily for her, she was young and didn't have as many as older people. She groaned and a tear slipped out of her eye. A bright, green sword appeared in Rogue's hand.

"She trusts you..." Kitty murmured, her hand over chest. The sword disappeared and Rogue wiped her face with a sniff.

_'Good,'_ The Jean in her head told her._ 'I don't know if those powers alone will defeat Onslaught, but Illyana's powers deal with the astral plane. You should be able to find a way to gain the upper hand.'_ She remembered Onslaught appearing to her in the White Hot Room. She frowned._ 'I don't know if anyone is strong enough to defeat him, even me.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

_Xavier Institute X-Jet, Wednesday Mar. 13th 1:17 pm_

* * *

They took off in the jet as soon as they were all assembled. That's when it happened.

They all felt the rumble in the X-Jet and knew something catastrophic had happened. Thousands, _at least,_ were dead. Then the magnetic pulse of unholy proportions hit the X-jet. All at once the functions of the jet ceased working. Emma let out a surprised scream as the jet rocked sideways, Scott hopelessly toggling the knobs and switches at the front of the plane.

"That was a fuckin' electromagnetic pulse," Rogue gasped, trying to scramble to her feet in the shaking aircraft. "_Kitty_!" She screamed. "Phase Bobby through the ceiling, _now_!" She ordered, her voice loud. Everyone looked around in shock as the jet rumbled.

"Everyone-" Scott began when the jet shook again.

"You _heard_ her, Half-Pint!" Logan followed, his voice hard. Kitty stuttered from Piotr's arms and linked with Bobby.

"We are in free fall." Emma reported worriedly.

"Bobby, when it feels right. Make us a ramp before we collide with the ground!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"_Um_? When it _feels_ right? A little more direction?" He snapped back. Rogue began to focus.

"I can't stop the jet but I can slow us down." She explained, holding her hands out. Piotr hoisted Bobby in his arms. "Piotr, when I can't slow the jet anymore get them through the roof." She ordered. He nodded firmly as she took control of the jet with telekinesis. Even with the boost from Jean it was much harder than she anticipated to take control of. She cried out in surprise and tried again.

"Rogue?" Kitty said unsurely, pressed against the ground of the plane.

'_Jean...'_ She called out instinctively. '_I'm sorry for bein' weak and always needing you..._' She cried helplessly.

'_Never. You keep me here, grounded. Remembering... I will always protect you. And I will always protect Scott.'_ Her eyes glowed orange suddenly and she tried a third time. Screaming now, she took control of the jet telekinetically. Tears leaking out of her eyes, she lowered the jet shakily to the ground with much effort. The aircraft landed with a thud and everyone looked around. If the blast had rocked them in the air what had it done on the ground?

Emma sat shakily in her seat, panting. She was getting tired of almost dying. Scott unclasped himself from his seat and ran to the back, floating to Rogue's side first. "Everyone alright?" He asked anxiously, looking down at her. Everyone nodded slowly and murmured 'yes'. He sighed, straining to see out of the jet's dusty windows. "Let's get out there..." He said, his jaw set in determination.

They filed slowly out of the leaning plane to see the dust still settling from the destruction. Buildings were crumbled. Roads uprooted. It didn't look like anyone could've survived. They looked out in stunned silence, thankful right now that this was far enough to leave the institute unharmed. For now. How would the government respond? In a way that changed history.

They listened for cries for help or signs of life but heard none. Just the painful slapping of their own hearts.

The sky was completely black there despite it being midday. Scott moved closer to Rogue instinctively, surveying around him. "Stay close," He warned. The area was drenched in terror. Terror and power. Whatever Onslaught meant, they knew it was not good.

They stared into a black vortex in front of them. If the professor had been sucked into that...

"He can't be in there..." Kitty breathed, covering her mouth. Bobby looked around for a sign that anyone besides the darkness was with them. Emma was very quietly freaking out. She could sense a massive psychic presence. It dwarfed Jean without the Phoenix. It was terrifying. It put the true chill of fear in her own icy heart. Even the normally pompous telepath knew she couldn't compete with whatever the fuck she was sensing.

Both of her hands were on her head. Scott frowned. "What's the matter? Do you sense the professor?" She shook her head.

"All I sense is _darkness_..." He tried to understand. Onslaught appeared suddenly, donning the ominous red and purple. Logan stood protectively over Kurt and Kitty, bristling like an animal at the figure. He had made out decently with his health and his humanity, but he wasn't unchanged from losing his adamantium shell. His animal's intuition seemed to be compensating for him not being able to heal or be weighed down by metal.

He snarled, knowing somehow it had to do with Magneto and that if it wanted, it could kill any one of them right now. Scott reached for his visor suddenly.

_'So this... It must be what Jean was trying to warn us about...'_ He thought grudgingly. "Well, well, well... Looking for this?" Xavier materialized suddenly in front of him. He dropped limply, causing both Kitty and Rogue to cry out.

"You... You _monster_!" Scott roared, seeing the professor tossed without his wheelchair.

"Me? A monster? You should really think about the things your beloved _professor_ has done before you toss that word around..." Scott looked at the unconscious Charles on the ground._ 'What does he mean?'_ "It's simple, Scott." Onslaught continued. "Without him_ I_ would not be here."

"No!" Rogue shouted in disgust. "You're _lying_!" Onslaught chuckled, causing Logan to shiver involuntarily.

"Oh you, little girl. So lonely and betrayed by her first two loves. Her_ daddy,_" He pointed at Logan. "And her_ real_ love." He turned to Scott who's fists were clenched. "You turned to the arms of _Magneto_ of all people, trusting his amnesia. You would do good to heed my words instead of making mistakes."

_'What...'_ Logan thought. _'She and Bucket-Head...'_ How could he be mad? He was in Japan. Indonesia. D.C. Fort Lauderdale. Iceland. Everywhere but Bayville, New York. Rogue was probably reaching out for guiding in this scary, confusing world.

Everyone looked around as they heard the groan of metal. "The only mistake I'm about to make," She began as spikes of metal began to fly towards Onslaught. He growled, waving a massive hand and making them all disappear. "Is scrappin' with_ your_ ugly mug!"

"ROGUE," Logan barked. She couldn't. Whatever this was _wasn't_ a mutant. Magneto had been their adversary. Apocalypse had put fear in their hearts. This was different. This was not the same. Apocalypse was the first mutant, this was a manifestation of evil. Of _darkness_. Of hate and pain. It wasn't the same. "_Don't!_"

"ROGUE, wait!" Scott screamed. The green sword manifested in her hand and she rushed forward suddenly. Onslaught chuckled and held his hand forward.

"_So eager for pain._"

Rogue froze. Time froze. She looked around as everything faded to black. _'Wh-What? Where's everyone?'_ Kitty dropped dead before her, her eyes staring lifelessly at her. "_N-No_..." Kurt was next, a pool of blood around him. Then Hank. And Ororo. And Piotr. One by one every member of the institute appeared, dead to Rogue's screams, Scott and Logan last of all. Rogue looked at her hands, drenched in _blood._ The blood of her friends.

Mystique laughed behind her, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "Your mother is so proud of you."

"NO," Rogue screamed. covering her face in horror. "I DIDN'T,"

"It was our plan, daughter. All along. You know there's darkness in you. _It's all of you_."

"NO," She shouted clawing at herself. "STOP,"

"ROGUE," Scott shouted worriedly. Rogue was rolling around on the ground, being forced to witness all those horrible images by the being before them. Kitty and Kurt dropped to her side, struggling to calm her.

"It's okay!" Kurt shouted. "Ve're here!"

"Those are your own worst fears. Just from getting a_ glimpse_ of you." She panted and rolled, Logan trying to restrain her to keep from hurting herself.

"Hey-" He called to her. "You're okay! _We're here_!" Her shrieking ceased suddenly and she slumped against Scott, exhausted. _'Illyana's sword... Her powers, that my was whole plan..'_ She thought, staring at Onslaught as she shook. _'I didn't even touch him...'_

"Consider that a warning, X-Men." He began. "Lucky for you, my joy won't be from destroying you right here, right now. It'll be from watching the _world_ do it."As suddenly as he'd appeared he was gone. Everyone stood in a tense silence staring at the professor.

"Think you can get Chuck, Rasputin.?" Logan asked tiredly, scrubbing his face. He nodded and gently picked up the delicate man, his face stoic. Scott helped Rogue to a standing position and peered at her worriedly._ 'What did Onslaught make you see?'_ He thought sadly. He never wanted to see him do that again. Kurt sidled beside her, noticing her glum expression.

"Vhat's the matter?" She sent him a blank look. "I mean, _besides_ the obvious."

Rogue chuckled dryly. "Sorry, did you miss my _ass kicking?_" He rubbed his head in discomfort.

"It vasn't such an ass kicking as you screaming on the ground." He said with a wince. Rogue huffed. "Take it easy on yourself for a change. You've got more balls than me..." He looked off worriedly into the distance. Rogue just sighed.

"We might want to turn on the news when we get home." Logan said in the jet after a period of silence. The government response to such an act would be immediate, what they didn't know. Scott was staring numbly into his hands._ 'He said the professor is why Onslaught is here...'_ He thought of Jean's face. _"Don't trust the professor."_ She had told Rogue. He shook his head.

Rogue studied Logan's face. He was impassive on the outside, cool as a cucumber. But Rogue knew his mind was working on a plan. An escape plan if they came with guns and cages again for the institute (and it wouldn't be the first time). He scrubbed his face, thinking of all the vulnerable children at the mansion. For tonight they might have a little peace but tomorrow would start the war. They all knew it. The X-Men had failed to stop something, and as always, there were going to be big consequences.

Nobody noticed Rogue slyly slip the suppression collar out of the X-Jet with her on her way into the mansion. She tried to count how many times she'd almost died in recent years. In recent_ months and weeks._ She wasn't sure how many more years she or any of her friends had left. It stung to think but the past few months had proved it. From Jean to Rahne, life proved death didn't discriminate. And once you've had one near death experience, your odds only went up from there. Rogue had resolved a long time ago not to leave things unsaid. Undone. Untried.

Funny how staring down the barrel of a full confrontation between mutants and humans gives you the confidence you've lacked for most of your life. Logan zipped straight for the Danger Room, a serious frown on his face._ 'There's not enough time to make and run drills...'_ He thought desperately, wondering what they would do if the government tried to siege them. They'd have to run. Where would be the better question.

_"Logan_," Rogue was frowning at him worriedly. "Give it a rest, I can tell you're not all the way better yet."_ 'You won't be for a long time...'_ She thought solemnly, feeling guilty all over again. He smiled at her.

"Can't, darlin'. We all have a few things we could be goin' over." He looked down at her with concern. _'I don't want to see you die, Stripes. And I'm coming off my injuries basically hobbled. I have to do something.'_

She watched him limp down there, his determination touching Rogue as much as it worried her. Everyone was getting into fight mode but Rogue never felt like she left it. She would prepare for battle. She would go to war, but tonight she wanted to be a lover. She managed to catch up with Scott, the collar fumbling in her hands. She hoped nobody noticed it.

"Hey, Scott..." Bobby turned instinctively and turned beet red when he saw the collar, knowing from experience what that meant. '_Good for her...'_ He thought, thinking of a certain Brazilian mutant he wanted to speak with before morning.

Scott turned, his full attention on her as always. "Hey," He half sighed at her, inspecting her face for worry. He didn't even notice the collar in her hands. "You alright?" Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, can I talk to you? M-Maybe after we both shower?" He nodded, a shower for his tense muscles sounded good.

"Of course. Just head to my room after you've showered." He smiled and disappeared, none the wiser that Rogue was about to drop a bomb on him.

* * *

She appeared at his door clad in boy shorts and a giant, loosely buttoned flannel. He opened the door and froze, taking in the sight of Rogue for a moment. The collar was already around her throat. He pulled her in quickly, praying his own cheeks weren't turning red. "_H-Hey... You_," He smiled awkwardly. "You should wear some more pajamas if you wanna sleep over." She laughed, finding it funny that virtuous Scott had no idea what she was thinking.

"Scott..." He scratched his head. She was acting weird. Why was she acting weird? They'd been occasionally sleeping innocently together at night, it helped both of their rampant insomnias. He finally noticed the collar and realized she wanted to _touch_ him, perhaps. He had been untouched since Jean had left (and a virgin before her). His heart slammed in his chest at he stared at her.

She had always been beautiful but now it hurt to look at her. He loved how her silvery bangs dipped to her chest now, his eyes lingering on the freckles on her face. He dropped his gaze out of embarrassment. "_Marie.._." He sighed.

"Just let me talk, Scott." She reached out with a trembling hand. She kissed Remy when they were captured in Genosha. She'd never touched Scott with the collar on before. She touched his face and he closed his eyes. She could feel him shaking but he wasn't afraid of her. He _never_ was. That's why Rogue could never get over her feelings for him. Even her friends still looked at her with fear in their eyes. People she loved and _knew_ loved her, but never Scott.

He leaned into her touch, realizing just how long it'd been. "I've kind of given up counting how many times I've almost died..." She began, studying his face. "All of this, Scott. If I've _learned_ anything, it's that nothing... None of this is promised. And... Feel free to reject or say no if you don't feel the same, but..." She hugged him. He felt her breasts pressing against the thin fabric of the flannel. He fought the urge to call her name.

"I just can't let tomorrow come without trying, _Scott_... A-And... And I know I'm not_ J-Jean_, b-" He kissed her gently, a waterfall of passion and love and the secret want to do it crashing over her. Rogue fought tears as she shut her eyes and kissed him, leaning up slightly on her tip toes. It felt so_ good_ to touch her skin. Of course the skin never touched was the softest skin he'd ever felt.

He placed his large hands carefully around her face as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him as she slammed with him onto his bed. He peeled the flannel off of her, looking at her hungrily. He hadn't lusted for anyone since Jean left, but he was hungry now. He crawled on top of her, stopping for a very important question. "I-Is... Is this okay?" She nodded, helping him take off his white t shirt.

She placed swollen kisses on his tanned, hardened chest, scrambling out of her boy shorts when Scott stopped her. "Marie? _Are you sure_?" They were looking at the end of the world the next day. He needed to know this wasn't some knee-jerk reaction of fear. She laughed, leaning her forehead on his chest. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. _'She's so warm...'_ He thought.

"Scott," She dragged a slender hand down his chest. "I don't think I've ever been more sure of_ anything_." He chuckled with her, looking at her body nervously. Why did he deserve to hook up with goddesses, Jean and Rogue both perfect in their own very distinct ways. He slid his boxer briefs down, maintaining as strong of eye contact he could with his glasses on. He moved to lay Rogue down but she flipped him, still pretty strong with her powers suppressed.

He looked at her, determined now. She hovered her body above him like an angel but she hesitated. "A-Are you sure?" She asked suddenly. "If you feel bad you don't have to do this..." He looked at her, wondering how she didn't know she was so beautiful, yet.

"Trust me, Rogue. I don't feel bad. I feel _lucky."_ He let a little more slip than he meant to but he could tell from the look on her face it wasn't a bad thing. She dragged her hand all over his body as she sat down on him with a sigh.

"S-Sorry..." She giggled, adjusting herself. Scott smiled, already feeling so comfortable with her. Before he thought about it he leaned up suddenly and crushed her to him, kissing her neck. "_S-Scott.._." He gripped her back tight, gasping. It felt so... Good. So much better than he'd imagined on even his naughtiest nights. They laid like that for almost an hour, and then another hour panting in silence.

He moved before she did, the post cum high not fading for some reason. "Off," He murmured softly. He reached for the suppression collar and turned it off, removing it after. She sighed. "Shouldn't wear it for too long." He chided. He was reluctant as well. He wanted to touch Rogue for all time. He knew she felt the same. He found something that he thought he lost when Jean left. He laid the collar on his night stand as she shrugged on her flannel and gloves. He looked at her for a long time. "I'm not going anywhere." He said suddenly. Rogue dropped her gaze. '_I won't hurt you. Not like Remy.'_

He still felt bad for running off after Jean died. He knew Rogue understood and he'd thank her everyday for it, but he would always feel guilty for leaving. About Rahne. And Ray. And Evan. Everyday of his life. And he wasn't going to do it again. "I know." She said, laying a head on his shoulder carefully. "Scott?"

"Yes?" He was at attention instantly examining her.

"_I'm scared_." She told him with a small laugh. He threw his arm around her.

"Me too, sometimes." He admitted. "But whatever happens, _we're together._" She looked at him and tried to forget the visions Onslaught sent her.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Thursday Mar. 14th 10:27 am_

* * *

Rogue stirred when she realized Scott was no longer in bed with her. He was always up before her, this time he was speaking with someone quietly at the door. She rose and hid behind the door, slipping into track pants and a white t shirt. Scott closed the door and looked at her, a little stunned.

"Mornin', you said somethin' about makin' me _pancakes_ last night?" She frowned when his face didn't light up. "Everything okay?" _'Oh my god he's second guessing things.'_ She thought, her heart stopping.

"Uh... Joseph's awake." The professor had been unconscious since they returned him back to the school. She tore around Scott to go to the infirmary but he grabbed her arm gently. "Hey, Rogue._ Listen_!" She sighed, refusing to look at his face. "Calm. We don't need a confrontation. Let's just... Take it slow. I'll go, okay." Rogue inhaled sharply.

"_Okay_." He opened the door and she strolled out calmly. He had barely shut the door when she took off flying past the banister, faster than Scott could process sight.

"MARIE,"

_'Hey, I goofed and told Rogue Joseph was awake.'_

_'So you can communicate telepathically with me?'_

_'Emma...'_

_'I'll contact Beast, he's gonna want to be on my payroll.'_

_'Don't we all...'_

_'Hank. Infirmary.' _He could tell from the tone of her mental voice what she meant.

_'On it, Emma.' _He said, sounding tired.

Scott tore after her knowing he'd never catch up, grumbling to himself. He passed by Logan on the steps, growling and moving as fast as his beaten body would move.

_"He's awake_," He snarled. "She's gonna kill him." A beat of silence past as they both contemplated letting her.

"As convenient as that would be..." Scott responded stoically, jogging with ease. They reached the mouth of the infirmary where the efforts of Piotr and Hank were keeping Rogue from tearing Joseph limb from limb. For now. She was grunting in in feral frustration, her hands reaching for the mutant. He just stared at her, his face devoid of emotion.

_"Anya-Marie. Pozhaluysta_." Piotr begged. "It will not help."

"Our gargantuan Russian friend is _right_, Rogue. Settle down." Logan shot his claws out.

"_Marie,_" He barked, his eyes seething. "Stop it. You don't need to put on no _show_ for anyone here." She stopped struggling against Hank and Piotr and stared hatefully into the infirmary.

"I'm not _playin_', Logan." She warned.

"Oh, _shaddap_. Putting on that _tough broad_ act because you're scared and angry?" An frustrated tear rolled down her cheek. "Save it for the _new recruits,_ not for me. And let me tell you something," He walked closer and retracted his bone claws. "I've killed. I'd kill_ again_ without a second thought if I had to. I know what lethal is. You," He pointed at her. "You're not lethal. So don't start anything with fuckin' _bucket head_ unless you're gonna finish it." She looked away from him, proving his point. "Besides," He grinned savagely. "Y'aint got the right. If anyone's running their bone claws through him, it's _me_."

Hank frowned. "You're not setting a good example for any of our students." He chastised. "And I don't think it's such a great idea to go and talk to Joseph." Scott pushed himself forward.

"I'll talk to him. And he can answer to me for what he did to Wolverine and admit what his plan ultimate was." He crossed his arms. Hank chuckled.

"Scott-"

"Let Anna in, I owe her this conversation." Joseph called to them Logan snarled. Both Piotr and Hank looked at him incredulously. "I can handle myself if I have to." Hank and Piotr grudgingly stepped aside as Rogue entered the infirmary. "Rogue..."

"_How could you do something like that_?" He dropped dark eyes from her. "All sunshine, and light, and_ gentleness._.. The second I'm hurt you tear out the skeleton Weapon X nearly_ killed him_ implanting?" She turned away from him. "That _alone_ tipped me off that you were never really Joseph. Right, _Magneto._" He bowed his head.

"The bastard..." Scott whispered, his fist clenched. He had lied the whole time.

"As usual, you're one of the smartest people in here." He grimaced. Her wit was one of the reasons he'd fallen so hopelessly for the girl.

"What did you want that you had to _force_ your way through my guard for?" He chuckled dryly.

"_Silly girl._ The only thing that was a lie was my amnesia." He stared at white ceiling tiles. "I have existed three times as long as you. I'm a _very_ dynamic individual." He frowned. "As for my_ plan_, I clearly didn't have one. Try to influence the X-Men to play a slightly harder hand for mutant rights? I don't know. This place is far to chaotic to plan around."

She glared at him. It was so obvious now. She was so far from Magneto before but now she couldn't separate her time with the two. "Was_ any_ of it true? _Joseph?"_ He smiled.

"For what it's worth,_ yes_." He rolled his eyes. "You can't think getting smitten with you was really a part of any plan... Did the neanderthal-"

"_He's alive_. No thanks to you." Rogue fought the urge to punch him through the wall, if only for Hank and Piotr's sakes. "And the _only_ reason I haven't kicked your ass from here until Tuesday is because I was begged not to." His stare became challenging.

"Of course, Anna. _I know you._" She threw her hands up in exasperation but he didn't flinch.

"No, you don't. You don't know _shit!_"

"The only way someone can get to know you is by impersonating someone else," He hissed, staring into her eyes. "Ask your mother. You may despise us most but we know _you_ best." Logan managed to slip though Piotr and Hank's hold, staring dangerously at Erik.

"_You know_," He shot out his claws, shocking Erik who saw them for the first time. "I felt everything the entire time I was in a coma." He began, dragging his claws together. "I spent that _whole_ time in darkness, cursing you. Begging to kill you, to watch you _die_." He stared at the magnet mutant. "But you know what my _first_ thought was when I saw my claws of bone?"

"What, Logan?" He challenged, the metal shaking in the room.

"Thank you. Not only for removing your advantage over me, but for blurring the lines between man and animal. If I had to slip into a bezerker rage and kill you..." He looked at Erik, a cold look in his eye. "I could do with the flip of a switch." His cruel smile gave even Rogue chills.

"Logan, forget him. It's not worth it." She said, watching him carefully. He bared his canines.

"What's _that_ I smell, Lensherr?_ Soiled your pants?_ Oh no, that's just what your fear smells like. Nice to smell it again." The look in his eyes darkened. "Cause even when you were _ripping the bonded metal off of my bones, I smelled it_. Fear. That's why someone would do half the things you do, isn't it?" Erik opened his mouth to answer but the foundation of the entire institute shook. Everyone stumbled off their feet.

"Perhaps we have other things to worry about." He said, standing quickly. He stood to move with them.

"Where are_ you_ going?" Rogue snapped angrily as the institute shook again, this time sounding alarms.

"Save it." He responded. "You are not so petty you'd turn down my help fighting _sentinels?_" Her face paled.

_"Sentinels_?" Hank repeated. He nodded.

"I sense them. Nothing else feels _quite_ like such a waste of precious metal..." The institute shook. They all hurried out of the infirmary to see a very flustered Storm.

"Have you all seen the news?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"The sentinels," Scott began but she shook her head.

"Scott you don't understand. They've launched _everywhere_." His heart stopped. "They're attacking mutants _and_ people indiscriminately."

"_Oh my heavens_..." Hank sighed, leaning against the wall. Ororo looked to Logan.

"Logan, you need to get with Emma and help her contact any and all comrades you can think of. _This is serious._ I'm getting all the students prepared_."_ He nodded gravely and took off himself down the hallway. Scott looked at Rogue.

"Hank, get Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby out of school. Let's suit up for a Doomsday scenario." He moved to go get ready but Rogue grabbed his hand, staring at him with big eyes. She seemed to want a kiss even though it wasn't possible right now. Scott kissed her hair and took off to get suited out. She turned to see who had witnessed.

Both Hank and Ororo turned away, finding the walls suddenly busy. Erik stared at her, his face impassive.

"Shall we do something?" Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Certainly."


	14. Battle Of Bayville

_Bayville Manhattan, Thursday Mar. 14th 11:14 am_

* * *

There were 30 sentinels let loose over Manhattan attacking all human life forms. Bobby was ordered by Emma and and Warren to stay behind should the sentinels reach campus.

Despite twenty minutes of arguing he relented, bidding the team goodbye. Reluctantly, Amara took his place. Ororo was staying behind and Joseph would be going with the field team. When Logan was ready to go Laura appeared, already suited out. He snickered to himself. "Suit yourself, darlin'."

They fought them for fifteen hours tirelessly. Logan found his place coaching Laura to do the things his claws no longer could. Kitty reached her record for the longest and biggest things she'd phased. Kurt hit a record for the most times he ever teleported.

When they headed into town, Erik was able to disable at least 5 sentinels from a massive electromagnetic pulse (which still paled in comparison to Onslaught's). Rogue swept in quickly, trying her hardest to dismantle the robots before they began to move again. Piotr found if he slammed their legs a certain way he could throw them off balance, causing them to finally fall. Then, wherever Kitty phased through would malfunction, making them far less dangerous.

Scott burned out early but he could melt the metal with his full power optic blasts. They worked in a rotating cycle of cover. Scott would lay into the mechs for as long as he could physically stand to with his blasts. When he couldn't, Rogue or Erik would take over while he rested and give him a chance to recuperate. It took six hours before they could see a difference in the crowd of robots.

Even Jean's wrath didn't wipe out the fleet (though it did get them out of hot water).

Hours had past of hopelessly battling robots. No idea how the school was. No idea how the professor was. No idea if more sentinels were coming. Everyone's bodies were singing, weeping with pain. Blood. Sweat. And grime. Part of Kitty's uniform had been seared away on the stomach by a laser she barely phased away from. Her whole abdomen was exposed. She deliriously joked while she was strung up on Piotr and Kurt's arms that she would redesign her uniform that way.

Even with her strong connection to the earth, Amara was burning out. Just smoke began sizzling from her hands for a while, even in her full form. "W-Wha...? This has never happened!?" A sentinel began aiming a laser at her.

"Switch back, switch back!" Kurt shouted. Amara complied and he grabbed her quickly out of the lasers way.

They were all nauseous with exhaustion and the battle had no end in sight. Scott and Rogue were hiding together behind some rubble together. Her long hair clung to her neck with sweat and dirt. She looked into Scott's face, imagining what his eyes looked like under his visor. He smiled wearily and adjusted the dirty, white scarf around her neck. She winked at him, adjusting his crooked visor.

"I'm gonna call her, Scott." His forehead creased.

"_Rogue,_"

"What else are we going to do?" He shook his head.

"Play it smart? Fight tactically and preserve our ene-"

"We are _barely_ scrapin' by! It's a fleet of _sentinels,_ Scott. If there was ever a time to..." He sighed.

"You're weak!" He protested. She stared at him in disbelief.

"_I'm_-"

"We've been fighting for hours," He corrected with a growl. "What if she takes over? Who is gonna stop you?" He shook at the thought. He was still scared of that Jean and he was scared of losing her, too. _'I can't lose anyone else... Especially not you.' _ She tried to look into his eyes.

"Kurt will. Logan will._ You will_. Don't worry, I always come back." He didn't look placated as she broke away, dodging from behind the rubble.

"What are you_ doing_?!" Erik demanded, veering a few rockets off course from slamming into him.

"Guess," Rogue responded as her eyes glowed white.

_'Jean... Whatever happened with the professor and Onslaught... The government sent out a fleet of sentinels.'_ Rogue reported fearfully, hoping she was listening.

'_That's what I'm feeling on earth. His power... It's absolutely awe defying. So many lives snuffed out...'_ Rogue nodded.

_'There's something wrong with the programming. They've been hacked or are malfunctioning. They're attacking everything, they've gone all terminator.'_ Jean frowned.

_'Say no more, I'll see what I can do.'_

With a scream, one sentinel disappeared completely. Erik watched in wonder. Amara supplied some fire after resting and Rogue immediately began manipulating and embellishing it, washing a wave of flames over the robot army. She screamed in rage as she burned them. When Rogue grew weak she stuttered from the sky. "_Scott..."_ She moaned. "Blast me..." He stared at her hesitantly.

"B-But..."

"Your blasts empower Jean," She reminded. "It'll help me keep going." He frowned but complied, shooting a meek beam at her. She laughed when it struck her. "That _all_ ya got?" He smirked.

"As you wish." She moaned as the beam hit her and she shot back to the air. Shouting, she shoved two robots midway in to the concrete and rubble. Erik summoned another electromagnetic pulse and hurled it at the relentless band of robots. Grunting rabidly, Rogue thought about Lance and the ground began to shake, opening up and swallowing one sentinel into the ground completely.

Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Laura, and Logan watched from the rubble as Rogue laid into the machines.

"She is one woman army..." Piotr exclaimed to himself. Logan nodded.

"Sure is." He murmured, itching for his metal claws.

Rogue clenched her fists and tried to summon another earthquake but nothing happened. _'Wha...'_

'_Rogue. If you push it much farther you're gonna die.' _Jean worried, her voice anxious._ '...Or I'm going to lose control.' _Rogue fell to the ground with a surprised yelp.

_'No, I've got it-'_

_'It's not you I'm worried about.'_ She answered solemnly. _'I'm holding it together from the White Hot Room but if I were there I know I would get too agitated.'_ Rogue pounded her fist in the ground. She was right, Rogue had felt the control slipping for her fingers every time she pushed herself more. She hadn't had a choice.

"ROGUE," Scott screamed. "Watch it!" Erik quickly manipulated a sheet of metal as a shield, blocking a spray of bullets from hitting Rogue. Scott ran quickly and scooped her behind debris with him. "You _alright_?" She nodded in a daze.

"Y-Yeah. I am." She shook her head. "Sorry I couldn't do more. I didn't want to lose control." He smiled.

"You did great. I _felt_ her, Rogue..." He looked back out to the remaining sentinels. "Don't worry about it for now just rest. We'll take over from here." He told her determinedly, rising to fire an optic blast into the fray.

Laura lashed out with a snarl and managed to cut straight through leg of one, sending it wobbling. "MUTANT X-23 IDENTIFIED." It droned, shooting a green sticky substance out.

"LAURA!" Logan cried out. She jumped but the goop caught her ankle, rendering her immobile. She tugged frantically. The sentinel aimed and prepared to fire a laser at her. "NO!" Kitty ran over despite Piotr's protests. She dove and flipped, landing beside Laura and phasing her leg through the slop. The laser fired but to everyone's surprise it didn't hit them. Without even thinking, Kitty had erected a barrier, hustling the other mutant out of the way. Kurt ported over quickly, evacuating them out of the area.

Logan looked at Kitty proudly. "Incredible job, Half-Pint." She took a second to take the praise and then ran off to make herself useful. With a bit of a feminine cry Amara ascended to her full flame form, shooting fire balls on approaching sentinels with fury. In a particular bout of frustration Piotr grabbed the leg of a malfunctioning sentinel and swung it around into a destroyed building.

Erik ripped an entire sentinel in half with his magnesis.

Scott melted the face off of one with his powers. Kitty phased the foot of one completely into the ground herself.

Kurt got so fast and nimble with teleporting he was running the bombs and rockets back at the machines. Everyone was becoming a stronger mutant. A better fighter. More of a master of their mutation. But still, dozens of sentinels stood before them. Even after they all exhausted their limits. There was still no end in sight.

Rogue stood on shaky feet, clearly still exhausted from her bout from earlier. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. "Hey," Scott began. "Try to-" A blast sent them both careening into concrete refuse. Rogue luckily landed on Scott but he hit the back of his head. Hard. Even _her_ head was spinning. She moaned.

"_Scott..."_ Both she and Jean groaned. She looked around, alert in an instant and on her feet. "Scott!" She tried to lift him up and felt the blood on the back of his head. The Jean inside her began hissing with rage. _'N-No... Not now...'_ She felt Scott's neck and sighed when she felt a pulse. His breathing seemed fine but he was out from the head wound. She hovered over him indecisively.

Jean's grasp on control was gone once she saw Scott's blood. _'Make them pay, Rogue. Do it.'_

_'No,'_ Rogue pleaded. _'Jean...'_

_'They have to pay.'_ Rogue erupted into a pillar of flames catching the whole teams attention. They watched in horror as Jean appeared from Rogue, her suit a flaming red.

"Oh_ god_.." Kurt breathed, backing away. "Here ve go..."

"It may not be the worst she is here..." Piotr reasoned as his skin flickered between normal and titanium. "We all cannot keep fighting much longer..." Kitty grabbed him, her face laced with worry.

"P-Piotr! Just rest!"

"Yeah man, ve got it for right now." Kurt assured, watching his skin with interest. Rogue fell in a heap near Scott as Jean hovered before the sentinels, a sneer on her face.

_"You've hurt my love... My friends... Everyone shall pay!"_ She began, looking around. Logan watched her.

"Now if we could get her to just stop at the robots..." He growled, still bitter about stabbing Jean once before. He left his heart right there. Her face like an enraged animal, she reached out and set fire to the sentinels. She screamed as they burned, still struggling to identify mutants.

"_Burn to cinder! Become the first of my many-"_ She turned when Scott shot her with an optic blast. _"Scott..."_

"It's _okay_, Jean." He said gently. "You did it. Look." He flashed another blast and it seemed to shock her. She looked around at the destruction and what remained of the machines.

_"Scott..._" He exhaled, realizing he'd been holding his breath. "Scott." She smiled. "I'm here..." He stood up off of his knees.

"You are..." He said, tears falling under his visor. Rogue slowly came to by his feet, letting out a strangled cry when she saw Jean was there. Her suit was white, finally. Logan approached her, unable to keep himself from enveloping her in a slow embrace.

"_Logan..."_ She said slowly. He smiled.

"Hey Jeannie. I've heard from ya but it's good to see you._ Real_ good." She smiled at him.

"Take care of yourself, slugger." He flashed a grin at her as she approached Scott and Rogue. Rogue started to move away but she could've sworn she felt a suggestion to stay put at his side. "Stay strong, Scott." Jean encouraged. He nodded, still in disbelief of her being there.

"I will." He promised, removing his visor. Jean gave a bird-like laugh.

"Atta boy. Bye, bye.." He stared at her as red washed over her form.

_'Bye, Jean...'_

"What do we do now?" Kitty asked in confusion and exhaustion. Logan sighed.

"We hope the institute has been standing." He responded. Rogue and Scott slung their arms over each other as they began the trek towards the jet.

* * *

The Xavier Institute was still standing. It had taken it's fair share of beating. There were cracks in the foundation, busted windows and holes in the walls from sentinel attacks. The remnants of the robots showed who was the victor. Ororo greeted them wearily, her arm in a sling.

"What the _hell_, 'Ro?" Logan complained, examining her arm gently.

"We made out well, Logan. And you all?" She examined everyone carefully. They looked dangerously fatigued and filthy, but okay. She sighed with relief when everyone was accounted for. When they were alone she looked at Logan. "We're all lucky to be alive." Logan sighed and lit a cigarette. For once, Ororo was too tired to complain.

"Lot of people died, though. All those robots rampaging on untrained civilians..." Ororo hung her head. Logan had seen and fought in many wars. She didn't even want to know his death toll estimation._ 'Between Onslaught and these sentinels...'_ A colossal amount of life had been extinguished.

"I know. I can't imagine..." She sighed in frustration. "_How_ could this happen?" Logan dragged on the cigarette.

"Stopped asking myself that a long time ago, sweetheart'." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He didn't object, keeping his suggestive thoughts to himself.

Nobody went to tend their wounds, everyone joined the effort of rebuilding the shattered institute. Warren flew tirelessly with planks of wood on his back. Bobby worked to ice up holes until he collapsed with exhaustion. Hank hoisted him to his room.

Kitty and Piotr got in their first argument ever because the other refused to rest. They both ended up falling asleep in the rec room and nobody had the heart to wake them.

Jubilee, Tabitha, Sam, and Roberto had started painting the foyer.

Rogue had been using Carol's powers for so long she was subtly slipping in between her own personality and that psyche. She worked tirelessly beside Scott and was notably quiet. He didn't think much of it, they were all working on an all nighter at this point. Logan approached her curiously, watching her work.

"What's the name of this school?" He asked suddenly, causing Scott to cock an eyebrow.

"Logan, w-" Rogue started to run away but Logan caught her arm gently.

"_Hey,_ it's okay. You're Rogue. _I'm_ Logan." She searched him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. He smiled. "There you are..." He breathed as she swayed into his arms.

"L-Logan..." He shushed.

"_Rest,_ Stripes. You're so tired other psyches are takin' over." With a grunt he scooped her bridal style.

"How'd you tell?" Scott asked after a moment. Logan chuckled.

"Told her to bring some wood to Bobby and she brought it to _you_." Scott snorted. "Poor thing was so scared and confused she was just doing work with everyone else." Scott shook his head. "I'll let her catch some rest on the couch in the living room." Scott nodded, watching as he disappeared with her.

* * *

_"The Mutant Registration Act has passed. Here is a word from Senator Kelly on getting it passed and what it means..." _Tabitha turned the T.V off in a huff.

"_Man_, what a drag." She rasped. Ororo shook her head in disappointment. She was surprised but she hoped their efforts might redeem them in the eyes of humans. Maybe keep them pondering on whether or not the world needed mutant registration was actually necessary. No, days later. She looked at the room of children fearfully._ 'Wake up, Charles...'_ She thought desperately.

Bobby kicked his feet up on the table, his particularly shaggy hair getting in his face. He chewed on a toothpick. "Shouldn't we be used to it?" He remarked, watching the T.V footage with a dark look. "People were scared of us before... What will they think_ now_?" His voice trailed off.

"So, are they gonna fix the messed up city or send the government after us first?" Jubilee wondered aloud.

"Have hope," Ororo said but it sounded like a warning. The younger mutants were quiet.

_'I hope we are ready.'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Thursday Mar. 14th 6:54 pm_

* * *

Remy stood over Rogue as she slept like an angel on the couch. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and it took all his restraint not to plant a kiss on her lips. He missed her. Whatever Xavier had done had completely counteracted Sinister's experiments. He felt it all. Betraying Rogue over and over again. Scheming against her. Serving Sinister's every whim. He felt a deep shame as he watched her rest peacefully.

_'I wish I could make you understand, chére.'_ He thought bitterly, fighting the urge to reach out and stroke her face. _'I don't deser-'_

_"What_ are you doing?" He looked up and saw Kitty, shrouded in a black, off the shoulder sweater and baggy, khaki cargo pants. Kurt stood beside her in worn jeans and and a plaid shirt.

"H-Hey?!" He cried. Remy put distance between him and Rogue's sleeping form. She didn't even wake.

"_Relax_," He said quickly, holding hands out. "Don't mean no harm, de professor fixed me." Kurt moved near the couch, eyeing the cajun.

"_Sure_," He responded, looking him up and down. Kitty crossed her arms.

"Right. And even if he could, that wouldn't give you the right to go all Fatal Attraction. Beat it!" She barked with an edge in her voice that would've made Logan proud. He backed away and retreated to a more secluded wing of the mansion. Rogue groaned, sitting up slightly.

"Aren't there_ other_ couches you can pass out on..." She grumbled, wiping her eyes. She sat up with a yawn. Both Kitty and Kurt laughed in discomfort.

"Heh, sorry. Why don't we go pass out in our room? We earned, like, days of sleep." Rogue eyed her suspiciously but stood up, her whole body aching.

"I'm too tired to argue, Kitty." She trudged behind her, not even flying as the institute slowly was fixed up. She looked back at the couch. '_How did I end up there, last thing I remember I was with Scott.'_ She frowned. _'Felt like someone else was there...'_

Remy ran right smack into Erik, who stood looking down at him. "_You._" He snapped. Remy frowned.

"Was about to say de same t'ing, _homme._" They stared at each other for a tense moment.

"Stay away from her." Remy struggled not to burst into laughter.

"Ah, das _rich_. Comin' from you." His narrowed.

"I _mean it,_ Lebeau. I can kill you in ways nobody will_ ever_ figure out. Not that they'd care..." Remy charged a card, his teeth clenching.

"_Try me_, would love me _some'tin_ to do!" He exclaimed, pulling out the card. Erik chuckled before slugging Remy in the mouth, not bothering with his powers. He staggered backwards into the wall before tackling Erik to the ground. "Bastard!" He charged a card and held it to his face. He put it away, growling.

"I'm tired of refereeing you jackasses." Emma said, her arms crossed. "I only thank god Rogue was not here to witness... That. Separate yourselves or I make both believe you're in a high school production of Grease as _Danny Zuko."_ Both mutants stared at her, certain she would make good on her word. She smiled triumphantly. "Very good. Entertain yourselves." She stalked away and the mutants went to different ends of the school.

Emma ran right smack into a very winded Hank. "McCoy," She began.

"Charles is awake!"

* * *

_Xavier Infirmary, Thursday Mar. 14th 7:31 pm_

* * *

Ororo, Logan, Hank, Scott, and Emma had never seen the professor look so fragile. He usually looked so strong and dignified even in his chair. But he looked small and frail in the infirmary bed, his skin colorless and eyes dead.

Ororo set a mug of tea on the counter beside him. _"Please_, try and have some." She urged, forcing a smile. He grimaced.

"Thank you, my dear." His gaze remained on his hands.

"How are you _feeling_?" Scott asked, kicking himself after. It was quite obvious the professor was in dire condition. The bald telepath smiled at Emma.

"Could you contact whoever is closest to the Danger Room and have them bring me the portable Cerebro?" Everyone looked around in stunned confusion.

"Professor-"

_"Charles-"_

"We don't even know what _happened_ to you!" He smiled sadly.

"I need to see something." He insisted. Emma huffed but quickly began scanning the institute.

"Piotr will appear soon with it." She looked at the other psychic worriedly._ 'Why did you have me do it?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Thank you very much, Emma." He said, his mind racing. _'What have I done to us all?_' He showed up with the device in hand, happy to see the professor awake.

"Professor Xavier!" He exclaimed.

"Much thanks, Piotr."

Xavier accepted the helmet, his hands shaking. He already knew the truth but he had to check.

"Charles, what do you need to try right now? Give yourself some rest." Hank pleaded. Xavier set the helmet atop his head.

"Have faith, friend." He sent Hank a sad smile. The device turned on and he shut his eyes. _'Come on, Charles. You can do it.'_ He focused on his telepathy but he heard nothing. He could not hear anyone in the room and he could not connect to Cerebro.

"_Well,_" Scott asked.

"What is it, Chuck?"

"It is as I feared," He said, looking down. "My telepathic abilities..." Ororo shook her head.

"_No!_" She gasped.

"They are gone. Onslaught... _He took my powers._" '_My powers are all I am...'_ He thought brokenly Scott stumbled, thinking about the man who taught him everything he knew about having powers being stripped of them.

"No..." He stuttered. Logan howled and shot his claws out in a rage. Hank shuffled quietly out of the infirmary.

"I will see what I can do, Charles." He said gravely. They all knew how vulnerable they became without the world's most powerful telepath on their side. Especially right now. He disappeared before waiting for any responses.

* * *

_"Focus..." Joseph, gesturing with his arms around Rogue's body. Her earlobes burned but she allowed him to, paying close attention to what he said. "But not too hard, or you'll strangle your connection to the metal." He explained, swirling the metal around them in the Danger Room. Rogue watched, secretly mesmerized. "It has to flow even in high stress situations." Rogue nodded, eager to try. _

_She closed her eyes and thought about her and Joseph touching, hand to hand thanks to his carefully placed electromagnetic field. Her eyes glowed and she took the metal from him and began experimenting with his powers. He watched her, amused. "You must inherit intuition upon absorption." He commented. He reached tentatively for her shoulders. "You're still a little too tight here." He showed her, his voice low. Her heart was ringing in her ears. "The flow," He reminded with a smile. Rogue nodded, staring deep into dark eyes. _

_The next time she focused she had the metal singing through the air almost as good as him. He admired her. She was hardworking. She was strong. And she was good at almost everything she tried. A much better tactician than the tiny bodyguard with the claws Xavier kept around him. And she had more guts than the breadstick leading the X-Men. Together they could save the world. Save mutant-kind. He knew it. _

Erik stared out the window of 'Joseph's' window. He had tried not to but he couldn't stop thinking about Rogue. She was head strong. Soft. Infuriating, Scary. Dynamic. She kept even him guessing and the truth was he couldn't get enough, no matter how aloof he managed to act. The problem was he had gotten to know her. The girl could hold a grudge like her life depended on her. She had tried to murder her own _mother_ once (not that he could say she didn't deserve it). No, their brief camaraderie and relationship was over for good.

"Everything you touch dies, Erik." He murmured to himself. _'Why wouldn't everything I love?'_ He thought bitterly. It would never last. If there was one thing Erik Lensherr wasn't allowed to be long, it was happy.

He had more pressing matters to attend to, like the world ending because of the being he and Charles had managed to unleash. '_We aren't going to be able to beat him without Rogue...'_ He thought his fist clenching. Only at the extreme exploitation of the child did they stand a chance against Onslaught. Was one bright soul worth the potential extinction of millions of others? His head knew the answer, no. But his heart... His heart definitely wan't certain.

_'Anna...'_

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Kitty asked in a trembling voice, sitting at the kitchen table. She held an untouched apple in her hand. "W-What if the professor is _sick_ or something?" Piotr rubbed her shoulder.

"He is probably exhausted from the fight. His powers may return." Rogue told her. Kitty only sighed in return. Knowing their luck, that would not be the case. They had all gotten used to expecting the worse.

"We gotta stay strong for him now, Kitty." Scott urged tiredly. He looked around at the still damaged walls of the institute. Every time he looked around he saw something that needed to be fixed. "What we_ need_ to do is keep working on the school. The better his surroundings, the faster he'll get better." He reasoned. Everyone around him groaned.

"We_ have_ been goin' at it, Scott." Rogue reminded him. "I've seriously never seen everyone so tired or this place so quiet. The mansion is still standin' but it's pretty banged up." She was right, everyone had been doing more than their share of helping and it still looked like shit. _'What if the professor is on his way out as headmaster...'_ He didn't know what they would do. He huffed, sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Sorry. Just stressed, I guess." He said, his tone apologetic. Before Rogue could stop herself she reached behind Scott's neck and squeezed on the pressure points in the muscles that relieved tension. Especially behind the eyes. He didn't mind, it felt wonderful as usual. He held himself from moaning in pleasure. Kitty's mouth dropped so far Piotr had to close it. Kurt averted his eyes quickly, counting how many black tiles were in the floor.

The pair had been close since Scott's return, even snuggly. But they had been so successfully low key nobody had really noticed anything out of the ordinary with them. That small gesture confirmed it, though. When they had a moment Kitty would definitely be talking to her.

"Trust me, ve can relate. Too bad 't_he vorld is ending_' is not a good enough excuse for tests..." He sighed, sparing a rare thought to his spiraling G.P.A.

Kitty shook her head. "I told you the world world end our senior year-"

"Kitty," Scott snapped. "Don't talk like that." He shot a look at Rogue. "She get's that sarcasm stuff from _you."_ He nagged, turning to Rogue with a smile that betrayed his tone of voice. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be prouder." She stuck her tongue out and slid off the counter. She didn't make it far before the alarm sounded throughout the institute. Everyone present groaned, thinking they were going on a mission.

_'The professor is missing.'_ Emma filled them all in telepathically.

_'What? We just got him back?'_ Scott shot back immediately, his heart racing.

_'He left of his own accord to fight Onslaught.'_ She responded._ 'I believe him to be missing now.'_

"Christ..." Kurt uttered, cradling his head. "Vhat is going _on_?"

"I've finally made my way to the famous Xavier institute." The chilling voice caused the three mutants to turn behind them. Kitty screamed, moving instinctively behind Scott when they all realized Mr. Sinister was in the doorway of the kitchen.

"O-Oh man..." Kurt mumbled, trying not to shake. Scott reached immediately reaching for his sunglasses.

"_Sinister_." Rogue hissed.

"Oh, Scott. I'm so glad I caught you." His adoring stare toward the mutant weird them all out. Scott didn't even know him, why was he so 'fond' of him? Rogue pressed her nails into her palms until she thought they would bleed.

"I swear I'm gonna ring Remy's _hide-_" He frowned for once when she mentioned Remy.

"Remy's _here_? How pathetic. It's shocking but no, I did not send him here to infiltrate." He informed his, his arms crossed. "He ran from me with his tail between his legs when he had to deal with the reality of what he's been up to. You should_ really_ ask him, I'm sure he'd _love_ to tell you." Scott ripped his glasses off with a growl.

"Shut the fuck up, Sinister." The beam sailed right through him and crashed through the wall. Rogue glared at the genetically modified mutant intensely as she wiggled her glove off. '_Gotta make this count...'_ She thought, eyeing him up.

"As tenacious as always." Mr. Sinister said to him like a doting parent. It made him feel sick. Kurt sent Rogue an uncertain look before teleporting suddenly. Kitty jumped in surprise as Rogue soon followed, teleporting right behind Sinister. She reached her bare hand for him but she froze behind him, struggling to move.

"What's wrong?!" Kitty screamed, running forward. Rogue couldn't even think. Mr. Sinister had her and her mind in some kind of control, even with the aggressive mental training the professor had provided her. Sweat dripped down her brow but she couldn't communicate telepathically. She couldn't even think of memories to trigger her powers. She was frozen behind the lethal mutant.

"Kitty, run to Logan, okay." Scott ordered, his body shaking with adrenaline.

"B-But-"

"Go. _Now_." She took off running, phasing through the kitchen table and the wall on her way out. Mr. Sinister smiled.

"Just as I've always wanted it, Scott. Just me and you. Oh," He tossed a lazy look behind him, where Rogue was silently glaring at him. "_And_ her." He moved behind her, causing Scott to cry out. Grinning, Sinister made a fist and Rogue howled in pain, her breaths short. She doubled over, her face screwed in pain.

"D-Damn him..."

"_Sinister_,"

"_Now_ that I have your undivided attention. I need you to do something for me, Scott." His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. "I need you to come with me-"

"No!" Rogue snarled with great effort, writhing in Sinister's painful, telepathic grip. "Don't you _dare_!" She cried. He tightened his grip and her screams doubled in volume and intensity, causing Scott to start shaking. "Scott-" He slowly raised a hand to his glasses, watching Rogue and Mr. Sinister very carefully.

"I give the orders, Sinister. I don't take them." Mr. Sinister chuckled.

"Oh, I figured you would say that." He grabbed Rogue's hair and craned her neck into a vulnerable position. She whimpered, causing Scott's heart to jump to his throat.

"_Sinister-_" He jammed a needle to her throat.

"This... Is the Legacy Virus. You all are familiar with this, right?" Rogue and Scott locked eyes. "You didn't think I saved your friend for _nothing_, did you? I got premium samples of the virus... I've made a few improvements, too." Rogue was shaking her head despite the helpless look on his face. _'I can't take Sinister by myself, hell I'm not even sure if the whole team can. But if he injects her all over again...'_

"Scott, I'll take my chances. I have Laura's healing factor, d-" He tugged on her hair, causing her to scream. He applied pressure to the needle and Scott screamed.

"Okay. Fine._ I'll go_."

"Scott?!" Rogue wailed in disbelief. "You can't-"

"Slim? You alright in there?" Logan's voice sounded from down the hall.

"_Logan,"_ Rogue half sobbed and he picked up his gait as fast as he could.

"Say it's a deal, Scott. If you trick me she'll be dead before dawn." Scott sighed. There had never been any way he wasn't going to go, not unless she got out of his grip somehow. A tear streamed down Rogue's cheek.

_"Don't_-"

"I'm sorry..." Sinister shoved Rogue to the ground with a grunt, panting. He grabbed Scott and chuckled, the both of them fading away,

"SCOTT," Kitty and Logan landed at Rogue's side. Emma, Hank, and Ororo soon following.

"What's happening? Where's Scott?" He sniffed around them.

"Sinister_ took_ him!" She cried. "I tried to take him on and he got me and used me to threaten Scott..." Logan cursed under his breath.

"Okay, it's okay. We'll get Shades back. And he'll be fine there, we've spent hundreds of hours practicing scenarios _just_ like this, so don't worry." He took a second to wipe a tear off Kitty's face. "It'll be okay." Rogue cracked her neck aggressively.

"He's gonna regret it." She said, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. If Logan didn't know any better he'd say the temperature was rising in the room. He stared into Rogue's eyes and he saw a flaming symbol glow. He gasped. Not only did Rogue care about Scott a lot but she was a close connection for somebody_ else_ who cared about Scott. A lot. And they were both stewing. _'That's not good...'_ He thought, weary. He didn't want to see that Jean._ 'If she loses control when we try to get him back we're gonna have a whole bunch of other problems.'_

"Stripes." He snapped her out of the vengeful trance she was caught in. "If you're comin' on this mission you gotta keep your head on straight." His tone was harsh. He had two eyes and a nose. He knew the two were close and intimate. He was happy for the girl, she deserved it. And he couldn't help but feel she'd be safe when she was with Scott. But they all knew what was on the line if Jean took over. It wasn't an option. "And I guess it goes without saying no calling out to Jean..." She opened her mouth to complain. "She won't like what she sees, Rogue."

She bit her lip. "Logan, I just _tried_ to take him on myself. Frankly, I'm not sure we're going to be able to take him with her." She stared fearfully into his dark eyes. "I know what you're saying and I get it. And I_ won't_, not if I don't have to." She looked like she was going to keep speaking but she shut her mouth. _'Sometimes I don't really have a choice...'_ She thought

_'You're my connection...'_ She had told her once._ 'Everything I see and experience... Jean knows, can maybe even feel.'_ She knew there wasn't going to be much she could do to keep out of it. '_Let's just hope this works in our favor...'_ Rogue jumped when Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder, her face worried. Rogue nodded and headed off to get ready with her. Sinister was known for experimenting, he couldn't be left long.

Logan took the time to limp off in another direction, his nose leading the way to where the cajun mutant usually sulked. He found him leaned against the wall, flipping a coin. Logan tried and failed to suppress a growl. He heard it but ignored him, his trench coat casting a long shadow. "_Gambit."_ Logan snarled. He didn't respond. "Sinister was here." He met his eyes with glowing red ones.

"Remy know." He spat. He continued flipping a coin.

"So you really have nothing to do with him, just like that? You're not here to be the mole?" Remy chuckled bitterly.

"My mind is lil shop o'horrors, _homme._ A little time wit'out his potion and I came runnin' here. Where I hope to live out de rest of miserable days in solitude." Logan stared at him for a long moment.

"Come on this mission." He stopped flipping the coin. He looked up, his mouth open in shock.

"W-_Wha_-"

"You got it back. Your_ humanity_, or whatever." He felt embarrassed suddenly in front of the grizzled mutant. "If it really helps you feel better, Gambit, to think that some potion_ Sinister_ gave you made you capable of the things you did." Remy's stomach dropped. "You feel so bad about the things you done, the things you did to_ her._.." He stepped closer, his stare hard. "Then do something about it. Go keep her safe." _'You still love her.'_ He didn't say it, he wouldn't plant any suggestions. But he could tell by the way the mutant was acting.

"I-I..."

"C'mon." He turned without waiting for a response. He kicked off the wall and followed unsurely behind Logan.

_'Keep her safe...'_ Remy thought to himself, picturing her face.


	15. Nate Grey

_Nathaniel Essex's Lab, Thursday Mar. 14th 8:47 pm_

* * *

Scott glared hatefully at Mr. Sinister, a suppression collar around his neck. He was sequestered in a damp cell covered in stone, hidden in the dark and ominous research lab. "_Please_, Mr. Summers. Don't look at me like that..." He seemed to get some twisted pleasure out of toying with Scott. "You know you're my _favorite._" It drove him mad. He tried not to let him see that.

"My team is coming for you." He said, his jaw set. _"Before_ you get to do whatever it is you're planning to do." Mr. Sinister nodded, his hand on his chin.

"Well, that_ is_ the idea, my boy." The color drained from Scott's face. "You are my favorite, most genetically perfect mutant, but..." He sighed, his eyes glinting. "It's not _you_ that I'm after. Though, I should take a few fresh DNA samples while you're here..."

Scott tugged violently on the collar inhibiting his powers. "Sinister!" He spat angrily. "What_ do_ you want, huh?" He showed sharp teeth in a smile,

"It's simple. I want Jean."

"She isn't here." He responded quickly. A look in Sinister's eye sent a chill down his back.

"Ah, but Remy's gal..." He placed a hand on his chin. "Rogue? She's appeared through her, no?" Scott shut his eyes and muttered a prayer.

"You want to provoke them through me? Hope that she shows up? Terrible plan, Sinister. They work in tandem, if Jean isn't in control..." The light reflected off of Ruby Quartz glasses. "She _won't_ come." Sinister burst into laughter immediately. "It's the last thing I'd ever want."

Sinister chuckled. "Aw, but it's not up to you, Scott. She would've rather taken a dose of the _Legacy Virus_ than leave you to me. I'm counting the seconds until she shows up, Scott. And so are you." He scowled at the mutant, admitting to himself grudgingly that he was right._ 'She's probably tracking me with Cerebro herself... Rogue. Don't do it. Don't come!'_ He thought desperately._ 'It's a damn trap...'_

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Thursday Mar. 14th 7:41 pm_

* * *

"Laura. Elf. Half-Pint. Erik. Rasputin. Ice. _Gambit._ Frost will be the team." Logan ordered in the hangar as the X-Men scrambled to get ready. Kitty met him with a worried look, her short hair tucked behind her ear.

"Where's-"

"Meditating." He answered, his eyes suddenly hard. Kitty chose not to comment, seeing the suppression collar in Logan's hands. She shut her mouth in a grim line. "Keep getting ready, Katherine." He ordered, his voice a little softer.

She obliged, falling into line with the rest of the team. Rogue phased through the ceiling of the hangar, her face serious. Logan placed his hands on his hips.

"You ready?" _'As I'll ever be...'_ Rogue thought, her mind drifting to Scott. _'Hang on...' _

"Yes." She forced herself to answer. Logan saw the split second hesitation and placed a hand on her back as they headed toward the jet.

"It's just like any other rescue mission." He said, refusing to meet her gaze. Rogue grimaced. Except it wasn't. Her face soured when Remy filed silently on the X-Jet, distancing himself from the rest of the team.

"_Why_ is he-"

"Told him to come." Logan answered simply, heading towards the X-Jet.

"_You_-"

"He's not working for Sinister, Rogue. Not anymore. Trust me, I did the research." Her frown didn't fade. "Frankly, his powers are close to Scott's and we're not in the shape to turn down any hands." He said firmly, his brow creased as he set the X-Jet settings.

"Logan, I can mimic_ everyone's_ powers on the tea-"

"So I should just bring you?" He growled. Rogue clamped her mouth shut and Logan sighed. "Look, I told him to come and explicitly protect you." He told her, watching the shock fade to rage.

"You _what_? Ya passed me along to him like the s_isterhood of the travelin' pants_?!" She screeched.

"My healing factor's gone, Rogue." Silence between them as everyone else filed on. "I'd be lucky to heal a paper cut." He turned and looked seriously into her eyes. "I'll protect you._ All_ of you, but... I could go down for good. Any minute." Fear grabbed of Rogue's heart. She hadn't even thought of Logan getting a critical injury in his condition. His healing factor wasn't likely to ever come back. She chewed her lip.

"Don't come," Rogue begged, suddenly revealing her claws. "See? I've got your powers, _your_ instinct. You can stay-"

"No, Stripes." He said, smiling sadly. "You know I cain't. So help me rest easier and let him protect you." Her gaze dropped to the ground. She knew why he was doing it. And she understood. But she couldn't reconcile with Remy coming on a mission, even to rescue Scott. She wished he were there, she knew he'd agree. Even stuck with Sinister. "Look, whether you forgive him or care aside... He's guilty. _Rea_**l** guilty."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Are you _really_ giving me this 'forgive him for you', crap? Who are you? _Kurt_?" He chuckled darkly.

"Not at all. Never forgive _or_ forget. But..." His face softened. "Take it from experience. Protection borne of guilt, you'll almost never find any better." '_Accept his protection, Stripes so I can breathe a little easier.'_

He hadn't expected Rogue to take to this easily. He felt good knowing she scrutinized the motives of the people around her, it was unfortunate but very necessary. She tossed a secretive glance back at the mutant. His hair had faded to normal but his eyes were still a haunting red. She heaved a sigh.

"Okay. Fine. I'll try." He smiled.

"Jus' trust me, Kid." Rogue ambled toward the back of the jet, keeping a great distance between her and Remy.

"Yeah, I'm tryin'." Her gaze wandered to Remy but dropped suddenly when he moved. _'Dont' expect no thank you, neither.'_ She thought angrily, wishing Remy would just disappear. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Are you okay?" Kitty whispered, her eyes locked suspiciously on Remy. She snorted, reminding them both of high school.

"Who me? Why _wouldn't_ _Ah_ be?"

* * *

_Nathaniel Essex's Lab, Thursday Mar. 14th 8:47 pm_

* * *

"Oh, Scott. I have something that can make even _you_ perk up." Mr. Sinister began, holding clawed finger up. He snapped his fingers twice.

"Doubt that..." Scott mumbled to himself, his head leaning in his hand. He had resigned to sitting until Sinister decided to mess with him or his team showed up. He wasn't worried about them coming, he was worried about them getting hurt trying to save him. _'I could never forgive myself...'_ He thought, worriedly. '_I don't know what he's up to. I don't like it.' _

Out appeared a girl with a shocking resemblance to Rogue. If Scott wasn't certain of Rogue's hair color, even through shades of red he could tell her hair was a little too dark. Mr. Sinister must've cloned her from the DNA sample he acquired all that time ago. Scott suddenly felt light-headed, shaking his head in horror.

"What the_ fuck_ have you done..." He whispered in shock. "_How could y-_"

"I call her Marian." He interrupted, grinning. "But you should also meet Madelyn. She might be a bit more your type." Out appeared the red headed twin of Jean Grey. There she stood, only missing her Phoenix outfit. Scott considered himself an expert of all things Jean Grey, but he could tell no difference between this clone and her. It drove him wild. He let out a strangled yell as he tugged at the bars of his cage.

She was wearing a long, fishtail gown that draped behind her. Her long, red hair was styled just like Jean's. She stared at him with a blank look, unmoved by Scott's emotion. "I can't wait for you to see everything that I've been up to." Scott grit his teeth rabidly.

"_Touch her or Jean and I'll-"_

"You'll_ what_?" Sinister held his hands out and waited. Scott shut his mouth and wracked his brain for a way out of that cage and out of that collar.

_'There has to be one...'_ He thought. He was going crazy. He hadn't been able to see Jean of his own volition for over two years. It was killing him. He tried to move on. To be happy. But all he wanted was her, and Sinister was parading _her_ in front of him. He tugged on the collar until his knuckles were white, staring miserably at him. _"I swear to god..."_

"I love it when you're angry." Was all Sinister said, ushering the two clones out the room. Scott felt sick when he thought about the experiments and _other_ things Sinister was probably doing to them. Scott hung his head helplessly. The collar wouldn't budge. All he could do was just sit there. _'Definitely not a fan of being kidnapped.'_ He remarked to himself, thinking of how good it'll feel to blast Sinister once he got it off.

The lab disguised as a lighthouse began to shake, violently. Scott frowned but Sinister grinned. "And right on time."

"_Sinist-_" Frozen chunks of wall blasted inside at them. Scott baulked when he saw Remy of all people standing in the following hole, cards in his hand. "Wh-"

Rogue appeared behind him, a raging look on her face. If Scott didn't know any better, he would've sworn he saw something in her eyes...  
"Rogue!" He shouted. "Wat-"

"SINISTER!" She cried. He watched helplessly as the team appeared behind him. Emma already had a hand on her head, eyeing Sinister with disdain.

"I'm quite sick of all the trouble you cause." She sneered, attempting to probe the man's mind. She didn't find much, realizing he himself was a strong telepath._ 'Damn him, of course he would be.'_ She thought, her face pinching. Sinister grinned at her.

"Ah, Emma Frost." Logan stepped aside and unsheathed his claws. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Where's_ Chuck_, bub?" He snarled. Mr. Sinister waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh _him?_ What would I want with_ that_ weak telepath? I gave him to Onslaught!" The room went dead silent.

_"N-No.._." Kitty began, clutching her face.

"That would mean... _Charles..."_ Erik fell to his knees. His eyes were wide._ 'H-He's devoured him by now, hasn't he?' "No..."_ Mr. Sinister shrugged.

"You know I find Scott far more interesting." Scott was clutching the bars of his cage, spitting as he pulled futilely.

"Face me, you coward!" He screamed. "You like me so much, take me out of here! See what I do to you." He hung his head helplessly. "Everyone, please! Go find the professor! He needs you more!" He hung his head and burst into sobs suddenly. "The professor..." Rogue shook her head.

"We're getting you back, and _then_ Sinister is gonna show us where Onslaught took him." Rogue sent Sinister a dark look, her claws emerging. "_Right,_ Sinister?" He sneered back at her. Kurt ported quickly into Scott's cage and back out.

"There! Velcome back, man!" Kurt cheered with a grin. Kitty ran over to disable the device around his neck but Scott fell to the ground in a heap, screaming. All the color drained from Rogue's face as Jean screamed in her mind. She staggered but fought the psyche_. 'Don't lose control, Rogue.'_ She thought, feeling Logan's eyes on her.

"Scott!" She screamed, remembering her time with those collars on Genosha. _'Sinister is always one step ahead of us!'_ She thought angrily.

_'This is what he really wants, Rogue.'_ Emma told her worriedly, her eyes anxious. _'To draw her out. You can't let him. You know the results will be catastrophic.'_ Rogue clutched her fists tight. She was Rogue, after all. Not Jean, as much as she was indebted to her. She chose when she sat in, and she wouldn't let her now. She crashed to Scott's side, staring at Sinister with a blank and murderous stare.

"_Stop it_." She demanded.

"If Katherine Pryde disables the collar with her powers I'll stop his heart." Erik stood, his eyes ablaze.

"No you wouldn't," He snapped, pulling the metal from all around them. "You won't shut up about how_ important_ his DNA is." Sinister grinned.

"But _wouldn't_ I?" The clones of Rogue and Jean appeared, causing everyone to start screaming.

"W-Who _are_ they? This is messed up?!" Bobby screamed at the perfect replicas. _'This guy is Dr. Mengele. What the hell has been going on here?' _Kurt looked between his sister and the girl Sinister introduced, his mouth slack. He couldn't help but feel bad for the clone, she looked so much like Rogue it scared him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"_Mein Gott..._" He uttered quietly.

"He's... Provoking you..." Scott grit out through clenched teeth. He forced himself to his knees, panting. "This bastard... He..." Rogue struggled to ignore the searing pain in her head as Jean screamed and shouted._ 'Devour him, Rogue! Why are you blocking me out? I'm fine! It's me, Jean. I will burn his DNA into a million big bang reactions of pain. His suffering will create galaxies, create life. Just let me out, Rogue.'_ Her reaction to the clone was violent to say the least. She wiped her hand over her sweaty face, scared of what Jean would do when she showed up.

"D-Damn it..." Rogue growled.

"You deny Jean the chance to meet her equal? My Madelyn Pryor?" He laughed. Piotr shook his head.

"You are sick, just like your name." He spat, shaking his head. "Let her rest." Sinister's eyes grew cold.

"_Rest_? Was she _resting_ when she appeared to terrorize me?" He cried, his voice rising. "I will tame her, and harness her power for mine own!" He was surprised when Scott started chuckling. Then laughing. Before long he was howling with laughter. Rogue and Kitty looked down at him worriedly.

"You think _anyone_ can ever control Dark Phoenix? I almost hope she comes. She would _burn_ you alive." He snarled venomously. Sinister crossed his arms.

"I guess we will see." He looked at Rogue smugly. "I'm sure it won't be long until she comes to investigate things herself." Rogue raised an arm.

"I'm tired of hearin' yo-" She froze when Logan drove his claws through Sinister's shoulder, his eyes blind with rage. _'You desecrated Jean's legacy...'_ He thought rabidly. Sinister looked down at Logan in shock, then frowned. With a grunt of effort, he swung his arm forward and sent a piece of scrap metal hurdling towards him.

"LOGAN!" Rogue screeched, her feet not carrying her fast enough.

"Logan, no!" Scott shouted, but it was too late. Remy intercepted the shrapnel, shocking everyone as he spun he staff deftly and blocked Logan from harm. In a fit of rage and a shocking lack of restraint, Sinister drove the shrapnel through his former associate's shoulder. He stared into Remy's eyes. _'I made you...'_ He thought bitterly. _'And how you repay me is running to them? They abandoned you once, Remy. They'll do it again.'_

_"Traitors die."_ He snarled. Logan roared and swiped at the mutant but he faded out of his grasp, the stab marks on him healing. He frowned at them both.

Rogue leapt from Scott's side to Remy's, examining his wound shakily. '_He saved Logan's life..._' She thought in shock. She tried to examine the wound he was clutching, her eyes worried. "Be careful." She urged before tearing from his side.

'_She... She spoke to me...'_ He cast his glare at the ground, wondering what he had done to be worthy.

Rogue looked at Sinister threateningly as Erik descended up him with shards of metal. "_Rid us of your presence._" He said, exhaling when he seemed to be crumbled under piles of metal refuse. He appeared behind Erik, sending him careening into the ground. He snapped his fingers.

"Vertigo. Harpoon." He called. Kitty took the time to destroy the power inhibitor, setting Scott's powers free. He launched a full blast at Sinister who screamed as he collided with the wall. Soon, an unholy noise erupted into the lab, bringing everyone to their knees._ 'No...'_ Scott thought, thinking of their battle in the Morlock Sewers. _'Does this mean... Sinister, he...'_

Both Piotr and Rogue changed to iron skin, grunting under the pressure of the vertigo inducing noise. The remaining team huddled behind them. The small inuit appeared, his face, screwed in a rage. "YOU," He screamed, pointing a shaking finger at Piotr. "_You..."_ Piotr wasn't proud of massacring Riptide, but he'd do it again if any of his teammates or_ Kitty_ were in danger. In a heartbeat. "I'll kill you!" He shouted, his long spear glowing an ominous yellow.

"PIOTR!" Kitty shrieked from behind him. She couldn't stand the noise, all she could do was huddle behind him.

Rogue touched him quickly, wincing audibly when the spear passed through them_. 'Now I see how Kitty got stuck...'_ She thought, feeling it's awesome power. _'He has to go.'_ She thought of Illyana, Piotr's little sister. Her powers were more akin to magic. The dreams the girl had of fantasy and other dimensions, well, Rogue was sure they weren't just dreams. She was the key to more than anyone could realize._ 'Think...'_

The green sword appeared again in her hands. Piotr watched her in awe as she raced forward. Tears streaming down his face, Harpoon reached for another spear. _'Scalphunter...'_ He lamented. He had disappeared, leaving piles of ashes behind. He had been his mentor and his sole reason for being. And the X-Men took that from him. _'I'll kill them all...'_ He thought savagely, but his body wouldn't move. "W-Wha..."

He screamed as the ground dropped from below, a blanket of darkness enveloping him. "H-Hey! What's happening?!" He cried.

"You're being punished." A haughty voice responded. His blood ran cold. _'The telepath...'_ With a scream, Rogue slashed at him with the soul sword, shoving him back from her. Erik surrounded him in metal, grunting with the strain. This distracted Vertigo enough for Bobby to freeze the ground, causing her to fall forward. Harpoon busted out of the shrapnel, sending it all flying at Erik and Rogue. Both screamed.

"Watch it, Anna!" Erik cried, trying to control the pieces as they crashed around them. A piece collided with her forehead, leaving a bloodied cut in it's wake. Erik cursed to himself, peering at her face.

Scott crashed their side after, sending him a glare that made him back off. "I'm fine..." Rogue said sheepishly, ducking under both mutants' gaze. Harpoon rose with a growl from the metal, grabbing a spear and glaring at them. Scott blasted him through a window of the lighthouse and down the cliffs.

Vertigo had been screaming this whole time until something suggested she stop. "Hey!" Kitty took advantage and phased her into the ground, causing her to start shrieking. "You prepubescent cunt!" Scott placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder to delegate but she screamed in pain, causing him to frown. The Jean in her mind was becoming harder to control. '_D-Damn...'_

"Are you alright?"

"You won't hold her off forever." The general scrapping ceased as everyone noticed the young baby in Sinister's arms. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how he exploited the situation. '_He wouldn't...'_ Rogue thought. _'Harm a child?'_ "Don't you all want to know who's baby this is?" Silence. Rogue was shaking her head. Logan was growling, not liking anything he smelled. _'No... Why does he smell that way? What's happening?'_

Dr. Nathaniel Essex flashed a smile that showed all of his pointy teeth. Kitty and Kurt shrank behind Piotr.

"Enough games, Sinister." Scott seethed, his fists shaking by his sides. "Give us that kid." Sinister shrugged.

"I _could._ He is yours." He shook with adrenaline, struggling to figure out the easiest way to disarm a telepath with a child.

_"S-Scott_..." Rogue began.

"Well, he was created from_ yours and Jean's_ DNA. Like the other clones. Your genes together, well... I hit the genetic lottery." Tears slipped past Scott's eyes. That Rogue noticed.

"We were supposed to have a family, you bastard..." All of the X-Men, even Erik lowered their gazes. "She was supposed to give_ me_ a lot of children. We were supposed to grow old together!" His face hardened. "And you try to drag her here? _For this?_ It's a tragedy, Sinister." he folded his arms. "Give it up." It was too bad his plan just worked the way he wanted it to.

Rogue clutched her head. "_Nnh_, Scott!" He ran to her side. He knew, even lightyears away, Jean wouldn't be able to resist the bait. If half of what Sinister said was true... _'My child...'_ He thought, numb. _'Jean and I's child.'_ He never thought they'd be able to have her child. Suddenly he had a whole new reason of being. The offspring he thought he'd never get to have.

"It's_ okay._" He said, his shoulders sagging. "If you can't keep her back." A tear slipped passed her eyes.

_"I tried..._" She whispered, her lip trembling. The temperature in the room spiked. The sound of a raging bird was heard as the flames licked off of of her. Jean appeared, her eyes already set on Sinister. She stood in her glory, the white and gold suit on her body. Her face was proud and angry.

"You wanted me_, you got me_." She said, an orange haze surrounding her. Sinister held his hand out toward Jean.

"_Phoenix Of The White Crown._" Her eyes narrowed.

"Explain yourself, Sinister. _I grow impatient_." She moved closer, watching as the mutant stepped back. Scott struggled to his feet and chased after her,

"B-Be careful!" He warned, weary of Sinister's tricks. "He's been trying to lure you here with me." She shook her head in annoyance.

"Is that it, Sinister? You want to see _her_ again." Jean approached him and took the child from Sinister's arms, everyone watching helplessly. She looked down at the child and then back at him before making a fist. "We have way more pressing things to attend to." Mr. Sinister began scream as darkness enveloped him. _'What...'_

"It's just you and me here, Sinister._ Isn't that what you want?_" He whipped around but he saw nothing but a black darkness.

"How?!" He cried out. _'I don't understand... She was supposed to lose control and I-'_

"You will never_, ever_ control Dark Phoenix." Dread washed over the mutant as Jean's malevolent face appeared, as big as the sun. Her eyes were white and her sneer cruel. "She will use your fear to sleep well tonight."

"NO-" Sinister fell to his knees, trembling.

"If you _ever_ touch Scott again..." She smiled. "_They haven't made a name for what I'll do._" Jean turned stoically, the child calm in her hands.

"J-Jean..." She smiled sadly.

"I must take Nate somewhere he will be safe." She turned a dark look to Sinister, who laid cowering on the ground. "Nathaniel will always be chasing after him here... I must take him to another time. Where he will be safe long enough to mature into his powers and and maybe save them. I have already seen it." Her face hardened suddenly and her stare fell expectantly on Rogue. "The professor... He is in grave danger because of him." Her eyes flicked to Sinister.

"But how will we defeat Onslaught?" Scott begged. Jean shook her head.

"I'm not certain, but if he assimilates the professor we are all doomed." She looked down at the child in her hands and hugged him tight. "I'll return once Nate has been safely delivered. Then, we will face Onslaught." She turned to Rogue again. "Seek Piotr's sister. The world's counting on you." She disappeared before Scott could catch her.

"J-Jean..." He uttered as she disappeared in a flash of light. _'Our son...'_ Rogue placed her hand on his hand hesitantly.

"Are you..." He sighed.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the institute and try to draft a plan. You heard Jean." He clenched his jaw. Logan folded his arms, standing close to Kitty.

"Yeah, I'm willin' to bet we don't have long." He commented, wondering how Chuck was faring with a beast like Onslaught.

"But... What will we do with _him?_" Bobby said, staring at a still cowering Sinister.

"No time." Scott ordered through clenched teeth. Bobby cocked an eyebrow.

"So we leave him here so he can screw us over again?" Every turned to him in shock.

"Not now, Bobby." Rogue tried but he pushed past her.

"_Scott_-"

"We can't trust a mutant like that in the institute. My team. My orders. We rendezvous at the institute and figure a plan to rescue the professor." Bobby crossed the space between them and grabbed Scott's leather jacket, jerking him close to him.

"You_ know_ he was behind the Morlocks!_ You know it! Ray, Evan-_" Tears streamed down his face. "_You bastard_..." Scott sighed.

"Saving the professor is more important than _revenge_, Bobby." He said quietly, taking a moment to think of all the people who couldn't be there with them. "I'm sorry." He added finally. Bobby grudgingly released his coat, Rogue falling beside him quickly.

"Let's _go_..." She said, steering him towards the X-Jet. She squeezed the younger mutant's shoulder reassuringly. He was sure a hothead for having ice powers. Scott looked down at Sinister and thought about searing him then and there, but he ignored the thought. _'He'll have his day...'_ Everyone cleared towards the jet except Logan and Remy. Logan watched him carefully, making sure he didn't perceive any hint of double agency on his part.

His eyes were seething though, absolutely smoldering at Mr. Sinister_.'That bastard...'_ He thought.

"Hey," Logan called out. "Ya comin'?" Remy nodded.

"Yes. Jus' wanna make some'tin' _clear_ to him." A small smile spread on Logan's lips.

"Right." He disappeared outside.

"Remy..." Sinister snarled. He held the end of his staff in the mutant's face.

"Stay away from us. All of us." He began to snicker at his feet.

"Exactly what they'll say when they discover that _you_ dropped that little Morlock off at their doorstep." His heart stopped. "I was going to tell them myself but how much fun will that be?" Remy jerked his staff away from Sinister. "Go. Go and play house with the X-Men. You'll come crawling back, Remy. _Eventually_."

He stared at him, thinking about murdering him. "Death would be too good for'ya_, homme_. It'd make me just like you."

"Just remember... Remember what your house of cards is sitting on, Gambit. What they will do to you for betrayal is better than what I could." Remy shrunk his staff and turned his back, exiting silently.

* * *

Piotr couldn't help but worry about his kid sister. At least, with Rogue touching her, she would be spared from being on the front lines of battle. It still kind of gave him the heebie jeebies, but he trusted Rogue. And Illyana was a little lady. She was old enough to make her own decisions and she wanted to help. Especially if she wanted to help get the professor back.

Aspirin, a glass of water, and a ham sandwich sat on the table beside her bed. "For after." Rogue said with a tired smile. Illyana nodded, it was like sleeping too long. All in all, not a bad deal to be able to stay safe at the mansion. Illyana was terrified of things that scared her brave brother. She smiled as Rogue lifted her hand. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am." She said, her Russian accent strong. Rogue gave her a grateful smile and clasped her hand in hers. Rogue shook slightly and the younger mutant collapsed into Piotr's arm.

"Ugh, there." Rogue said softly, placing her glove on her hand. Piotr lifted his sister with ease. "Thanks, Piotr."

"Of course. I shall take her to Hank." She watched as Kitty and Piotr disappeared into the mansion. Scott had been watching from the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He had heard Jean explicitly state for Rogue to do that but he wasn't sure how it would help the current state of things._ 'Jean...' _He thought, remembering her holding their baby. _'Why... Why do things have to be this way?'_

"Do you know how her powers will help?" He asked after a while. Rogue swallowed and took a break from sifting through Illyana's memories.

"Her powers deal with different dimensions... I think Jean was insinuating we have to banish him somewhere he can't return from. Another dimension." She rubbed her head. "At least, that's what I _think._" Scott sighed.

"Be honest. What are the odds you think we can rescue Professor Xavier?" Her gaze dropped to the carpeted floor. She sighed.

"Without Jean? I'm not sure we'd have a chance." She locked eyes with him. "But now, I have hope." He smiled a little.

"Good."

_'I just hope she doesn't...'_ Rogue didn't let the thought finish. She had to be positive, especially right now. They were counting on Jean, as usual. She looked into Scott's face and could tell with one look that he felt the same. He grabbed her hand hesitantly.

"It'll be alright." He said unsurely. If Onslaught released another catastrophic pulse it would be even more of an open season on mutants than it already had been.

"I believe in her." She tried to smile. "We all do." But they both knew Onslaught knew all of their deep, dark secrets. Every single one.


	16. The Price

_The hardest part for Erik had been the suddenness of it all. When you talk to people who survive something like the Holocaust, there was no dreadful build up. Nazi's appeared and then jewish families began disappearing. It was that simple. It was that quick._

_He was pried from his family and left in a camp. _

_Every so often a shot could be heard somewhere in the distance. In the vast forest. Prisoners would be plucked at random and shot in the woods like a dog. _

_The young and the healthy were forced to work, immediately. The old, the too young, the weak... They were stripped naked and fed to the chambers. They were lied to and told it was a shower and packed in like sardines. The working camp got to watch. And it was the working camp who cleaned up and moved the thousands of dead bodies. _

_He can still remember being overwhelmed with the scent of death. Not the rot or even the scent of sickness. Death itself, had a smell. And that's what internment camps smelled like. Death. The Death of hope. _

_Watching your grandparents be dragged to certain death. _

_Watching the life fade out of your family's eyes. _

_Wondering, even after all these years, why you had the be the sole survivor of your family? The one mutant. _

_Erik had made a lot of mistakes, but he refused to sit idly by while mutants were shoved into internment camps across the world. Even if it made him the mortal enemy of his one true friend. That ate him alive he most. That by sticking up for what he believed in he'd always stand opposite of his dearest friend. It festered and boiled inside of him for an eternity. A lifetime of not seeing anything from the other's perspective. _

* * *

Xavier groaned. He had been snatched suddenly from the institute. From what he knew as reality. Then, for him, time stopped. He seemed to just be coming to. Everything was dark. He was covered in something cold and dreadful. _'What is this..._' He thought, exhausted from the effort it took to use his mind. _'What happened...'_

_'I've got you, Charles.'_ His blood froze.

_'Onslaught.'_ The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had been taken and left at the mercy of a monster. A monster he'd created, somehow.

'_I thought we should spend some time together, what do you think?'_

_'Because of you, the Mutant Registration Act was passed. Do you know what you've done...'_ Xavier was surrounded by laughter.

_'Because of me? You mean, because of you. Because if you had faced some of your demons I wouldn't even be here.'_ Silence. Onslaught smirked even though he was floating in an astral plane. _'That's right, nothing to say. Perhaps... Perhaps I should show you something else...'_

* * *

_'1...2...3...4... Keep counting, Rahne.'_ Xavier gasped._ 'What, how?'_ She shivered involuntarily, laying on her side in canine form. All of her bones hurt. She was freezing cold and it hurt to move. The doctors had examined her extensively then injected her with some solution. After that they left and didn't return. Rahne tried to keep her wits about her but it was becoming hard._ 'So sleepy...'_ She thought, her eyes feeling heavy.

'_I don't want to die. Not like this...'_ Xavier's stomach sank. _'I'm not ready. I didn't even say anything before I left, I just...'_ She thought of Roberto's face. What was he going to do if she never made it back to the institute? Rahne didn't want to find out. A new found resolve, she forced herself on her paws, growling with the effort it took.

'_This is what happens, Charles. What happens when you employ child soldiers to field your dream.'_ Onslaught boomed._ 'No matter what happens, they're still children.'_ Xavier watched helplessly as she collapsed with a bark, shivering.

_"No..."_ He uttered, his eyes welling. _"Rahne..."_

"Don't cry for her now!" Onslaught cried. "Save your tears for _yourself_, Xavier. This is your life until I fully absorb you, and then your consciousness will be mine!" Xavier pushed his mouth in a line and watched Rahne's heartbreaking last moments.

_'I'm sorry everyone...'_ She thought. _'I tried to be strong. I did...'_

"Stop this." Xavier called out but he didn't respond.

"Maybe you will better enjoy the future!" He jeered as the landscape changed.

* * *

_The future is decimated. We can only assume because of what Onslaught does when the X-Men eventually lose to him, descending the world into chaos. _

_A figure in white armor stands in the flames and anarchy, sneering. Logan stands with a little girl with flaming red hair. She's almost a doppleganger for a young Jean Grey. He knows she is much stronger than she looks. She's crying, and so is he. _

_At their knees lay a bloodied Rogue, dead at the hands of the mutant Xavier didn't recognize. She was older, probably a teacher at this point. It seemed she and Logan had been the last stand. The last stand against something._

_"NO," Logan roared, his voice hoarse. The figure only laughed. _

_"Now... To take your hope away..." He began, cracking his knuckles. Snarling, Logan unsheathed his claws and showed the bone weapons. _

_'Stop this!' Xavier called out, horrified by what he was seeing. 'This can't be the future. I won't believe it!'_

_'Oh... Believe it, Charles. This is the world you leave behind... After you sacrifice yourself to me.'_

_'Never, Onslaught.' _

_'You already have. Your precious little X-Men have no hopes of saving you now. You might as well surrender. I'll only keep torturing you.' He ignored Onslaught's voice. _

_'You're wrong.' He thought. 'You have to be...'_

* * *

_X-Jet Hanger, Thursday Mar. 14th 9:31 pm_

* * *

"How... How is the professor the traitor..._ He_..." Bishop shook his head in utter disbelief. He would've suspected anybody before the beloved founder of the Xavier institute. "I completely misinterpreted those messages." Emma shrugged, eyeing the plane wearily from beside Ororo.

"It wasn't the most_ descriptive_ message." She reminded him. He frowned.

"Let me come and help try to save him! My time travel gear... It's fried. I can't help _that_ Professor Xavier..." His face hardened suddenly. "Let me try and help this one." Ororo smiled tensely.

"Bishop, I know that you want to help..." She thought about the magnetic pulse that had killed thousands of innocent people. "The kids might need you more here. With Jean on our side, we're certain to get Charles back." He nodded reluctantly.

"I'll look after 'em, 'Ro." He grabbed her arm and looked at her, his eyes softening. "Get back here in one piece, okay?" She nodded, her eyes determined.

"As always." He sent a pinched glare towards Erik as he stood near the jet. "Him, _he's_ going?" He shook his head. "Everyone's said it, Onslaught doesn't look like him for no reason" He had since gone back to his old red and purple uniform, and the resemblance was uncanny. He pointed a finger as Ororo frowned. Logan kicked himself off the wall behind them, listening but not actively participating in the conversation.

"Maybe he should give us some answers." He said darkly, his eyes black. Kitty approached him hesitantly. She still loved the older mutant but she perceived the change in his demeanor since his extensive injury. It was slight, and she knew to avoid him when he took on those animalistic qualities.

"M-Mr. L-Logan..." She stammered. He grimaced.

"Not now, Half-Pint." He growled. "Go see if you can help Shades with anything." He said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Reluctantly, she obeyed as he stalked towards Erik. "_Oh Lensherr_..." Erik frowned.

"I'm not in the mood to fraternize with _neanderthals, _Logan..." He shot his bone claws out.

"You got_ one_ shot to tell us what your involvement with Onslaught was." His face remained blank. Ororo turned and approached the men despite Emma's protests.

"Logan..." Erik smiled, almost daring him to try to cut him. He didn't know just how tempted the other man was.

"Logan." Rogue choked out, placing a hand on his back and pushing. "C'mon. Don't." She breathed, staring between them. Erik said nothing, the smug mutant knowing better than to use Rogue to push the Wolverine's buttons. He watched the old mutant for a long moment, seeing if he would dare. _"C'mon."_ She repeated.

"Still sweet on him?" Logan bit out before he could think better of it. He stepped back, his gaze dropping.

"I'm not gonna let you tear him apart when the professor needs us." She answered, staring into to dark eyes. Erik sniffed and moved around them both to the X-Jet. Rogue watched Logan for a long moment until he seemed to return to himself.

"Thank you..." He grumbled, now embarrassed at his previous lethal rage. "I needed that." Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Of course." She grabbed his wrist as he went to pass her, her eyes suddenly watery. "Logan," It was hard for him to look at her. She had turned from a little girl to a woman, and mostly while he had been on the road. He hated himself for not being there when she needed him. When she grew up. The kids had had enough of their childhoods stolen. He wanted to savor every second he had left with her, and Kitty and the other kids. Nothing was promised, and without his healing factor he could feel himself aging.

"What is it?" He looked at her as team members filed into the plane.

"If I... _You_ have to..." He was already shaking his head.

"No," He growled, his hair standing on end. _"I won't._" She knew he meant it.

"Logan..."

He flashed her a dangerous smile. "Don't lose control." He warned her, his shoulders slumping. _'I can't lose anything else...'_ He forced a cocky smile. "I don't personally train losers, anyhow." She blinked back her tears.

"You_ are_ the loser."

"You guys ready?" Scott called from the steps of the jet. They both nodded, exchanging a look before boarding. Rogue floated near Scott just as Kitty fell into the arms of Piotr. Even Amara sidled beside Bobby, submitting to his arm around her shoulder. Nobody wanted to leave things left unsaid.

The jet rocked unsteadily. "Land the jet." Erik ordered, his eyes wide. "That was an _electromagnetic_ pulse." Everyone exchanged looks.

"I don't need to be told twice." Ororo commented, beginning the landing process immediately. Emma examined the densely wooded Manhattan area they were near.

"Something tells me he'll be coming to us..." She theorized as the jet rocked again. This time more violent.

"Bobby! Kitty!" Scott ordered. They both nodded, nothing more needed to be said. Piotr grabbed them both and Kitty phased Bobby through the top of the jet, icing a ramp to cushion the fall of the jet.

"H-Hang on!" He screamed as the jet collided, screeching as it slid down. The jet finally came to a halt, everyone breathing raggedly.

"Anyone else sick?" Logan called, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"We should use the X-Van more..." Amara commented, trying to fix her frizzy brown hair. Scott smiled slightly.

"Great job, guys." The two had no more than looked at each other before the metal of the jet began to groan. In an instant, the jet's ceiling was torn open.

"Tiny insects." A voice boomed. Dread spilled over the whole jet.

_'Jean?'_

'_Nate's almost safe, Rogue. I know it's a lot to ask..._' Rogue shut her eyes, praying silently. '_Can you hold him off for a little while? I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

_'You got it.'_

_'If you can break or crack his armor... Then I will do the rest.'_

"Rogue?" Scott looked down at her worriedly. "Where'd you go?"

"Jean? She is coming?" Piotr asked, edging anxiously in front of Kitty as they waited for Onslaught to appear. Rogue clutched her fists.

"She is. But she ain' here yet." Rogue swallowed. "So we gotta hold him off, break his armor if we can." She relayed, the massive figure materializing in front of them.

"How funny you think you could _do_ such a thing..."

"X-MEN, move!" Scott ordered.

Kurt grabbed Bobby and Magma and teleported, Kitty on Piotr's shoulders as they rushed out.

"SKIES," Ororo screamed, her eyes turning white. "GRANT ME THE POWERS OF THE GODS, LIGHTNING STRIKE!" She screamed as the sky covered in clouds. Onslaught only snickered. Knowing it was futile, Emma began to search for any sign that Charles remained.

_'Charles? Charles, please hang on...'_

_'E-Emma...? No, Emma you must go!'_ He responded weakly. _'This is a death wish!'_

_'We would never, professor. We're going to get you back. Reject him.'_ Onslaught winced slightly as Xavier seemed to fight back.

_'What is this?'_ He thought, confused the telepath was still alive. _'You dare try to defy the creation of your own ruin?' _He laughed at the X-Men's feeble attempts. "I do not see you," He boomed. "I don't not_ feel_ you, tiny ants."

With a cry, Scott ripped his visor off and shot a full optic blast at Onslaught, everyone watching breathlessly to see if it would hold. Rogue and Erik exchanged glances and she focused on his memories. Not the memories of her and Joseph, but the smell of burnt hair and death in the internment camp. Tears streaming down her face, they took the opportunity to hit Onslaught with the biggest electromagnetic pulse they could muster.

Onslaught groaned, actually being propelled back from the combined effort of both attacks.

"They..." Kitty began, watching in disbelief.

"THUNDARA!" Ororo shouted, charging up the most powerful thunder strike she could. "STRIKE!" The lightning crashed onto Onslaught rendering him immobile. Scott removed the back of his arm from his eyes and shot again, despite the fatigue coming from abusing his powers.

"BOBBY! AMARA!" He cried. They slid near Onslaught on an ice ramp. Amara leapt off and changed forms, shooting lava at the towering monstrosity. Bobby followed, trying as hard as he could to encase the monster in ice. He was too large, but he managed to encase one foot. The X-Men collectively fell back. "Where's professor Xavier?!" Scott demanded, his hand hovering on his visor.

Onslaught trembled. _'Could this really be...'_ Rogue thought, kicking herself for getting hopeful. "Your..._ Professor?_" He appeared suddenly to Kitty and Amara's screams, unconscious and covered in a black sludge. Kitty tore from Piotr's side to the fallen telepath, trying to examine his vitals as she cried. Onslaught snickered, the ice disappearing off of his foot. The scorch marks from Scott's beams and Ororo's thunder faded as they slowly realized what was happening. "Don't tell me that's _all_ you had?" Kitty covered her mouth in horror.

Ororo reached for the sky again but nothing happened. She had exhausted her strength in one strike, and it had done nothing. "Oh gods..." She breathed beside Emma. Grudgingly, she ascended to her diamond form. "Emma-"

"You certainly can't expect me to just watch?" Ororo began screaming. "It's not as if I can _manipulate_ his mind-"

"Then find some other _way_." She demanded angrily. "I won't want watch you rush off and die for nothing._ I won't_!" Emma sighed, tired of feeling useless.

"It feels like we've all rushed to our deaths coming here." She said cryptically. "Give me the dignity to choose the order-"

"_They_ need you!" Ororo snapped. "Pull it together."

Scott stared as Onslaught healed himself. With a yell, he ripped his visor off again. Erik began summoning his powers, his fists shaking. _'I don't know how many magnetic pulses I have left in me...'_ He wondered to himself.

"It's pointless. Give it up." Onslaught demanded. Scott shook his head, screaming as he unloaded as must power as he could muster. It was like the Juggernaut all over again. Rogue shook her head.

"Piotr," She said as she smirked. "If something happens..." He watched as the green appeared in her hand. He shook his head.

"Rogue, _you can_'t." His pleas caught Logan's ears, who was enraged he couldn't help the fight more. When he saw Rogue his face fell.

"No,"

"Look after Kurt for me." Without another word she flew forward. So fast, nobody could see. Scott squinted his tired eyes through his visor, trying to see what was going on.

"W-Wha...?" Onslaught stammered. Logan smirked._ 'Quicksilver's powers...'_ He thought, using his acute senses to track where she was. Everyone watched as Onslaught's red and purple armor lit up suddenly, the sword leaving trails of light all over. "You _insolent-_" A magnetic pulse stopped him from attacking the girl who leapt back, panting. The sword had scored his armor but it wasn't broken. "You will pay for-"

She disappeared suddenly. Onslaught looked around. '_This makes no sense. The only way to travel that fast would be on the a-'_

Rogue reemerged suddenly with a roar above Onslaught, slamming the sword down with super human strength. Onslaught cried out in pain, staggering. His armor rang out like a bell but it still did not break. Rogue raised the Soul Sword again, but Onslaught smacked her away like the giant he was. Everyone felt the wind be knocked out of them simultaneously as she sprawled into the ground, struggling to get up.

Scott ripped his visor off and unloaded into Onslaught, keeping him from descending upon Rogue. Erik's eyes glowed yellow as he stripped the ore and metal from the natural rocks around them, forming tiny bullets that slammed into him. Ororo sent gale force winds at the mutant, anything to slow him down.

_'That looked like it hurt. I'm sorry, it's time to wake up.'_ Emma urged telepathically. Rogue coughed blood and groaned, sputtering awake.

_'You have no idea. Thanks.'_

_'Be careful.'_ Emma urged._ 'Good job out there.'_

Rogue wasn't sure if Emma had ever said another nice thing to her._ 'I'm gonna die, aren't I?'_

_'I can still hear you.'_ She snapped. '_And if you said that because I'm being nice, well... There's probably a 50/50 chance.'_ Rogue wiped the blood off of her lip and sat up, graciously accepting Kurt and Kitty's outstretched hands.

With a scream, she raced forward again, her sword out stretched.

"If your powers are projectile in anyway, attack with Rogue!" Scott ordered, laying into Onslaught again with a blast. Shrieking, Ororo sent a strike of lightning. Bobby and Amara shot streams of their power at him._ 'We can do it...'_ He thought desperately.

Rogue brought her sword down on Onslaught's shoulder, her teeth clenched. "Die," She seethed, staring into the darkness of his helmet._ 'This has to work, it has to!' _

His armor sang out. Finally, a line cracked through it. _'I did it...'_ Rogue thought in shock. _'Push harder!' _

"The armor!" Logan screamed.

_"She did it..."_ Ororo breathed, her hands clasped together tightly. Even Emma looked hopefully as she faced off against the giant. Everyone watched in awe as the cracks spread through. Snarling, Onslaught grabbed the blistering sword with his massive hand, a shattering sound heard. Piotr began screaming suddenly. _'No... The sword-' _He thought in horror. His reaction made Kitty's stomach drop ten stories.

Piotr let out a string of Russian cussing as he watched Rogue earnestly.

Rogue screamed out, writhing as Onslaught gripped her with his other hand. Chuckling as though she were a child, he squeezed. He brought her closer to his helmet. Everyone shouted in unison as she wrenched, her bone claws emerging and slashing towards the behemoth's helmet. She pulled with all her might but she was stuck in an iron vice, her breath escaping pitifully from her lungs. "_No_," She grit out through clenched teeth. She glared at Onslaught as he squeezed. She began to whistle as the air rushed from her lungs.

"How _delightful_..." He boomed. Her skin turned to iron but it was to little too late, it wasn't any harder for him to squeeze. Her skin became normal and she yelled, feeling ribs shatter under the pressure.

"STRIPES,"

"No!" Kurt shouted through his hands. "Hang on!"

_"K-Kitty_... If... If he breaks that sword..." He shook his head and dread washed over his features. "S-She'd be closer to us dead. There are mutants that can communicate with the dead. _Reach_ the dead." Kitty watched him tremble. She had never seen him shake before. "But none can save her _soul_ if it breaks. It will be as if it never existed." The Soul Sword. The realization hit Kitty like a ton of bricks. Rogue was battling Onslaught with her_ soul_. The color drained from her face as they watched Onslaught gleefully start to shatter it.

"You would_ die_... Die for this man who has treated you, all of you as an after thought to_ Jean_? It's foolish." Tears streamed down Rogue's face as he applied even more pressure.

"STOP IT," Scott unleashed an optic blast but it was as if Onslaught didn't feel it. "NO."

"I will erase you from history. Not even _they_ will remember your name when I am done with this world."

Silently, Kitty moved forward to try to phase Rogue out of his grasp. Piotr tackled her to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "I forbid you, _Katya. I_ forbid it!" He cried. Kurt teleported away silently to both their screams.

He reappeared close, but the unseen telekinetic powers repelled him instantly. He fell in a heap on the ground.

Rogue pulled and writhed against the giant's grip but it was no use. She cried out breathlessly, refusing to weep as she stared into the darkness of Onslaught._ 'I did it...'_ She thought, feeling like her lungs would collapse. _'I fractured the armor...' _Her vision began to fade._ 'Nothing else matters. I-I'm sorry...' _She began to go slack.

"_ROGUE,_" Scott screamed, blasting helplessly into Onslaught's back. "STOP!"

"Focus! This mission isn't over, Rogue! Hang on!" He screamed, attempting to scale the giant to drive his claws into Onslaught himself. The towering mutant only smiled.

"I'm gonna enjoy snapping your pathetic soul out of existence." He began, gesturing towards the sword. Everyone could hear the sword straining under his grip, Rogue screaming in agony, blood flying out of her mouth. She gasped. _'T-This is it...'_

"ROGUE!" Scott shouted. The sky lit up even though it was night time. In a flash of fire that lit the horizon, Jean appeared in a suit of white.

"_Onslaught."_ She boomed, her hand outstretched. Without another movement he was repelled, leaving Rogue where she was. Gently, Jean lowered her to the ground.

"J-Jean..." Scott stammered. "You're _here."_ She nodded, smiling.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." She held her hand towards Rogue and covered her in an orange light. "Thank you for hanging in there. I just need you to do one more thing..."

"Phoenix! Not even you will defeat me, not unless you go_ Dark Phoenix._ You know it, I know it." She frowned at him.

"Phoenix never _has_ to do anything. You have me confused with someone else." She turned back to Rogue. "Use Illyana's powers, I'll guide you." Rogue stared at Jean in awe. She could breath again, suddenly she was fine. '_Her powers... S-She's so strong...'_ She nodded in determination. She held her hands out and stretched, a portal slowly forming.

'_Now we're going to think of somewhere so far away, Rogue. Feel it...'_ She turned back to Onslaught.

"I won't defeat you when the X-Men already cracked your armor?" She smirked. "You're already beaten."

"Lies!" Onslaught hissed. "A chink in my armor is nothing compared to what I'll do to_ you!_" He screamed, pushing a blanket of darkness towards Jean. But she pushed back with her fire and light. She winced, it took effort. More effort than anything had ever cost her since becoming the Phoenix. But that didn't bother her.

"I thought I lost something when I ascended to Phoenix Of The White Crown." She said nonchalantly, holding her hand out. _"Ambition._ Thanks for reminding me." In a flick of her wrist the armor scattered to Onslaught's terrified screams. "But it's time to go, Onslaught." He groaned as Jean dragged his essence towards the portal.

Charles watched in awe. He hadn't seen Jean since she left. It tugged at the depths of his heart. "J-Jean... But how..." It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rogue struggled with the portal, tears streaming down her face.

"Jean... Hurry..." She gasped. "_I can't_..." She nodded.

"I know. Because it's open so far away." She screamed as she pushed all of what created Onslaught through the portal, despite his struggling.

"_PHOENI_X-"

She turned quickly to Scott. "Blast me, Scott. Just incase I don't make it back." She said with a smile.

"W-What? _No_," She cupped his face.

"It's the only way. Now be a good sport." Numb, he shot Jean with a blast and she followed after Onslaught, disappearing into nothing.

Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how long she could hold the portal. Both Scott and Logan tore to Rogue's side, babbling frantically.

"Hang on, just hold it a little longer!" Logan gushed, eyeing the portal wearily._ 'If it closes...'_ He couldn't stand not to see her again. Rogue sailed to her knees, determined to allow Jean enough time. Even if it killed her._ 'C'mon...'_ She told herself. _'Toughen up!'_ She grit her teeth and struggled to maintain the portal, sweat trailing down her brow.

"You got this." Scott urged. "You're amazing. You're doing an amazing job." If she wasn't so tired Rogue would've smiled.

"E-Everyone!" Kitty cried out. "Look!" A light shown out from the portal. Then flames. "She's-"

Jean emerged, awashed with flames and grinning triumphantly. Both Scott and Logan sat back in relief. Rogue let the portal collapse and fell forward, panting.

"There..." She breathed, her body trembling. "_J-Jean..."_

Everyone looked around. There was no trace of Onslaught in the darkness. As far as they could tell he was gone. And he shouldn't be able to come back.

Scott smiled warmly. "You did it, Jean. We owe this to you, _everything_ to you..." Her back was to them and she hovered, illuminating the sky.

"_This place..."_ She began, her voice a bit different. "_It was never his to destroy._" She answered cryptically, her back still turned. Scott pondered what she said, the smile sliding off his face. "Now," She turned, her eyes white. _"I will do with it as I please."_ Scott exhaled in grief.

_"N-No._.." Rogue stood slowly from her knees. Her suit faded from an optimistic white to a malevolent red.

_"The real threat has arrived. Dark Phoenix rises."_

The stress of battling Onslaught in the astral plane had only brought them this threat.

"Please, god... _No._" Xavier sighed.

It was just as his visions foretold.


	17. Always And Forever

With a wince, a green sword materialized in Rogue's hand.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott snapped, moving in front of her. He started toward Jean but Rogue screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"Don't go near her!" She screamed frantically. Jean chuckled, making a flaming orb in her hand.

_"Aw, how cute Rogue. You get pity sex and start planning your life with him..."_ Rogue inhaled but was otherwise impassive. _"Can't say I'm surprised." _ Scott frowned. He hated seeing Rogue wounded by Jean like this._ "I am what was, what is, and what will be. Before you,"_ She grinned, baring her teeth. _"After you. Scott's love will always be there."_ She turned to him. _"Right, Scott?"_ He sighed.

His hand hovered hesitantly over his visor, watching Jean's every move. "Just think... You're not yourself." He asserted, ushering near her cautiously. She shook her head. "I know you. _This_ isn't you."

_"But I am, Scott... I am more myself than I've ever been."_ The flames swelled around her as she talked, making everyone feel uneasy.

"No, this isn't you." She interrupted him with laughter.

_"I saved this wretched planet, and from something of his creation no less..."_ She sent her wrathful glare to the professor, who laid slumped against Kitty on the ground._ "Even from beyond the astral plane, dear professor. I am back to clean up your messes..."_ She hissed, hovering closer to him.

"Charles!" Erik cried, making his way near the telepath to defend him. Jean only smiled. Rogue moved with her.

"Cain't let you do that, Jean." She said breathlessly. She watched her closely. "Just focus on yourself, all of yourself."

"No," Xavier held up a shaking hand. "She has every right to interrogate me. Whatever was swirling around in my mind..." He dropped his gaze. "Led to the creation of Onslaught. And Jean had to risk going Dark Phoenix in our dimension to help." He looked into her mirthless eyes. "Forgive _me_, Jean." Flames rose around her in a wave. Erik screamed and sent a magnetic pulse at Jean, panting.

Rogue stood in front of Kitty and the professor, erecting a telepathic barrier.

_"Forgive you... For what you did to me? To all of us? Time and time again?"_ She made a replica earth in her hands of flames. It crumbled through her fingers. _"Tell me, Charles Xavier, if you crusade for peace... Why are you only involved when the world is in danger of ending?"_ She snapped._ "As a horseman, by not handling my powers correctly, by making Onslaught... If your goal was world peace then you are a failure!"_ She screamed, flames spreading around her.

"BOBBY!" Scott cried. He iced up and began trying to put out her flames but they were relentless.

_"Such a world deserves to burn. For Charles Xavier's transgressions alone..."_ Ororo rose to the sky, her eyes glowing white.

"KINGS OF HEAVEN, LEND ME YOUR STORMS!" She cried, her arms reached above her. Thunder clapped above them as rain cascaded down, drenching everyone. Jean's flames remained untouched. Erik shook his head in horror, flashing back to his times in the camps.

"Charles," He gasped, staring at Jean with wide eyes. "There has to be _something_ you could do." He stared at his former protege, his brow furrowed. "A killswitch? Anything!" He cried as the flames approached them. Bobby began icing a physical wall in front of the telepathic one Rogue and Emma were erecting.

_"It is futile."_ Jean said as she slithered toward them. She jumped when one of Scott's blasts hit her. She turned to face him as he fired again.

"Jean, c'mon. I _know_ you're in there." She smiled but then laughed.

_"Scott you don't understand... What felt like a few moments to you was an ETERNITY for me, battling all of his worst and most depraved thoughts and desires!"_ She looked hatefully at him. _"After I tear him molecule from molecule... I will burn this world into nothing."_ She smiled. _"And we will have it all, my love!"_ He shrugged from her touch. "_It's all for us!"_

"Jean stop! You're stronger than this-"

"_And what if I'm not?"_ She roared, advancing on him with flames.

"_Scott!_" Xavier shouted.

"Shades!" Logan leapt at Jean but she smacked him back with ease.

_"You won't heal."_ She warned. _"Don't make me hurt you."_ She turned her attention back to Scott. "_You will accept what remains of this world as a token of my love."_ He shook his head defiantly.

"You can't do this." He said, his voice shaking. Jean grew closer.

"_Scott-_" Kurt screamed.

_"Or you will burn."_ Jean finished, sending a wall of flame at her beloved.

"SCOTT," Emma screamed, making a barrier in front of him._ 'She's absolutely mad!'_ Rogue flew forward quickly with the Soul Sword drawn high.

"JEAN!" It landed, but an invisible layer divided Jean and the mystical weapon. A smile slid over her face as she guffawed at Rogue's attempt. She grabbed the sword with her bare hand, causing Rogue to howl.

_"I cannot kill you..."_ She began casually. _"As that would just upset Scott."_ A chilling impassivity washed over her. _"But I tire of you bothering me."_ She clutched a fist and Rogue was immersed in darkness. _'Stay sharp, it's jus' an optical illusion...'_ Jean pushed her away from her. She staggered unsurely, using her other senses to perceive around her.

_"Ah still sense you, Jean."_ She said, holding her hands out unsurely. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Rogue...?" Kitty said unsurely. Scott's forehead became knitted.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked, panicking quickly. "_Stop it_." He barked at Jean.

"Jean used an optical illusion to make everything dark, I'm ok." She explained, trying to convince herself. Jean chuckled.

_"No, Rogue. I took your sight."_ Panic rang a five alarm bell in Rogue's head as she looked around._ "When you learn how to act maybe you'll get it back."_ Nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see. _"And if you don't behave I'll make sure to show you that there are worse things than blindness."_ In an instant Rogue fell to the ground, panicking and screaming. Scott collapsed helplessly to her side.

"Jean_, no."_

Erik moved forward, his eyes glowing yellow. "You are _no_ different than the abomination Charles' consciousness gave life. I would know, I _am_ half of Onslaught." He said, using a pulse to push her back. Rogue's screaming ceased and she trembled on the ground. She would never discuss out loud the visions Jean had sent her. Logan wormed his way near her, a warm had helping to calm her.

"I-I can't..." She choked out, her breath hitching. _"Logan-_"

"Shh. I _know_. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He told her firmly, his dark eyes on Jean. "_Jean..._"

"_Jean Elaine Grey._" The professor's voice tore Jean from Scott and Rogue. She faced him, her eyes seething.

_"You dare address me by my earth name? You may call your destructor Dark Phoenix!"_ She demanded, her hand gnarled into a claw.

"Stop this." He continued, his face severe. "Stop punishing everyone when it's_ me_ you should be lashing out against." Erik turned to him in disbelief.

"Do you have a _death wish_?!" Xavier hung his head.

"He's right, y'know. Don't provoke her." Kitty urged. "Nobody could blame _you_ for all this..." Xavier felt his eyes getting watery.

"But it is my fault, Katherine. I failed Jean and I failed at every single thing I promised to accomplish. I... Am a failure. So much so,_ Onslaught_ was formed. And had Jean not saved us our world would've ended..." He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "How could I ever ask you to forgive me?" Jean crossed her arms.

_"Yes, how could you? Because of you I was banished to the ends of the space time continuum! Alone, missing pieces of myself..."_ Her mascara ran black down her face as she seethed. _"I never asked for this! For the Phoenix! And you..."_ She pointed an accusing finger at him. _"You took away my god given right to defend my destiny!"_ The flames swelled again as she screamed, fire coming from her eyes. Erik moved quickly in front of Charles and Kitty, erecting an electromagnetic shield.

Rogue clutched to Logan, shaking like a little girl as Scott rose to his feet. "_JEAN,_"

"What's happening," She asked Logan, straining to see even though it was pointless. He didn't respond, watching Erik's shield closely incase he had to protect Charles. Scott ripped his visor off and shot Jean.

_"Wait,"_ Jean's eyes narrowed._ "Are you trying to hurt me?"_

"Stop this, Jean. Enough._ Please._" She faced him, her face screwed in a rage. Rogue shot to her feet, the Soul Sword shining weakly in her hand.

"Rogue, DON'T!" Logan screamed. A flaming knife appeared on Jean's hand.

"I've had enough!" She flew forward towards a defenseless Rogue. With a scream, Scott shoved her out of the way.

"Watch out!" He shouted, slamming her out of the way. Rogue tumbled to the ground.

"SCOTT, NO!" Bobby screamed, shooting a stream of ice toward him and Jean as if it would help. It was already too late. The flaming dagger pierced Scott's chest to a chorus of shrieks.

_"Scott,"_ Jean moaned, pulling back instantly. _"NO_," An orange light enveloped them both, tears leaking down Jean's face as Scott slowly revived.

"She... She brought him back. Like it was _nothing_..." Emma mused, trying to wrap her head around the psychic effort that feat took. He gasped, looking around worriedly and trying to account for everyone. _'D-Did she...'_

_"S-Scott..."_ She moaned, cradling her head. "_I brought you back but I lost pieces of me..."_ Rogue listened carefully to what she said.

_'Her pieces... She's mentioned that. In the astral plane... She's losing her sense of self!'_ She thought worriedly. Xavier held a hand to his head and focused.

_'My only shot at redemption is if I can help Jean defeat Dark Phoenix!'_ He thought desperately, screaming out as he tried to enter her mind. Jean immediately began screaming and shouting terribly.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD,"_ She screamed, the black mascara running down her face. Rogue wordlessly slipped her glove off of her hand.

"I'm gonna direct you." Logan said quickly, bracing her shoulders. She nodded. "Tap into my powers. Dive_ deep_ into them. They'll do the rest." He touched her bare hand for a brief moment, snarling from the sensation. Rogue shuddered. scrolling past traumatic memories to his abilities. She honed in on Jean's unique scent and Rogue could pinpoint her. Growling, she dashed forward with her hand stretched.

_"LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE!"_ She shouted as Rogue hooked one arm around her face. Scott took the opportunity to try to ground her.

"Focus on _me_! I know you better than anyone ever has, and anyone ever will! You're _Jean Elaine Grey_._ Not_ the Phoenix. You know that!" With a yell she flung Rogue off of her, looking around wildly.

_"Becoming, becoming, becoming..."_ Jean moaned, looking around with wide green eyes.

'_Come home, Jean. We are here. Let me do what I failed to do before. Help you.'_ She looked eyes with professor Xavier.

"_Professor..._?" She uttered softly. His face broke out into a grin.

"Jean..."

Erik looked at his friend incredulously. _'He can't think this is working...'_ "Charles!"

Flames flashed in Jean's eye. With a feral scream, a wash of flames rose. Xavier rose in the sky, high above everyone else. Emma found herself reaching out desperately, as though she were a telekinetic. _'I have to help him!'_ She thought, convinced he was going to die.

"WIND," Ororo screamed in a strangled cry, trying to keep him away from her. The wind whipped around them but it wasn't the weather goddess. They were the Phoenix's chaotic powers. Jean shrieked as she held the professor right where she wanted him.

_"I've flown from the ends of space dreaming of this moment..."_ She announced, glaring at her former mentor.

"Jean..." Xavier sighed, feeling her awesome might easily.

"NO, JEAN!" Logan shouted from beside Rogue. "Don't do it!"

"JEAN, PLEASE." Scott shouted. Xavier just smiled.

_"It's okay,"_ He mouthed. "Don't let it control you." With a grunt he disappeared into a pile of ash.

"NO," Erik screamed, releasing a magnetic pulse that leveled hundreds of trees. _"WHY-"_

"PROFESSOR!" Scott roared, running over to the spot where the professor used to be. Kitty screamed as the wind blew the ashes through her, scrambling out of their way.

_"No, no! Not the professor!"_ She shouted.

"JEAN, WHY?" Scott ripped his visor off and fired into the sky and stared at the spot where the professor had once been. Rogue whipped around helplessly.

"No... What's_ happening?!_" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. Bobby and Amara ran to her side, each grabbing an arm. Jean slowly lowered to the ground, her hand on her face. Ororo collapsed to her knees, a ring of sobbing teenagers around her.

"By the gods, _Charles... Why_..." She pounded the ground in grief. "Why not _me_... God, I can't do this without you, Charles. The _kids!_" Emma wiped at her face.

"Pull it together, Ororo." She insisted, the tear on her face betraying the cold tone of her voice. "_They need you."_

Jean shook her head, looking around in a daze. _"Professor..."_ Logan approached her, bracing her shoulders.

"You're _Jean._ Jean Grey." He pressed, staring urgently into her eyes. "_Jean..."_

"Jean?" She repeated. Scott crashed at her side, staring tearfully into her face.

"Jean? It's Scott. I'm here." He breathed, grabbing her face. "F-Focus on me."

_"You optimistic fools,"_ Erik rose, his white hair swaying as metal rose around him. "Your desire to spare that monstrosity_ killed_ Charles!" He bellowed, tears in his eyes. "His inability to hold_ you_ responsible for the monster you became was his undoing!" He lifted the metal from the ground, pushing it towards her with a grunt. "I won't let you get away with it, Phoenix!"

Bobby shot some out of the air with ice. Rogue used Erik's own power and fielded what metal she could while blind. Scott shot and optic blast that Erik deflected, scowling. "Back off!" He roared, preparing to fire another one. Erik rose higher in the air.

"Never_. Nobody_ loved Charles more than me!" He declared. Logan spat on the ground.

"Got a twisted definition of_ love_, then." He growled, his hair standing on end. Jean stood, watching everyone's efforts to protect her.

"My... Friends." She waved her hand and the metal disappeared. She looked at Erik with a determined look. "I know who and what I am, now. Take responsibility, Erik." Her suit changed to white and she hovered as well. "You've always been the foil to Xavier. The very foil who made Onslaught possible. The sneaking doubt Xavier always had and died having! _You_ just couldn't pass up an opportunity to undermine him. You could've chose peace!" The flames leapt out at Erik, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

"You are so _righteous,_ Magneto. You never spare a thought to the things you've done. And how they've affected people. You deceived Charles and tried to murder his closest friend. Setting the stage for everything that's happened today." Jean covered her chest solemnly. "That is not to say I am not responsible for what _I've_ done here..." She stared at the sizzled spot on the ground he'd left. "The Phoenix lives as a testament of what power without_ vision_ becomes." She turned towards him. "Can you say the same? Have you had enough?"

Erik cowered before Jean's unimaginable might. She shown so brightly it might as well have been daylight. She was a second sun. He shielded his eyes. They ached from brightness with which she shone. "Enough, Erik. Let us both try to learn and atone for our mistakes._ Have you had enough_?" He nodded pitifully.

"Y-Yes, Jean... I have had enough..." She placed her hand on the weary mutants back.

"There, there." She said quietly. He moved suddenly and gripped her wrist. She grunted, first, in surprise. Then she reared back in pain.. "_Nnngh-_"

"Enough!" He growled.

Before long the blood was leaking out of her eyes and mouth. Kitty began screaming and then the commotion began. Logan could smell it before he could see it. Jean's insides were rupturing into a massive bleed. She was _dying._ Right now. Soon, the Phoenix force wouldn't be able to do anything for her.

_"JEAN,_" He screamed rabidly. Rogue whipped her head around helplessly, still plunged in total darkness.

"V-Vhat's happening to her?!" Kurt screamed as she began hacking up blood. _"H-Help her!"_

"NO," Scott stuttered to his feet as everyone stood frozen in terror. "DAMN IT, JEAN. NO,"

"S-Scott? Jean?" Rogue cried out, stumbling forward on unsteady feet. She was halted by a metal arm.

"Try not to move too much." Piotr said quietly, watching the horrible scene unfold.

_"Lensherr..."_ She hissed. "_What did you do..."_ He looked up at her bitterly, panting from the effort.

"It's a _lethal_ electro-magnetic pulse, Jean." He said tiredly to the team's shock. "You're having a _planetary stroke!_ All the power stored had to go somewhere. The act may have killed me, but that's besides the point." Logan shook his head.

"No," He uttered. _"No..._"

"However," He staggered to his feet in front of them. "I will not be judged by the likes of you." He watched with a pinched stare as Jean stuttered to her knees, panting.

_"Erik..."_ She fell on side, twitching.

"No, HANG ON!" Scott screamed, grabbing her and holding her tight. "Jean... _I can't lose you again..."_ She smiled despite the earth shattering pain she was in.

"What's going on?" Rogue sobbed, looking in the direction she heard sound.

"You _never_ lost me, Scott. And even now you won't. I'm the Phoenix. Just like our love I am always and forever." He sobbed savagely like a wounded animal.

"Jean, don't go. _I can't do this without you_..." She reached up weakly and touched his face. He could feel her blood.

"I'm so sorry... For what I put you through. _For leaving._.. _For taking the professor._"

"Jean-"

"But you have to listen to me." She tried to smile despite her organs failing. "_Live_, Scott. Be happy and live. You have so much life in you... Give it to someone. And be happy... Scott.."

"Jean,_ no._" He looked around helplessly as everyone just watched. "Get someone! Kurt! Rogue, get Hank. _Now!_" Logan blinked, inhaling against his will. He already knew it.

"Shades." He said, his voice quiet. "She's-"

"No!" He screamed, tearing his visor off and and firing into the sky again. Kitty collapsed into Piotr's arms sobbing. Scott closed his eyes and then opened them, firing directly at Erik.

"Scott!" Emma screamed.

Erik flew back into the ground. Rogue looked around, scanning rapidly through her amassed psyches. _'No...'_ She thought. "No... I don't _feel_ Jean, at all." Everyone turned to her. "Not even as a normal psyche, she..." She fell to her knees and began sobbing helplessly. "She's gone..." She threw her face in her hands and screamed. They had never been close in life, but when Jean ascended to Phoenix they understood each other. So many instances they wouldn't have survived without her. What would they do now? Scott rose, stalking towards Erik.

Logan shot his claws out and followed, a dark look in his eyes.

"Scott, Logan! _Stop this!_" Ororo wept. "_Enough_ death! No more, Charles would _hate_ this."

"Charles is _gone_, 'Ro. And now," He turned back towards Erik.

_"So is Jean_!" Scott stood towering over Magneto, his hand on his visor.

"H-He's not _really_ gonna do this, is he?" Amara asked in disbelief, watching to see what would happen next.

"After what's just happened..." Bobby was quiet, letting his voice trail off. He held his arm in front of her should she try to interfere.

"You're never gonna hurt_ anyone_ again." Scott said, taking his visor off. He started to shoot a blast but it was halted by a force he couldn't see.

"Stop it, Scott." Rogue said, tears trailing down her face. He was lifted against his will and dragged away from Erik.

"Rogue," Logan rushed forward with shocking speed, his claws outstretched for Erik.

"Don't stop me, Stripes!" He screamed, slashing toward him. "_Just let me!_" His claws were enveloped in red. Rogue was standing now, and though she could not see she had effectively restrained Logan. He struggled for a moment before smiling. He couldn't help but be impressed. "Is this the first time you've ever used Wanda's powers on your own?"

She inhaled sharply. "Guess I had a good reason." She turned toward Erik, a fire in her eyes. "_You._ Go."

"Anna..." He dropped his gaze. He knew she would hate him, but he still regretted that. "I-"

"The _only_ reason I saved you is 'cause X-Men _don't_ kill. And Jean and the professor's bodies are still warm!" She steeled her face. "But _if_ you return in our lives I will kill you myself." He staggered back in shock. "Now _GO_." He started to move when the rest of the team crowded around her. He took to the dark sky and disappeared.

She fell to her knees, Kurt falling with her and enveloping her in a hug. "I'm here." He said quietly. It was all he could say. "I'm here." A chorus of sniffles and muffled sobs sounded out amongst the team.

What did the X-Men do without professor Xavier?

Logan erupted into a roar, slamming his fist into the ground repeatedly.

"NO. Charles... Charles..." He cried out, screaming at the ground. Kitty collapsed beside him and threw her arms around his neck. Her body shook and convulsed with child-like sobs. He clutched her violently, hanging on for dear life. "_H-Half-Pint..." _He gasped.

* * *

_Xavier Institute Courtyard, Thursday Mar. 22nd 10:21 pm_

* * *

**JEAN GREY**

**"SHE WILL RISE AGAIN"**

Beside that headstone was another grave that read:

**Charles Francis ****"Professor" **** Xavier**

**Father. Teacher. Leader.**

"I can't believe this is happening..." Kitty murmured beside Piotr in a crisp, a-line black dress. Kurt sighed beside her, Amanda on his other side.

"It's kind of beautiful in a vay." He mused sadly. "They both vould've loved being buried beside one another." She sighed loudly, making Piotr squeeze on her shoulder. Nobody had taken the re-loss of Jean well, and losing the professor had cast a dark cloud over the whole institute. "Ve must make our silver linings, _Katya._" She elbowed him playfully as he cast a look at his adopted sister.

Her long hair was plaited and curled like a medieval princess (courtesy of Kitty while she was still recovering her eyesight). She stood, her arm stoically hooked in Remy's. He had healed well from his injuries from Mr. Sinister and had taken Logan's advice to 'protect Rogue' quite literally, especially now that she couldn't see. She was getting some shadows and lights back, so Hank was hopeful.

_"I'll neva be an X-Man." He'd said suddenly, leading Rogue safely through the courtyard. "I'll have nothin' but free time. Just accept Remy help wit'out so much of a scowl." He pleaded. "Ya face might get stuck like dat." She bit back a smile. "But really. Not for my sake. But for yours, Rogue. Ya live wit' enough wit'out dealin' wit dat." She sighed._

_"Ah don't do forgiveness well." She said, the first of few words in a couple of days. Remy backed away from her slightly. "All mah life, people have betrayed me and told me the value of forgiveness in the same breath. How can I get there if people won't stop betraying me?" He turned away from her, ashamed. 'I put her through hell... I should toss myself off a cliff if I care about de fille.' _

_She looked toward him, her eyes unseeing. "I didn't understand until Jean... The professor..." Rogue held back tears. "I can't hold a grudge and feel all this loss, Remy. I can't stand it. So if I forgive you it won't be for you, or even for me." She was quiet. "It'll just be because it's easier. And I'm blind. And..." Tears streamed freely down her face and Remy fought the urge to wipe them away. "I don' have the energy required to hate you right now." _

_He nodded sympathetically. "Dat work for Remy." He said quietly, studying her face. 'I'__ll protect you.' He thought._

She stood in a boxy, black dress that went past her knees. She stood bravely like a statue, unsure of how to articulate her very specific type of loss. Psyches were a burden most of the time. The bane of her existence. But they're a small connection to the person. She lamented not having one of Rahne and was at a loss to not be able to feel Jean. She felt a void._ Hollow._ Jean had always been the gentle push Rogue needed to succeeded.

What would the X-Men do without the professor _and_ Jean?

Scott stood in front of both of the headstones, numb. He'd been just crying and rubbing his fingers over them both. He was supposed to say some words but he was too overwrought with grief to bring himself to. Nobody said anything, knowing the exact profound grief everyone else was feeling. They all just stood, silently, and reflected on the loss they had all experienced.

Eventually, the crowd broke away, students who couldn't take the feeling anymore stumbling off on their own to make sense of it. It hadn't been long enough but Scott tore himself away, brushing his fingers over the stones one last time. He frowned when he saw Rogue and Remy standing behind him. He hated that he was around Rogue.

"_Marie,_" He began, his eyes narrowed toward Remy. "Why don't we get you inside to rest?" He gently unhooked her arm from Remy's and guided her.

"Scott,"

"C'mon." He said, his following glare saying everything he didn't need to. "Rest is the best shot we have at getting those eyes back." She nodded.

"I know, I know." She sighed, feeling useless without her eyes and without her connection to Jean. Logan watched yards away, a cigar in his mouth. He couldn't be close to all the grieving. All the tears. All the pain. There was more than he could handle inside of himself, he couldn't feel theirs too.

_"Jean..."_ He looked at his calloused hands. "Why..." It had been hard enough being separated by light years but life and _death_? It was unbearable. Jean was the embodiment of love, and without her their world had none. There was a gaping hole in his chest where she used to be, and if that wasn't hard enough Charles was gone. "_Chuck._.." He clutched his fist. If there were two people who made Logan a better man, they were them. What was to do now? He scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I never wanted to live in a world without either of them." He felt a wind rustle past him and it felt like Jean's calming voice. She was still _somewhere._ She had to be. "I don't now what to do, you guys." He said quietly, his hands jammed in his pockets. "You both made me an alright guy. _Now.._." Another wind blew, more persistent. He chuckled to himself. "Okay, okay." He looked up to the sky. "I'll stop whining now. People need me." He turned towards school with a more determined face. "For you both, I'll get through this." And for once, even though he had all but inherited the school from Jean and Charles, he believed it.

Because in a world with just their memory, anything was possible.

FIN

* * *

A/N: This felt like a good place to segue toward an end to this saga. To anyone who's been reading or reviewing, thank you from the bottom of my heart. As I write through one story my brain simultaneously plans others... So see you guys on the other side. _XOXO_


	18. Epilogue: An Infinity Without Them

_Xavier Institute Courtyard, Monday Aug. 12th 2:32 pm_

* * *

Kitty stifled a sigh in the blistering sun and blew more bubbles across the grass. Sabretooth stood in the grass like a dog, looking around him cluelessly. He chased after the bubbles in the August heat. She watched after him, his mind destroyed after a fight with the Phoenix. Professor Xavier had intended to fix his mind somehow but things didn't go as planned.

She felt someone should look after him. Most of the school avoided him during the period of mourning, then ignored him after. Even Kitty couldn't abandon the now pathetic mutant.

It seriously disturbed and upset Logan that his arch nemesis was on campus grounds, but it had been Xavier's wish. Even he could find a way to get over it. Kitty took pity on the savage mutant, watching him chase after butterflies and bubbles in her red sun dress. She understood the expression 'ignorance is bliss' as she watched. Maybe he got off the luckiest of all, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

He sat and scratched his ear with his foot like a dog. She watched as fleas or ticks jumped from him. "You're gonna need_ another_ bath..." She sighed. Hank hated giving him one. Piotr approached, trying to hide the tenseness on his face.

"Katya," He began, eyeing the mutant with suspicious eyes. "Lunch is ready. You've been in hot sun all day. Have some lemonade." She smiled at him wearily, casting a last look at Sabretooth before she went.

"Comin', P."

_xxx_

"It's gonna melt soon, but..." Bobby used his ice skills deftly to create a small, ice replica of Rahne. Then Jean. Then Ray. Then the professor. Amara watched with wonder, feeling at home in the sweltering summer sun. "I think in the winter I could make big blocks of ice. A-And you could help me carve them." He blushed involuntarily. "I-I think they'd all like it." He looked at the ice figures wistfully. A lot had changed in the past few months. It'd been a difficult road without so many.

She smiled at him, taking a second to think of their fallen friends. Her hand slipped slowly into his, marveling at the ice figures. "I think they'd love it. I can't wait for winter for once." Bobby smiled dopily at the Brazilian mutant. "Of course I'll help."

_xxx_

Kitty finished her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tossed her plate in the sink. She jumped when the screen door opened and Logan stumbled in. The smell of dark liquor floated into the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and his behavior. "M-Mr. Logan..." He hadn't been the same in the months of after Jean and the professor's deaths.

He had been disappearing for random days and return with barely healed cuts and wounds, reeking of booze. He hadn't been like this since Kitty first arrived to the institute. She shook her head.

He grunted in acknowledgement, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Half-Pint." She crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"Mr. _Logan._.." He grinned as he pulled out a cigar. Kitty wasted no time marching over to him and yanking it from his lips. She wordlessly phased it into the ground and looked at him. "You _know_ better." She said, disappointed.

"Sorry, Kiddo." She looked at him indignantly. He looked so tired, now. She hated it.

"I'm not a_ kid_, Logan." She was right. He never realized just how much Charles Xavier kept him in line. Who was to stop him from going on drinking and fighting benders? It was stupid and selfish, but he was at a loss without them. "The kids need you._ I_ need you." His shoulders sagged tiredly but he yelped and Kitty pinched his ear, hard. "Get it together, ya _yahoo!_" He couldn't help but smile, proud of the woman Kitty had become.

"You're right. Playtime's over." He settled into a seat at the kitchen table. Kitty sighed.

"I'll make you some coffee?" He felt very grateful for her in the moment.

"_Please."_ She sent him a reassuring smile before headed over to the coffee maker. "Thank you." He growled at her.

"Of course."

* * *

Rogue fell to the ground with an 'oomph.' She was wearing a plain, black X-Suit an oversized green shirt over it. Her eye sight still hadn't returned. Hank wasn't sure what manner of Jean's powers took her sight away. All they could do was be patient and wait. Rogue didn't like being patient. Or waiting. Remy smiled down at her, a plain black X-Suit on under his trench coat.

"C'mon, _petit_." He jested. He knew not having her sight bothered her. He tried his best to take her mind off of it. Scott preferred she rested and coddled her. That would not help her get better. She groaned, reaching for a staff similar to Remy's.

"Ah jus' think Ah should use _my_ powers..." She grumbled, running a hair through unruly, auburn curls. He chuckled.

"Course ya do. Ya be a reckin' ball, _petit._" He placed his hands on his hips and sent her an amused look and she threw her hair in a bushy ponytail. "Ya know ya gonna have to get_ good_ if ya eye sight take a while. He neva gonna..." He trailed off when a blank lose crossed her features. "Desolé, I-"

"No." She leaned up on the staff and stood, refusing to accept his help. "You're right..." Her gaze dropped to the ground. "This could be a matter completely outta our hands." Her grip tightened around the steel staff. "And if Ah am gonna be like this, I'm still gonna be on the team." She slowly took a defensive stance, holding he staff horizontally. "_Again._"

Remy tried to remove the hearts from his eyes and took his stance. "Atta girl, _chére._" He tapped the ground around her. "Ready." Her brow furrowed in concentration. He swung in front of her and she backed away slowly, forcing herself to use her other senses. He swung again and she blocked, hesitantly, her grip on the staff shaking. "Steady your hand." He ordered, his voice firm. Rogue steeled her face, spinning around and lunging at Remy. "Good." He coached.

He moved around her and lunged. He was pleasantly surprised when she dodged, moving not an inch too far to the right. He smirked, flicking his wrist and jerking towards her. She jumped out of the way with a yell and swung for him, correcting her stance quickly when she missed. "Good," Remy breathed. Watching her closely. She was backing up quickly, but not going on the defensive.

She swung the staff over her head but Remy moved. He swung his around with a grunt but she blocked it, both weapons shaking with tension. Remy pulled back and watched her closely as she listened for his movements.

"Good," He told her again, throwing her the bone of his voice. He held his staff behind him as the wind blew._ 'Time to stop takin' it easy on her.'_ He thought, his face gritting with determination. In near silence he jetted forward, his staff raised.

Rogue moved and countered with a jab of her staff, sending Remy sprawling. He shot upright quickly, his mouth in a smile.

_"Still_ not holdin' back quite enough." He commented, trying not to laugh. Rogue grinned sheepishly.

"_Sorry._" She approached him slowly and held out her hand. He was grateful she couldn't see his blush right now as he stared at her_. 'Why does she have t'be so beautiful...'_ He thought grudgingly as she wiped at her neck. He wordlessly handed her a towel. "You should ask Scott, y'know." He baulked. She thought too much of him. It was like she was the only one who couldn't see him being covered in a stone exterior. Loss will do that to a person. He was still soft with her, especially in her condition, but not with much else.

"Chére," He began, his stare wistful. "Ya know he nev-"

"Maybe if_ I_ ask?" He grimaced.

_'Especially not if you ask.'_

"I'm getting around better, I'm gonna start instructing the Danger Room sessions soon... Scott could use the back up." Her face turned sad and pensive. "We've lost some people..." His shoulders sagged.

"Listen," He looked at her reluctantly. "He ain' gonna say yes. But..." He couldn't help but smirk. "_Pour vouz_, so Remy don't have to see that look on ya face." She smiled at him. Months ago, forgiveness didn't seem like an option. Not for the Rogue. There was a time where she thought she'd never be able to forgive even Logan. But those times had passed now, she finally saw the value in the freedom of forgiveness. Especially with her sight gone and tons of time on her hands.

"Thanks, Remy." He forced a smile, convinced she could feel it even if she couldn't see it.

_'Don't thank me yet.'_ He thought, imagining asking Scott for anything.

* * *

He caught the X-Men's leader in the library, silently cleaning and organizing. He was obsessed with cleanliness in the wake of Xavier's death. He spent his free time in the Danger Room and tirelessly renovating the mansion. Remy snuck up uncomfortably behind him as he arranged the books in alphabetical order.

_"Gambit_." He said without turning, his voice ice chilly. "Do you need something?" He seemed to sigh and then face Remy with an impatient look. "Is Rogue alright?" He hated that they trained together, and Remy helped her around the grounds when Scott was on missions. But she insisted it was good for the both of them. It helped Rogue work through their many issues and it kept Remy on a positive path. He didn't buy it for a second.

Magneto had snuck into the institute under their noses. He had killed Jean. The X-Men would not be deceived, not again. Not on Scott's watch. Remy squirmed in discomfort under Scott's disapproving stare. "She's alright. Doin' really well, actually." Scott's brow furrowed. "C-Came to ask you about somethin' else..." He answered unsurely.

"_What?_" Remy swallowed.

"W-Well, Remy mean... Wit' Rogue injured," Scott's eyes narrowed. "And spots open on de team..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have a suggestion?" He crossed his arms.

_"Well, I... Remy meant_ himself. Rogue, she suggested it, thought it might be a good-" Scott moved closer to the mutant, his breath rolling out hot on his face.

"Gambit," Scott began. "Rogue_ pities_ you. Because she's a good person and she has the capacity to. _I,_" He moved even closer. "_Don't._ You will never be a part of this team. The _only_ reason you're still here..." He turned to the bust of professor Xavier on the shelf. "Is because _he_ gave permission. And the only reason I let you near Rogue is because it helps keep her from getting stressed out."

Remy stared at him, speechless. A million and one things flew through his mind but he remained silent.

"She's_ pink clouding_, Gambit. She lost her connection to_ Jean._ She lost the _professor._" He narrowed his eyes, tears forming. "She thinks forgiving you is going to make the pain of loss easier to bear." He stared at him, his teeth bared at him like an animal. "And it _won't_. So don't ever ask me something so stupid again." He walked past Remy, clipping his shoulder in the process.

* * *

Ororo and Emma stared up at the front of the institute as the sun set. A plaque out front now said "Charles Xavier & Jean Grey School For The Gifted". Ororo sighed. She missed Charles desperately. They weren't ready to do this without him.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, examined the front of the school closely.

Ororo held back a sigh. "I suppose it'll have to do." She replied, thinking of better times.

"We'll be alright." The telepath responded. "We have to be."


End file.
